El Conde del Norte
by EugeBlack
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Harry es inculpado por el asesinato en masa de Muggles después de haber tenido un gran encuentro con Voldemort. Es enviado a Azkaban, donde él y su compañera, Bellatrix Black, descubren la herencia y poder de Harry. CHAP 32!
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos!. Estoy de vuelta, pero con la traducción de "Earl of the North" de Lord Silvere. Espero que les agrade mucho el fic de Lord Silvere y discúlpenme si hay uno que otro error. ¡Ah, y no se olviden por favor de dejar su hermosísimo review va:p

¡Besos! EugeBlack.

EL CONDE DEL NORTE

Un trabajo de FanFiction

Por LordSilvere

Disclaimer: Si lo reconoces, es de JKR, si no lo reconoces, es mío. No lo hago con ningún ánimo de lucro.

Prólogo

_El heredero del Norte será llevado a su dominio_

_Donde su herencia se manifestará._

_El poder ya olvidado se despertará_

_Y los ejércitos de Hielo viajarán en tropel hacia él._

_Los traidores se desalentarán ante el traicionado_

_Y será afrontado._

_El destino de Voldemort estará decidido_

_Por él que sujeta la Barra Negra._

Capítulo #1

Lucius Malfoy recogió la varita de Harry Potter de la húmeda calle, mientras su dueño tomaba profundas exhalaciones para no colapsar debido al agotamiento mágico. Casi sin respirar, Lucius conjuró un encantamiento y movió la varita en dirección a los hogares muggles de la zona. Todas irrumpieron en llamas incontrolables.

Malfoy sonrió burlonamente cuando Harry colapsó, luego lanzó la varita en frente del adolescente. Después agarró su propia varita y conjuró un hechizo que borró cualquier indicio de su propia magia. Esperanzadamente la marca de su Señor sería confundida por la de Potter.

Una vez terminado su malicioso trabajo, Malfoy se dirigió a la forma caída de Voldemort y preparó un traslador. El Señor Oscuro sobreviviría, pero había estado cerca. Después dijo una palabra para activar el traslador mientras agarraba el abrigo de su Señor. "Imposible".

Harry James Potter yacía en la calle mientras incontables muggles de Privet Drive perecían bajo las llamas y el humo que había causado su varita.

&&&

"No lo hice" dijo Harry, su voz mostrando qué tan cerca estaba de las lágrimas. "No hay razón para que mate a Muggles inocentes". Se encontraba amarrado a una dura silla en una profunda oficina del Ministerio de Magia.

"Por eso es que es ilegal" dijo sarcásticamente el agente del Ministerio. Ella no había perdido tiempo en dejarle saber a Harry que todos lo despreciaban.

"¡Soy inocente!".

Dumbledore dirigió su mirada triste a Harry. "Examinamos tu varita, fuiste el que realizó el hechizo, Harry". Levantó su mano para impedir que Harry lo interrumpiera. "Hay testigos que aseguran que tuviste una gran discusión con los difuntos Dursley ese día".

"Siempre me he peleado con ellos" gritó Harry. "¡Nunca los he lastimado!. Juro que fueron Voldemort y Malfoy!. Ellos aparecieron de la nada y casi maté a Voldemort. Malfoy tuvo que haberlo hecho".

"Las investigaciones señalan que tu eras la única persona mágica que se encontraba en la vecindad de Privet Drive desde que fuiste a pasar las Navidades" dijo la mujer.

"El resto de la Orden y yo sospechamos que probablemente te habías aliado con el Lado Oscuro. Hasta Severus Snape lo piensa. Sabías de los ataques mucho antes que él mismo lo supiera" dijo Dumbledore de forma arisca. "¿De qué otra manera podrías haber obtenido toda esa información sin haber tenido esos sueños?".

Harry se estaba poniendo furioso. ¿Por qué no lo escuchaban?. "¡Se los dije!. Después de que llegué a Privet Drive a pasar el verano después del quinto año, estuve obteniendo cartas cortas en donde me informaban dónde se llevarían a cabo los ataques. Simplemente les pasé toda la información".

"¿Quién te las mandaba?".

"¡No se!".

"¿Por qué no nos advirtió acerca del ataque de Hogsmeade?. Cientos de personas murieron" preguntó Dumbledore.

"La persona dejó de escribirme las cartas" explicó desesperadamente Harry.

La mujer que ni siquiera se había identificado negó con la cabeza de manera desdeñosa mientras hacía anotaciones en lo que Harry asumió era su registro permanente. "Considero que usted estaba tratando de darle a todos la falsa sensación de seguridad. Sus advertencias previnieron pequeños ataques y llenaron las celdas de Azkaban con mortífagos novatos, pero ellos eran poco significativos".

"Como si Voldemort hubiera hecho algo significativo desde junio" masculló Harry.

La mujer cerró su carpeta. "Toda la evidencia está en su contra. Usted tuvo una pelea con los Dursley. Esas cartas misteriosas. Su varita realizó el hechizo. Usted es el único mago o bruja que ha colocado un pie en esa calle".

En lugar de intentar defenderse, Harry consideró la situación de manera lógica. La evidencia era más que obvia y perjudicial. El no podría probar la verdad a menos que… "¡Veritaserum, tomaré una dosis y sabrán que soy inocente".

"Muy costoso y sin sentido. Este es un caso cerrado, Potter. Espero que disfrute su estadía en Azkaban" la mujer lo miró desdeñosamente y después añadió "Traidor".

"Pero… ¡un juicio!".

"No hay tiempo" miró a Dumbledore. "Usted puede ver que todo esto es sólido. Él obviamente lo hizo. No hay razón para hacer más problemas acerca esta situación".

"Si, Whitney. Estoy de acuerdo" le dedicó una mirada extremadamente decepcionada a Harry. "En circunstancias normales no hubiera colocado a Harry en Azkaban, sin importar lo que hiciese, teniendo a Voldemort en cuenta. Pero las cosas han cambiado… hay una nueva profecía".

"Esto lo soluciona todo entonces. De por vida en Azkaban, sin libertad condicional".

Esto silenció a Harry mientras veía a Dumbledore romper su varita. ¿Qué sucedería con el resto de sus posesiones?. 'Estúpido pensar en eso en estos momentos' concluyó Harry.

El viaje en bote a través del canal vía Azkaban fue muy deprimente para Harry. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Dumbledore había dicho. '¿De verdad pensaban que se había cambiado al Lado Oscuro?. ¿Durante todo ese tiempo?' pensó Harry. Realmente deben creerlo. Ron y Hermione habían actuado extraño durante todo el año. Harry pensó que había estado equivocado, pero le había parecido que se veían aliviados cuando les dijo que pasaría las Navidades solo.

Mientras la fortaleza se acercaba amenazadoramente a través de la oscura neblina, Harry llegó a la conclusión que no podía culpar a las personas que se habían puesto en su contra, debido a todos los hechos. Pero el Ministerio pudo haberle dado un juicio con Veritaserum, y todos aquellos que lo conocían desde hacía años debían haberle creído. Hizo acopio de su determinación y voluntad para enfrentar la adversidad que pronto afrontaría. Enfurecerse no resolvería absolutamente nada.

Harry observó la fortaleza de Azkaban mientras el bote reposaba al lado de los pilares de piedra del muelle. Notó que los pilares habían sido cavados de roca sólida. Las figuras que estaban en los pilares estaban descoloridas por el paso del tiempo, pero Harry pensó que algunas de ellas se parecían ligeramente a pájaros.

Uno de los aurores lo agarró fuertemente y lo llevó al muelle. El otro auror, que tenía mejor disposición, se dio cuenta que Harry estaba observando los pilares. "Algunos dicen que esas figuras fueron esculpidas mucho antes de que se construyera la prisión" dijo el auror.

'Ni que me importara' pensó Harry con apatía. Cuando llegó a la isla, Harry sintió que una ola de poder lo sacudía ligeramente. Rápidamente miró a su escolta para ver si ellos lo habían notado. Aparentemente ninguno de los aurores notó algo extraño. 'Deben ser los hechizos' decidió Harry.

Lo guiaron adentro de la prisión donde se encontraban los Dementores. Era asombroso que aún quedasen ahora que Voldemort había reanudado sus actividades. No había muchos, ya que sus efectos apenas molestaban a Harry. Sus pensamientos acerca de ese tópico se interrumpieron cuando dejaron de caminar y el auror amistoso abrió la puerta de una celda. El auror hostil empujó a Harry dentro de la celda y se burló. "Feliz Navidad Potter".

Debido a que sus manos estaban sujetadas con grilletes, Harry fue incapaz de evitar la caída y, al caer al suelo se raspó un brazo en el mismo momento en que la puerta de cerró de golpe. "Y un Feliz Año Nuevo" dijo Harry sarcásticamente. Se levantó para observar sus alrededores.

La celda era algo pequeña y no tenía ventana. La única abertura aparte de la puerta cerrada era un pequeño agujero en la esquina, Harry asumió que servía como inodoro. Le sobresaltó el hecho de darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo. Otro convicto estaba acurrucado en una oscura esquina, en la cual la luz que provenía de las barras de la puerta no podía tocar.

Harry decidió ser social, a pesar de que probablemente el otro convicto estuviera demente. Se aproximó a su compañero de celda y lo que vio lo dejó tambaleándose en estado de shock. "¡Bellatrix Lestrange!".

Bellatrix levantó su cabeza y sus ojos violetas húmedos y casi sin vida se encontraron con los de Harry. "Black, actualmente. Mi esposo y yo nos divorciamos". Ella suspiró y dirigió de nuevo su mirada al suelo, sin contemplar nada en particular.

"¿Por qué?".

"Porque traicioné a V-V-Voldemort" susurró. "No me mataron porque pensaron que sería gracioso que me pudriera en este lugar infernal. Aunque eso no les impidió torturarme".

Decir que Harry estaba aturdido era poco. ¿Por qué traicionaría a Voldemort y cómo había terminado en ese lugar sin haber salido en todos los periódicos?. La segunda pregunta era realmente fácil. Fudge no querría admitir que ella había escapado en primer lugar. Por lo que cualquier informe de que se hubiera escapado sería considerado falso.

Harry eligió sentarse al lado de ella. Se encontraba impaciente por saber cómo había traicionado al Señor Oscuro, pero decidió que con un poco de simpatía podría obtener más a largo plazo. "¿Crucio?".

La primera respuesta fue un débil bufido. "Eso no es nada". Bellatrix se giró hacia él y jaló hacia abajo el cuello de su andrajoso vestido para revelar una cantidad de hematomas en toda su piel de la parte superior de su pecho. Después que Harry observó por un momento, volvió a subir su vestido y se sentó contra la pared. Ahora que la veía más de cerca, Harry se dio cuenta que todas las manchas que había en su vestido debían de ser sangre.

"Lo siento" dijo Harry sinceramente. Ella pudo haber sido una Mortífaga que había torturado y matado a muchos, pero no pudo evitar sentir compasión por ella. Además, si había traicionado a Voldemort, no podía ser tan mala. "¿Cómo fue que lo traicionaste?".

Miró a Harry con una ligera sonrisa. "Yo fui la que te envié todas esas cartas".

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

Bellatrix suspiró profundamente. "Estaba tratando de compensar mis crímenes. Quince años en Azkaban cambiaron mi manera de ver la vida. Lamento el día en que decidí convertirme en una Mortífaga. Cuando V-Voldemort vino a rescatar a sus mortífagos no tuve otra opción que seguirlo" Se detuvo y apartó la vista de Harry. "Siento lo de Sirius" dijo quedamente. "Traté de aturdirle. No sabía que caería a través de esa cosa".

Harry asintió. No había sentido en seguir furioso por eso. Sirius estaba muerto y ya no se podía hacer nada. Además, en gran parte era su culpa.

Tomando el silencio de Harry como un ánimo para continuar, Bellatrix volteó su cabeza hacia Harry y continuó. "Después que Sirius murió, me di cuenta que no podía seguir pretendiendo. Ya sufría mucho debido a la culpa. No había manera que pudiera seguir sin hacer nada. Por eso empecé a escribirte aquellas cartas. Él se dio cuenta después de un tiempo. Después de haber sido torturada por días, fui entregada discretamente al Ministerio y aquí estoy".

Probando sus débiles habilidades de Legeremancia, Harry miró intensamente a los ojos de Bellatrix. Pudo sentir sus emociones por unos instantes. Encontró una gran culpabilidad por sus crímenes, un gran pesar, depresión, y ningún tipo de remordimiento por haberle dado la espalda a Voldemort. "Te creo" le dijo tranquilamente.

Esta simple declaración pareció llenarla de alegría. Probablemente había esperanzas para ella si el Niño-Que-Vivió podía entenderla.

Hubo una gran pausa antes de que preguntara lo inevitable. "¿Qué haces aquí?".

Fin del Capítulo  



	2. Chapter 2

_Nota de Lord Silvere_ (autor) Gracias por los maravillosos reviews que han dejado. Esta historia es AU y no toma en cuenta los hechos del Príncipe Mestizo.

_Nota de EugeBlack_ (traductora) ¡muchísimas gracias por los reviews que han dejado! **(Sacralo, Aykasha-peke, Orhen Shiy, MiRuG, Khye, sara fenix black, Anaelisa)**. Me dan muchos ánimos para traducir rápido, y aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, que espero que disfruten. Contestando una duda que había por ahí, Harry cometió el "Crimen" en las Navidades de su 6º curso. Espero que les guste la nueva faceta de Bellatrix :D :p

Espero traerles el nuevo capítulo antes del viernes. ¡Besos!.

**El Conde del Norte**

**Un trabajo de Fan Fiction de**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #2

"Por lo visto tienes un montón de agradables amigos" comentó Bellatrix cuando Harry terminó de contarle los eventos de las últimas 24 horas que lo llevaron a su encarcelación. Se sentía horrorizada, pero decirlo en voz alta no haría ningún bien. "Por lo menos no te torturaron ni te hicieron otras cosas divertidas".

Harry frunció los labios. "Es una manera de ver la situación".

Los dos se sentaron en un agradable silencio sumidos en sus propios pensamientos por algunas horas. Harry apenas estaba empezando a considerar preguntarle a Bellatrix acerca la rutina normal de un prisionero cuando ella abruptamente dejó salir un suspiro. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Harry.

"Los Dementores están llegando". Se quedó sin aliento mientras lentamente se dejó caer de lado. Instintivamente se acurrucó en forma de bolita.

"Oh" Harry instintivamente pensó en un recuerdo feliz, pero luego se dio cuenta que, sin su varita, no serviría de nada. Después cayó en cuenta que no sentía nada que normalmente solía sentir cuando estaba en presencia de las malignas criaturas. "¿Estás segura?".

Antes de que Bellatrix pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió y dos platos con algo de comida fueron introducidos en la celda. Aparentemente era la cena. La puerta se cerró ruidosamente y en pocos segundos, Bellatrix se encontraba recuperada. Los Dementores debían de haberse ido.

Harry no estaba pensando el por qué las criaturas no le habían afectado porque Bellatrix lo observaba con una expresión confundida en la cara. "¿No te afectan en lo más mínimo?".

"Si" dijo Harry nerviosamente. "Usualmente me desmayo". Se levantó, agarró los dos platos, y le dio uno a Bellatrix antes de volverse a sentar a su lado.

Ella empezó a comer, pero Harry decidió estudiar la comida antes de comerla. No se parecía a nada que él hubiera comido antes. Tampoco olía muy bien. "¿Qué es esta cosa insípida?".

"Es mejor si no preguntas".

"Creo que no quiero comer eso" dijo Harry, mirando repulsivamente lo que había en el plato.

Bellatrix dejó de comer por un momento y miró a Harry de manera severa. "Es lo mismo cada día. Lo quieras o no, eventualmente te acostumbrarás. Puedes acostumbrarte ahora o después. Te sugiero que sea ahora al menos que quieras sufrir más de lo necesario". Regresó a su deplorable porción de alimento.

"Salud" masculló Harry.

Después de haber terminado de comer, los Dementores regresaron y se llevaron los platos. Una vez más, Bellatrix instantáneamente se encontraba afectada por sus poderes pero Harry no sentía nada. Harry decidió hacer caso omiso y agradeció por su buena estrella. Sin embargo, Bellatrix sentía curiosidad, no podía evitar asombrarse, por lo que regresó a su esquina predilecta y deliberó silenciosamente.

Harry apenas había descubierto que era posible realizar impresiones en las oscuras paredes y estaba a punto de lanzarse en un proyecto artístico cuando finalmente Bellatrix rompió el silencio. "Los Dementores no te afectan, y de cierta manera te tienen miedo".

Perplejo, Harry la miró. "¿Miedo a mí?".

"Sí, te tienen miedo" le confirmó Bellatrix. "Casi siempre se quedan cerca de esta celda, para atormentarme antes o después de la hora de la comida. Supongo que tengo recuerdos más culpables y terribles que otros prisioneros. Sin embargo, deben tenerte miedo. ¿Pero, por qué?.

"Umm, no se".

Ella no respondió por varios instantes. Finalmente llamó por señas a Harry para que se acercara y se sentara a su lado. Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, Harry aceptó. Ella estiró una de sus manos y suavemente rastreó la cicatriz en la frente de Harry.

Harry tembló ligeramente mientras los dedos fríos de Bellatrix se mantenían en su frente como si buscaran rastros de fiebre. No recordó a nadie tocándolo de esa manera y eso lo puso nervioso. Finalmente ella dejó escapar un suspiro derrotado. "No es eso".

"¿OK y entonces?" preguntó Harry, sin saber exactamente de qué estaba hablando.

"Es una marca que sirve de enlace, pero no está asociada con el poder" masculló distraídamente, intentando explicar sus pensamientos sin ningún éxito. Antes de que él pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, volvió a hablar. "Arremángate las mangas de tu camisa".

Harry se enrolló las mangas de la camisa hasta que estaban cerca de sus hombros. Bellatrix agarró su mano derecha y lentamente acarició su brazo desde la muñeca hasta el hombro. Sin encontrar nada, tomó su brazo izquierdo e hizo lo mismo.

Cuando su mano estaba unos centímetros encima del codo, Harry se sentía extraño, ya que Bellatrix lo estaba tocando. Bellatrix descubrió algo porque empezó a trazar algo en su brazo con un dedo. "Bingo" murmuró.

Harry movió su cuello para ver de qué estaba hablando. Todo lo que pudo ver es que era una especie de runa blanca en su piel que estaba tornándose rojo brillante. "¿Qué es?".

"Un fénix con las garras sujetadas en grilletes agarrando un lado de un relámpago. Una estrella… la Estrella del Norte está arriba del fénix" dijo Bellatrix asombrada.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa?" Harry estaba confundido, pero pensó que parecía interesante.

"Es la runa de un Hechicero" explicó Bellatrix. "Solo los magos más poderosos la tienen. ¡No creo que haya habido un mago que la tuviera en mucho tiempo!".

"¿Un fénix sujetado por grilletes representa a alguien con mucho poder?" preguntó Harry incrédulamente.

"¡No, no, no!" respondió Bellatrix algo irritada. "Los detalles de la runa son muy personales y para cada persona es diferente. Es el hecho de que tienes una runa. Sospecho que un fénix sujetado por grilletes significa que eres un mago del Lado de la Luz, pero que has sido encarcelado. El relámpago representa tu cicatriz sin lugar a dudas".

"¿Y qué pasa con la Estrella?".

Bellatrix frunció el ceño pensativamente. "No estoy segura. Es la Estrella del Norte, y eso tiene que ser significativo. Su nombre técnico es Polaris…"

Harry la miró interrogativamente mientras ella ponía a trabajar arduamente su cerebro para encontrar cualquier indicio de qué significado podría tener la estrella. "Está en la punta de mi lengua" gruñó de manera infeliz. "Lo leí en algún lado. Una estrella… Polaris". Finalmente se dio cuenta del significado de la estrella. La idea la hizo reír nerviosa y alegremente a la vez.

"¿Qué es?. ¡Dime!" le pidió Harry.

Ella detuvo su júbilo el tiempo suficiente para contestarle. "Eres el Señor de Polairix".

Mientras Harry se estaba confundiendo más y Bellatrix se encontraba más emocionada que nunca, la Orden estaba teniendo una reunión en Grimmauld Place. El tema de discusión era, obviamente, el "crimen" de Harry y su consiguiente encarcelación.

"De verdad me cuesta creer que Harry haya hecho una cosa así, Albus" anunció Lupin en tono amenazador. Moody y Tonks, con expresiones culpables, inclinaron la cabeza mostrándose de acuerdo con él. Snape mantuvo su cara de pocos amigos ante la cantidad de gente. Dumbledore deliberadamente había ocultado a Lupin y a otros sus sospechas de las actividades Oscuras de Harry y su posterior arresto.

Albus suspiró. Él ya sabía que esto no iría bien con ciertos miembros de la Orden. Una vez más señaló toda la evidencia que apuntaba a Harry. "Hasta la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley están de acuerdo en mis sospechas y conclusiones". Les hizo señales. "Dígale lo que me dijo hace rato".

"Cuando el año empezó, Dumbledore nos pidió que observáramos a Harry para ver si había algo sospechoso. Durante todo el año, había estado practicando secretamente todo tipo de magia oscura. Cuando le preguntábamos acerca de eso, se ponía violento." Explicó Ron a los miembros de la Orden. (Hermione y él habían sido admitidos secretamente el verano anterior). "Sus pesadillas habían cesado completamente. Creo que eso es una clara evidencia de haberse unido a Ustedes-Saben-Quien."

"La misma maldición que fue utilizada en Privet Drive está también en los libros" dijo Hermione para apoyar a Ron. "Recuerdo haberlo visto estudiando ese libro en el Expreso de Hogwarts la semana pasada".

Hubo distintas reacciones alrededor de la mesa. La señora Weasley estaba horrorizada, los gemelos sacudieron su cabeza en asombro, Shacklebolt estaba confundido, y Dumbledore parecía resignado. Lupin decidió expresar la opinión que compartía con Tonks, Moody, y sorprendentemente, Snape. "¡Estúpidos traidores!.

Hermione tuvo la decencia de lucir apenada, Ron simplemente puso sus ojos en blanco. "¡Esto es una guerra!".

Aunque a Snape no le simpatizaba Harry, trató de lanzar un comodín a su favor. "¿Y qué sucede con la profecía, Director?. Varias personas murmuraron en acuerdo. "Potter podrá ser tan culpable como el demonio, pero la profecía dice que él puede destruir a Voldemort".

"Una nueva profecía ha sido otorgada y creo que invalida las profecías anteriores" anunció Dumbledore. "Dice que el heredero del Norte restaurará su poder y que 'aquél que posee la Barra Negra' decidirá el destino de Voldemort".

"¿Cómo que invalida las anteriores?" gritó furiosamente Lupin, sintiéndose frustrado ante la idiotez presente en la reunión.

Dumbledore levantó su mano para silenciar a Remus. "He realizado un gran trabajo de investigación para aclarar las cosas a la que la profecía hace referencia" observó a los intrigados miembros de la Orden. "Hasta el siglo trece, muchas cosas eran diferentes. El Mundo Mágico tenía mucho más dominio, especialmente en lo que a nobleza se refiere. El Señor de Gran Bretaña era un mago que, por ejemplo, tenía una gran cantidad de poder sobre las Islas Británicas".

"¿Y qué pasó con ese sistema?" preguntó Hermione.

"Se disolvió eventualmente" indicó Albus. "Las poblaciones muggles crecieron y persiguieron a los seres mágicos. Sin embargo, uno de esos dominios apenas tenía muggles y estaba formado casi en su totalidad por criaturas mágicas y magos y brujas poderosos. Esta provincia y su poder se mantiene intacto hasta el día de hoy".

Ron, quien normalmente evadía la historia, estaba intrigado. "¿Qué dominio es ese?".

"El Reino del Norte. A pesar de que el estado está intacto, la línea de descendientes dejó de existir hace mucho tiempo. Creo que la profecía se refiere a ese título y que pronto será heredado. Otras investigaciones han revelado que el Reino siempre ha pertenecido a la Casa de Polairix y que Polairix posee la Bara Negra" dijo Dumbledore.

Moody levantó la mano. "Dos preguntas. ¿Qué es la Barra Negra y que te hace pensar que el joven Potter no es el Conde del Norte?". Remus inclinó ferozmente la cabeza en señal de acuerdo con el envejecido Auror.

"Ya examiné esa posibilidad" respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente. "Tanto James Potter como su padre pasaron por un ritual traza sangre cuando la Orden estaba haciendo ciertos experimentos hace varios años. La familia Potter es sumamente rica y prominente, pero no son descendientes de la Casa de Polairix. Lily, claro está, era proveniente de muggles".

"¿Y la Barra Negra?" le recordó Snape.

El profesor Dumbledore se encogió de hombros. "Polairix nunca fue muy abierto acerca ese objeto mágico. Asumo que es una varita muy selecta o algo por el estilo".

"¿Y qué hacemos ahora?" preguntó el señor Weasley.

"Sugiero que le pidamos a Severus que traiga algunas pociones traza sangre" dijo Tonks. "Se las podemos dar algunos de los jefes de las familias más prominentes que hay y esperar que el Conde del Norte no sea Slytherin" después murmuró algo para ella misma. "Y probablemente una para Harry".

& & &

Bellatrix apenas había terminado de explicarle a Harry todo lo que sabía acerca de los dominios de Polairix, y no era mucha información. Ella parecía tener la vaga idea de que Harry era el Señor de algunas islas en las cercanías de Azkaban, que había heredado una gran cantidad de poder, y que Voldemort estaría temblando si supiera acerca de la nueva situación de Harry.

"¿Y por qué estás tan emocionada con esto?" le preguntó Harry una vez que se hubiera calmado un poco. "Nobleza o no, todavía estoy atrapado en esta oscura fortaleza por el resto de mi vida".

"¡Eres el heredero de una cantidad extraordinaria de poder!" le dijo a Harry. Sus ojos violeta centelleaban salvajemente. "Mi magia sin varita no es nada buena, pero tu eres lo suficientemente poderoso para realizar algunos hechizos para que ambos podamos salir de aquí".

Harry estaba nervioso con toda la idea. "¿El Ministerio no estaría infeliz con todo eso?".

Un bufido fue la respuesta para Harry. "Por supuesto que lo estarían. Pero una vez que escapes, no podrán hacer nada. Podrías fácilmente esconderte de ellos, y, si te llegan a atrapar, simplemente puedes informarles de tu status. No te pueden poner un dedo encima".

"No estoy seguro" vaciló Harry.

Harry se alarmó cuando ella agarró su túnica y empezó a mirarlo con ojos suplicantes. "Por favor, Harry. Escápate y llévame contigo. Estaré en deuda contigo por siempre y jamás te abandonaré, y no haré nada que tu no quieras".

Posibles escenarios pasaron por la mente de Harry. El Ministro sería muy duro en su juicio, pero pensó que probablemente podría evadirlos si vivía entre los muggles. Si las cosas se ponían realmente malas, podría hacer algo en contra de Malfoy para probar su inocencia. Más que nada, ¿qué tenía que perder?. "Está bien, lo haremos" dijo.

Bellatrix rodeó con sus brazos a Harry y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sin tener mucha experiencia en dar abrazos, Harry se petrificó por un momento antes de devolver el abrazo torpemente. Ella se separó del abrazo con una gran sonrisa. "Empezaré a enseñarte todo lo que se en la mañana. Aunque no soy lo suficientemente poderosa hacer magia sin varita, por lo menos puedo enseñarte".

Fin del Capítulo

Nota de Lord Silvere: Harry es lo suficientemente sabio para darse cuenta que odiar a sus amigos no lo llevará a nada en la vida. Además, fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente. ¿Cierto?.

Bellatrix realmente ha cambiado para mejor, y Harry podrá verlo con su entrenamiento de Legeremancia.

¡Que lo disfruten!.


	3. Chapter 3

Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos!. Espero que estén bien, y que les guste este capítulo. Espero poderles traer el cuarto capítulo el fin de semana. Y por favor, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, significan mucho para mi y para Lord Silvere.

Este capítulo va a dedicado especialmente a Aykasha-peke, por haberme presionado para terminar de traducir rápidamente este capítulo y postearlo antes de lo que tenía pensado. ¡Besos pequeña!.

Gracias a **Aykasha-peke, Ginger, potter5, Flor89, lewin, T-Chan **y **AgusyMoony.**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #3

Un gemido se escapó de los labios de Harry cuando se despertó en el piso de piedra de la celda, no ayudaba mucho para su cooperación. Antes de quedarse dormido la noche anterior, Bellatrix le había explicado que las colchonetas eran extrañas, y que ella prefería el piso duro que las pulgas y otras criaturas que habitaban en las colchonetas.

Harry abrió los ojos y encontró a Bellatrix de pie a su lado, observándolo. Aparentemente quería empezar con el entrenamiento lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, Harry estaba hambriento. "¿Ya está el desayuno? Preguntó mientras se sentaba apoyado en la pared.

"Falta un par de horas" le respondió. "Mientras tanto, hay algunos ejercicios mentales con los cuales deberíamos empezar. Son absolutamente necesarios si deseas llevar a cabo los trabajos especiales que te voy a enseñar. Hasta que puedas realizar estos nuevos talentos, tendrás que hacer estos ejercicios mentales cada mañana y cada noche".

Recuerdos de las lecciones de Oclumancia de Snape llegaron a la mente de Harry. Decidió dejarlos a un lado partiendo del hecho que Bellatrix parecía mucho más dispuesta que Snape. Harry quiso aclarar algunas cosas antes. "Antes de empezar, ¿podrías decirme qué es lo que estaré aprendiendo?".

"Por supuesto" le respondió. "He confeccionado una lista de ciertas cosas que encontrarás útiles cuando escapemos de esta isla, y también por el resto de tu vida. Aprenderás a hacer volar o suspender cosas sin usar la varita. Estos hechizos no duran mucho tiempo, pero pueden salvar la vida. Oclumancia y Legeremancia naturalmente. ¿Has conocido a mi sobrina?. Creo que su nombre es Nymphadora".

Harry respondió afirmativamente.

"Que bueno. Aprenderás un equivalente sencillo al talento que ella posee. Esto te ayudará para disfrazar tu apariencia por períodos cortos de tiempo. Practicaremos Scrying, una técnica práctica para espiar. Encantamientos de Defensa son obligatorios. Algunos hechizos y encantamientos sencillos sin usar una varita, después algunos importantes encantamientos de invisibilidad, y por último, pero no por eso deja de ser importante, te enseñaré el extraño arte de 'turning'".

"¿Turning?".

"Es un hechizo parecido al de Aparición. Solo puedes viajar unos 33 metros, pero te puede dar una pequeña ventaja sobre tu enemigo en una pelea".

"Todo eso suena útil" dijo Harry, ahora tan emocionado como ella. "Empecemos entonces".

Ella se arrodilló al lado de él y agarró el brazo que tenía la runa del Hechicero. Antes que él se diera cuenta, el dedo de ella estaba sobre la runa y la extraña sensación que había sentido la noche anterior había regresado. "Quiero que despejes tu mente. No es necesario que ignores completamente tus preocupaciones, simplemente ponlas a un lado por ahora. Enfócate en la runa y en las sensaciones que te causa. Trata de concentrar tu poder".

Harry cerró sus ojos y empezó a meditar. Eventualmente, fue capaz de sacar su preocupación, rabia y miedo de su conciencia, y concentrarse en la runa como Bellatrix le había indicado. El pudo sentir el poder penetrando su cuerpo a una velocidad horriblemente lenta. Probablemente era normal.

Esto continuó por lo que parecía una eternidad y al mismo tiempo un instante, hasta que un pensamiento curioso interrumpió a Harry. '¿Sería capaz de realizar este ejercicio si nadie estaba tocando su runa?". Esto hizo que se sintiera preocupado y perdió la concentración. El poder que había sentido se había ido.

Abrió sus ojos y encontró a su compañera en el otro lado de la celda, tragando de golpe lo que parecía ser el desayuno. Aparentemente ella no había estado tocando su runa desde hacía rato. Bellatrix lo miró cuando él se movió. "Dos horas es asombroso para un novato" comentó.

Varias semanas después, Snape miró con desdeño las espaldas de los chicos de primer año de Pociones mientras ellos salían apuradamente del salón para escapar de él y poder disfrutar su fin de semana. Ninguno de ellos tenía aptitudes para su materia.

El profesor fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Remus Lupin entró al salón de clase. Aparentemente su reunión programada con el Director había terminado. "¿Por qué querías verme?" preguntó el hombre lobo.

"En mi oficina" dijo Snape en el tono más civil posible.

Los dos hombres caminaron hacia la oficina de Snape y entraron. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Snape se aseguró que nadie estaba cerca y después colocó varios hechizos insonorizantes en toda la oficina.

Ambos hombres se sentaron y Snape empezó. "Albus me pidió que trajera largas cantidades de la Poción Progénica. Él va a intentar administrársela a todos los representantes de familias prominentes que pueda".

Remus se sobresaltó. "Lo sé, también se la dio a varios miembros de la Orden. Sabe horrible".

Snape sonrió burlonamente. "Por supuesto que sabe mal".

"Estabas diciendo…"

"Decidí mantener secretamente una gran cantidad de esta poción y le hice ciertas modificaciones. La infusión modificada busca especialmente la Casa de Polairix, en vez de nombrar todas las Casas de las cuales desciende el que la bebe. Si el descendiente es encontrado, se supone que el cabello se le volvería plateado. Ellos no necesitan ser el Heredero de la Casa como requiere la poción original. Solo necesitan estar relacionados" dijo Snape.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que nosotros le administremos la poción a Harry y a otra gente a la que Dumbledore no se la ha dado?" preguntó cuidadosamente Lupin.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. "No. Con la ayuda de un elfo doméstico llamado Lobby, coloqué la poción en las bebidas y muchas de las comidas. Todos los estudiantes de esta escuela han tomado dosis múltiples de la poción, y ninguna de sus cabezas tiene el cabello plateado".

Lupin estaba confundido en cuanto a las intenciones de Snape. "¿Por qué hiciste eso?".

"Porque es la manera fácil de probar a los candidatos rápidamente" dijo Snape impacientemente. "Todas las familias prominentes del Mundo Mágico tienen muchos hijos que están en Hogwarts. Ninguno de ellos reaccionó a la poción. Por lo que hice algunas investigaciones acerca de la Casa de Polairix y del Conde del Norte. El Señor Oscuro tiene unos interesantes tomos en su colección y creo que he encontrado la respuesta".

"¿Y cuál es?" preguntó Lupin impacientemente.

Lupin observó como Snape se levantó y sacó un largo tomo de su biblioteca. Snape abrió el libro en una página concreta y lo colocó en frente de Remus. "Ese es el retrato del último hombre en poseer el Reino del Norte".

Un hombre alto vestido en túnicas plateadas se erguía orgullosamente en el retrato. Los encantos que habían hecho posible que el retratado se moviera ya no estaban presentes, pero igual lucía tan imponente como debía haber sido cuando el retrato fue hecho. Cuando Remus observó los ojos del hombre, contuvo la respiración. "¡Esos son los ojos de Lily!".

"Sí, también llegué a esa conclusión" dijo Snape. "Ella debe haber sido una descendiente de un squib".

"¡Entonces podemos probar que Harry es el Conde y que todas las profecías siguen siendo válidas".

"No podemos" respondió Snape secamente.

"¿Por qué no?".

"La poción que utilicé no es reconocida como un método válido para rastrear los antepasados de una persona. Los ojos, son solo ojos. Cualquiera puede tener ojos verdes" dijo Snape.

"Nadie tiene esos ojos verdes, excepto Harry".

"No es suficiente" gruñó Snape. "Aunque Dumbledore y el Ministro nos creyera, ¿qué pasaría?. Ellos todavía creen que Potter es culpable de haber quemado Privet Drive. Restringirían a nuestro 'Salvador'. Potter se pondría más resentido de lo que probablemente ya está. La profecía de la que Dumbledore ha estado hablando, indica que 'el destino de Voldemort estará decidido por el que sujeta la Barra Negra'. Hay que tomar en cuenta que no dice nada acerca de alguien más escogiendo por él".

"Ya veo" dijo Remus cuidadosamente. "Creo que secretamente deberíamos poner nuestras lealtades en el lado de Harry. Después podríamos intentar sacarlo de Azkaban y ayudarlo a destruir a Voldemort".

Snape accedió a regañadientes. Era la misma conclusión a la que él había llegado antes. No disfrutaba la idea de serle leal a Potter, pero era necesario. "Pienso lo mismo, apreciaría mucho que hablaras con Tonks, Moody, y cualquier otro que simpatice con la causa de Potter. Una vez que tengamos una cantidad significativa de gente de nuestro lado, podríamos tener una reunión y discutir algunas opciones".

Lupin se levantó. "Supongo que tendré que empezar ahora mismo". Se volteó para retirarse pero hizo una pausa. "¿Qué tal si intentas involucrar a algunos estudiantes?. Necesitaremos todo el apoyo que podamos conseguir".

"Lo haré" dijo Snape. Un poco después de dos semanas, Snape obtendría su oportunidad.

Neville Longbottom se tomó su tiempo deliberadamente en arreglar todos sus instrumentos de la clase de 6º año de EXTASIS para Pociones. Con el rabillo del ojo observó como Ron y Hermione recogían rápidamente y se iban.

Harry Potter no había regresado de las vacaciones de Navidad y Neville estaba preocupado. Ni los profesores ni los mejores amigos de Harry parecían saber por qué no había regresado, ni les importaba realmente. Neville tenía la sospecha de que algo había pasado. Snape era su última esperanza. Los demás profesores lo habían ignorado.

Haciendo acopio de su coraje, Neville caminó al frente para encontrarse con Snape. "Señor, me estaba preguntando si podría hacerle una pregunta".

El profesor miró por encima de la cantidad de ensayos de Pociones que estaba organizando. "¿Qué?".

"Me estaba preguntando si usted podría decirme por qué Harry no regresó después de las vacaciones, señor".

Neville observó como Snape pensaba cuidadosamente la respuesta. "El señor Potter ha sido enviado a Azkaban con una sentencia de por vida" le respondió finalmente.

"¿P-pero por qué?" preguntó Neville mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente por el shock. "¿Ron y Hermione saben?".

"El fue inculpado por el asesinato en masa de muchos muggles. Y sus amigos, conocen su condición. Después de todo, ellos testificaron ante todos que Harry había estado practicando las Artes Oscuras en grandes cantidades".

"¡Eso es absurdo!" contestó Neville vehementemente. "¡Harry jamás haría eso!. Si el estaba practicando las Artes Oscuras, era solo para educarse a sí mismo y los miembros del ED".

Snape inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Eso es lo que otros hemos concluido. Sin embargo, somos minoría. Hablando del ED, ¿qué pasó con eso cuando Potter no regresó?".

Neville, mientras más pensaba acerca de la situación, se sentía más indignado. "En la primera reunión, Ron anunció que, aparentemente, Harry no iba a regresar a Hogwarts y que necesitábamos un nuevo presidente del ED. Él se nominó a sí mismo usando como pretexto que era el mejor amigo de Harry. Hermione lo apoyó".

"¿Acaso no es interesante?" consideró Snape.

"¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer, Profesor?" preguntó Neville.

"Sí, si hay" dijo Snape, mirando el salón de clase asegurándose de que nadie lo escuchara. "Algunos de nosotros estamos intentando de crear un movimiento a favor de Potter. No hay posibilidades de que Quien-Tu-Sabes sea destruido a menos que Potter lo haga. Puedes conseguir, discretamente, que otros estudiantes se metan en la causa".

Neville inclinó la cabeza ansiosamente. "Creo que sería simple de llevar a cabo. Hay muchos estudiantes que piensan que Ron no es un buen líder del ED, y que creen que algo grave debe haber pasado para que Harry desapareciera. ¿Qué deberíamos hacer?".

"Principalmente mantener una mente abierta y estar listos para cuando Potter salga de Azkaban, sea por haber sido encontrado inocente o por otros medios. Él necesitará ayuda y amigos. Usted puede seguirse entrenando en el ED" le aconsejó Snape. "Hagan lo que hagan, mantengan a Granger, Weasley, y a su hermana fuera de esto".

"Por supuesto. ¿Cómo nos deberíamos llamar?".

Los labios de Snape se arquearon en una mueca sarcástica. "La Legión de Potter".

En la tarde del día antes de San Valentín, Bellatrix se encontraba observando el cuerpo dormido de Harry Potter. Cinco semanas de extensivo entrenamiento y meditación habían ayudado mucho a Harry. En cuestión de segundos, podía crear una cantidad de poder que requeriría de días de meditación para otro mago o bruja.

También mostraba un inusual talento para Legeremancia y Scrying, y había inventado un método que combinaba ambos, y traía resultados muy favorables. Bellatrix tembló inconscientemente cuando recordó el momento en que él entró en su mente. Afortunadamente, logró esconder algunos de sus pensamientos más embarazosos, los cuales la mayoría lo tenían a él como protagonista.

Sus ansias por aprender se habían duplicado cuando espió a sus dos viejos amigos con su talento de Scrying. Aparentemente lo habían traicionado también, quizá más que Dumbledore. La mayoría del tiempo lograba poner a un lado lo que sentía por sus amigos, pero cuando sus sentimientos salían a la superficie, Bellatrix podría sentir su intensa pena. ¿Cómo se atrevían?.

Los pensamientos de Bellatrix se tornaron a su creciente amistad. Cinco semanas de extrema proximidad en la celda y ningún tipo de privacidad, los había forzado a acostumbrarse a la compañía del otro. Harry hacía todo lo posible para ignorar esa idea. Eso detuvo que su cercana amistad fuera más allá, para la desilusión de Bellatrix, que crecía día a día.

Ella se acercó y pasó sus dedos por el cabello sucio y despeinado de Harry. No tenía sentido preocuparse por eso. Ella era una persona horrible y había hecho cosas terribles. ¿Cómo podría él amarla?. Además, ¡ella era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su madre!. Decidió no seguir pensando esas cosas.

Mientras descansaba, una sonrisa adornaba su cara. En la noche, serían libres.

Fin del Capítulo


	4. Chapter 4

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #4

Bellatrix hacía todo lo posible para contener su ansiedad mientras Harry permanecía sentado en una esquina. Si intentaban escapar demasiado pronto, estarían en problemas antes que el barco dejara el puerto. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ella llegó a la conclusión y después le informó a Harry que si había habido Aurores en la isla, se habían ido a pasar la noche en el Puesto de Aurores en tierra firme.

Harry asintió levemente y levantó sus manos para estudiar los grilletes que estaban alrededor de sus muñecas. Él canalizó su poder y murmuró un hechizo de corte especialmente fuerte que removería los grilletes mágicamente reforzados.

Hubo un silencio y luego un ruido metálico cuando los grilletes se soltaron y tocaron el piso de piedra. Harry se sobresaltó cuando vio que la magia le había dado también y que tenía un corte en sus muñecas. Ahora estaban sangrando, y Harry rezó en silencio pidiendo que dejaran de sangrar antes que perdiera mucha.

Sosteniendo en alto sus manos con los grilletes, Bellatrix caminó hacia Harry. "Mi turno" susurró, escondiendo su emoción y la adrenalina que recorría su cuerpo.

"¿Estás segura?. Mira lo que le hizo a mis muñecas".

"¿Qué significa un poco de sangre y dolor comparado con la libertad?" le dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa soñadora.

Harry asintió, tomó sus manos, y realizó el hechizo. Los grilletes cayeron y dejaron las muñecas de Bellatrix sangrando. "Tenemos que movernos" dijo Harry, después hizo una pausa para asegurarse que las heridas de Bella no eran muy serias.

"Reducto" murmuró Harry. La puerta de la celda se desapareció. Rápidamente se abrieron paso por el vestíbulo y hacia donde creían que podría estar la entrada. Después de unos segundos, se encontraron con un obstáculo. Aparentemente las escaleras que daban a los niveles superiores desaparecían cuando no había Aurores.

Bellatrix realizó un rápido estudio de la pared. "Usa tu habilidad para flotar y llega hasta el tope" le instruyó a Harry. "Una vez que estés arriba, ayúdame a subir".

Harry aceptó y canalizó otra vez su poder. Lentamente flotó y llegó al siguiente nivel, el cual esperaba que fuera el principal. Se voltio y se agachó para agarrar a Bellatrix, sin darse cuenta que su mano estaba cubierta de la sangre de su muñeca. Ella movió su mano, que también estaba llena de sangre, en dirección a Harry y se preparó para agarrar la mano del chico.

La respiración de Harry se detuvo de golpe en el instante en que sus manos se unieron y la sangre se mezcló. Instintivamente trató de soltarla, pero había algo que hacía que sus manos permanecieran juntas. Una sensación cálida empezó por su cabeza y luego recorrió su cuerpo, hasta que la sentía por todos lados. Un segundo después, la sensación era mucho más cálida y de repente, se fue, sin dejar huella. Sus manos se separaron en el instante en que la sensación desapareció.

"¡Qué era eso!" exclamó Harry. Miró hacia abajo y encontró una expresión de asombro pero a la vez de entendimiento en la cara de ella. "¿Estás bien?".

Asintió débilmente. "Ayúdame a terminar de subir y te explicaré".

Ambos realizaron un segundo intento y Bellatrix logró terminar de subir con la ayuda de Harry. Se sentaron en contra de la pared para descansar por un instante. Harry no perdió tiempo y le preguntó acerca del incidente. "¿Sabes que era eso?".

"Sí" le respondió con un tono trémulo. Esa no era la forma que ella quería. Ahora él probablemente estaría molesto con ella. Se debió haber dado cuenta antes lo que estaba sucediendo. "Hemos acabado de realizar un barbárico y obligatorio, ritual de matrimonio".

& & &

"¿Así que esos idiotas saben qué es lo que le pasó a Harry?" dijo fieramente Parvati Patil a Neville. Ella y sus amigos estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesas de la Sala Común, y Neville había aprovechado la oportunidad para acercárseles.

Rápidamente Neville hizo un gesto para que guardaran silencio. "¡Silencio!. No podemos dejar que nos escuchen".

"¡Solo dinos de una vez!" apremió Lavender.

"Le pregunté a Snape y me dijo que Harry obtuvo una sentencia de por vida a Azkaban por un crimen que no cometió. Fue inculpado y Dumbledore cayó completamente" respondió Neville. "No solo eso, Ron y Hermione han estado diciéndole a todo el mundo que Harry había estado estudiando las Artes Oscuras".

"¡No lo puedo creer!" exclamó Parvati. "¿Cómo le pudieron hacer eso?. ¡Él es el Niño-Que-Vivió!. Ellos no pueden encarcelar a la única persona que puede hacerle frente a Ustedes-Saben-Quien".

"Eso es todo lo que se" explicó Neville. "Snape dice que hay algunas personas que sienten que Harry fue inculpado y que se necesita hacer algo al respecto. Me dijo que reuniera a los estudiantes que apoyaran a Harry. Me estaba preguntando si ustedes estarían interesadas en formar parte".

"¡Definitivamente!" dijo Lavender con determinación.

"Yo también" contestó Parvati.

Neville estaba muy complacido. Había recibido respuestas similares de todos a los que se le había acercado hasta el momento. O Harry era popular, o tenía un buen carácter. Probablemente ambas. "Vamos a tener una reunión en Cabeza de Puerco mañana".

Las chicas estaban algo descontentas ya que era el día de San Valentín, pero Neville les prometió que la reunión no tardaría mucho y que tendrían tiempo para sus citas. Ellas le sugirieron algunas otras personas a las cuales Neville les debería hablar, y le prometieron invitar a otras personas que probablemente estarían interesadas.

Sonriendo, Neville se despidió de las chicas, y atravesó la Sala Común para acercarse a su próximo objetivo, mientras miraba de reojo a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban sentados cerca del fuego. Ron tenía el ED, pero próximamente, la Legión de Potter lo dominaría. Sin mencionar que el mismo Potter lo haría.

& & &

Decir que Harry estaba impactado era poco. Él nunca había pensado en casarse o tener hijos. ¿Acaso Bellatrix querría hijos?. ¿Acaso él le gustaba a ella?. La miró y se dio cuenta que ella lo observaba con miedo. Parecía que ella no lo había echo deliberadamente, lo que era bueno, porque no le gustaba que la gente tratara de aprovecharse de él.

Harry concentró sus pensamientos y realizó un poquito de Legeremancia. Aparentemente ella estaba sorprendida por lo que había pasado, pero tampoco se sentía revuelta por lo sucedido. Después trató de concentrarse en lo más importante por los momentos. Escapar de la prisión. "No hay nada de malo con el matrimonio" logró decir. "Somos amigos, y todo eso. ¿Verdad?".

Ella inclinó la cabeza lentamente, pero se notaba que no estaba convencida de sus convicciones.

"Además, tenemos que escapar de una gran prisión" le dijo Harry. Se levantó y luego la ayudó a ponerse de pie. "A menos que esté equivocado, la entrada está en esa dirección".

Ella inclinó la cabeza, "S-sí está".

Lentamente realizaron el recorrido a través de los oscuros y laberínticos corredores, tratando de no mirar a los otros prisioneros en las celdas. La habilidad Scrying de Harry fue útil y los ayudó en más de una ocasión para evadir a los pocos Dementores, y los guió hacia la entrada.

Eventualmente, llegaron a un amplio corredor que Harry reconoció como el vestíbulo central que conectaba las puertas principales. De manera silenciosa y sin problemas, llegaron hasta la salida, hasta que vieron a cinco Dementores montando guardia delante de las altas puertas de metal.

"¿Ahora qué hacemos?" le susurró Harry a su nueva esposa. Sin importar lo que hiciera, no podía sacárselo de la mente. El silencio prolongado de ella significaba que ella también pensaba en eso.

"Ponte creativo con tu poder" le instruyó de manera distraída.

Harry asintió y estudió a los guardias y la puerta por la que necesitaban salir. Hasta los momentos, los guardias no los habían visto en las sombras. Después de un minuto, Harry tuvo una idea. "Los Dementores me tienen miedo, ¿verdad?".

"Sí…" le dijo Bellatrix, mirándolo interrogativamente. "Ellos evaden tu presencia lo más que pueden. Con el paso de las semanas, me he dado cuenta que han dejado de patrullar el pasillo donde nuestra celda está situada".

"Creo, que sería un golpe aplastante para el Ministerio de Magia si saliéramos de aquí como si fuéramos los dueños del lugar. Tenemos el elemento sorpresa, ellos no quieren discutir con nosotros, y los Aurores no están es la isla durante la noche, así que no habrá tiempo suficiente para que la alarma suene" dijo Harry lentamente.

Bellatrix lo consideró y luego inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "Hagámoslo entonces".

Harry y Bellatrix salieron de las sombras y caminaron directamente al centro del corredor, delante de las puertas y de los Dementores que las cuidaban. "Abran las puertas" ordenó Harry mientras canalizaba su poder para hacer su aura más amenazante.

Los Dementores no querían obedecer a Harry. Fundamentalmente porque supuestamente él era su prisionero. Sería una vergüenza dejarlo ir, aunque no fueran completamente fieles al Ministerio. Cuando Harry se acercó, ellos temblaron y abrieron las gigantes puertas, y los dejaron salir a la incesante tormenta. La puerta se cerró en el instante en que estuvieron afuera de la prisión.

"¡No contábamos con esto!" le gritó a Bellatrix sobre el ruido del viento.

"No teníamos más opción que seguir" gritó Bellatrix. "Quizá haya un bote cerca del muelle".

Harry agarró su mano y empezaron a caminar en dirección a los botes destinados para Azkaban. Cuando llegaron al muelle de piedra, se decepcionaron ya que no había ningún tipo de transporte.

Otra sacudida de poder recorría el cuerpo de Harry cuando se paró delante del muro de piedra, pero no le prestó atención porque estaba tratando de descifrar qué sucedía. Dejó de preguntarse cuando se dio cuenta que de repente la tormenta se había intensificado. Definitivamente la magia tenía algo que ver. "Deberíamos encontrar un refugio en algún lado" le dijo a Bellatrix.

Ella inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, se dieron la vuelta para regresar a la isla pero ya era demasiado tarde. Una ola gigante cubrió el muelle y la pareja fue lanzada el fondo del mar. Cuando la ola bajó, lograron salir a la superficie. Se agarraron fuertemente cuando otra ola los golpeó. En pocos minutos, cuando Harry y Bellatrix se encontraban abrazos rogando por sus vidas, fueron succionados por el mar.

& & &

Neville decidió rentar una sala privada en Cabeza de Puerco, y estaba colocando varios encantamientos de privacidad cuando las primeras personas en ir a la reunión entraron a la sala. Neville terminó rápidamente y fue a saludarlos.

"Espero que no te importara que trajera a algunos más" dijo Luna vagamente mientras inspeccionaba la pequeña habitación con una aguda mirada. Hacía tiempo, Neville había decidido que su excentricidad no significaba necesariamente que le faltara inteligencia.

Inspeccionó a los invitados extras y notó que la mayoría eran jóvenes muchachas de Ravenclaw. Arqueó su ceja y miró a Luna. "Ya veo".

Ella les hizo señas a sus compañeras para que tomaran asiento en el centro de la sala, y se quedó detrás para hablar con Neville. "Básicamente estás fundando un club de fans de Harry Potter" le dijo mientras sonreía. "Sospecho que la mayoría de reclutas serán chicas" sacó una copia del Quisquilloso de sus túnicas y se unió a sus compañeras en el centro de la sala.

Una vez que todos estaban reunidos y Neville estaba listo para empezar, tuvo que admitir que Luna tenía razón. Había aproximadamente diez chicos de todas las Casas, sentados en el fondo de la sala bromeando. Sin embargo, había casi cincuenta chicas riendo como tontas y hablando entre ellas.

Neville aclaró su garganta. "Quiero pedir que haya orden en la reunión. Como mucho de ustedes saben, Harry Potter no regresó a Hogwarts después de las Navidades" todos empezaron a murmurar, pero un gesto rápido hizo que todos se callaran. Luego Neville empezó a explicarles todo lo que Snape le había dicho, y luego hizo la proposición de crear un grupo llamado 'La Legión de Potter'.

"¿Y qué haríamos como grupo?" preguntó uno de los chicos más solemnes que estaban sentados en el fondo.

"Estoy encantado que hayas preguntado eso" dijo Neville, tratando de esconder su nerviosismo. "Si Harry llega a salir de Azkaban, estará furioso con ciertas personas. Queremos dejar claro que lo apoyamos y que somos sus amigos. Tomaremos cualquier oportunidad para defender su persona y reputación. Y por último, entrenaremos como grupo para que seamos más eficientes en encantamientos de Defensa y en otras técnicas. He convencido a dos profesores y a dos aurores para que nos ayuden a entrenar".

Murmullos emocionados salieron a flote inmediatamente. No era común que uno obtuviera entrenamiento de primera mano y experiencia con un Auror. No solo eso, ese tipo de organización les favorecía a todos. Se sentía bien pertenecer a algo.

Después que la charla cesó, Neville sacó un trozo de pergamino. "Para unirse, necesitan firmar esto" Snape se lo había dado y le había dicho que para saber algo importante, tendrían que tener sus nombres allí. Después sacó una bolsa llena de Sickles. "Todos los que firmen tendrán uno de estos. Mostrarán la fecha y hora de cada reunión".

"¿Qué pasa con los entrenamientos de Quidditch?" preguntó uno de los chicos.

"Lo siento" dijo Neville "pero tendremos reuniones regulares a pesar del Quidditch. La asistencia no es obligatoria, así que se pueden saltar alguna reunión si no pueden asistir. Asegúrense de hablar con alguien que haya asistido para obtener alguna información importante".

Todos parecieron pensar que era completamente razonable, y después que cubrieron otros asuntos, especialmente reglas de privacidad, Neville les permitió irse para que atendieran sus asuntos. 'Me pregunto que pensaría Harry' pensó Neville.

Fin del Capítulo

Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el cuarto capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Últimamente he actualizado muy rápido, pero no se si después de la próxima semana siga actualizando tan rápido, probablemente la próxima semana les traiga 2-3 capítulos. Mil gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, me hacen mucha ilusión y animan a traducir rápido para traerles el próximo cap. No se si los rumores son ciertos, pero voy a tomar el riesgo y contestar a los reviews.

Aykasha-peke: ¡Sii te lo dediqué!. Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capi. Ya ya aquí tienes tu preciosa actualización jeje. Sí, en este fic Bellatrix es lo máximo a Euge le brillan los ojitos al ver a Bellatrix enamorada de Harry. Jajaja, me sigue dando mucha risa tu imagen de Lupin y Snape vestidos como ladrones muggles. Ron y Hermione, sip, son unos… mejor me contengo. Lo de que si van a sufrir o no, tendrás que leerlo tú misma risa macabra.

Gracias por felicitarme por la traducción Euge se seca una lágrima de alegría. Espero que te guste mucho este capi. ¡¡Besos pequeña!. :p

Tom O'neill Riddle: me alegra mucho que te guste el fic, lo estoy traduciendo con muchas ganas. Aquí tienes tu actualización jeje, espero que te guste el capi. ¡Un abrazo para ti también!.

Sara Fénix Black: ¡Hola, que fino que te guste la historia. Hasta los momentos Lord Silvere ha publicado 32 capítulos. ¡Gracias por felicitarme por la traducción! xD xD

Eso es una de las tantas cosas que me gusta del fic, que los personajes se comportan de una manera completamente distinta al canon. Bueno, ¿para eso están los AU y fics en general no, para ser originales jeje. Espero que te guste este capi.

Wolfgangina: ¡Hola, que bueno que te guste la historia, y si, en los últimos días he dedicado bastante tiempo a la traducción. Espero que te guste este capi. ¡Nos "vemos"! xD

Anaelisa: ¡Hola, aquí tienes tu actualización, y espero que te siga gustando El Conde. Sip, Bellatrix… es diferente, pero encantadora. ¡Me encanta! xD xD

Sailor Alluminen Siren: que bueno que te guste la historia xD. Si, a mi también me encantó esa parte cuando la leí, Snape es simplemente encantador. Lo de Bellatrix, nahh es simplemente espectacular, me encanta esta pareja. Euge se hace la loca y decide obviar el hecho que le lleva unos cuantos años y que Harry aun es un menor.

Flor89: espero que lo que pasó en este capi te haya sorprendido más jajaja. Continúa siguiendo el fic y algunas de tus preguntas encontrarán sus respectivas respuestas, jeje. Que bueno que te guste! Saludos! xD xD

REVIEWS **REVIEWS** REVIEWS **REVIEWS** REVIEWS


	5. Chapter 5

Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos, me alegro que el capítulo anterior les haya gustado… y sorprendido. Espero que disfruten mucho este capítulo… y de más está decirle que por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews, me hacen mucha ilusión xD xD

Sailor Alluminem Siren: jeje, sip, por un ligero error (o buena suerte, como lo quieras ver) ya están casados. Respecto a lo de la edad y eso, en este capi hay de eso. ¡No te preocupes!.

Aykasha-peke: como te lo prometí, aquí te traigo el siguiente cap. ;) Que bueno que te haya tomado completamente por sorpresa el repentino matrimonio. Y respecto a disfrutar o no la vida… en cierta manera ahora es que la va a empezar a disfrutar, jajaja. Lee y verás si están bien o no, y para que veas que hasta los super mega poderosos magos tienen… ligeros problemas jeje. Espero que te guste el capi y espero ansiosa tu review ;)

Lunishi: que bueno que te guste la historia y te agrade mi traducción. ¡Gracias!. Espero que te siga gustando xD xD

Ginger: ¿qué es lo que se te ocurre:o ;) Sí, a mi también me encanta esta faceta de Neville. Espero que te siga gustando la historia ;)

Potter5: Ohh si la unión de Harry y Bella le da un gran giro a la historia xD. Respecto a la traición, dentro de poco empezarás a ver las acciones de Harry xD

Flor89: ¡Hola Flor!. Que bueno que te haya sorprendido el capi y la historia te guste. Lamentablemente no puedo contestar a tus preguntas, tendrás que leerlo.

Respecto a traducir, si quieres ser una traductora, primero te recomiendo que te leas varias historias en inglés, para ver si las entiendes, una vez que te decidas por una, debes contactar al autor y pedirle el permiso para hacer la traducción oficial, y siempre dejar en claro que no es tu obra, que solo la traduces. Si es fácil o no, o si hay que usar mucho el diccionario, depende en qué tanto te defiendas en el idioma ;)… si te decides por una historia y llegas a necesitar ayuda, estoy aquí xD. ¡Cuídate!.

Mi: ¡aquí tienes tu actualización!. Espero que la disfrutes.

AimeCristel: ¡Hola pequeña! Que bueno que te hayas pasado por el fic tan rápido y que te haya gustado. ¡Gracias! ;) :D Espero que lo sigas leyendo y que actualices pronto tu fic va? ¡Besos!.

juaniweb: que fino que te esté gustando la historia. Sip, hay fics de Harry Azkaban que son muy buenos, como los que me mencionaste. Si se de otros fics de Azkaban, pero están en inglés, si entiendes el idioma déjame saber y te pasaré los links va?. Espero que disfrutes este capi, y ojalá que te empiece a gustar la pareja de Harry/Bellatrix. ;)

Anaelisa: lo del matrimonio ha resultado una completa sorpresa jeje. Aquí está tu actualización y espero que te siga gustando.

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #5

Bellatrix Potter, como era ahora conocida, fue despertada por una brillante luz. Se le ocurrió que posiblemente estaba muerta y estaba por conocer a su Creador, y que tendría el placer de explicarle todo lo que había hecho mientras estaba viva.

Al abrir los ojos, descubrió que esa no era la situación. La brillante luz era la del sol del mediodía, el cual brillaba en sus ojos desde su posición por encima de ella. Siguió examinando y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada en una playa sumamente rocosa. Esto fue confirmado por la cantidad de rocas que se clavaban en su espalda.

De repente, una sombra se cernió sobre ella. "Dormiste por un buen rato" dijo la voz divertida, y a la vez aliviada de Harry.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó. Su boca estaba extremadamente seca y la saliva no hacía mucho para arreglar la situación.

"Creo que hemos sido remolcados a una especie de isla" dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Él acercó su mano para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la tomó agradecidamente. Él le indicó que viera un charco que había unos metros más allá. "Eso es lo que quedó después de la lluvia, puedes tomártela".

Bellatrix aceptó y tropezó un poco antes de tomar un largo trago de la sorpresivamente agua fresca. Una vez que terminó, cruzó sus piernas y se sentó de frente al océano. "Creo que estaríamos mejor en Azkaban. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo volver a Inglaterra". Miró a Harry, quien en vez de lucir preocupado, sonreía abiertamente.

"No es por llevarte la contraria" le respondió, "pero creo que estaremos bien en esta isla".

"¿Qué te hace pensar eso?".

"Mira detrás de ti".

Bellatrix aceptó y se puso de pie, y encontró un panorama impactante. En tierra adentro, estaba el castillo más grande que había visto en su vida. Le recordó a Hogwarts, excepto por dos cosas. Primero, sus terrenos eran uniformes, elegantes y simétricos. Segundo y más obvio todavía, era el hecho que parecía construido de una gigante y brillante pieza de 'obsidian'. "Qué es eso?". **(N/A: no encontré la traducción exacta de esa palabra, pero es un vidrio generalmente negro o rayado, muestra superficies brillantes y curvas cuando se fractura, y es formado por la refrigeración rápida de la lava. Nahh ahora estoy aprendiendo geología y esas cosas jaja)**

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Pienso que podríamos ir allá y ver si podemos encontrar algo que nos sea útil".

"¿Vivirá alguien allá?" Bellatrix se preguntó en voz alta.

"No lo creo" dijo Harry confiadamente. "He realizado algo de Legeremancia y de Scrying, y no he encontrado nada. Creo que sería seguro afirmar que está abandonado. No solo eso, tengo la espeluznante sensación de somos las únicas criaturas vivientes en esta isla".

"No se si eso es bueno o malo" dijo suavemente Bellatrix. "Vamos. No hay nada mejor que hacer".

Los dos empezaron a andar y pronto se encontraron frente a un largo y obsidiano puente de una sola pieza. Aparentemente la isla en realidad era dos islas. El castillo estaba en una isla separada que estaba conectada a la otra isla por el puente en el que estaban.

Después de cruzar el puente, Harry y Bellatrix estaban de pie frente a unas inmensas puertas dobles. Observaron lo que parecía ser un escudo de armas, ubicado en el portal. Lucía una única estrella. Polaris, por la Casa de Polairix.

Harry simplemente se encogió de hombros, pero Bellatrix exhaló abruptamente. "No puedo creer que no recordé esto cuando te hablé acerca de ser el Señor de Polairix. Este lugar era solo una leyenda cuando el último Señor de Polairix estaba vivo".

"¿Qué es?" preguntó Harry curiosamente.

Bellatrix respondió en un tono maravillado. "Esta es la Fortaleza de Nair'icaix, lugar de la Casa de Polairix". Ante la mirada perpleja de Harry, ella empezó a balbucear. "Algunos de los más poderosos Señores Oscuros que han vivido, se arruinaron en las paredes de este castillo. No porque odiasen a Polairix, sino por el antiguo dicho. 'El que tiene a Nair'icaix, tiene el Corazón de la Magia'".

"Suena como una gran pieza de bienes raíces" dijo Harry en un tono ligero.

& & &

Mientras la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts la pasaban bien en Hogsmeade, la Orden del Fénix tenían una reunión de emergencia en la oficina del Director. Todos susurraban nerviosamente mientras esperaban por los últimos rezagados en llegar y tomar sus asientos.

Pronto, todos estaban presentes y Dumbledore se levantó. "Tenemos una situación que puede ser potencialmente seria" anunció gravemente. Luego le hizo un gesto a Shacklebolt. "¿Les podrías decir por favor?".

Cuando Dumbledore se sentó, Kingsley Shacklebolt se levantó y avanzó unos pasos para que todos los presentes pudieran verlo bien. "Ayer en la noche, aproximadamente a las once, Harry Potter y Bellatrix Black escaparon de Azkaban".

Varios miembros de la Orden se quedaron sin aliento. "¿Cómo?" exclamó la profesora McGonagall. "¿Ninguno de esos dos son Animagos verdad?".

"No, no lo son" exclamó Hermione con aire satisfecho. Era bueno saber más que ellos.

Shacklebolt tragó saliva nerviosamente. "Esa es la parte perturbadora. Los Aurores y los otros que investigaron llegaron a la conclusión que los dos prisioneros, quienes compartían una celda, pudieron hacer magia sin varita. Una vez fuera de la celda, llegaron hasta las puertas principales de la prisión, y el señor Potter ordenó a los Dementores que estaban en guardia, que abrieran las puertas y los dejaran salir. Los Dementores se intimidaron y le hicieron caso".

"¡Y usted llama está situación solo 'potencialmente seria'!" exclamó la señora Weasley. "¡Alguien que puede hacer magia sin varita y asustar a los Dementores es muy poderoso!" señaló a Ron y Hermione. "No tengo ninguna duda que él querrá vengarse si se entera de lo de Ron y Hermione".

"Si, Molly. Esta situación es solo potencialmente seria" dijo Dumbledore firmemente. "Cuando Harry y Bellatrix escaparon, había una gran tormenta. No había ningún modo de transporte para salir de la isla, y los que los han buscado han confirmado que no están en la isla. Es probable que se hayan ahogado".

Remus estaba a punto de entrar en la conversación y expresar su opinión, de que no era posible que Harry se hubiera ahogado después de enfrentarse tantas veces al Señor Oscuro y haber sobrevivido, pero una mirada rápida de Snape lo silenció. Probablemente era mejor si ellos creían que Harry estaba muerto, aunque estuviera vivo.

"No obstante," continuó Dumbledore después de una pausa momentánea "empezaremos a buscar discretamente por los fugitivos".

"¿Por qué no les informamos a todos a través de El Profeta?" preguntó Ron. "Si hay una búsqueda masiva, no hay manera que ellos se puedan esconder por mucho tiempo. Él no es un Animago y no puede ser independiente por mucho tiempo".

Snape bufó. "Esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado en mi vida".

"¿Por qué es estúpido y que sugeriría usted?" preguntó Tonks, deliberadamente dándole vía libre a Snape para manipular un poco a la Orden.

"En caso de que todos se hayan olvidado, el arresto de Potter no fue reportado en El Profeta. Si de repente dicen que se ha escapado de Azkaban, harán que la gente se pregunte qué es lo que en realidad sucede. Es obvio que Potter buscará ayuda de sus 'amigos'" desdeñó con sarcasmo a Ron y Hermione. "Simplemente esperen que él aparezca".

Moody inclinó la cabeza en lo que parecía ser un gesto de falta de entusiasmo. "Creo que eso probablemente funcionaría. Él tiene una extraña habilidad para merodear en este castillo como su padre y amigos la tenían".

"Esta decidido entonces" anunció Dumbledore. "Convenceré al Ministro Fudge para permanecer silencioso acerca de la situación" después se dirigió a Ron y Hermione. "Asegúrense de que estén accesibles, más no indefensos. Ahora, a otros temas".

Apenas la reunión de la Orden terminó, Snape discretamente le hizo señas a Tonks, Moody y Remus, para dejarles saber que se deberían reunir en el lugar que habían elegido. Una hora después, estaban tomando en Las Tres Escobas.

"No veo cuál es tu estrategia" le dijo Tonks a Snape. Alastor y Remus inclinaron la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

Snape tomó un gran sorbo de cerveza de mantequilla antes de responder. "Probablemente es mejor si no están buscando activamente a Potter. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es advertirle sobre la traición de la Granger y de Weasley. Ellos no lo están buscando, por lo que son pocas las probabilidades que descubran que nos estamos comunicando con él".

"¿Cómo le advertimos?" preguntó Lupin. "Si sabes dónde puede estar, gustosamente iré y hablaré con él".

"No, no se donde está" indicó Snape. "Pero durante la reunión de la Orden tuve una repentina inspiración de cómo podríamos contactarlo. Simplemente le escribiremos una carta, y después sabré como hacérsela llegar" sacó un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un poco de tinta. "Nos aseguraremos que sepa que nosotros estamos de su parte y le diremos qué ha ocurrido durante su ausencia".

Esa noche, durante la cena, Snape entró a rastras a la oscura lechucería y encontró lo que había esperado encontrar ahí. La lechuza de Potter, Hedwig. Dumbledore le había mencionado de pasada que, cuando los estudiantes se fueron a sus casas a pasar las Navidades, Potter había decidido dejar su lechuza en Hogwarts para evitar confrontaciones con los Dursley.

Le tendió la carta sellada. "Necesito que le lleves esto a tu amo. Él está en problemas y esta carta contiene información importante".

La lechuza lo observó suspicazmente, graznó y bajó de su percha. Rápidamente, Snape ató la carta y le dio algunas instrucciones. "Encuéntralo y dale esto lo más pronto que puedas. Sin embargo, no sería bueno si alguien te divisara".

Ella graznó e inmediatamente salió a la oscuridad de la noche. Snape la miró hasta que desapareció en la distancia y dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Si Potter estaba vivo, obtendría la carta.

& & &

"Sí, es una gran pieza de bienes raíces" replicó Bellatrix, poniendo en blanco sus ojos. "Si no me equivoco, eres el nuevo dueño de esta fortaleza, y eso te hace más rico que todos los magos y brujas del mundo juntos, solo con el valor del castillo".

Harry estudió el Castillo. Era un lugar bastante interesante y fresco, aunque los terrenos de afuera se veían un poco escasos. "¿Deberíamos entrar verdad?". Él se colocó delante de las imponentes puertas y las tocó ligeramente. Rápidamente se abrieron sin hacer ningún sonido.

Se detuvieron en la entrada del vestíbulo y observaron sus alrededores. No había absolutamente nada. Era simplemente una habitación abandonada. "Es difícil de creer que un ejército trataría de conquistar este lugar. No hay nada aquí" dijo Harry.

Bellatrix miraba alrededor atentamente. "Creo que el castillo está bajo algún tipo de hechizo. Probablemente está diseñado para que luzca como ruinas abandonadas si alguien lo encuentra. Como eres el heredero de Polairix, probablemente puedas deshacer el hechizo".

Harry estaba a punto de hablar cuando escuchó un susurro, apenas perceptible. "Algo está susurrando" le dijo a Bellatrix quedamente.

"Viene en esa dirección" dijo ella, apuntando al ancho corredor que se abría delante de ellos en el vestíbulo.

El susurro se hizo escuchar por tercera vez, y ellos no sintieron la urgencia de encontrar de dónde venía. Avanzaron a través del vestíbulo y se encontraron adentro de lo que parecía ser una gigante sala de trono.

Enormes columnas negras llegaban hasta el frente de la sala donde se ubicaba un imponente trono negro sobre un elevado estrado. El susurro se hacía más fuerte cuando se acercaban. Pronto descubrieron que el susurro provenía de la estrella que estaba grabada en el piso delante del estrado.

Cuando colocaron un pie encima, la estrella repentinamente produjo una luz blanca brillante y una columna en miniatura brotó del centro de la estrella grabada. Encima de la pequeña columna estaba una mini estrella que resplandecía de rojo. Dejó de crecer cuando era tan alto como la cintura de Harry.

"Tome la mano de su esposa y coloque su otra mano en la estrella roja" ordenó el susurro, el cual ya no era inteligible".

Encogiéndose de hombros, Bellatrix le ofreció su mano a Harry. Cautelosamente, agarró su mano y puso su otra mano en ángulo recto encima de la estrella roja. En el momento en que hizo contacto, su mundo explotó en una luz blanca brillante.

La voz susurrante se hizo oír de nuevo. "Todos aclamen a Harry James Potter, Señor de Polairix y Nair'icaix, y Conde del Norte" hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Aclamen a la Dama Bellatrix, que se ha redimido de sus crímenes pasados al ayudar a la Casa de Polairix. Por mucho tiempo le será fiel a su Señor. Ambos deberán tener fuerza, juventud, y poder para restaurar la gloria de Polairix, y salir triunfantes sobre los que se opongan".

Harry pestañeó cuando la luz blanca desapareció. Lo primero que vio fue que la decoración del Castillo había cambiado drásticamente. La habitación ya no estaba vacía. Parecía como si alguien viviera ahí. Lo que le llamó más la atención era que había incontables estandartes que colgaban del techo. En el piso verde esmeralda volaba un fénix sujetado con grilletes negro, con un perno del relámpago embragado en sus garras.

Él desvió su mirada hacia Bellatrix para ver qué pensaba ella de los nuevos cambios. En vez de observar los cambios, estaba arrodillada, derramando silenciosas lágrimas de alegría mientras apretaba su mano. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó Harry, con su voz llena de preocupación.

"Nunca había estado mejor, mi Señor" susurró. Sus ojos violetas resplandecían y las lágrimas se habían detenido.

La confusión nubló la mente de Harry por un momento, hasta que mentalmente se repitió lo que la voz susurrante había dicho. Rápidamente decidió hacer algo antes que el asunto se saliera de sus manos. "Soy tu esposo, no un jefe supremo. Creo que eso nos pondría en el mismo nivel". Él tiró de su mano y ella se puso de pie.

"Aceptaré eso" dijo quedamente. "Pero no creo que te merezca".

Harry se arrodilló delante de ella, todavía sosteniendo su mano. "Bellatrix, ¿serías mi esposa?".

Ella lo miró con una expresión de aturdimiento en su cara. "Soy tu esposa".

"Sí," replicó Harry, "tu eres mi esposa, pero ¿SERÍAS mi esposa?". Antes de seguir hablando miró su mano, y vio que en el dedo del anillo había un anillo de plata con una estrella esmeralda. "Iba a intentar conseguirte un anillo, pero aparentemente ya tienes uno".

Bellatrix observó el anillo, inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y empezó a llorar de alegría otra vez. Jaló a Harry, colocó firmemente sus brazos alrededor de él, y lo besó en los labios. Se detuvo por un momento y dijo dos sencillas palabras antes de iniciar otro beso. "Te Amo".

A pesar de que Harry estaba un poco nervioso por besar a una mujer llorando, especialmente después de su experiencia con Cho, estaba agradablemente sorprendido y experimentó una sensación de bienestar mientras él y Bellatrix se besaban. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, el beso terminó y simplemente se quedaron abrazados por varios minutos, y después de eso, se movieron en dirección al trono y se sentaron juntos en el estrado.

"¿Y de dónde vino el anillo?" preguntó Harry, rompiendo el romántico silencio.

"No se" respondió Bellatrix. Miró la mano de Harry y vio que él también tenía uno. Era obsidiano y una estrella de plata lo delineaba. "También tienes uno. Debe haber sucedido con la luz blanca".

Harry estudió su nuevo anillo e intentó quitárselo para verlo más de cerca. Pero no se salía. "Creo que viene con el título" dijo.

Bellatrix afirmó con la cabeza y observó a Harry concienzudamente. "Te ves… mayor de lo que eras antes".

"¿Qué quieres decir?".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Estás más alto y más lleno. Creo que lo último que dijo la voz se refería a fuerza y juventud. Quizá esto tiene que ver con eso".

Harry se rió. "¡Apenas tengo dieciséis!. A lo mejor la fuerza se puede aplicar a mí, pero no la juventud". La miró de cerca. "No te ves mayor de veintitrés".

"¡Que!" exclamó Bellatrix. "¡¿Dónde hay un espejo!". De repente, un elegante espejo de mano apareció en su mano. Miró el espejo con sorpresa antes de analizar su rostro en el espejo. "¡Wow!. ¡Hay brujas que matarían por perder años así de rápido!".

Harry miraba con sorpresa el espejo. "¿Cómo es posible que un espejo aparezca de la nada?. Me pregunto… ¿esto es como la Sala Multiusos?" masculló. Después de pensar un poco más, dijo en voz alta, "¿Algún chance de obtener comida para dos?".

Dos platos llenos de deliciosa comida aparecieron rápidamente al lado de donde Bellatrix y Harry estaban sentados. Sin decir una palabra, agarraron los platos y comieron hasta que no quedaba ni una miga. "Podría acostumbrarme" dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa.

Bellatrix se levantó y miró alrededor. "Todo está perfecto… excepto por…"

"¿Por qué?".

"Necesitaremos la suite principal. ¿Alguna idea?".

El anillo obsidiano de Harry pulsó y una imagen apareció en su cabeza. "Por ahí" dijo, señalando una puerta que guiaba a un corredor lateral. Empezaron a caminar en dirección al pasillo. "¿Para qué es la suite principal?".

Bellatrix sonrió y luego dijo algo que hizo que Harry se sonrojara mucho. "Es tiempo de que realices tus deberes maritales. Espero que ya sepas acerca de las abejas y las flores".

Fin del Capítulo

REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS


	6. Chapter 6

Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos!. Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, que me costó mucho traducir porque estoy pasando por una etapa de anti-inglés/español. Perdónenme por si hay errores, es que de verdad si no subía el capi hoy, no lo iba a hacer hasta la próxima semana. Bueno, de nuevo mil gracias a todos los que han dejado sus reviews, son muy valiosos.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y no se olviden de dejar su hermoso review, especialmente en este capítulo, por varias razones: 1- en un par de días cumplo añitos y me sentiría muy feliz de recibir sus reviews :D :p

2- a ver si me animo y mi adversidad hacia el inglés/español desaparece

Bueno bueno ya estoy escribiendo mucho, esta vez no tuve tiempo de responder los reviews individualmente, pero un agradecimiento muy especial a **Lunishi, Aykasha-peke, juaniweb, potter5, Sara Fénix Black, Saurón, Lady Voldemort, susiblack, Flor89** (si quieres mándame tu mail y así hablamos más de eso te parece?)**, SabelaMalfoy** (¡¡¡volviste, ya te extrañaba)

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #6

Después de lo que puede describirse como la mejor noche en la vida de Harry, fue despertado al amanecer cuando un trozo de pergamino enrollado fue lanzado a su cara. Abrió sus ojos y vio que era una carta. Suspirando tranquilamente, retiró los brazos del cuerpo de su durmiente esposa y agarró el pergamino.

Antes de ver la carta, se dio de cuanta de quién la había llevado. Hedwig estaba descansando al pie de la gigante cama que la pareja había encontrado la noche anterior en la suite principal. Harry sonrió ampliamente cuando la lechuza silbó tranquilamente y observó la forma durmiente de Bellatrix. "Es mi esposa" le murmuró Harry felizmente.

Hedwig estudió fieramente a Bellatrix antes de silbar su aprobación. Harry salió de la cama, con cuidado para no despertar al otro ocupante, y rápidamente tropezó con algunas ropas que había encontrado en los enormes armarios que la habitación contenía.

Sin reconocer la letra en el sobre que estaba dirigido a 'Harry Potter', Harry tuvo mucho cuidado en abrirla. No sería atrapado tontamente. Observó el final de la carta y encontró las firmas del Profesor Lupin, Moody, Tonks, y sorprendentemente, Snape. Una mirada más profunda a la carta reveló que cada uno había tenido su turno para escribir.

_Querido Potter: _

_(Snape): La Orden está consciente de su escape de Azkaban, pero nadie sabe en dónde está. Antes de que haga algo, debe saber que Granger y Weasley lo han traicionado. Secretamente se unieron a la Orden el verano pasado. En vez de buscarlo, el Ministerio y la Orden planean esperar a que usted contacte a sus amigos para pedirles ayuda. ¡NO LOS CONTACTE!._

_(Lupin) Harry, solo quiero que sepas que no tuve nada que ver en los eventos pasados, hasta que Dumbledore nos dijo que te habían arrestado. Nosotros, hasta Snape, estamos de tu lado. Así que por lo menos danos un chance antes de que te empieces a vengar de todos. _

_(Tonks) ¡Que tal Harry!. Espero que los Dementores no te hayan hecho mucho daño. Si necesitas ayuda, puedes contactar a alguno de nosotros e intentaremos pensar en algo para ayudarte. Mientras tanto, evita el Callejón Diagon, Hogsmeade, y Hogwarts._

_(Moody) ¡ALERTA CONSTANTE!. En donde sea que esté, ¡practique toda la Defensa que pueda!. Snape ha conseguido que el joven Longbottom organice un 'nuevo' grupo de defensa, y estoy pautado para ayudar a enseñarles. Hasta ayer, cualquiera que diga ser miembro del ED NO ES su amigo. Si nos contacta, use palabras claves. Usted podría ser_

_(Snape) Estrella. Su seudónimo sería 'estrella'. Si no entiende, entonces háblenos acerca de eso. _

_(Lupin) Creo que eso es todo por ahora. Trata de mantenerte en contacto, Harry. De verdad queremos ayudar. _

_(Tonks) Hey, ¿sabes algo de Bellatrix Black, porque escapó la misma noche que tu y creí que su apellido era Lestrange. _

_Mejores deseos-_

_Remus, Snape, Moody, Tonks._

Harry sonrió mientras leía la carta. Era reconfortante saber que todavía tenía amigos. Su Legeremancia, era lo suficientemente avanzada para detectar un aura de confianza proveniente de la carta, por lo que no se molestó en aplicar Scrying en los escritores.

Recordándose de Hedwig, se volteó a verla. "Hay una especie de pajar para lechuzas en una de las torres" el anillo, a su manera, le comunicó a Harry que lo que dijo era verdad, y que también había alimento para la lechuza. "Puedes ir allá si lo deseas". Hedwig silbó alegremente y voló fuera de la habitación para encontrar el pajar.

Después, el anillo le informó a Harry que su estudio privado estaba a través de una de las puertas que lo guiaban a un pequeño vestíbulo. Harry siguió las instrucciones y se encontró en una larga habitación, con un ornamentado escritorio en el centro. Las paredes estaban forradas con estantes que contenían pesados libros.

Harry encontró los suplementos necesarios para escribir en el escritorio, y redactó la respuesta de la carta. Decidió usar códigos por si la carta era interceptada. No permitiría que sus partidarios fueran encarcelados por ayudarlo.

_Querido Severus, y amigos:_ (Así nadie pensaría que Harry había escrito la carta)

_Después de una noche bastante agitada, encontré alojamiento en un lugar que será muy adecuado por un buen tiempo. Probablemente podremos tener una reunión de bienvenida en algún momento._

_A pesar de que estuve muy ocupado en estas últimas semanas, me di cuenta que no tenía tantos amigos como esperaba tener, pero estoy muy contento de escuchar noticias de todos ustedes. Sin embargo, no sabía que a ellos les habían permitido unirse al club. Para ser honesto, eso me desequilibró un poco._

_No abrigo ningún tipo de rencor hacia usted o sus amigos, aunque le aconsejo a otros que se mantengan alejados de mí. Especialmente mientras practico nuevos hechizos. _

_Sí, se todo acerca de esa mujer en particular. Es mi esposa._

_¡Salud!_

'_Estrella' _

Harry enrolló el pergamino dirigido a 'Severus Snape', y encontró un sello. En un impulso, colocó su anillo en el sello. Dejó una perfecta impresión de la estrella de Polairix. Lo mantuvo en alto y estaba intentando averiguar en dónde podría colocarlo hasta que Hedwig pudiera llevárselo, cuando una caja de madera con el título "Cartas para ser Entregadas" apareció en frente de él. Se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la carta en la caja. El pergamino desapareció con un rayo de luz blanca, y rápidamente la caja lo siguió.

Cuando levantó la mirada, se sorprendió al encontrar un fantasma en frente de su escritorio. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó Harry, en su rostro se veía claramente el shock.

El fantasma se inclinó profundamente. "Hasta que encuentre un replazo apropiado, estaré trabajando como su secretario personal. Llámeme Reggins" después señaló un lugar en el escritorio de Harry, donde apareció una pila de pergaminos oficiales. "Me he tomado la libertad de traer algunos documentos importantes que usted necesita firmar, para poder lograr que la Casa de Polairix y el Reino del Norte vuelvan a ser completamente independientes y vuelvan a tener prominencia".

"Okay entonces" Harry agarró el primer pergamino de la pila y lo examinó. "¿Qué es esto?".

"Esa es una orden que expulsa al Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña de la isla de Azkaban, la cual se encuentra en su dominio. Invalidará cualquier autoridad que ellos tengan, y le dará a usted el control sobre los Dementores y prisioneros que están allí. El Ministerio probablemente querrá negociar un trato con usted, en el cual se le permitirá que sigan mandando a sus prisioneros a la isla" explicó el fantasma en un tono bastante monótono.

Harry observó cuidadosamente el pergamino antes de tomar una decisión. "¿Tengo los recursos para controlar adecuadamente la isla, prisioneros y Dementores?".

"Los tendrá en cuanto termine de firmar todo" explicó el fantasma pacientemente.

"¿Qué pasa si todavía no quiero que sepan mi nombre?" preguntó Harry con preocupación.

El fantasma se encogió de hombros. "El 'Señor Polairix' lo hará. Usted podría firmar el pergamino como 'Billy Bob', y si lo desea, todavía sería válido. El documento automáticamente tendrá conectado su sello mágico.

Harry sonrió maliciosamente y garabateó "Señor Polairix" en la última línea. Después colocó el pergamino firmado en una nueva pila y agarró el siguiente. "¿Y éste?".

"Instrucciones oficiales dirigidas a Gringotts, ordenándoles que sus cámaras estén accesibles, incluyendo su cámara confidencial, la cámara de los Potter, las inversiones de los Potter, las propiedades de los Potter y las enormes cámaras que pertenecen a la Casa de Polairix. Ya que usted no está bajo la autoridad de la Ley Británica, ellos no podrán informarle de ninguna actividad al Ministerio".

Fue rápidamente firmado. "¿Y éste?".

"Una declaración ordenando a todos los Dementores que regresen a Azkaban. Una vez que la firma se seque, necesitará presionar su mano allí. Los Dementores son criaturas mágicas que no poseen ningún gobierno formal. Presionar su mano en la firma hará que sea una orden mágica especial, por lo que los deseos expresados en el documento se harán realidad".

Harry siguió las instrucciones con precisión. "¿Siguiente?".

"Esa es una proclamación para todas las personas y criaturas que residen en sus dominios, en donde les notifica que ahora usted está activamente mandando sobre ellos. Las copias serán enviadas, y se les instruirá a todos que lo contacten lo más pronto posible".

Después de eso, la pila estaba prácticamente llena de documentos que ordenaban que se llevasen a cabo cosas tediosas. Que si declarar que las islas eran de su propiedad, transferencias monetarias, y otras tareas similares. El fantasma parecía convencido que todo era extremadamente importante, por lo que Harry las firmó. Sin embargo, el último pergamino era interesante. "¿Y este?".

"Es una notificación donde se informa que el Cuerpo Directivo de Hogwarts está disuelto. Ravenclaw, la última de los Fundadores, entregó Hogwarts a la Casa de Polairix para su protección. Aparentemente su ancestro era el único mago vivo en el cual ella confiaba".

Esto era un poco confuso. "Si soy el dueño, ¿por qué hay un Cuerpo Directivo?".

"El nieto del Señor de Polairix que adquirió Hogwarts, instituyó el Cuerpo para simplificar las cosas. Sin embargo, hay ciertas condiciones que el Cuerpo tiene que cumplir. Una de esas condiciones era que tenían que mantener al Ministerio de Magia fuera de Hogwarts. Ellos fallaron el año pasado, por lo que todo el control regresa a usted" explicó el fantasma.

"Además, era requerido que solo las personas más correctas pudieran estar en el Cuerpo. Lucius Malfoy y alguno de sus amigos no cumplen con ese criterio. Un comentario aparte, usted está a cargo, pero no podrá realizar cambios drásticos hasta que los términos actuales acaben".

Harry firmó el pergamino con satisfacción. Reggins sonrió, lo que Harry dedujo que era un acontecimiento raro, después desapareció flotando con todos los pergaminos firmados. Harry sonreía ausentemente mientras pensaba en la sorpresa que algunas personas se llevarían en cuanto el fantasma enviara los documentos.

Fue en ese momento cuando Harry obtuvo su propia sorpresa. Bellatrix entró en el estudio completamente desnuda. "¿A dónde fuiste?".

"Simplemente me encargaba de unos asuntos y escribía una carta" respondió Harry vagamente mientras trataba de no mirarla tan obviamente. Ella pareció relajarse ante su mirada. "¿Qué te parece si desayunamos ahora?".

Ella negó con su cabeza. "A lo mejor después, tengo otras ideas de lo que podríamos hacer" respondió en una voz bastante sugestiva. Harry no necesitó que lo siguieran convenciendo.

& & &

"El Señor Oscuro todavía no ha mostrado intenciones de aumentar las hostilidades, por los momentos" le reportó obedientemente Snape a Dumbledore. "Y sus preguntas respecto a Bellatrix Black… aparentemente hizo algo decepcionante. Rudolphus se divorció de ella, el Señor Oscuro y algunos otros Mortífagos importantes, la torturaron por un tiempo antes de entregarla al Ministerio discretamente".

Snape terminó con un suspiro y luego se ayudó a sí mismo con uno de los caramelos de limón que el anciano le había ofrecido. Después se sentó mientras Dumbledore se sentaba y pensaba acerca los nuevos descubrimientos".

"Entonces Bellatrix no es más una Mortifago" Dumbledore murmuró a sí mismo mientras pensaba en el escape simultáneo de Harry y Bellatrix. "¿Acaso tenemos a un nuevo Señor Oscuro en formación?. ¿Están vivos?".

La última pregunta también estaba en la mente de Snape. Potter todavía no le había respondido la carta. De verdad tenía esperanzas de que el chico estuviera vivo. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore se abrió abruptamente, y el Ministro de Magia entró, seguido por su ayudante, 'Weatherby'.

"¡Dumbledore!. ¿Qué es lo que sabes acerca del Señor de Polairix?" Fudge respiraba pesadamente y se veía asustado, molesto, y confundido, todo al mismo tiempo.

Tanto Snape como Dumbledore estaban impactados. ¿Cómo Fudge se había enterado de un tema que la Orden había sido tan cuidadosa en mantener en secreto?. Dumbledore permaneció sorprendido, Snape sonrió maliciosamente en cuando se dio cuenta de lo que debía significar.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Cornelius?" preguntó Dumbledore cautelosamente.

"¡Estas cosas!" replicó el Ministro, moviendo en el aire varios documentos. "Todos estos estaban en mi escritorio cuando llegué a mi oficina en la mañana. ¡Todos son órdenes, declaraciones y notificaciones del Señor de Polairix!".

Dumbledore estaba impactado. Había pasado una gran cantidad de tiempo tratando de encontrar al Heredero de Polairix, y todo ese tiempo él había estado esperando su momento, en donde quiera que viviera. Rogó que el Señor de Polairix no estuviera molesto con él o con el Ministerio. Después le explicó rápidamente a Fudge todo lo que sabía sobre Polairix, lo cual no era mucho.

La cara de Fudge estaba pálida cuando Dumbledore terminó de explicarle. "¿Quieres decir que toda esta basura es válida?". Snape se dio cuenta que el joven Percy también estaba horrorizado.

"Si el sello de Polairix está en el documento, entonces es válido" respondió Dumbledore.

Algunas obscenidades salieron de la boca de Fudge hasta que logró recuperar el control de sí mismo. Snape observó el espectáculo con gran diversión. "A lo mejor debería explicarnos qué significan esos pergaminos, Ministro". Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

Aparentemente esto hizo que Fudge se molestara de nuevo y Snape vio un poco de espuma, proveniente de la boca del hombre. Él solo movió los papeles en el aire y soltó una especie de grito de protesta. Finalmente, Percy agarró los papeles y empezó con el primero.

"El Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña es expulsado inmediatamente de la Isla de Azkaban… todos los Aurores serán removidos… los prisioneros y Dementores se quedarán… la fuerza será usada para comprobar que esto se lleva a cabo… el Ministerio de Magia Británico le pagará a la Casa de Polairix la suma de diez millones de galeones por el uso de la Isla de Azkaban y el uso de la Fortaleza de Azkaban. Si el Ministerio se rehúsa a pagar la suma, serán acusados por entrada ilegal. Por la suma adicional de quince millones de galeones, la Casa de Polairix administrará gustosamente la Prisión de Azkaban, y cualquier prisionero que Gran Bretaña desee enviar, por los siguientes ciento cincuenta años.

Firmado- Señor de Polairix".

"¡El no puede hacer eso!" dijo Fudge débilmente, una vez que Percy terminó de resumir el documento.

"Pues creo que lo acaba de hacer" dijo Snape vilmente. Potter definitivamente se merecía una ronda de aplausos por lo que acababa de hacer.

"¡Eso es robo!" gritó Fudge. "¡Nosotros podríamos administrar Azkaban por los siguientes quinientos años con quince millones de galeones!. Me siento inclinado a encontrar otra prisión y trasladar a los Dementores y prisioneros allí".

"No lo puedes hacer" dijo Dumbledore con un suspiro. Él también estaba profundamente impactado. "Todo lo que esté en la isla en estos momentos, es propiedad del Señor de Polairix. Prisioneros y Dementores incluidos".

"Podemos decirle a los Dementores que se vengan con nosotros".

"Me gustaría verlo intentarlo" dijo Snape, apenas escondiendo su alegría. "Los Dementores están mágicamente obligados a obedecer al Señor de Polairix. Aunque se sintieran inclinados a ser leales a usted, Polairix ejerce una cierta cantidad de poder sobre ellos. ¿Puedo sugerirle que acepte la oferta?. Aunque sea solo por el hecho de que los Dementores se verán obligados a volver a Azkaban, y permanecer allí".

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza e hizo su propia sugerencia. "Sí, deberías pagar. Podrías intentar reunirte con él y negociar un mejor precio. Podría ayudar en las negociaciones si lo deseas".

Fudge estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, pero todavía podía ver más allá de la táctica de Dumbledore. "Tu solo quieres una excusa para conocerlo, ¿verdad?. No necesitas ninguna. Weatherby, lee el último documento de la pila".

"El Cuerpo Directivo del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería queda disuelto, debido a infracciones en sus regulaciones operacionales. La Casa de Polairix, que legalmente es dueña del colegio, castillo, terrenos, y Bosque Prohibido, tomará control directo del colegio y se reserva el derecho de hacer cambios necesarios tan pronto como el término actual termine… etc.

Firmado- Señor de Polairix".

Por primera vez en lo que Snape pudo recordar, Dumbledore estaba extremadamente impactado. Sus ojos azules se ensancharon y luego se puso pálido. "Eh… ¿puede hacer eso?".

"¡Sí, si puede!" gritó Fudge. "Lo acaba de hacer. Investigué en los archivos. Rowena Ravenclaw entregó Hogwarts a la Casa de Polairix poco antes de su muerte".

"Definitivamente espero que el Señor de Polairix sea amable con ustedes dos" dijo Snape. Se levantó. "Si ambos me disculpan".

Tan pronto como salió al vestíbulo empezó a reírse histéricamente. Rápidamente se calmó, sería vergonzoso que algún estudiante lo viera. Después empezó a caminar en dirección a su oficina, donde encontró una carta en su escritorio. Era de Potter.

Rápidamente la leyó y sonrió. Por lo menos, Potter no estaba molesto con él. No solo eso, había dejado entrever que ellos podrían obtener una invitación a donde fuera que él estuviera. Colocó la carta a un lado y empezó a planear algunas de sus clases. 'Me pregunto qué pensará Lupin cuando se entere que ahora hay una Señora Potter' pensó.

Fin del Capítulo

REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota de EugeBlack:_ ¡Hola!. Espero que todos estén bien. Me alegro mucho que les haya agradado el capi anterior :D :D :D También estoy muy feliz por todos los reviews que recibí. ¡Wow muchos! Y eso que la historia apenas está empezando, muajaja. De verdad que muchísimas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me hacen muy feliz. Y a los que no lo hacen, no es taaan difícil, simplemente presionan el botoncito GO y dejan su valioso review ;)

Momentáneamente, debido a sus palabras de ánimo y que ya tengo un año más de vida (inspiración jeje) mis habilidades Inglés/Español han vuelto. Y espero que no se vayan :s

Espero que este capi les guste mucho y espero ansiosa por sus opiniones. ¡Besos!

Un agradecimiento súper especial a (ahorita no tengo mucho tiempo, lo siento :s): **Mil, AimeCristel, Lucumbus, susiblack, Sauron, MiRuG, Anaelisa, mayi, issy, Aykasha-peke, Trix, kgs, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Ginger, Sara Fénix Black, FeñitS, Lunishi.**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #7

Los recién casados salieron de la cama justo a tiempo para la cena. Decidiendo ser formales, empezaron una búsqueda y encontraron un pequeño comedor. Después de algunos 'deseos', disfrutaron de una gran cena con distintos platos. Bellatrix recordó vagamente sus pasados banquetes en Hogwarts.

Mientras comían, Harry analizó discretamente a Bellatrix. Tenía una esposa. Eso sonaba extraño. Finalmente rompió el silencio para preguntar algo que lo preocupaba. "No quiero parecer ingrato" dijo Harry, "pero me gustaría saber de dónde viene toda esta comida y los servicios".

Bellatrix sonrió mientras tomaba su ponche. Luego bajó la copa de cristal. "Sospecho que este castillo está lleno de Hadas del Hogar". **(N/A: no tienen por qué ser hadas, pueden ser gnomos, duendes, leprechaun, en fin alguna criatura mágica). **

"¿Hadas del Hogar?".

Ella inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Sí, Hadas del Hogar. Son pequeñas criaturas parecidas a las hadas, les encanta vivir en castillos que tienen un 'aura' mágica, por así decirlo. La magia que hay en las paredes del castillo las hace más fuertes y también las hace sentir más cómodas. En agradecimiento, emanan una especie de 'poder del deseo', que hace que tus deseos del hogar se hagan realidad".

Harry frunció el entrecejo amablemente. "¿Por qué nunca he escuchado de ellas?. ¿Y por qué Hogwarts no tiene Hadas del Hogar?. Si alguna vez ha habido un lugar mágico, es Hogwarts".

"Cuando Hogwarts se construyó, se pensaba que las Hadas del Hogar estaban extintas, por lo que decidieron usar elfos domésticos" explicó Bellatrix. "Nunca has escuchado de ellas porque solo se habla de ellas en libros inusuales".

"¿Y cómo lucen?".

"Nadie sabe en realidad. Si alguna vez se atreven a salir a algún lugar donde los humanos puedan verlas, usan su poder para hacerse invisibles" dijo Bellatrix. Siguieron comiendo en silencio hasta que Bellatrix volvió a hablar. "¿Tienes algún plan para el futuro?. Tendrás que completar tu educación de alguna manera".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que buscaré una biblioteca en este castillo y estudiaré. Sería agradable si me ayudaras un poco, aunque no tiene mucho sentido si no tenemos una varita".

Bellatrix le sonrió divertida. "Soy tu esposa, por supuesto que te voy a ayudar. Y por lo de las varitas, estoy segura que algo se podrá hacer al respecto".

Después de hablar acerca de Voldemort, Dumbledore, sus amigos, y del mundo en general, Harry y Bellatrix decidieron invitar a Snape, Lupin, Tonks y a Moody para la tarde siguiente, para hablar de distintas cosas y tomar algunas decisiones.

Ambos realizaron al camino al estudio privado, y Harry escribió rápidamente una invitación a sus cuatro amigos, para que fueran la tarde siguiente. Cuando Bellatrix le preguntó a Harry cómo llegarían hasta allá, un Traslador apareció, y Harry lo adjuntó a la carta. La caja mágica de madera apareció, y la carta fue enviada.

Después, la pareja decidió tomarse un largo baño y luego, prepararse para la noche.

El desayuno estaba servido en una mesa en la suite principal, y Harry estaba moviendo aburridamente su desayuno con el tenedor cuando el fantasma Reggins apareció en frente de él. "Mi Señor, usted y su dama tienen un visitante".

"¿Quién?. ¿Cómo me encontraron?" preguntó Harry, sorprendido de que alguien estuviera allí.

"Yo le pedí que viniera" explicó Reggins. "Usted y su dama necesitan varitas, por lo que le mandé un mensaje a Nasil, el Experto en Varitas, pidiéndole que los visitara en cuanto pudiera. Y ha venido lo más rápido que ha podido".

Harry salió de la cama y fue al armario a buscar alguna vestimenta decente para visitantes. Fue interceptado por Bellatrix, quien había salido del baño vistiendo una bata de baño. "Necesitas algo imponente. Algo que ayude a tu nueva imagen" anunció ella mientras le escogía una túnica negra y plateada.

"¿Qué imagen?".

"Solo confía en mí. Estaré abajo contigo en un momento" dijo mientras se quitaba la bata y empezaba a ponerse un vestido.

Harry empezó a ponerse su túnica. "¿De dónde proviene Nasil?".

"Él ha convivido con la Gente de Hielo por muchos años. Ellos tienen acceso a los materiales más raros, y de mejor calidad" le informó Reggins a Harry. "Es conocido como un experto de excelente técnica en cuanto a varitas personalizadas se refiere. Lo encontrará en su estudio público".

"¿Estudio público?" preguntó Harry confundido.

"Usted tiene un estudio público y uno privado" le informó Reggins a Harry, con su familiar tono monótono. "El público es para recibir visitantes. En el privado puede guardar sus documentos privados y otras informaciones, sin tener que preocuparse por que alguien los vea".

"Esta bien. Entonces bajaré y me presentaré" dijo Harry mientras consultaba su anillo para ver en dónde se encontraba su estudio público.

El anillo lo guió a una habitación cercana a la entrada principal. Entró a la habitación y miró sus alrededores. Mientras su estudio privado era confortable, este era… formal. La habitación era grande y tenía tapices verdes. En el centro había un gran escritorio con una silla alta detrás. Podía ser un trono. En la pared que estaba detrás de la silla en donde Harry se sentaría, uno de los tapices estaba adornado con el fénix que tenía las garras amarradas con grilletes. El hombro que Harry asumió era Nasil, estaba estudiándolo.

Harry sonrió amablemente y habló con una cálida voz. "Gracias por venir, señor Nasil".

El hombre se volteó e hizo una leve inclinación. "Es un honor mi Señor".

"Siéntese" dijo Harry, moviendo su mano y deseando que una silla confortable apareciera delante de su escritorio. Él se sentó en su propia silla.

Nasil sonrió y se sentó. "Usted ha creado una gran conmoción en el Norte. Algunos están preocupados por lo que traerá un nuevo jefe supremo, otros están emocionados por las oportunidades que usted proveerá. Sus acciones del día de ayer le ganaron una gran aprobación".

"¿Acciones?" preguntó Harry lentamente, inseguro de qué habría hecho que fuera tan importante.

"Esos decretos que publicaste, querido" le recordó Bellatrix, quien acababa de entrar al estudio. Él le había contado todo lo que había hecho y lo que esperaba que sucediera luego. Ella se acercó al escritorio y Harry 'deseó' una silla para ella, al lado de la suya.

"Oh discúlpenme, me olvidé" dijo Harry con las mejillas sonrojadas. Aún no estaba acostumbrado al cauce normal de las cosas.

Nasil negó con la cabeza. "No tiene nada de qué avergonzarse, mi Señor. Pero, volvamos a los negocios. Su secretario me comunicó que usted y su dama necesitan nuevas varitas".

"Sí, las necesitamos" informó Harry. De repente, una idea se le ocurrió. "¿Podría hacer dos varitas para cada uno?".

"No hay problema. Solo necesitaré realizar algunas medidas y después algunas evaluaciones para ver que tipo de varita les serviría. ¿Quién quiere ir primero?" dijo Nasil amablemente mientras sacaba una caja miniatura de su túnica y la alargaba. Después sacó la cinta para medir.

Harry sonrió y miró a Bellatrix. "Ve tu primero".

"Muy bien, mi Señor" dijo Nasil ausentemente mientras empezaba a medir a Bellatrix en varios lugares. "¿Con cuál brazo usa la varita, mi Señora?".

"Izquierdo" respondió Bellatrix.

Nasil terminó de realizar las mediciones y sacó un trozo de pergamino que contenía un montón de números anotados. Lo estudio por un momento y luego pronunció, "Creo que una de doce y una de tres le servirán".

"Ollivander me dio una de doce pulgadas" dijo Bellatrix como referencia.

"El no es tan preciso como yo, en lo que a medidas de varitas se refiere" explicó Nasil. "El es un excelente productor de varitas. Solo que yo soy un experto". Sacó de su caja varios pequeños bloques de madera y se los presentó a Bellatrix. "Sostenga cada una y luego me dice cuál le dio la 'sensación' más agradable". Después colocó su atención en Harry. "Mientras ella hace eso, le tomaré las medidas, mi Señor".

Después de medir a Harry, tomar anotaciones en el pergamino, medirlo de nuevo, volver a tomar anotaciones en el pergamino, y luego unos cálculos extras, Nasil encontró las medidas para la varita de Harry. "Será un balance muy delicado, basado en sus medidas y aura, pero creo que una de trece y otra de siete estará bastante bien".

Bellatrix ya había terminado de probar los bloques de madera. Sostuvo uno en frente de Nasil. "Esta es la que más me gusta. Me da un sentimiento refrescante".

Él agarro el bloque de madera y lo examinó atentamente. "Entonces será cereza" movió la pila de bloques en dirección a Harry para que las probara, luego sacó un montó de maderas simples que no tenían medida o tipo de madera particular. "Pruebe estas, no las agite ni trate de hacer magia con ellas, no son varitas normales".

Mientras tanto, Harry se estaba frustrando. Cada pieza de madera se sentía muerta e indiferente. Finalmente se dio por vencido. "Ninguna de estas me gusta".

"Curioso" susurró Nasil emocionadamente. Delicadamente, sacó un pequeño saco de su caja, lo abrió y colocó con cuidado una pequeña selección de diferentes modelos en frente de Harry. "Pruebe estas" luego dejó que Harry hiciera lo suyo y regresó su atención a Bellatrix, quien ya había encontrado un 'modelo de varita' que le había gustado. "¡Pluma de fénix!. Debí haberlo adivinado" dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry probó las muestras especiales hasta que encontró dos que le gustaron mucho. "Con estas dos me siento genial" le indicó a Nasil.

Nasil las recogió. "¿Distintas personalidades, eh?. Con razón medirlo fue tan difícil".

"¿Qué son esas?".

"Ceniza negra y Marfil. Son poco usadas en varitas, pero cuando funcionan con el dueño, producen resultados espectaculares" explicó Nasil. "Afortunadamente usted está adquiriendo dos varitas, por lo que tener dos tipos de madera no será ningún problema. Ahora pruebe estos modelos de varitas".

Harry lo hizo y de nuevo, no encontró nada que le gustase. Suspiró y Bellatrix le dio un golpecito en la espalda para darle ánimo mientras Nasil trababa de aliviar las preocupaciones de Harry. "No se preocupe mi Señor. Nunca he encontrado una persona a la cual no le he podido hacer una varita".

"¿Algunas muestras especiales?".

"Me temo que no. La Gente de Hielo siempre ha tenido una gran cantidad de suplementos de varios materiales que pueden ser usados para el núcleo" sacó de la caja una pequeña bola de vidrio. "Sosténgalo un momento por favor".

Humos negro y blanco aparecieron lentamente en la pequeña bola mientras Harry la observaba en sus manos. Esperaba que se mezclaran y se volviera gris, pero nunca sucedió. Después de varios minutos, la bola se llenó completamente y Nasil realizó un pequeño hechizo en la bola. "Puedo usar esto para probar otras muestras" le explicó a Harry.

Con eso, el experto en varitas empezó a recoger y a escribir los resultados para tomarlos después como referencia. "Cuando termine sus varitas, se las traeré. Sospecho que sus varitas serán particularmente especiales, mi Señor".

"¿Entonces cuánto le debo?" preguntó Harry, mirando en sus alrededores mientras buscaba a Reggins, quien indudablemente tendría algo de dinero para pagar.

Nasil, con una gran sonrisa, movió la mano para obviar la pregunta. "No se preocupe por eso. Su secretario ya me ha compensado por mis servicios. Él también se encargará después del costo de los materiales".

"Está bien entonces" dijo Bellatrix, sonriéndole a Harry mientras hablaba.

"Una última cosa, mi Señor" dijo Nasil, luciendo un poco nervioso esta vez. "Reggins mencionó que usted necesitaba contratar a una considerable cantidad de gente para su personal, tanto para asuntos políticos como para los cuidados del castillo, y mis hijas están buscando trabajos…"

En este momento, Reggins apareció de la nada. "Eso es correcto, mi Señor. Aquí está la lista de posiciones que necesitan ser ocupadas, y los credenciales que los aspirantes deben poseer para que usted los contrate" el fantasma desapareció de nuevo.

"Por favor, envíenlos todos para mañana" dijo Harry, contento de que no tenía que salir a buscar personas. "Estaré encantado de recibirlas".

"Asegúrese de decirle a todos aquellos que puedan estar interesados" dijo Bellatrix mientras examinaba la extremadamente larga lista sobre el hombro de Harry.

"Lo haré. Ahora con su permiso, Apareceré fuera del Castillo" sonrió Nasil, mientras sacaba una varita de su túnica.

Harry frunció el entrecejo. "Usted no necesita mi permiso para hacer algo".

"No es por llevarle la contraria" se escuchó el eco de la monótona voz de Reggins, donde fuera que estuviese, "pero a menos que usted le de el permiso para Aparecer, para entrar o salir, no lo puede hacer. Son los hechizos protectores".

"Oh" dijo Harry, gratamente sorprendido. ¿Acoso Hogwarts tenía algo similar a eso?. Después se recordó de Nasil. ¿Por supuesto que tiene mi permiso, vaya y aparézcase".

& & &

"Esta reunión del ED es llamada al orden" anunció formalmente Ron desde un podio ubicado en una plataforma elevada que había empezado a aparecer desde que él se había hecho cargo. Hermione se sentaría en una silla al lado de la plataforma. Ahora parecía sin sentido.

El único miembro del ED aparte de Ron y Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Es realmente necesario?" preguntó Ginny. "¡No hay nadie a quien le presidas!".

Hermione parecía confundida. "¿Acaso no marcaste la hora en el Galeón?".

"¡Si lo hice!" dijo Ron a la defensiva mientras sacaba el galeón y se lo mostraba. "¡Eso significa que todos se levantan en rebelión!. Tendremos que advertirles acerca de las faltas. Si esto sigue así, tendremos que expulsarlos".

"No creo que les importe" indicó Ginny. "A lo mejor ellos todavía piensan que Harry es el único que realmente puede enseñarles algo de importancia. Después de todo, tu no te habías enfrentado a Voldemort o a Mortífagos hasta junio del año pasado".

"Si no te importa, creo que me iré y haré la tarea" dijo Hermione, después de decidir que no iban a lograr nada esa noche. No tenía sentido perder tiempo.

Ron suspiró. "Tu también puedes irte. Saldré al estadio de Quidditch y haré un plan para nuestro próximo juego. Ravenclaw no debe ser mucho problema, pero debemos estar preparados".

"Iré contigo" ofreció Ginny. "Puedo dar algunas vueltas".

Hermione realizó su camino a la Sala Común mientras Ron y Ginny recogían todo lo que había quedado de su boicoteada reunión, y se preparaban para ir al campo de Quidditch para que Ron sacara la estrategia.

'¿Por qué nadie se presentó?' se preguntó Hermione. Ron no era tan irritante. Después de todo enseñaba bien Defensa, pensó Hermione. ¿Pero era él el mejor ahora que Harry no estaba?. No estaba muy segura de eso. Neville lo había estado haciendo muy bien durante el año.

Pronto llegó a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, esperando ver la normal cantidad de gente estudiando o jugando. Para su sorpresa, la Sala Común estaba casi desierta. Solo un par de chicos de séptimo estaban estudiando silenciosamente. Decidiendo que era pura coincidencia, subió a su dormitorio, agarró sus materiales, y volvió a bajar para estudiar en una de las tantas mesas vacantes.

Después de casi dos horas de estudio, el hoyo de Retrato se abrió y un gran grupo de chicas hablando y riendo recorrían el camino a sus dormitorios. Hermione miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que era un poco tarde. Pocos minutos después, los desaparecidos chicos entraron, teniendo serias discusiones en dúos y tríos. Los últimos en entrar fueron Neville, Parvati y Lavender.

Neville se despidió de las dos chicas y caminó a su dormitorio. Hermione se levantó e interceptó rápidamente a Parvati y Lavender, antes que se fueran a su habitación. "¿En dónde estaban ustedes dos?. Teníamos reunión del ED y nadie se presentó".

Tanto Parvati como Lavender parecieron quedarse sin palabras. Finalmente Parvati habló. "Simplemente decidimos saltarnos la reunión, supongo".

Hermione cruzó sus brazos. "¿Y todos decidieron saltarse la reunión en la misma noche?".

"Bueno," dijo Lavender, considerando lentamente su respuesta, "Ron no es muy buen maestro".

Esto hizo que Hermione se molestara. "¡Así que están diciendo que Harry, quien asesinó a una vecindad llena de Muggles, es mejor!". Antes que alguna de las chicas pudiera reaccionar, Hermione suspiró. "Está bien, Harry sabe mucho de Defensa, pero Ron también sabe sus cosas. Necesitan de todo lo que puedan obtener".

"¡Harry Potter no asesinaría a Muggles!" dijo Parvati acaloradamente. "¡Él es el Niño-Que-Vivió!. Lo que ha hecho siempre es sacrificarse por los demás. ¡Especialmente tú!".

"Sí, sobrevivió a Voldemort¿cierto?" murmuró Hermione. Ella todavía se sentía herida porque él la había traicionado de esa manera. "¡Eso significa que debería ser temido!. ¡Podría ser peor que Voldemort!. ¡No dejen que sus creencias en una persona Oscura las prevenga de aprender cómo defenderse a sí mismas!".

"¡Oh sabes mucho!" gritó Lavender. "Estamos aprendiendo bastante".

Parvati y Lavender le dieron la espalda a Hermione y avanzaron. Hermione podía haber jurado que las había escuchado murmurar "traidora". Quizá era solo su imaginación.

Si Hermione hubiera estado pensando correctamente, se hubiera preguntado por qué Parvati y Lavender no lucieron sorprendidas cuando dijo que Harry había sido acusado de asesinar un vecindario lleno de Muggles…

Fin del Capítulo


	8. Chapter 8

_Nota de EugeBlack: Euge se esconde detrás del mueble y les pide perdón por el retrazo, sintiéndose profundamente arrepentida. PERDOOOON por no haber actualizado en toda una semana. Es que me llegó finalmente el HBP y estuve leyéndolo, combinado con el comienzo de mi nuevo fic (si a alguno le gusta los fics de Dark Harry… pásense por ahí si quieren) y una extrema flojera para traducir… buehh finalmente les traigo el siguiente capi y espero que lo disfruten. _

_Gracias a todos los que han dejado reviews, disfruto mucho todos los reviews que dejan. Y Lord Silvere, el autor, también ;)_

_Advertencia: probablemente me tarde más de una semana en subir el siguiente capi porque me voy de viaje por unos días. _

_¡¡Que disfruten el capítulo y no se olviden de dejar sus reviews! xD ;)_

_Muchísimas gracias a: _**Aykasha-peke, Ginger, Sara Fénix Black, Flor89** (tu mail no salió :s)**, Sauron** (apenas me conecte te admito)**, Anaelisa, harry dumbledore, norixblack, Sailor Alluminem Siren, Issy, Natalie Snape** (que bueno has decidido seguir el fic)

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #8

"¡No puedo creer que Harry esté casado!" murmuró Lupin en el momento en que Moody, el último en llegar, entró a la oficina de Snape. "Y Con Bellatrix Black, de todas las personas que hay" agarró la carta que Harry le había escrito a Snape y la leyó por tercera vez. "¿Qué diría James?".

"Estoy seguro que lo tomaría como una gran conquista" se mofó Snape. "Si te hace sentir mejor, tengo la impresión que Bellatrix ha cambiado de alguna manera. Podría ser extremadamente útil" le quitó la carta a Lupin y la volvió a colocar en su escritorio, y luego agarró el aro miniatura que serviría como Traslador, el cual había venido con la segunda carta de Harry.

Moody examinó el Traslador aprehensivamente. "¿Estás absolutamente seguro que esto vino de Potter y que nos llevará a él?".

"¿De quién más podría ser?" gruñó Snape.

Todos formaron un círculo y agarraron el aro. "¿Alguna idea de cómo activar esta cosa?" preguntó Lupin curiosamente. No recordaba que la carta dijera algo.

Tonks se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué tal 'Señor Polairix'?".

El Traslador se activó instantáneamente, y después de un pequeño tirón, se encontraron parados en un pequeño comedor semi-formal, en donde había una cena preparada para seis personas. Todos miraron a sus alrededores sorprendidos. Habían asumido que Harry había encontrado un pequeño refugio o algo así. Esa habitación parecía pertenecer a un palacio.

"Bienvenidos a Nair'icaix" se escuchó la familiar voz de Harry, la cual provenía de una puerta que se acababa de abrir, para admitir a Bellatrix y a él. "Me alegro que hayan decidido venir".

Todos se dieron la vuelta, boquiabiertos. En vez de las sucias ropas que deberían vestir unos escapados de Azkaban, estaban vistiendo túnicas muy elegantes. Bellatrix lucía particularmente radiante en una túnica rojo oscuro y oro, Harry estaba vistiendo una túnica negra con insinuaciones plateadas y azules.

"¡Tía Bella!" exclamó Tonks mientras caminaba en su dirección y abrazaba a Bellatrix. Tonks terminó de abrazar a Bellatrix y luego abrazó a Harry también. "Supongo que ahora eres mi tío".

La cara de Harry se llenó de disgusto. "¡Eso significa que soy el tío de Draco Malfoy!".

"No es mi sobrino favorito" comentó Bellatrix. "Demasiado arrogante y malcriado" miró a Snape directamente. "¿No estás de acuerdo, Severus?".

"Por supuesto".

Lupin y Moody estaban actuando de forma incómoda ante la presencia de Bellatrix, por lo que Harry les contó rápidamente acerca de su estadía en Azkaban, cómo Bellatrix había traicionado a Voldemort, y por supuesto, su escape y su matrimonio. "Cenemos entonces".

Todos se sentaron y empezaron a cenar. "¿Y qué es Nair'icaix?" preguntó Tonks.

"Si no estoy equivocado," explicó Snape cuidadosamente, "Nair'icaix es una fortaleza que se supone que está aproximadamente cincuenta millas al norte de Azkaban. Muchos de los textos antiguos indican que es la fortaleza más poderosa del mundo".

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y continuó con la explicación. "La Fortaleza de Nair'icaix tradicionalmente ha sido el hogar de la Casa de Polairix. Muchos Señores Oscuros han intentado sitiar el castillo. Todos han fallado".

La curiosidad de Lupin despertó. "¿Qué sucedió con esos Señores Oscuros?".

"Si mi suposición es correcta," comentó Snape, "los hechizos que intentaron usar en contra del castillo, se devolvieron y causaron su propia auto-destrucción". Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente.

"En términos de defensa, ¿cómo se compararía Hogwarts con este castillo? preguntó Tonks.

Nadie llegó a estar de acuerdo en la respuesta a la pregunta, por lo que tuvieron un debate amistoso por el resto de la cena. Al final concluyeron que tanto Hogwarts como Nair'icaix tenían defensas fabulosas, pero que las de Nair'icaix eran más avanzadas y fuertes.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Harry y Bellatrix les dieron a sus visitantes un tour por el castillo, usando la información que sus anillos les daban. Algunas de las habitaciones que visitaron eran nuevas hasta para Harry y Bellatrix. Después terminaron en el estudio privado de Harry.

"Tomen asiento" dijo Harry mientras se sentaba e inconscientemente conjuraba varias sillas alrededor del escritorio para sus visitantes. "Necesitamos hablar acerca de nuestras metas y estrategia en general ahora que estoy fuera de Azkaban. Aunque esté infeliz con la Orden, Voldemort tiene que caer".

"Tienes automáticamente la ventaja, mientras tu identidad permanezca en secreto" le dijo Snape a Harry, usando sus conocimientos de formar parte tanto de la Orden como de las líneas de Voldemort. "El Señor Oscuro, Dumbledore y Fudge, no se atreverán a ponerse en tu contra hasta que sepan más de ti".

Lupin inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "Reúne tus propiedades y has tus planes en secreto. No salgas a la luz pública hasta que estés seguro que eres más grande que ellos".

"Mientras tanto," sugirió Moody, "practica tus habilidades mágicas lo más que puedas. Esa biblioteca que nos mostraste debe tener libros buenos con hechizos poderosos" su voz sonó ligeramente rencorosa cuando señaló a Bellatrix, "Ella puede proveerte un entrenamiento sumamente útil".

"¿Y qué pasa con las varitas?" preguntó Tonks prudentemente. "Hasta donde se, sus varitas fueron destruidas y posteriormente quemadas. Dudo mucho que Ollivander les haga unas nuevas debido a las restricciones del Ministerio".

"Ya me he ocupado de eso" dijo Harry con tono seguro. "Mientras hablamos, un Experto en Varitas proveniente del Norte está construyendo varitas para los dos".

Los ojos de Lupin se ensancharon. "¡Encontraste un Experto en Varitas!. Muy pocos alcanzan ese nivel en la profesión de hacer varitas. Cualquiera puede hacer una buena varita, pero muy pocos pueden personalizarla para una persona en específico".

Después de otras discusiones, todos decidieron que intentarían tener reuniones regulares, juntos y por separado, y colectarían a todos aquellos que entendieran las razones de Harry. Snape también prometió que le diría a Neville todos los asuntos pertinentes, y que éste a su vez diría a los miembros de la Legión de Potter algunas cosas. Después de esto partieron.

La mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Harry realizó el caminó a su estudio público. Bellatrix había estado de acuerdo en encargarse de la tarea de contratar a los aspirantes a las posiciones del hogar; Harry entrevistaría a los interesados en formar parte de su personal.

Apenas se había sentado en su impotente y alta silla y había creado varias sillas para los aspirantes cuando Reggins apareció. "¿Está listo para empezar las entrevistas?" le preguntó a Harry.

Harry levantó la parte de la lista en la cual se detallaba las posiciones que necesitaba para su personal. "Creo que sí. ¿Cuántos aspirantes hay?".

"Hasta los momentos," dijo el fantasma atentamente, "trescientos cincuenta y seis".

"¡Tiene que estar bromeando!" exclamó Harry. "¡Solo hay unas pocas posiciones que necesito llenar!" le mostró la lista a Reggins para demostrar su punto.

"Sin embargo, mi Señor, les debe la cortesía de considerar a cada uno de ellos" indicó el fantasma. "También muy pronto necesitará contratar más personas para otras posiciones. Azkaban requerirá guardianes humanos una vez que el Ministerio Británico se retire. Tome notas en todos los que vengan".

Harry suspiró. "Mándelos. Empiece con las hijas de Nasil. Después de todo, el preguntó primero y probablemente fueron las que corrieron la palabra".

"Muy bien, señor" dijo Reggins.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se abrió para admitir dos atractivas mujeres que Harry supuso que apenas tendrían dieciocho años. Sus facciones de la cara estaban complementadas con espectaculares cabellos plateados y ojos azul grisáceos. Seguras de sí mismas, llegaron hasta su escritorio, donde el les hizo señas para que se sentaran.

Una de ellas le habló a Harry. "Mi señor, le presento a mi hermana Bess, yo soy Tess".

"¿Gemelas?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí" dijo Bess neutralmente. "Nuestro padre nos informó que usted necesitaba posiciones de trabajo para llenar. Aunque tradicionalmente podríamos quedar mejor en el personal de la casa, tenemos la opinión que podríamos ser más útiles en su grupo personal".

"Asumiendo que el trabajo venga con un salario justo, horas, y beneficios, por supuesto" dijo Tess. Bess inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

Harry hizo contacto visual con cada una de ellas por un momento, y realizó un hechizo de Legeremancia sin varita. Sonrió mientras estudiaba sus mentes, que aunque estaban bien entrenadas contra intrusión, aún no estaban a su nivel. Su acto de indiferencia era solo eso, un acto. Desesperadamente querían trabajar con el Señor Polairix, y hasta trabajarían de gratis. Aparentemente su nombre lucía muy bien en los currículos del Norte.

"¿Tienen alguna habilidad en particular?" les preguntó finalmente. Él sintió que el creciente nerviosismo de ambas desaparecía cuando él rompió el silencio.

Ambas inclinaron la cabeza afirmativamente. "Ambas servimos como asistentes de profesores por dos años en Corsai" dijo Bess rápidamente. "Ambas realizamos distintos labores como papeleo de calificaciones, ayudar con el Departamento de Negocios y otras tareas".

"Me temo que no me siento familiar con Corsai" replicó Harry.

"Es una Universidad de Magia" explicó Tess. "Tenemos el mismo criterio de un sistema de siete años, como la mayoría de países utilizan en sus escuelas de magia. Sin embargo, los estudiantes que obtienen altas calificaciones en sus TIMOS tienen la oportunidad de atender Corsai para clases más avanzadas".

A Hermione le hubiera encantado, decidió tristemente Harry. Era una lástima que ella había decidido ponerse en su contra. Después de todo, lo había hecho bastante bien en sus TIMOS. Decidió olvidar sus pensamientos pesimistas y examinó la lista, para ver que correspondería mejor a las habilidades de Tess y Bess.

Después de un momento de buscar, encontró 'Asistentes Personales'. La descripción sonaba perfecta para ambas, y podría usar su ayuda con las entrevistas de trabajo. Y como bono adicional, necesitaba dos. "¿Les convendría ser mis Asistentes Personales?" les preguntó Harry.

Las dos inclinaron la cabeza emocionadamente y le sonrieron. "¡Eso sería perfecto, mi Señor!" dijo Tess en nombre de ella y de su hermana. "¿Cuándo le gustaría que empezáramos?".

"Ahora, si es posible" dijo Harry. "Reggins y yo arreglaremos lo concerniente a sus salarios y otros asuntos de importancia".

Las gemelas se miraron mutuamente, felices. "Estamos preparadas para empezar, mi Señor" dijo Bess. "¿Qué necesita que hagamos?".

Harry agarró un trozo de pergamino de una pila que acababa de aparecer, una pluma y rápidamente escribió una planilla de aplicación que lo ayudaría con los aspirantes. "Hagan muchas copias de esto y luego distribúyanlo a todos los que estén buscando por un trabajo. Hagan que las llenen y luego que se las den" levantó su lista de posiciones para llenar y tachó las posiciones de las muchachas. "Hagan una copia de eso y publíquenla. Por cada posición que aspiren a llenar, tienen que llenar una aplicación. Arreglen las copias que colecten".

Bess y Tess inmediatamente empezaron a realizar su primera tarea mientras Harry las vio hasta que salieron a distribuir las planillas. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles, concluyó Harry.

& & &

"Te advierto, Cornelius. La acción que estás por tomar es extremadamente dura" dijo fríamente Dumbledore al Ministro de Magia. "El Señor Polairix no es alguien con quien se deba jugar, sin importar quién sea. No solo eso, ¡no nos podemos permitir disgustarlo!".

"Por favor," dijo Fudge molesto, "Soy el Ministro de Magia y no permitiré que un mago que se llama a si mismo "Jefe Supremo" me ande molestando. No hemos escuchado nada de él desde su primer comunicado. Podría apostar que era una broma. Los Aurores permanecerán en Azkaban".

Dumbledore suspiró pesadamente. "Has lo que quieras. Solo espero que seas lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar las consecuencias".

"Por supuesto que enfrentaré las consecuencias" se rió Fudge. "Seré visto como un figura fuerte que no se acobarda ante un jefe supremo falso" sacó un pergamino sellado de su abrigo y se lo pasó a Percy, que estaba de pie junto a él. "Entrega esto al Señor Polairix".

& & &

Una semana después, Harry no había logrado acostumbrarse a su nueva agenda, pero ya estaba cerca de hacerlo. Gracias al consejo de Bellatrix, había escogido ciertos momentos del día para encargarse de determinadas cosas. En la mañana se encargaba de los negocios importantes que su nuevo personal consideraba importantes de su atención. Hasta los momentos, prácticamente era balancear el presupuesto. Ellos le aseguraron que habría mucho más que hacer cuando las cosas empezaran a andar.

Durante ese tiempo, Bellatrix hacía lo que quería. Usualmente se acomodaba en la biblioteca o trabajaba con los nuevos sirvientes.

Desde la tarde hasta el atardecer estaba dedicado a aprender magia, teoría de la magia, y cualquier otra cosa que sirviera. Los libros en su biblioteca contenían una gran cantidad de hechizos y maldiciones. Una vez que tuviera sus nuevas varitas, tendría unos cuantos trucos debajo de la manga. Bellatrix había sido de gran ayuda.

Snape y Lupin habían visitado a Harry un par de veces para actualizarlo en las acciones de la Orden y en las noticias de Gran Bretaña. Nada importante había pasado. Snape le reportó que el grupo de defensa de Neville crecía cada día, esto contentó a Harry.

Apenas se estaba preguntando qué haría ahora cuando Tess entró a su estudio privado, acompañada de su padre. Harry se puso de pie y lo saludó cálidamente. "¿Estoy correcto en asumir que las varitas están listas?".

"Sí, mi Señor" dijo Nasil, sin mucho éxito en esconder su emoción. "Ya están completas y estoy ansioso de ver como funcionan en usted y su dama".

"¿Podrias enviar a alguien por mi esposa?. Creo que está preparando algunas pociones en las mazmorras" Harry le dijo a Tess.

"Ya he enviado por ella" dijo Tess, sonriendo abiertamente. Ella y su hermana habían estado un paso delante de las cosas desde el comienzo. Se alegraban mucho de adelantarse a Harry.

Justo en ese momento, Bellatrix entró a la habitación y se unió a Harry. "Eso será todo" dijo, haciendo una seña a Tess. La asistente de Harry se inclinó y luego se fue, dejando a Harry, Bellatrix y al Experto en Varitas solos en la habitación.

Rápidamente, Nasil sacó dos elegantes cajas talladas de madera. La primera estaba hecha de elegante y pulida cereza, y la otra de ébano. "Usted primero, mi dama" dijo. Colocó la caja de ébano en el escritorio y le entregó la de cereza a Bellatrix.

Ella abrió la caja y se quedó sin aliento. Adentro estaban las dos varitas más bellas que había visto en su vida. La madera de cereza con la que las varitas fueron hechas brillaba debido a lo extremadamente pulidas que estaba, y tenían talladas elegantes diseños. "¡Son hermosas, Nasil!".

Él inclinó la cabeza ansiosamente, "Doce y tres pulgadas, cereza y pluma de fénix, algo delicado pero poderoso. También son distintas porque son varitas hermanas. Pruébelas".

Cuidadosamente, Bellatrix escogió una y la sacudió. Chispas doradas salieron de la varita. La colocó de nuevo en su sitio y agarró la otra, teniendo el mismo resultado. "¡Gracias!".

"Ha sido un placer" dijo Nasil. Luego le indicó a Harry que agarrara la caja de ébano. "Sus varitas están ahí, mi señor".

"¿Encontró algo para los núcleos que me funcionara?" preguntó Harry mientras abría la caja. Adentro yacía una varita hecha de madera pura negra, asumió que sería la de cenizas negras. La otra varita era blanca. Era la de marfil.

"Sí, de hecho, encontré algo" dijo Nasil emocionadamente. "Solo para alegrarme, pruebe la negra primero. Guarde lo mejor para el final".

Harry agarró la varita de ceniza negra. "¿De qué está hecha?".

"El núcleo es veneno de basilisco".

Bellatrix se quedó sin aliento y observó suspicazmente a la varita y luego a Nasil. "¿Eso no es peligroso?".

Nasil se encogió de hombros. "Era uno de sus equivalentes más cercanos. No se preocupe. Me di cuenta que el veneno es extremadamente inestable. Por lo que coloqué plata en la madera para estabilizarlo. Déle una sacudida".

"Está bien entonces" dijo Harry. Chispas negras, plateadas y verdes salieron de la punta de su varita como si hubiera disparado un arma. Harry cerró los ojos mientras sentía la euforia correr por sus venas. Era poderoso. Después de un minuto de disfrutar la sensación, abrió sus ojos y la colocó en la caja. "Me encanta".

"Me alegro" dijo Nasil. "Igual debo advertirle. No se vuelva adicto a ella y a su poder. Lo destruiría. La combinación de plata, veneno y ceniza negra hace una varita muy delicada. Usted podría decir que la que la varita representa la mitad de su personalidad. Use el poder que proviene de ella para el bien y usted estará bien".

Harry miró la varita aprehensivamente y sentimientos familiares de su segundo año en Hogwarts salieron a la superficie. ¿Acaso era malvado?. "Trataré de recordar eso".

"Ahora la última varita, mi señor. Creo que es una de las mejores varitas que he hecho, me atrevería a decir".

"¿De qué está hecha?".

Nasil sacudió su cabeza. "Preferiría que la probara primero. Fui capaz de encontrar el núcleo para su otra varita fácilmente, pero esta varita fue diferente. El núcleo vino a mi. Fue un milagro. Le dire después".

"Como usted desee" dijo Harry mientras recogía la varita blanca. Ningún sentimiento de euforia recorrió su cuerpo, pero un sentimiento ligeramente reconocible, nuevo lo recorrió. Harry no lo pudo reconocer, pero lo hizo sentir… indestructible. Solo para estar seguro que la varita tenía algo de poder, conjuró el hechizo más sencillo que se le vino a la mente. "Lumos".

Una luz blanca salió de la punta de la varita y los cegó a todos. El sol no era nada comparado a la varita nueva de Harry. "Nox" susurró con voz sorprendida mientras la colocaba en la caja, al lado de la negra.

"¿Ahora me dirá de qué está hecha?" le susurró Harry a Nasil mientras Bellatrix continuaba observando a la varita y a Harry alternativamente.

Nasil estaba sonriendo incontrolablemente. "Marfil, trece y siete pulgadas, y el núcleo de Fuego de Fénix está sellado con oro y platino. La varita es indestructible. Tendrá que practicar con esa para desarrollar todo su potencial".

"¿Fuego de Fénix?" repitió Bellatrix. "No me siento familiar con eso".

"Nadie lo está" explicó Nasil. "Es una nueva sustancia que he descubierto. Ese es el milagro. Justo cuando empecé a trabajar con el marfil para la varita de mi señor, siete fénix aparecieron en mi taller. Era como si supieran para quién era la varita. Me proveyeron con lágrimas de fénix. Después de eso, de alguna manera… demostraron un proceso mágico que convirtió las lágrimas en fuego. Como resultado, Fuego de Fénix".

"Wow" dijo Harry mientras los demás permanecían en silencio.

Después la puerta se abrió para admitir a una sorprendida Bess. "¡Mi señor!. ¡La Reina de Hielo está aquí y busca una audiencia con usted!.

Fin del Capítulo


	9. Chapter 9

_Nota de EugeBlack:_ ¡Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien. Recién acabo de llegar del viaje y ya les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Espero traerles el siguiente capítulo antes del viernes ;)

Por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews que son muy importantes xD ;)

Muchísimas gracias a: **lunishi, hermionedepottergranger, norixblack, Natalie Snape, harry dumbledore, Ginger, Elementhp, Sauron13, Anaelisa, Aykasha-peke, Tata, Iserith, Sara Fénix Black, Sanarita 31**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #9

"¿Dónde está ella?" preguntó Bellatrix inmediatamente.

"Esperando por el consentimiento del Señor Polairix" replicó Bess débilmente.

Bellatrix se giró en dirección a Harry. "He investigado un poco y la Reina de Hielo actualmente controla la mayor parte de tus dominios. Hay varias islas, estados y ciudades, pero la Gente de Hielo los ocupa. Tienes que darle una buena impresión".

"¡No tengo ningún entrenamiento formal!".

"Eso no importa" dijo Bellatrix. "Si ella te ve bajar de un trono, sin importar que otra cosa hagas, siempre recordará eso. Tu eres su jefe supremo y las cosas se pondrían desagradables si ella no pone sus lealtades de tu lado".

"¿Así que necesito recibirla en esa habitación del trono y los estandartes?".

"¡Sí!. Tampoco podemos dejarla esperando".

Después Harry se levantó y salió por la puerta, seguido directamente por Bellatrix y Bess. "Está bien entonces. La recibiremos allí para darle una buena impresión. Decidiré que hacer en base a lo que suceda. ¿Cuál es su nombre?".

"Xerina IV" replica Bess mientras les hacía señas a algunos de los miembros del personal de Harry para que se les uniera. Bellatrix estaba viendo a sus asistentes.

El grupo ensamblado entró a la larga habitación y tomó varios puestos, asignados por Bellatrix y Bess. Harry realizó su camino al imponente trono que estaba en la plataforma. Una inspección más detallada le reveló que en la piedra negra estaban tallados varios fénix. Él 'imaginó' un trono similar próximo al suyo para Bellatrix, pero debido a su insistencia, lo hizo un poco más pequeño y menos imponente. ("Tú eres el Señor Polairix, y el Conde del Norte, no yo"). Bess se paró del otro lado.

"Supongo que ya estoy listo" dijo Harry.

Bellatrix le hizo una seña al asistente en la puerta principal, ésta se abrió y admitió a la Reina de Hielo y a su escolta. Harry vio como Xerina IV avanzó majestuosamente en su dirección. Parecía que estaba al final de sus treinta, y en vez del cabello plateado que Bess, Tess y muchos de sus empleados tenían, su cabello era de un asombroso blanco. Una corona de cristal estaba incrustada en su cabello. Su atributo más sorprendente era la forma en cómo se desenvolvía. Aunque no estuviera vistiendo la túnica blanca y plateada con joyas, no habría ninguna duda que esta era una mujer de poder y gran autoridad.

Cuando llegó delante de la plataforma, se detuvo y en vez de subir estudió a Harry, sus ojos observando el anillo de Harry antes de detenerse en sus orbes verde esmeralda. Después Harry regresó la mirada y estudio cuidadoso. Esto duró por un largo momento mientras cada uno se observaba.

Finalmente, la reina se arrodilló delante de la plataforma, con su cabeza inclinada en señal de total sumisión hacia Harry, sin atreverse a volverlo a mirar directamente. "Aclamo a la Casa de Polairix y al Conde del Norte" dijo ella. "La Casa de Corsairix da su lealtad y jura servir y obedecer en todo".

Hubo una larga pausa en la que Harry escuchó a Bellatrix soltar lentamente un suspiro de alivio. Aparentemente un importante obstáculo había sido superado. Finalmente dándose cuenta que la Reina Xerina no se levantaría o lo miraría hasta que el hiciera algo, Harry se levantó y caminó hacía su figura arrodillada. Después escogió sus palabras cuidadosamente. "Levántese guardiana leal" comandó.

Después Harry estiró su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. En cambio, ella besó su anillo y se levantó por si misma. Sin embargo, todavía tenía su cabeza inclinada. Sintiéndose relativamente intrépido, Harry tomó su quijada y gentilmente levantó su cabeza hasta que se vieron a los ojos de nuevo.

Después de un poco de Legeremancia, Harry fue capaz de determinar que Xerina era una mujer muy orgullosa, y que se había humillado ante él porque realmente sentía que Harry era su jefe supremo y tenía fe en su poder y técnica. También parecía que ella estaba bajo la impresión de que se había puesto en completo servicio a él.

"Solo necesitas reorganizarte para mi" le susurró Harry, todavía sosteniendo su cabeza en alto. "No hay necesidad que te suprimas por mi" Harry soltó su cabeza y ella mantuvo el contacto visual con él.

"Como usted desee, mi señor" murmuró. Después habló con voz más alta. "Pido permiso para irme y regresar a mi gerencia para preparar la visita de usted en un futuro cercano. La Gente de Hielo desea verlo".

Harry inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "Como desees". La Reina Xerina IV inclinó su cabeza y abandonó lentamente la habitación acompañada de su escolta.

"Eso estuvo bien" comentó felizmente Bellatrix.

Bess parecía estar en shock mientras movía sus manos para despedir a la escolta que los había acompañado. "¿Sabe que significa esto, mi señor?".

"No. No realmente" replicó Harry mientras abandonaban la habitación y volvían a su estudio privado.

"La Gente de Hielo no son humanos normales" explicó Bess. "Son personas que poseen una poderosa marca de magia. Usted ha sido confirmado como su jefe supremo. Con un movimiento de su varita, podría atraer el ejército más poderoso del planeta".

Regresaron al estudio privado donde Nasil todavía los esperaba. "¿Está todo a su satisfacción, mi señor?" preguntó, haciendo un gesto a las cajas de las varitas que estaban en el escritorio.

"Sí, por supuesto. ¡Son maravillosas!" dijo Harry. "Lamento haberme ido así".

Nasil inclinó su cabeza sonriendo. "Está perfectamente bien. Estoy muy complacido que les guste sus varitas. Su secretario fue muy generoso al pagarme. Le agradezco. Si me disculpa" después Apareció.

Harry se sentó en su escritorio y encontró una carta del Ministerio de Magia. "Esto debe de acabar de llegar" le comentó a Bellatrix y Bess. La abrió y la leyó.

_Al tan llamado 'Señor Polairix:" Saludos._

_Después de una semana de consideración, he decidido que el Ministerio de Magia no cumplirá sus deseos expresados la semana pasada. Nosotros no reconocemos su poder o autoridad para hacer esos comandos y proclamaciones. Especialmente lo concerniente a Azkaban. La prisión permanecerá bajo nuestro control._

_Cornelius Fudge_

_Ministro de Magia._

"Interesante" dijo Harry secamente. Luego se la pasó a Bellatrix, quien la leyó.

Ella leyó rápidamente la carta y lo miró. "Creo que ya es hora que Fudge aprenda quien tiene el poder en este mundo" comentó. "Creo que se precisamente qué hacer acerca de esto. Dame unos días para encontrar un plan de acción. Cuando lo termine, estarás listo para pulverizarlo".

"Si quieres hacer eso" dijo Harry, dándole permiso de hacer lo que quisiera.

"Envíale una respuesta corta, has que suene amenazante" le aconsejó Bellatrix mientras abandonaba la habitación, con la carta en la mano.

"Odiaría que su esposa estuviera molesta conmigo" dijo Bess mientras reía disimuladamente, antes de irse para regresar a sus deberes habituales.

Harry escribió una carta corta a Fudge con una cruel sonrisa. Sabía que podía confiar en que Bellatrix vendría con algo efectivo y satisfactorio.

_Fudge-_

_Siento lástima de ti._

_-Señor Polairix_

& & &

Esa noche, Neville y el resto de la Legión de Potter estaban en las mazmorras teniendo una de sus reuniones. La Sala Multiusos estaba fuera de consideración debido al hecho que muchos la conocían. Amablemente, Snape les indicó el camino a un salón grande que apenas se usaba.

"¡Ya es suficiente entrenamiento por esta noche!" dijo Neville desde el centro del salón mientras observaba a un grupo producir Patronus corpóreos, y otro grupo de estudiantes más jóvenes desarmarse mutuamente. Otros grupos estaban realizando una vasta variedad de hechizos. Si tienen algo afuera, guárdenlo y les diré algunas noticias importantes".

Parvati y Lavender lo flanquearon rápidamente mientras esperaban que todos recogieran. Ambas chicas prácticamente se auto escogieron como sus asistentes mientras se unían más y más. A Neville no le importaba porque ellas eran expertas en conseguir nuevos miembros y mantener a los miembros actuales unidos. También eran muy buenas en Defensa.

Una vez que la habitación estaba limpia de nuevo y todos pusieron su atención en Neville, éste habló. "Lo que les voy a decir es un gran secreto. Harry ha escapado de Azkaban".

Murmullos emocionados salieron de todos los estudiantes que estaban presentes. Neville esperó pacientemente hasta que se calmaran para continuar. "También se ha descubierto que la madre de Harry no era proveniente de muggles como se pensaba. Basado en su linaje, Harry se ha convertido en el Señor Polairix".

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaron varios estudiantes.

"Significa que él controla las Tierras del Norte" explicó Neville brevemente. "Tiene mucho poder y ahora el Ministerio no lo puede tocar. Según el profesor Snape, que está en contacto con él, Harry está planeando lentamente cómo tomar a Voldemort y al Ministerio. Nuestro trabajo en estos momentos es, primero, continuar nuestro entrenamiento, y segundo, regar la palabra que Harry es 'bueno'. Nadie sabe que él fue enviado a Azkaban, exceptuando a algunas personas. ¿Alguna pregunta?".

"¿Cómo corremos la noticia que él es bueno?" preguntó emocionadamente una chica de segundo año.

Parvati se adelantó para la pregunta. "No dejen que la gente ande hablando mal de él. Corríjanlos y defiéndalo sin revelar ninguna información acerca de él. También pueden hablar con otros acerca de Harry en lo referente a Voldemort. Siempre muéstrenlo en una buena luz". Lavender inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo.

Neville miró su reloj y suspiró. "Parece que nos hemos pasado de la hora. La próxima vez discutiremos las políticas del Ministerio y lo que sabemos acerca de los Mortífagos. Ayuda mucho si entienden a aquellos contra los que pelean".

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a salir de la habitación en dúos y tríos. Neville felizmente los vio retirarse. Les hubiera contado más de Harry, Bellatrix y Nair'icaix por ejemplo, pero por ahora, era mejor si no pasaban a otros informaciones importantes. Además, Harry merecía ser el que lo contara. También Neville estaba algo confundido con la conexión con Bellatrix. Ella era parcialmente responsable por la condición de sus padres. Sin embargo, se reservaría su juicio hasta que la conociera. Quizá había cambiado.

"Creo que estuvo bien" le dijo Parvati mientras Lavender se iba con los últimos estudiantes.

"Eso espero" dijo Neville. "Después de las últimas noticias, me he dado cuenta que realmente Harry no nos necesita. Nosotros y el Mundo Mágico lo necesitamos más. En vez de la Legión de Potter, deberíamos ser los Embajadores para Potter".

Parvati inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "Sí, no hay duda que Harry estará molesto con aquellos que lo traicionaron. Ciertamente yo lo estaría. Probablemente podremos evitar que él sienta rencor contra todos en general".

Neville estuvo de acuerdo y estaba a punto de irse cuando Parvati habló de nuevo, rápidamente y aparentemente sin aliento. "¿Uh, Neville?".

Él se volteó para verla. "¿Sí?".

"Me estaba preguntando, bueno, si irías a Hogsmeade conmigo el próximo fin de semana que nos toque ir" Parvati se sonrió y continuó hablando antes que él pudiera responder. "Podríamos ir a tomar algo en las Tres Escobas".

"Seguro" dijo Neville animadamente.

"¿En serio?".

"Sí".

Parvati se estaba sonrojando intensamente, pero lucía feliz. "Bueno, entonces nos veremos ahí" luego se marchó.

Neville sonrió mientras recorría el camino para salir del salón de clases y regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor. Aparentemente la Legión de Potter lo había beneficiando también a él. Aunque de cierta manera era un club de fans de Harry Potter, algunas de las chicas pensaban que Neville también era un buen partido.

& & &

"¡Colagusano!" gritó Voldemort desde su lecho de enfermo. "¡Ven ahora mismo!".

La puerta se abrió y Peter Pettigrew entró lentamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Estaba temblando. "¿Sí, mi señor?". Voldemort estaba en un lecho de enfermo, pero todavía podría lanzar la maldición Cruciatus con una letal eficiencia.

"Es tiempo que el idiota amante de los muggles aprenda una lección. El fin de semana de visita a Hogsmeade viene más o menos en dos semanas. Dile a Malfoy que consiga a los Dementores y se muevan para un ataque. Conozco un buen lugar para esconderse cerca de Hogsmeade" dijo Voldemort.

"Eso no se podrá hacer, mi señor" murmuró Colagusano, cerrando sus ojos en anticipación a la palabra 'Crucio'.

"¿Por qué no?" murmuró Voldemort, mirando intensamente a su sirviente.

Colagusano tragó fuertemente. "Los Dementores han desaparecido. Se han ido".

"¿Y por qué pasó eso?".

"El Señor Polairix les ordenó que regresaran a Azkaban. Nuestro espía en el Ministerio también indica que Polairix expulsó al Ministerio de la prisión. El Ministerio ha tomado el retorno de los Dementores como una señal que ellos son los que tienen el verdadero control. Han decidido quedarse en Azkaban" explicó Colagusano, con la esperanza que no lo culpara por lo sucedido.

En vez de torturar a Colagusano, Voldemort reflexionó cuidadosamente las noticias y lo que sabía de la Casa de Polairix. "Fudge es un imbécil si cree que puede desafiar al Señor Polairix. ¡Aunque Polairix fuera un squib!. Mis libros me han revelado eso" finalmente pronunció. "Tenemos que tener a los Dementores de vuelta antes que su jefe supremo esté listo para establecer control absoluto. Elimina el plan de Hogsmeade".

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Pettigrew.

Voldemort rió vilmente y se sentó. "Enviaremos un grupo de Mortífagos novatos a Hogmeade, como un acto de distracción mientras bloqueamos Azkaban".

"¿No acaba de decir que el Señor Polairix era poderoso?" preguntó Colagusano, con tono confundido.

"¡Silencio!" ordenó Voldemort, levantándose de su lecho de enfermo. "Fudge puede ser un imbécil, pero nos ha conseguido tiempo. Azkaban caerá si sigue bajo el control del Ministerio. Si podemos alcanzar Azkaban, podremos ser capaces de agarrar al Señor Polairix. Un negocio dañino si lo quieres ver de esa forma".

Fin del Capítulo


	10. Chapter 10

_Nota de EugeBlack:_ _¡Hola, disculpen el retraso, pero finalmente aquí les traigo el capítulo 10 de la historia. Para algunos que preguntaron, la acción empezará pronto, no se impacienten. _

_Wow, estoy demasiado feliz, ya sobrepasamos la marca de los 100 reviews. ¡¡¡Miles de gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia por dejar un valioso review! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!. Espero que sigan dejando sus hermosos reviews, que son importantísimos. Lord Silvere se encuentra muy alegre por la buena recibida que ha tenido su fic y les manda sus agradecimientos por seguirla. xD _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Elementh Reload, Aykasha-peke, Anaelisa, norixblack, Iserith, harry dumbledore, Flor89, SusiBlack, Kaosex, Vicky, Sabela Malfoy.**

_Flor89: tu mail sigue sin salir, mejor añádame tú. Mi mail está en mi perfil ;)_

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #10

"He dejado afuera algunos textos que probablemente deberías estudiar esta tarde" le dijo Bellatrix a Harry mientras se envolvía con un abrigo rojo oscuro y se colocaba la capucha en su cabeza. Después realizó un hechizo para oscurecer su cara, y que solo su boca y parte de la nariz fuera visible. "Aparte de eso, haz algo de entrenamiento".

"¿Estás segura que no quieres que yo sepa lo que estás planeando?" preguntó Harry. Había pasado casi una semana desde que había recibido la carta de Fudge. Desde ese entonces Bellatrix había estado planeando algo. Había hecho interminables investigaciones en la biblioteca y en los archivos.

Bellatrix le sonrió. "Es una sorpresa. Fudge aprenderá su lección; hasta podría sernos útil en un futuro".

"Ten cuidado entonces" dijo Harry, decidiendo no seguir presionando el asunto.

"Lo haré. Probablemente llegue tarde" dijo Bellatrix. Le dio rápidamente un pico en los labios a Harry y después sacó su varita para Aparecer. "Que tengas un buen día, querido" después desapareció con un silencioso crack.

Harry sonrió y realizó su camino hacia su estudio privado, para realizar sus labores de negocios diarias. La carga se había incrementado desde la audiencia con la Reina Xerina. Ella había estado enviándole interminables reportes acerca de todo lo que le concernía.

Aparentemente él poseía el treinta por ciento de las ganancias de las minas de oro, platino, zafiro, plata y rubí que estaban ubicadas en el Norte. Treinta por cierto a lo largo de mil años, amontonado. Parecía que Gringotts del Norte, que era enteramente independiente de los otros Gringotts en el mundo, tenía la gran mayoría de su fortuna. Lo que tuviera en Gran Bretaña era insignificante.

Xerina también había programado un día de fiesta nacional en su honor, en tres días. Él y Bellatrix estaban obligados a asistir por lo menos el primer día. Eso sería interesante.

Entró a su oficina y encontró a Reggins, quien lo esperaba con la nueva pila de documentos. La negativa de evacuar Azkaban del Ministerio había creado problemas que requerían un papeleo diez veces más grande de lo requerido. Reggins le aseguró a Harry que todo estaría bien.

El fantasma todavía trabajaba como su secretario personal, a pesar de que Harry había contratado un gran personal. Se suponía que Harry debía estar buscando un replazo más apropiado, pero él no estaba buscando muy duro.

Después del almuerzo, Harry realizó su camino a la biblioteca, la cual servía como su salón de clase. Encontró los libros que Bellatrix le había dejado y rápidamente los leyó. El material no parecía muy difícil, lo cual era extraño. Era más avanzado que los EXTASIS.

Harry terminó y empezó su entrenamiento, preguntándose ausentemente qué estaba haciendo Bellatrix.

& & &

Bellatrix apareció con un pequeño crack en la calle de Gringotts, en el callejón Diagon. Rápidamente colocó su varita en el contenedor que estaba adentro de su abrigo. La varita gemela la tenía en una cubierta en su muñeca.

Rápidamente se mezcló con las demás personas y realizó su camino al banco. Al entrar, se dirigió al duende más cercano que encontró. Manejando toda la amabilidad que podía mostrar, habló. "¿Sería lo suficientemente amable para mostrarme la oficina del Consejero Financiero Principal?".

"Sí, madame" respondió el duende, guiándola inmediatamente a un amplio vestíbulo y luego a una oficina.

El duende que estaba en la oficina se levantó e hizo una inclinación. "Mi nombre es Holdhook. ¿En qué le puedo servir?".

"Necesito realizar algunas compras y adquirir acciones en algunas grandes compañías. Su consejo sería sumamente útil para mi" respondió Bellatrix, sentándose en la silla que estaba al frente del escritorio.

"¿Tiene cuenta con nosotros?".

"Polairix" respondió Bellatrix simplemente.

Los ojos del duende se abrieron desmesuradamente, observó con detenimiento el anillo de Bellatrix porque su cara no permitía escrutinio. "Ya veo, mi dama" le hizo señas al duende que la había traído. "Trae el archivo de Polairix inmediatamente".

El duende regresó un segundo después, claramente sin aliento. Le dio el grueso archivo a Holdhook y abandonó la habitación, cerrando la habitación detrás de él. Después Holdhook abrió el archivo y sacó varios papeles.

"Números de cuenta del uno al siete. La primera transferencia inicial a Gringotts vino de Gringotts del Norte. El balance actual, incluyendo los estados de cuenta de los Potter y de los Black, es de… ochocientos noventa y seis billones de galeones en efectivo. Aproximadamente doscientos millones en bienes raíces. Sin embargo imagino que la mayoría de su fortuna es manejada por Gringotts del Norte" resumió Holdhook para el beneficio de Bellatrix. "Usted y su esposo, sin ninguna duda, son nuestros clientes más grandes".

"¿Hay algún interés asociado con todo eso?" preguntó Bellatrix débilmente. Ella no sabía que Harry fuera tan rico. Bueno… también era su dinero a través del matrimonio, pero no pudo evitar sentir que era más el dinero de Harry que de ella.

"Por supuesto" replicó Holdhook. "¿Qué quería hacer hoy?".

"Deseo obtener el control administrativo de El Profeta y, si es posible, obtener la propiedad completa" anunció. "Respecto a esta parte del negocio, el costo no es importante".

Holdhook movió sus dedos pensativamente. "Creo que El Profeta es propiedad de cinco o seis accionistas. Si puede comprar por lo menos cuatro de ellos, probablemente no tendrá ningún problema en el control administrativo. Comprarlos todos probablemente requerirá ofrecer el triple del valor de las acciones, pero se puede hacer".

"Ofrezca lo necesario para obtenerlo todo" decidió Bellatrix. "También trate de mantener el negocio en estricto secreto".

"Creo que puedo obtener el control del periódico para la próxima semana" declaró Holdhook, tomando notas en un trozo de pergamino. "¿Qué más desea hacer?".

Bellatrix volvió a pensar el próximo movimiento. Esto podía ir bien, o podía ir mal. "Me gustaría invertir en Gringotts" dijo lentamente. "La Casa de Polairix estaría honrada si los duendes fueran nuestros aliados".

Ahora Holdhook estaba más sorprendido que antes. "Su cuenta con nosotros es más que una inversión significante, lo cual no es extraño, ¿pero aliados?".

"Sí, nos encantaría que ustedes fueran nuestros aliados. Tiempos difíciles están por venir. El Ministerio es incompetente y Voldemort está ascendiendo cada vez más. La Casa de Polairix está determinada a jugar un rol importante en el futuro de Gran Bretaña" declaró Bellatrix.

"No tengo autoridad para hacer algo así" admitió Holdhook. "¿Sería apropiado si el Jefe de Gringotts los fuera a ver a usted y al Señor Polairix mañana?".

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza felizmente. "Eso sería maravilloso. Sin embargo, estoy segura que el Señor Polairix podrá venir a Gringotts".

"Estaríamos honrados" dijo Holdhook. "Extremadamente honrados. ¿A qué hora deberíamos esperar al Señor Polairix?".

"A las diez, creo" comentó Bellatrix pensativamente. Harry podría terminar casi todo su trabajo temprano, y luego regresar de Gringotts a tiempo para su entrenamiento de la tarde.

Holdhook inclinó la cabeza emocionadamente y tomó notas. "Entonces los estaremos esperando a las diez. ¿Algún otro negocio?".

"Sí, muchos más" dijo Bellatrix. "Me gustaría obtener la administración de San Mungo, pero no la propiedad". Ese hospital necesitaba grandes mejoras y expansiones por la cercana guerra. Ayudaría mucho si estuviera segura que eso ocurriría.

El duende hizo las anotaciones apropiadas y luego continuaron con las peticiones de Bellatrix. Varias horas después, la Casa de Polairix había designado grandes inversiones en casi todas las industrias y compañías del mundo mágico. Si todo salía bien, Harry podría virtualmente controlar la economía para la siguiente semana.

Cuando Bellatrix abandonó Gringotts, cambió su abrigo de color, a uno azul pálido, y realizó una auto transformación. Era momento de la segunda parte del plan.

& & &

Harry bostezó cuando volteó la página de uno de los libros antiguos de su biblioteca. Había terminado sus estudios, había entrenado y cenado. Todavía Bellatrix no había llegado. Con suerte no estaba en problemas. Ella le había dicho que llegaría tarde. De repente el capítulo de la página obtuvo su atención.

_Hechizos Divisores. _

_Un mago o bruja poderoso puede ser capaz de realizar un hechizo y 'dividirlo', para que haya dos rayos de luz en dirección al objetivo. Esto puede ser usado para un doble golpe, o para contraatacar cualquier movimiento evasivo que el atacante pueda hacer. Estudios extras, práctica, y habilidad mágica puede permitir que el mago o bruja sea capa de controlar el movimiento del hechizo aunque haya abandonado su varita. Precaución, este hechizo no es para los débiles. Los hechizos no serán tan fuertes si se separan, como lo sería si permanecieran juntos. _

"Esto puede ser muy efectivo contra una gran cantidad de Mortífagos, o por supuesto, contra alguien que me evada" se dijo Harry a sí mismo. Observó la invocación y sacó su varita de Ceniza Negra. "Duplexio Stupefy" murmuró. Un par de aturdidores salieron de su varita y dieron en la pared, que no sufrió ningún daño.

Harry practicó el hechizo varias veces más, y eventualmente fue capaz de obligar a los aturdidores a que se movieran hacia el objetivo que él escogiese. Él no podía hacer que fueran hacia donde él quisiese, pero los podía manipular sutilmente para que tomaran una u otra curva hasta que le dieran a algo.

Después de eso practicó el hechizo Duplexio con otros maleficios y maldiciones que conocía. Todos funcionaron perfectamente. Estaba a punto de rendirse por lo que quedaba de día cuando tuvo un par de ideas. Quizá el hechizo podía ser manipulado.

"¡Triplexio Stupefy!" expresó. Para el agrado de Harry, tres aturdidores salieron de su varita. Su habilidad para controlarlos decrecía con la adición de un tercer aturdidor, pero algo de práctica resolvería ese problema.

Después sacó su otra varita y la agarró con la mano izquierda. "¡Triplexio Stupefy!" murmuró, concentrándose en ambas varitas. La pared más cercana fue atacada por seis aturdidores separados. Harry sonrió a sus varitas y empezó otro experimento. "¡Tetraplexio Stupefy!".

& & &

"¿Has encontrado todo lo que necesitas, querida?" preguntó la mujer gorda que estaba a cargo de los Archivos del Ministerio. "El Ministerio no guarda muchos documentos de todas las Revoluciones de Duendes, pero creo que puedes encontrar archivos pertinentes en la sección de Relaciones Internacionales".

Bellatrix Potter, que ahora parecía ser una chica de 18 años, rubia y con ojos azules, le sonrió dulcemente a la útil archivista. "He encontrado algunas cosas que son útiles para mi reporte, pero necesito mucho más, señora Drake. ¿En dónde debería buscar?".

"A menudo es requerido que el Ministerio reporte sus estados actuales de relaciones en la Confederación Internacional de Magos" le dijo Drake a Bellatrix. "Deben haber mencionado algo acerca Revoluciones de Duendes incompletas".

"Muchas gracias" dijo Bellatrix. Se levantó de la pila de documentos y pergaminos y realizó su camino a la sección de Archivos mientras Drake regresaba a lo que fuera que estaba haciendo en su escritorio.

Asegurándose que Drake estaba ocupada, Bellatrix dejó a un lado su actuación de estar estudiando en las Relaciones Internacionales y estudió la puerta que protegía la cámara que contenía la información que pasados Ministros de Magia querían mantener en secreto. Definitivamente podría entrar. Pero solo si esa mujer se iba.

Regresó a su mesa con un archivo cualquiera que había agarrado de la sección y realizó una buena actuación de estar absorta en sus contenidos. ¡Qué malo que el contenido era tan horriblemente aburrido e irrelevante!. Culos de calderos.

Después de dos horas de extrema paciencia por parte de Bellatrix, su oportunidad finalmente llegó cuando Drake se levantó de su escritorio y se acercó a ella. "¿Encontrando todo lo que necesitas?" le preguntó.

Una sonrisa falsa. "¡Sí!. Hay tanto en la sección de Relaciones Internacionales. En poco tiempo tendré todo lo que necesito.

La señora Drake inclinó la cabeza de forma significativa. "Sí, pensé que ahí habría mucha información. Necesito atender una reunión corta del personal, querida. ¿Crees que estarás bien aquí sola?".

Esta vez la sonrisa era un poco más genuina. "Absolutamente. Hay tanto aquí que estoy segura que no necesitaré de su ayuda por un buen rato".

La señora Drake inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "No estaré afuera por mucho tiempo" se dio la vuelta y abandonó la gran habitación de archivos, dejando a Bellatrix sola. Basada en su experiencia, ella estaría afuera por un buen tiempo. Probablemente la anciana era una chismosa.

Rápidamente Bellatrix abandonó su supuesto proyecto y rápidamente caminó en dirección a la cámara, sacando simultáneamente sus varitas gemelas. "Totalium silencium protegix" murmuró, moviendo la varita que tenía en su mano izquierda, y después sosteniendo el hechizo que había conjurado. Debido a que todavía estaba en contacto con su varita, podría detectar rápidamente cualquier intrusión desde el borde del hechizo protector.

Con su otra varita, cuidadosamente realizó varios hechizos abridores y maldiciones que destruyeron los hechizos de protección. Después de varios minutos, la cámara se abrió con un chillido resistente. Bellatrix dio un respingo a pesar de haber colocado hechizos silenciadores en la habitación.

Una vez que la cámara estuvo completamente abierta, entró y empezó a registrar toda la colección de documentos y memorandos de oficinas, especialmente las concernientes a Cornelius Fudge. Después de varios hechizos duplicativos en varios pergaminos, hechizos de disfraz en las copias resultantes, y otro hechizo para borrar cualquier rastro de su presencia, Bellatrix salió y cerró la cámara.

Ahora tendría el placer de limpiar todos los papeles de la su investigación e las Rebeliones de Duendes. Si lo dejaba como estaba, la archivista estaría más apta para recordarla a ella y el lugar donde había estado. No que importase realmente, debido a su disfraz. Pero trabajo incompleto podía guiar a más trabajo incompleto.

& & &

Narcissa Malfoy le dio a su marido una mirada intensa y empezó a golpear su pie en el suelo en el momento que él entró a la habitación. Era un poco tarde y ella había estado moviéndose de un lado a otro de la habitación, en vez de ir a dormir como una obediente esposa debía hacer. "¿Dónde has estado?".

Lucius la ignoró y se empezó a preparar para ir a la cama.

"¿Por qué no me dices nada?" preguntó furiosa en un tono alto. "Estás siempre afuera, Draco ha estado actuando más arrogante y distante respecto a mí desde las Navidades, ¡y todavía no me dices donde está Bellatrix!".

"Tu hermana está muerta". Lucius se mofó mientras se quitaba sus botas de dragón.

Lágrimas contenidas hicieron que los ojos de Narcissa se tornaran brillantes. "¿Cómo?. ¿Quién?".

"Ella trató de escapar de Azkaban y se ahogó" dijo Lucius fríamente. Falló en mencionar que había escapado con Harry Potter. Ahora no importaba. El Señor Oscuro estaba algo curioso de saber cómo lo habían hecho, pero eso iba más allá del punto en cuestión.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí?" preguntó Narcissa en tono molesto.

"Traicionó al Señor Oscuro y fue debidamente castigada" le dijo Malfoy vagamente a su esposa. Sonrió ausentemente mientras recordaba los chillidos de su cuñada mientras cadenas encantadas cortaban su piel en una y otra vez. Era una lástima que el Señor Oscuro se había aburrido antes que pudieran hacer cosas más placenteras.

De repente Narcissa llegó a la conclusión que Malfoy probablemente había estado envuelto en 'castigar' a su hermana y que también probablemente eso se había extendido más allá de las Maldiciones Imperdonables. "¿Cómo te atreves?" le gritó.

Fríamente, Malfoy se levantó. "¿Cómo te atreves?" murmuró. Después abofeteó a su esposa tan duro como pudo. Una, y otra, y otra vez mientras ella sollozaba. Después de un rato finalmente se fue.

Narcissa trastabilló sobre la cama y trató de acallar sus sollozos con una almohada. Al día siguiente, iría a averiguar quién era el Jefe de la Familia Black. Quienquiera que fuera, podría cancelar su matrimonio y declararla su protegida. Era la única forma legal de salirse de ese matrimonio gracias al contrato pre nupcial. La pérdida de libertad era mejor que quedarse casada con Lucius. Solo esperaba que Draco no fuera el Jefe de la Casa Black.

Fin del Capítulo


	11. Chapter 11

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola!. Estoy de vuelta antes de lo que tenía previsto, pero es que este capítulo me encanta y quería traérselos xD ;) Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo. _

_Estoy empezando a traducir otro fic de Harry en Azkaban, y espero empezarlo a subir el fin de semana, así que estén pendientes. xD_

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, y espero que los sigan dejando, son muy valiosos para mí. _

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **SabelaMalfoy, Aykasha-peke, norixblack, Lucumbus, AimeCristel, Ginger**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #11

Bellatrix terminó los detalles finales del 'vestuario' de Harry para su reunión en Gringotts. Él había permitido que ella lo vistiera para que él diera una buena impresión en la reunión. Ella había escogido un abrigo completamente negro, abrochado con un fénix plateado, encima de su túnica plateada y azul. Para mejorar el efecto, colocó una bufanda plateada en sus hombros. Una capucha era necesaria porque Gringotts era un lugar público.

"Probablemente tan pronto como la semana entrante," ella le explicó a él, "tendrás gran parte de la economía. La alianza con Gringotts contribuirá notablemente- pero también controlarás a El Profeta e industrias importantes".

Harry asintió torpemente. Él no había esperado ir al Callejón Alley tan pronto. Era un poco inconveniente haberse enterado tan pronto, pero él se había ido a la cama antes que Bellatrix llegara a la casa la noche anterior. Ella había decidido no despertarlo. Él estaba extremadamente contento por sus esfuerzos en su favor. "¿Cómo llegamos allá?" preguntó él.

"Aparición" respondió Bellatrix. "Pero antes de que hagas eso, necesitamos ponerte un encantamiento de sombra en tu capucha. Asegurará que no serás reconocido por aquellos que no te conocen todavía, y te hará más enigmático, lo cual es bueno por ahora" ella rápidamente realizó el hechizo necesario y se colocó su abrigo, el cual todavía tenía puesto el hechizo de sombra, intacto.

Ambos sacaron su varita simultáneamente y Aparecieron, apareciendo en una calle lateral, especialmente designada para aquellos que escogían aparecer en el Callejón Alley. Entraron rápidamente a Gringotts cuando encontraron un contingente de duendes de seguridad, esperando para escoltarlos al Jefe de Gringotts.

Rápidamente Harry y Bellatrix se encontraron en una larga oficina con tres duendes de apariencia importante. Los duendes de seguridad, sintiendo la incomodidad de los humanos, eligieron quedarse afuera desde que establecieron que ellos no le iban a hacer daño a nadie.

El duende que parecía ser el más joven, habló. "Señor Polairix, Señora Polairix, les presento a Señor Oro, el Jefe Gringotts". Harry y el Señor Oro intercambiaron inclinaciones ceremoniales, ambos dando respecto al otro, pero sin humillarse ellos mismos.

El Señor Oro tomó la iniciativa para hablar e hizo un gesto al duende a su derecha, y luego al que había hablado primero. "Estos son el Señor Plata y el Señor Bronce. Por favor siéntense". Todos se sentaron.

"Su esposa dijo que usted estaba interesado en iniciar una alianza con nosotros, Polairix. ¿Qué tiene exactamente en mente?" preguntó Oro diplomáticamente.

Afortunadamente para Harry, Bellatrix le había instruido en qué debería intentar para el negocio. Reggins también había contribuido un montón en esa conversación. Entre su esposa y su secretario, una cantidad de metas habían sido establecidas.

Harry empezó con la primera. "A pesar de que una Rebelión de Duendes no ha ocurrido desde hace bastante tiempo, me siento obligado a pedir que nuestro acceso al banco permaneciera segura si ese evento llegara a ocurrir. A cambio, estoy dispuesto a comprometerme a estar a su lado durante tal rebelión y hacer todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlos".

"Que sea así" dijo el Señor Oro y luego tocó una mordida de la manzana proverbial. "Los duendes desean tener el derecho de pedir asilo en su dominio en cualquier momento. A cambio, Gringotts estará dispuesto a refugiar y proteger a cualquier agente de la Casa de Polairix en cualquier momento".

Dándose cuenta rápidamente de cómo negociar con los duendes, Harry respondió. "Que sea así".

La negociación formal continuó hasta que estuvieron criticando pequeños detalles que eran prácticamente insignificantes, pero que igual eran necesarios para que la alianza fuera completa. En cuanto Harry y el Señor Oro terminaron formalmente la sesión, un pergamino con el acuerdo completo apareció en el escritorio delante de ellos. Plumas y tinta aparecieron rápidamente y la alianza fue firmada.

El Señor Oro apretó la mano de Harry. "Un placer, Señor Polairix. Gringotts dejará que usted decida cuando esto debe hacerse del conocimiento público".

"Tendremos que ver como los eventos suceden" dijo Harry vagamente, inseguro de cuando debería revelar su identidad y nuevas conexiones.

El Jefe de Gringotts inclinó la cabeza en señal de entendimiento. "Que tenga un buen día".

Harry inclinó la cabeza y prontamente él y Bellatrix estaban caminando con las manos agarrados en uno de los corredores del banco, en dirección a la entrada principal. Podrían Aparecerse desde la calle lateral. Varios de los duendes que pasaron cerca dieron inclinaciones respetuosas a la pareja abrigada y encapuchada.

"Lo hiciste maravillosamente" le dijo orgullosamente Bellatrix a Harry. "Eres innato en la diplomacia. Dudo que alguien más podría haber obtenido tanto de ellos".

"Solo porque tu me ayudaste antes" dijo Harry, apretando su mano ligeramente.

Ella sacudió la cabeza en señal de desacuerdo. "Tienes un talento innato de llevarte bien con las criaturas no humanas. Te puedo asegurar que esos duendes se asombraron con tu buena conducta. Esa herramienta nos servirá con la Gente de Hielo. Ellos no son exactamente humanos y están relativamente consciente de eso".

"¿En verdad?" preguntó Harry, curioso acerca de la Gente de Hielo. Estaba a punto de preguntar más cuando fue interrumpido por un duende, que aparentemente había estado haciendo todo lo posible para encontrarlos antes que dejaran el banco.

"Señor Polairix," dijo el duende, "algunos negocios de motivos personales han surgido. ¿Podría venir conmigo por unos momentos?".

"Por supuesto" respondió Harry, en un tono de voz ligeramente confundido.

El duende guió a Harry y a Bellatrix a una oficina cercana. Cuando entraron, para la sorpresa de él y Bellatrix, encontraron a una triste Narcissa Malfoy sentada en una de las sillas. Por la apariencia de su rostro, había estado en una especie de pelea.

Bellatrix apretó más la mano de Harry cuando posó sus ojos sobre su hermana. Harry no esta seguro de cómo interpretar eso. Sin duda alguna, estaba sorprendida. ¿Pero qué pensaba ella de su hermana?. Ante la invitación del duende, ambos se sentaron junto a Narcissa, quien parecía estar tratando de averiguar la identidad de Harry y Bellatrix.

"No se si usted está consciente de esto, señor," empezó a decir nerviosamente el duende, "pero usted es el Jefe de la Casa Black debido a las circunstancias del pasado junio.

Harry inclinó la cabeza lentamente. Todavía no estaba seguro de qué tenía que hacer con Narcissa Malfoy. Él sabía que anteriormente ella había sido una Black, pero ahora estaba casada. Por el rabillo del ojo, se dio cuenta que la cabeza de Bellatrix se caía. Ella era la razón por la que ahora él era el Jefe de la Casa Black. Él le dio un apretón reconfortante a su mano.

El duende decidió continuar. "Su posición le deja varias responsabilidades, y una de ellas toma parte el día de hoy".

"Ya veo" dijo Harry mientras miraba a Narcissa y luego al duende. "¿Cuál es esa?".

"El acuerdo pre nupcial entre Lucius Malfoy y su esposa, Narcissa, dicta que la única manera en la que ella puede salirse del matrimonio es que el Jefe de la Casa Black o el Jefe de la Casa Malfoy cancele el contrato matrimonial. Si la Casa Black cancela el contrato, Narcissa pierde su emancipación y se convierte en su protegida. Ella quiere salirse de ese matrimonio debido al hecho que su esposo se ha convertido… algo abusivo" explicó el duende.

Harry miró a Narcissa pensativamente. "No estoy seguro de entender qué quiere decir con 'protegida'".

"Esencialmente, ella se convierte en su hija. Usted controla sus asuntos, asegurarse que ella aprenda lo que necesita saber, y todo lo demás que considere necesario por un período mínimo de tres años. Su emancipación es devuelta a su criterio después de ese período de tiempo".

Harry miró a Bellatrix, la cual todavía tenía su cabeza inclinada. ¿Qué pensaba ella de todo ese asunto?. Era su hermana, tendría que tener algún tipo de opinión. Finalmente, respondió. "¿Hay algún lugar donde mi esposa y yo podamos discutir esto?".

"Por supuesto" el duende hizo una seña a una habitación que estaba al lado de la oficina. "Siéntanse en casa".

"¿Mi Dama?" preguntó Harry, no queriendo revelar su identidad. Él se levantó y ella lo siguió a la pequeña habitación y cerró la puerta. Harry se quitó la capucha para que pudieran tener una conversación cara a cara. Después de un momento ella se la quitó también. "¿Qué piensas al respecto?".

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros, indiferente, sin mirar a sus ojos. "Tu eres el Jefe de la Casa Black, no yo".

"Tú eres mi esposa. Ella es tu hermana".

Ella se cruzó de brazos en gesto indiferente y miró a otro lado. "No es mi decisión, y realmente no me importa. Lucius probablemente le hizo daño. Ella no está hacienda esto porque 'vio la luz'. No quiere seguir lidiando con Lucius. A lo major, será una hija adolescente extremadamente difícil".

"Podemos darle un chance para que 'vea la luz'" replica Harry. No hubo respuesta. Él después suspiró profundamente. "Creo que probablemente deberíamos darle una oportunidad. Es un chance que no debemos dejar de pasar. También debemos darle la oportunidad de darle el chance de saber quienes somos. A lo mejor Lucius es una mejor alternativa que yo. Vamos a regresar". Ambos volvieron a colocar sus capuchas en sus respectivos lugares.

Ellos regresaron y se sentaron. Ahora Narcissa parecía aprehensiva. Harry se dirigió al duende. "Hemos decidido cancelar el contrato matrimonial, suponiendo que ella todavía quiera escapar de su matrimonio una vez que le revelemos algo. ¿Sería tan amable de darnos a los tres un momento de privacidad?".

El duende se inclinó y abandonó la habitación. Harry se levantó, seguido por Bellatrix, y ambos se bajaron sus capuchas. El rostro de Narcissa palideció cuando vio a Harry y a su supuestamente hermana muerta parados delante de ellas. "Si haces esto, te quedarás con nosotros" dijo Harry.

"Me quiero salir de la vida de Lucius sin importar qué" dijo Narcissa con una voz desesperada y a la vez con un toque de desdeño. Ella no podía creer que estaba en esa situación. "Últimamente ha estado abusando físicamente de mí. No siempre he estado de acuerdo con sus actividades oscuras" inconscientemente miró a Bellatrix, la cual probablemente había sido castigada bajo las manos de Lucius. Rápidamente Bellatrix desvió la mirada.

Harry y Bellatrix volvieron a colocarse sus capuchas cuando el duende regresó. "¿Los tres han acordado alguna acción específica?".

"Sí, cancele el contrato. Tomaremos a Narcissa como nuestra protegida" dijo Harry. Rápidamente el duende empezó a preparar algunos documentos. "¿Qué pasa con su hijo?. ¿Cómo lo afectará esto?" preguntó Harry.

El duende levantó la mirada de los documentos de divorcio con los cuales estaba trabajando. "La patria potestad se revierte automáticamente al padre en este caso. Si Lucius Malfoy se vuelve incapacitado, su testamento dictará a quién le otorga la patria potestad. Usted puede pelear por la custodia si no es un miembro familiar".

Un momento después, el duende hizo que Harry firmara los papeles y luego anunció formalmente que el matrimonio estaba oficialmente disuelto. Después regresó su atención a Narcissa. "Usted necesitará entregar su varita al Señor Polairix. Estoy seguro de que él se la regresará en algún momento". Ella se lo entregó resentidamente. Harry la guardó en su bolsillo.

"Creo que eso es todo" dijo el duende mientras todos se ponían de pie.

Harry inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y cambió sus planes de cómo regresar a Nair'icaix. Encontró un guante en el bolsillo de su abrigo e hizo un traslador con eso. Todavía no había perfeccionado esa técnica. "Todos agárrenlo".

Una pequeña jalada después y estaban de pie en la entrada principal de la fortaleza de Harry. Miró nerviosamente a Bellatrix y luego a Narcissa. Ambas hermanas evadían deliberadamente la mirada de la otra, mientras lanzaban miradas fugaces.

Después de un largo e incómodo momento, Bellatrix rompió el silencio. "¡Señora Higgin!" gritó.

El ama de casa que había sido contratada junto al resto de los empleados rápidamente realizó su camino al vestíbulo principal. Ella detectó las malas actitudes e inmediatamente escogió a la persona que probablemente no cortaría su cabeza. "¿Sí, mi señor?".

"Um… esta es Narcissa M… Black" explicó Harry. "Ahora es mi protegida. Por favor encuéntrele una habitación y sírvale el almuerzo. Después, asegúrese que permanezca en su habitación hasta que mi esposa o yo tengamos una conversación con ella. Una vez que hagamos eso, veremos que hacer después".

La señora Higgin inclinó la cabeza e imperiosamente llevó Narcissa lejos mientras Harry seguía a una malhumorada Bellatrix a su habitación. Ella empujó la puerta y entró, con Harry siguiendo sus talones antes de cerrar la puerta fuertemente. Él se quedó de pie y usó magia para remover su abrigo mientras ella se dirigía a su armario para cambiarse de ropa.

El silencio reinó hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que él era el que tenía que adivinar qué era lo malo que sucedía. Esto no era uno de sus 'deberes maritales' favoritos. "¿Qué es lo que te molestó tanto?" preguntó con voz conciliadora.

Las manos de Bellatrix se congelaron justo cuando iba a quitarse su túnica. Se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cuando lo hizo, fue en un tono brusco. "Es mi culpa que esté muerto. Es mi culpa que ahora seas el Jefe de la Casa Black".

"Oh" dijo Harry. Normalmente usaría Legeremancia, pero sintió que sería una intrusión a la privacidad de su esposa, por lo que intentó resistir la urgencia. Sin embargo, sus emociones eran tan fuertes que él podía sentir la poderosa ola de culpa que venía de ella. Por alguna razón, la culpa estaba unida a los celos.

Aparentemente ella había esperado más de un 'oh' de parte de él, y después de darle un corto período de tiempo para continuar, siguió hablando alto e incómodamente. "¿Bueno?. ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?. ¡Yo lo maté!".

"Pero eres mi esposa. Te amo" dijo Harry, un poco perdido, inseguro de qué podría decirle para calmarla y asegurarle los buenos sentimientos que sentía por ella. Ella pudo haber hecho la acción, pero fue él quien guió a Sirius al Departamento de Misterios. No solo eso, un aturdidor fue usado, no la maldición asesina. Además, él se había dado cuenta que no tenía ciencia vivir en el pasado. Lo salvaba a uno de un montón de ira y miseria.

"Soy tu esposa solamente por un estúpido accidente" gritó Bellatrix. "Si hubieras estado en posición de escoger, ¿te habrías casado con la asesina de tu padrino?. Si alguien hubiera matado a una persona que amara, ¡lo odiarían por lo que me quedara de vida!. Lo torturaría y luego lo mataría".

Harry se encogió de hombros. Tenía que admitir que ellos estaban en circunstancias algo inusuales. "Está en el pasado, ¿no?. Si nos amamos, no importa. Yo te amo, ¿acaso no me amas?" susurró.

Entonces Bellatrix empezó a llorar incontrolablemente. "Sí, te amo con todo mi corazón. Moriría mil veces por ti. Es lo menos que mereces de mi parte. Eres una buena persona con amabilidad que te sale naturalmente con todas las personas que conoces. No te merezco".

La culpa no era tan violenta como había estado antes, pero los celos venían en grandes olas ahora. Ella estaba celosa de Narcissa por alguna razón. "¿Qué tiene que ver tu hermana con todo esto?" preguntó Harry.

"Ella nunca fue una Mortífaga" murmuró Bellatrix pesimistamente. "Ella nunca ha matado a un alma en su vida. El orgullo es el mayor defecto en su carácter, pero por lo menos no es mala. Su esposo la golpeó" la voz de Bellatrix ganó un poco de fuerza. "¡He matado y torturado inocentes!. Merezco ser pateada, golpeada y abofeteada repetidamente. Ella no. No es justo" ella luego volvió a llorar.

Harry finalmente se venció ante la tentación de usar Legeremancia. Lo más obvio que salía era su extrema culpa por la muerte de Sirius. También se sentía culpable por tener un mejor esposo del que Narcissa anteriormente había tenido, porque ella sentía que su hermana era una mejor persona. A pesar de eso, ella fieramente sentía que Harry era suyo y se odiaba por eso. Ella pensaba que estaba siendo egoísta. Su mayor miedo y celo parecía ser que Harry pudiera preferir a Narcissa.

Harry caminó en su dirección, tomó su cabeza en sus manos y la obligó a que lo mirara. "El hecho que sientas culpa significa que no eres mala. Tú me amas y eso es la cosa más grande que alguien podría darme. Tus crímenes están en el pasado y no los sostengo en tu contra" le dijo vehementemente. "Te amo, a ti sola. Tu eres la reina de mi corazón". Después la besó suavemente en los labios y luego se alejó un poco para ver cómo ella reaccionaría.

Los ojos violeta de Bellatrix miraron perplejamente a las orbes verdes. La única diferencia que Harry pudo discernir en ella era que los celos se habían terminado y que su culpa había desaparecido drásticamente. Una marca que probablemente nunca se iría se mantuvo. Él pensó que no la abrumaría.

Abruptamente, ella levantó sus brazos y vigorosamente empujó a Harry a la cama. Antes de que él supiera qué estaba pasando, ella estaba encima de él, besándolo apasionadamente mientras sus manos lo apretaban tanto como podían.

Fin del Capítulo


	12. Chapter 12

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola!. Espero que estén bien. Aquí les traigo el último capítulo antes de empezar el tercer semestre en la universidad, snif snif. Disculpen por lo corto del capi. A partir del próximo capítulo habrá más acción. _

_De nuevo gracias por los reviews, y ya saben, mientras más reciba actualizo más rápido. _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Aykasha-peke, norixblack, SabelaMalfoy, AimeCristel, Stiby, fweasley, Ginger, Sanarita31, Vicky, Arwenej, Ginebra, cut**

_Hace un par de días subí el primer capítulo de otra traducción, El Lord de Azkaban. Si pueden pásense por ahí y díganme que opinan ;)_

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #12

Narcissa terminó de abotonarse una de las túnicas que había encontrado en el armario. La habitación que la señora Higgin le había dado no era muy grande, pero estaba llena de elegancia y riqueza, de una manera algo ambigua. Era malo que las túnicas, las cuales le quedaban perfectamente, no eran tan elegantes como ella estaba acostumbrada.

La estrecha ventana que estaba cerca de la cama de tamaño mediano llamó su atención, y se acercó para ver. A pesar de que era muy estrecha para tener una buena vista, era obvio que el castillo donde Harry Potter y su hermana residían, se encontraba en una isla desolada, en la cual llovería pronto.

Harry 'El-Niño-que-Vivió' Potter y su hermana. A pesar de sus intentos de sacárselo de la cabeza, peinando su cabello, comiendo el almuerzo y cambiando sus ropas, no podía sacarse el asunto de la mente.

¿Qué le pasaba a Bellatrix?. ¿Qué le había atraído del niño más bajo que lo normal?. A través de un estudio indirecto, Narcissa pudo ver que Potter había desarrollado algunos músculos y lucía algo mayor que sus dieciséis años. No era necesariamente atractivo. A lo mejor eran sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos la ponían algo incómoda, pero a lo mejor Bellatrix los encontró fascinantes. Narcissa decidió que nunca se sentiría cómoda ante la presencia de Harry Potter.

Ciertamente sería interesante enterarse qué sucedía entre esos dos. Suspiró y decidió acostarse en la cama. Ahora Harry Potter no solo era su cuñado, sino su guardián. Desesperadamente pensó que eso fuera bueno. ¿Él le guardaría rencor?. Probablemente. ¿Le dejaría salirse con la suya?. Probablemente no.

Tocaron la puerta y Narcissa se sentó en la cama alarmada. Potter había dicho que él o su esposa tendrían una 'discusión' con ella en algún momento después del almuerzo. Narcissa no estaba segura de saber a quién prefería. Una reunión con Bellatrix sería extraña, una con Potter sería temible. "Adelante" chilló.

La puerta se abrió y Bellatrix entró sola, luciendo considerablemente más dispuesta que cuando se habían separado un par de horas antes. Ella cerró la puerta y estudió a Narcissa, que estaba sentada en la cama luciendo como un animalito ansioso. Ambas hermanas lucían diferentes de cómo se recordaban.

Bellatrix observó que Narcissa aparentemente había envejecido un poco. Sin embargo había hecho todo lo posible por mantener su buena apariencia. Su cabello rubio seguía siendo tan cautivante como había sido en Hogwarts, y su figura no se había deteriorado, aunque sus curvas nunca habían sido tan buenas como las de Bellatrix.

Narcissa estaba impactada al ver que Bellatrix lucía por lo menos diez años más joven de lo que en realidad era. Su rostro había perdido los signos de la edad que vienen con el envejecimiento, su cabello que estaba agarrado con una cola de caballo estaba más vibrante y saludable que nunca, y sus ojos violetas brillaban con una felicidad que muy pocos alcanzaban.

"Supongo que te estarás preguntando como es que estoy casada con el archi enemigo de Lord Voldemort" dijo Bellatrix, para empezar la conversación.

Narcissa inclinó la cabeza cuidadosamente. Bellatrix parecía feliz, pero probablemente el asunto del matrimonio podía ser algo delicado. La actitud de Bellatrix en el banco había indicado eso, pero esas pistas se habían desvanecido.

"Después de matar a Sirius," explicó Bellatrix, "sentí una extrema sensación de culpabilidad y decidí tratar hacer una compensación. Empecé a mandarle información secreta a Harry…". La historia continuó hasta detallar Azkaban, su repentino matrimonio, y el resto de las acciones hasta "… y ahora estás aquí" terminó de decir.

"Entonces ya no eres una Mortífaga" preguntó Narcissa dudosamente. Toda la historia parecía demasiado fantástica para ser real, pero no pudo evitar sentirse a regañadientes complacida de la buena fortuna de su hermana.

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, sus ojos brillando con lágrimas de alegría sin derramar. "Se me ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad para hacer el bien, al lado del mejor hombre del mundo". Abruptamente se levantó sus mangas para mostrar un par de muñecas inmaculadas. "La Marca Tenebrosa se ha ido también".

"¿Cuándo pasó eso?".

"Después de que llegué aquí".

Ellas continuaron discutiendo varias cosas y se pusieron al tanto de la vida de cada una. Era una conversación de hermanas, pero ambas estaban tratando sutilmente de sacar información importante de la otra. Después de un rato, Bellatrix decidió que Narcissa no sabía mucho de los Mortífagos, y Narcissa decidió que a Bellatrix no se le iba a escapar algo vagamente útil.

Finalmente, Narcissa trajo a colación el tema más importante y que había hecho sombra durante toda la conversación, a pesar de que a Bellatrix no le preocupaba mucho. "¿Qué van a hacer tú y tu esposo conmigo?".

"Vivirás aquí por tres años, por lo menos" respondió Bellatrix cuidadosamente. "Harry ha decidido que te protegerá y te ayudará en lo que pueda. Sin embargo, necesitas abrir tu mente y aprender a respectar a la gente".

"¿Y qué pasa con mi varita?" Narcissa frunció el ceño.

"Una vez que obtengas su confianza y respeto, él te devolverá tu varita. Hasta ese entonces, tienes prohibido hacer magia" respondió Bellatrix, sin mencionarle que probablemente Harry pensaba que ella era una espía de Voldemort. Si ella estuviera en su posición, sería estúpido no pensarlo.

Narcissa suspiró indignada mientras pensamientos e impulsos rebeldes se agolpaban en su mente. "Él espera mucho".

"Si tu lo dices" comentó Bellatrix. "Cuando quieras cenar o comer alguna otra cosa, pregúntale educadamente a alguna de las sirvientes, para que te ayude. Harry y yo no estaremos aquí por algunos días debido a compromisos previos. Cuando todo esté arreglado, probablemente Harry querrá hablar contigo en algún momento, así que practica tus buenos modales. Puedes explorar el castillo, pero no entres a los dos estudios de Harry, ni a mi estudio, ni a la biblioteca, a menos que seas invitada". Después dejó a Narcissa para que se ocupara de sus cosas por el resto de la tarde.

& & &

"Sean bienvenidos a Savvire" dijo formalmente la Reina Xerina IV mientras hacía una genuflexión en el momento que Harry y Bellatrix aparecieron simultáneamente en su cámara secreta para reuniones. Harry inclinó la cabeza mientras se quedaba boquiabierto ante lo que le rodeaba. El edificio en el que estaban parecía hecho enteramente de hielo o cristal. Probablemente ambos.

"Gracias por su invitación" dijo Harry, no tan formalmente. Él no había sido criado de esa forma. "Hemos estado esperando por esta visita".

Xerina le sonrió. "El placer es nuestro, mi señor. Mi gente está muy ansiosa por verlo. Sin embargo, antes de que hagamos eso, pensé que nos podríamos tomar un momento para explicarle algunas situaciones básicas sociales, que debería saber ahora que es nuestro jefe supremo" hizo un gesto en dirección a varias sillas que habían sido colocadas.

"Estaría encantado de conocer más acerca de la Gente de Hielo" indicó Harry mientras él y Bellatrix se sentaban al frente del asiento que Xerina había escogido.

"Supongo que debería empezar con nuestra historia" consideró Xerina. "La Gente de Hielo ha existido desde antes de los tiempos prehistóricos. Nosotros prosperamos durante la Era de Hielo y también después que se acabó. Sin embargo, los humanos empezaron a poblar el planeta. Esto se convirtió en un problema serio cuando magos y brujas empezaron a practicar ciertos tipos de magia. No solo estaban desagradablemente predispuestos hacia nosotros, sino que tuvimos tiempos difíciles haciéndoles frente. Pronto el Ártico se convirtió en nuestro hogar".

"¿Así que no son humanos en lo absoluto?" preguntó Bellatrix con tono curioso.

Xerina sacudió la cabeza negativamente. "Sangre humana corre por nuestras venas. Por supuesto, esa es la siguiente parte de la historia. Después de muchos años excluidos en el Ártico, se hizo obvio que tendríamos que… unirnos con los magos para darles a nuestra raza el poder mágico para sobrevivir".

"Déjeme adivinar," dijo Harry, "la Casa de Polairix se envolvió. ¿Y estoy conectado por la sangre con la Gente de Hielo?".

La cara de Xerina se sonrojó. "Sí, pero no tan cercano como usted se imagina. Los líderes de la Gente de Hielo decidieron unirse con los magos y brujas que estaban intentando establecer sus propios reinos privados. En ese tiempo, dos magos prominentes estaban peleando por el dominio de Gran Bretaña. El Duque George y el Barón Evane. Ambos eran magos poderosos y tenían buena personalidad, y la Gente de Hielo pudo ver que uno de los dos perdería la pelea eventualmente.

"¿Así que escogieron a uno de los dos?" adivinó Bellatrix.

Xerina inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Sí. El Barón Evane tenía una afinidad especial con las criaturas mágicas, así que nos acercamos a él con una propuesta. Las islas del Norte, mares y el Ártico consistían en una gran cantidad de tierra y contenían muchas criaturas mágicas. Una alianza entre él y nuestra gente le daría el poder suficiente para dominar completamente el Norte".

"¿Y cuál era el precio?" preguntó Harry, aunque creía adivinar.

La normalmente pálida cara de Xerina ahora estaba roja. "Él se uniría con las mujeres de la Gente de Hielo hasta que nos proveyera con quince de sus hijas. Varones, que raramente nacían cuando las mujeres de Hielo se unían con un humano, eran puramente humanos, así que acordamos que él podría quedarse con cualquier varón".

Ahora Harry y Bellatrix se estaban sonrojando también. "Supongo que aceptó la propuesta" dijo Harry.

"Sí, lo hizo" replicó Xerina. "Él estaba escéptico hasta que le prometimos que podría casarse con la mujer de Hielo que le diera un hijo. Él nos proveyó con quince hijas. A cambio, nosotros nos aliamos a él y a sus herederos. Somos como las Hadas del Hogar que residen en Nair'icaix. Les servimos, y a cambio, usted nos hace más poderosos para servirle mejor".

"Ya veo" dijo Harry lentamente. "¿Entonces de dónde vino el nombre de Nair'icaix y de Polairix?".

"La Gente de Hielo construyó la fortaleza para su familia. Para mostrar su conexión con nosotros, se hizo formalmente la Casa de Polairix".

"¿La sangre de mago cambió a la Gente de Hielo?" preguntó Bellatrix.

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Xerina. "Sí, lo hizo. Nos hizo mucho más poderosos, y por eso estamos eternamente agradecidos con el Señor Polairix I".

"¿La sangre no se debilitaría al pasar el tiempo?" preguntó Harry, tratando de entender todo el concepto en su mente.

"La sangre de mago no desaparece tan rápido como se espera" respondió Xerina. "Varios Señores de Polairix escogieron a mujeres de Hielo para que fueran sus esposas, y enviaron a sus hijas a que vivieran con nosotros, y de vez en cuando un mago viene al Norte y lo convencemos para que se quede. Gracias a eso, nuestra sangre es estable, aunque si usted no hubiera estado casado cuando heredó su legado, le hubiera ofrecido a todas mis hijas para que fueran sus esposas".

"Me siento honrado" dijo Harry tan diplomáticamente como le era posible. Simplemente era muy extraño para digerirlo.

Xerina le sonrió felizmente. "Puedo ver que está felizmente casado. El punto de la historia que ahora que ha recuperado su dominio, nosotros automáticamente ganaremos fuerza y poder, debido a su presencia. La Gente de Hielo le da la bienvenida de nuevo, mi señor. Nuestros ejércitos están ansiosos de servirle".

"¿Ejércitos?".

"Sí, entrenamos extensivamente en el arte de la Guerra; es en lo que mejor nos desenvolvemos. No nos atreveríamos a salir del Norte a menos que usted nos guié. No sería seguro. Nuestro poder es efectivo contra magos y brujas solamente cuando un mago nos guía, usted es el único al que seguiríamos".

"Ya veo" dijo Harry.

Xerina se levantó y guió a la pareja a unas puertas de vidrio que guiaba a un balcón. "Es hora de conocer a la Gente de Hielo, mi señor. Somos los más numerosos y leales del Norte, y vivimos para servirle".

Ella abrió las puertas y salió al balcón, con Harry y Bellatrix a su lado. Harry rápidamente observó que estaban arriba de una plaza gigante, que estaba llena hasta su capacidad máxima, y las calles principales también estaban hasta su capacidad máxima. Todos lo miraban a él y a la Reina Xerina, expectantes.

"¡Gente de Savvire!" la voz mágicamente aumentada de la Reina Xerina IV retumbó. "Todos Aclamen a Harry James Potter- El Conde del Norte".

Se escucharon vivas, se lanzó confetti plateado de todos lados y se lanzaron fuegos artificiales. Harry estaba contento de ver que ellos lo aceptaban de corazón, aunque estaba preocupado que podría quedarse sordo.

Fin del Capítulo


	13. Chapter 13

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola!. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 13, que tiene un poquito de acción. Les prometo que el próximo capítulo estará lleno de acción ;)_

_Ya empecé con la universidad y estoy agobiada, intentaré publicar pronto, pero mientras más reviews reciba más ánimos tendré para traducir rápido. _

_A los que no han leído mi otra traducción, El Lord de Azkaban, me encantaría que lo hicieran y que me dieran su opinión. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**Sanarita31, Aykasha-peke, Arwenej, norixblack, hermionedepottergranger, SabelaMalfoy, cut, alex black bird, Ginger, Aidee, Stiby.**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #13

Mientras Bellatrix miraba desde el fondo, Harry inspeccionó a los siete Soldados de Hielo que la Reina Xerina había insistido que lo escoltaran de vuelta a Nair'icaix, y que permanecieran como sus guardaespaldas. Según Xerina, ellos eran los más expertos de las mejores divisiones de su armada. Ellos no habían demostrado sus habilidades todavía, pero cuando caminaban, le recordaban a Harry unos gatos asechando a su presa.

A pesar del acercamiento amistoso de Harry, ellos se mantuvieron tan formales como siempre, y ahora estaban de pie en una línea recta mientras sus pálidos ojos observaban a Harry. Sus uniformes consistían de túnicas plateadas que parecían moverse como Capas de Invisibilidad, armadura negra, forros para la pantorrilla y botas de dragón. Los siete tenían estilos similares en sus cabellos plateados.

Después de satisfacer su curiosidad, se dirigió al líder, el Capitán Nailoff. "Apareceremos en la entrada principal del Ministerio de Magia. Una vez hecho eso, nuestra meta es lucir tan imponentes como sea posible. No espero que haya problemas. Sin embargo, si algo pasa, sigan mi liderazgo".

Nailoff inclinó la cabeza para indicar que había entendido. "Como usted desee, mi señor".

Bellatrix se adelantó y realizó algunos hechizos en Harry y en su abrigo, una vez que se colocó la capucha sobre su cabeza. Harry estaba vestido todo de negro con una capucha que ocultaba su rostro. Bellatrix también sugirió que se colocara guantes negros para mejorar el disfraz. En general, Harry decidió que no le gustaría encontrarse a sí mismo en un callejón oscuro.

"¿Recuerdas todo lo que te dije?" preguntó ella.

"Sí, pero desearía que vinieras conmigo" respondió Harry. Bellatrix había pasado una gran cantidad de horas diciéndole cómo manipular a Fudge y cómo contraatacar cualquier posible movimiento que él hiciera. El plan era chantajearlo con ciertos documentos que de alguna manera ella había encontrado. Si Fudge no cooperaba con él, los publicaría en El Profeta, del cual era el actual dueño.

Ella sacudió su cabeza. "No esta vez, Harry. Podría destruir tu apariencia. Una mujer disfrazada es mucho más interesante que un hombre disfrazado. Si fuera contigo esta vez, tendrías que compartir su atención conmigo".

"No me importa compartir".

"Ese no es el punto" dijo mientras rápidamente le daba un piquito en los labios. "Asegúrate de decirme todo una vez que estés de vuelta".

"Lo haré" prometió Harry. Sacó su varita de Ceniza Negra de su abrigo e hizo un rápido movimiento para Aparecer. Había llegado a un punto donde necesariamente no tenía que vocalizar sus hechizos.

Apareció en el Atrio del Ministerio y siete cracks similares le indicaron que sus guardaespaldas habían llegado sanos y salvos. Rápidamente regresó su varita a su abrigo, y pasó arrogantemente al escritorio de seguridad y al impactado guardia, y entró al elevador vacío.

Una vez que las puertas se cerraron, usó sus habilidades de magia sin varita para sentir la mecánica de los hechizos que operaban el elevador, y los manipuló para que se saltasen los pisos que estaban entre el atrio y el piso donde estaba Fudge.

El elevador avanzó hacia su destino y llegó con un tirón. Las puertas se abrieron y revelaron una gran zona llena de escritorios y varios ayudantes y asistentes. Todos levantaron la vista para ver quién había llegado y se impactaron al ver entrar a una figura encapuchada y a siete hombres de apariencia extraña.

Harry divisó unas puertas dobles y asumió correctamente que guiaban a la oficina del Ministro Fudge. Él y sus guardaespaldas pasaron sin esfuerzos a través del mar de trabajadores, quienes ahora es que estaban empezando a protestar su presencia.

Con un poquito de magia sin varita, las puertas dobles se abrieron con un gran ruido y Harry fue admitido a la elegante sala de recepción. Percy Weasley estaba sentado en uno de los pocos escritorios frente a la puerta que guiaba a la oficina de Fudge, y vio al grupo de una manera impactada.

Rápidamente recuperó su compostura y colocó una expresión de auto-importancia en su rostro. "El Ministro está ocupado en estos momentos. Me temo que tendrán que pedir una reunión para después".

Por alguna razón, Harry quería reír. Sin embargo, se refrenó y habló. "No me importa qué tan ocupado está tu incompetente ministro. Dile que el Señor Polairix está aquí para verlo". Todo esto vino en con tono alto y a la vez un susurro frío, cortesía de algunos de los encantamientos que Bellatrix había usado en él.

Percy, tratando desesperadamente de recuperar algo de coraje, se paró rápidamente y desapreció detrás de la puerta que guiaba a la oficina de Fudge. Él apareció un momento después, luciendo muy avergonzado. "Lo siento, señor" dijo, enfatizando la palabra 'señor', a pesar del hecho que a Harry se le debía decir 'mi señor', "usted tendrá que pedir una cita".

Harry empezó a acercarse lentamente a Percy, sin decir nada. Cuando estaban casi cara a cara, y Percy intentaba desesperadamente ver a través del hechizo que escondía la cara de Harry, finalmente Harry habló. "No lo creo". Entonces, con un movimiento casual de su varita, mandó volando a Percy al otro lado de la oficina.

Otro movimiento y la puerta de la oficina de Fudge se abrió y el grupo entró, y encontró a un nervioso Fudge usando su escritorio como barricada. "¡No se acerque más o me veré forzado a usar magia en su contra" gritó.

"Levántate" ordenó Harry mientras un guardaespaldas cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. "Estoy aquí para discutir acerca de Azkaban y mis otros decretos, como debes haber adivinado ya" dijo Harry.

Fudge era lo suficientemente estúpido para burlarse de Harry. "¡Azkaban permanecerá bajo el control del Ministerio!. No hay nada que usted pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión. ¡Aunque usted me mate, mi sucesor nunca lo permitirá!".

"El Ministerio abandonará Azkaban. ¿Sabes por qué?".

"No".

Harry sacó de su abrigo un documento que los duendes le habían enviado y se lo mostró a Fudge. "Esto certifica que soy el único dueño con control administrativo de El Profeta".

"Sigo sin entender su punto, señor Polairix" replicó Fudge, por lo menos reconociendo que el documento era realmente válido.

Esta vez, una gran pila de papeles salieron del abrigo de Harry. "Estas son copias de los memorandos de Smythe y de los archivos de Dolores Umbridge. Ellos ilustran, con detalles expresos, el hecho de que tú sabías que el Mago Oscuro Voldemort había retornado realmente, sin embargo lo ignoraste deliberadamente, y también detallan los múltiples crímenes que Umbridge ha cometido- con tu completo consentimiento. Si esto se fuera a publicar en El Profeta, tu y cualquier otro con apellido 'Fudge' estaría arruinado para siempre".

"¿Cómo obtuvo esos papeles?" gritó Fudge.

"Eso no importa" replicó Harry exasperado. "Si fallas en darme el control de Azkaban inmediatamente, y fallas en aceptar mis demandas perfectamente legítimas, estos papeles serán publicados en El Profeta".

Fudge estaba en desventaja, sin embargo su rabia sobrepasó el poco sentido común que tenía. "¡Cerraré El Profeta!" gritó.

"No puedes cerrar el periódico antes que publique tus crímenes ante el público general. Una vez que pase eso ya será muy tarde".

Finalmente, admitiendo la derrota, Fudge suspiró. "Me tomará un par de meses para cederle debidamente el control de Azkaban".

"Si no estás fuera de Azkaban para la tarde del sábado, estos documentos se imprimirán para la edición dominical de El Profeta" dijo Harry, sabiendo muy bien que no tomaría tanto tiempo como Fudge estaba intentando hacerle creer.

"¿Entonces dos semanas?".

"Sábado".

"Sábado será". Fudge suspiró.

"Bien" susurró Harry. "No te vuelvas a confundir conmigo. También espero que aceptes mis otros decretos". Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina, seguido de sus guardaespaldas, dejando los memorandos incriminatorios en el escritorio de Fudge. Bellatrix había hecho varios duplicados, y personalmente, dudaba que los pudiera usar de nuevo. Fudge se mostraría tal cual era lentamente, para prevenir que lo chantajearan con esos papeles de nuevo.

Sin ningún deseo de permanecer más tiempo en el Ministerio, Harry y sus guardaespaldas regresaron a Nair'icaix. Les mandó a que regresaran a sus puestos normales y él realizó el camino hacia su estudio privado, donde había acordado con Tess, Bess y Reggins para preparar al personal adecuado que tomaría Azkaban el sábado, el cuál se acercaba rápidamente.

Después de firmar algunos documentos, y escribir una carta a Snape, detallando las últimas noticias y que sería compartida con Lupin, Tonks, Moody, y hasta cierto punto con Neville, decidió que debía empezar su entrenamiento pronto. Sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta se abrió para admitir a una molesta Bellatrix, que escoltaba físicamente a una petulante Narcissa.

"Siéntate" ordenó Bellatrix. Narcissa se sentó bruscamente en una silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Harry, e hizo lo mejor que pudo para pretender que él no estaba presente. Después de ver la falta de conocimiento por parte de Narcissa, Bellatrix frunció el ceño. "¡Dile a Harry lo que hiciste!".

"Le dije a uno de los sirvientes que era un híbrido" dijo entre dientes Narcissa.

Harry levantó una de sus cejas. Por alguna razón no estaba particularmente sorprendido, pero eso no significaba que estuviera feliz acerca de eso. Secretamente suspiró ante la ironía de tener a una esposa que le pedía que disciplinara a una mujer que probablemente tenía el doble de su edad, como mínimo. Finalmente pronunció lo único que se le ocurrió. "¿Es cierto?".

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Sí, lo hizo. También se rehúsa a pedir disculpas. Dejaré que te encargues de esto solo". Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta fuertemente. Era un buen show, sin embargo, el anillo de Harry le informó que estaba esperando detrás de la puerta y que estaba en proceso de hacer un hechizo para escuchar. Aparentemente ella quería que Narcissa supiera que Harry era la autoridad, pero también sentía curiosidad. Él apreció su gesto, aunque el hechizo para escuchar lo puso un poco incómodo.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste?" preguntó Harry.

Narcissa lo miró desafiantemente. "Porque eso es lo que él es. Un híbrido".

Rabia justa estaba empezando a surgir en las venas de Harry, y de alguna manera, Narcissa podía sentirlo. Por la manera en que sus ojos se abrieron ante ese hecho, probablemente deseó cambiar de respuesta. Harry reprimió su rabia antes de responder. "¿Qué te hace pensar que eres mejor que ese sirviente?".

"¡Ellos son sirvientes!. Ellos tienen que trabajar por su salario. Nosotros nacemos con dinero ¡por lo que somos mejores!. Es lo mismo con los Muggles. Nosotros nacemos con magia. ¡Nosotros SOMOS mejores" gritó Narcissa.

Harry estaba impactado ante sus opiniones. Se prometió a sí mismo que él los purgaría de ella y de cualquier otro que encontrara en el mundo. Pero primero lo primero. "Le pedirás disculpas a ese sirviente" ordenó Harry.

"No haré tal cosa".

"Lo harás".

"No lo haré".

'Mi tío Vernom ya me habrá sacado todo el alquitrán' pensó Harry mientras observaba a su desobediente protegida sentada al frente de él, mientras contemplaba qué acción debería tomar.

Se le ocurrieron varias ideas, desde educarla hasta ponerla en su regazo- tan extraño como podría ser. Para ser honesto, sus conocimientos de técnicas para criar niños provenían de lo poco que había oído de otros niños durante el período que pasó en una escuela muggle. Otros conocimientos paternales que había presenciado o escuchado en Hogwarts, eran de jóvenes que eran mayores de lo que Narcissa actuaba.

Finalmente, Harry tuvo una epifanía. Tomando en cuenta la experiencia, Narcissa no sería diferente. "Desde este momento," declaró, "trabajarás como una sirviente. No solo eso, trabajarás para pagar tu habitación y estadía en Nair'icaix. Lo que comas y la manera en que vivirás será determinado por que tan bien trabajes. Aparte, no usarás o te beneficiarás de la magia bajo ninguna circunstancia, al menos que yo decida hacer alguna excepción".

"¿Qué?" exclamó Narcissa, tan pálida como el papel. "¡No puedes hacer eso!. ¡Eres mi guardián y tienes que ocuparte de mi!".

"También eres mayor de diecisiete años" comentó Harry secamente. "Si te hace sentir mejor, puedes decirle a la gente que soy tu deje de oficina en vez de tu guardián".

"¡Me rehúso!".

"Harry la miró calmadamente y luego respondió. "No tienes ninguna otra opción".

Como si fuera mecanismo de relojería, Bellatrix entró y terminó la conversación. Realizó una buena actuación al preguntar que había pasado y qué se iba a hacer. Después que Harry le 'dijo' todo, llamó a Bess, la cual accedió a llevar a Narcissa con la señora Higgin. Si Narcissa quería cenar, tendría que trabajar por lo menos una hora.

Después de que la puerta se cerró detrás de Bess y Narcissa, Bellatrix se sentó en el escritorio de Harry y le sonrió. "¡Eres un genio absoluto!. Personalmente, habría hecho… bueno… de todos modos, estoy segura que ponerla a trabajar hará maravillas".

"Solo espero que funcione" comentó Harry.

"Por supuesto que funcionará. Eso ha sido la mejor muestra de paternidad que he visto". Hubo un silencio en la habitación mientras Bellatrix estudiaba a Harry pensativamente, una pequeña sonrisa y la mirada perdida. "Serías un buen padre, Harry".

"Solo fue una idea afortunada" dijo Harry. "Los Dursley no fueron buenos ejemplos a seguir".

"Quizá" dijo Bellatrix ausentemente. "No olvides tu entrenamiento. Volveré más tarde y haremos algunos duelos, aunque eso no será de gran ayuda. Ya me has sobrepasado".

& & &

Snape tuvo que disfrazar su risa con una fuerte tos mientras pasaba a un grupo de cautelosos estudiantes en su camino a la oficina del Director. Debido a su conexión con la Legión de Potter, la mayoría de los estudiantes de Gryffindor ya no lo odiaban tanto. Sin embargo, otros estudios aún lo veían de forma sospechosa.

Debido a la carta que había recibido de Potter tiempo antes, Snape sabía precisamente de qué se iba a tratar la reunión de emergencia de la Orden. Irónicamente, nada de lo que hiciera la Orden tendría algún efecto significativo.

Él sonrió burlonamente mientras veía a Weasley y a Granger, quienes habían venido de direcciones opuestas, y ahora pasaban por la gárgola que cuidaba la oficina de Dumbledore y a continuación subían. Poco después los siguió y se unió al resto de la Orden en la sala de conferencia adjunta a la oficina de Dumbledore.

Después que todos llegaron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Dumbledore habló seriamente. "Me he enterado a través de algunos de mis contactos en el Ministerio, que el Señor Polairix visitó esta mañana al Ministro Fudge".

"¿Alguien llegó a reconocerlo?" preguntó rápidamente Ron, antes que el anciano profesor pudiera continuar.

"Estaba abrigado y encapuchado" respondió Dumbledore. "Sus guardaespaldas tenían cabello plateado y túnicas de batalla plateadas. Ninguno de los guardaespaldas es conocido para nosotros".

"¿Y qué pasó durante la visita?" preguntó Hermione, con la esperanza de retomar la reunión.

Dumbledore miró a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden antes de proceder. "El Señor Polairix 'convenció' exitosamente a Fudge para que le entregara Azkaban y aceptara sus otros decretos. Creo que Polairix ha usado algún tipo de fuerza o poder persuasivo para convencer a Fudge que se rindiera. Hasta hace unos días Fudge estaba decidido a mantener el control".

"¡Él tiene que ser detenido!" chilló la señora Weasley. "Si un hombre puede simplemente caminar por el Ministerio sin tener algún tipo de resistencia, y forzar al Ministro de Magia a hacer algo, ¡entonces que lo previene de venir a Hogwarts y matar a todos los estudiantes mientras están en su cama!".

Snape rodó sus ojos. "¡Cálmate mujer!. No hay nada que sugiera que el Señor Polairix sea un mago Oscuro".

"¿Cómo lo sabría usted?" preguntó ácidamente Ron, en defensa de su madre.

"¡Yo SOY un mago Oscuro, Weasley!".

"¡SUFICIENTE!" dijo en voz alta Dumbledore. "No llegaremos a ningún lado si continuamos discutiendo de esa manera. Tonks, Moody, ustedes son Aurores, ¿cuáles son sus opiniones respecto a la posición del Señor Polairix, Luz o Oscuridad?. ¿Polairix es una mago Oscuro?".

Después de observar que Snape sacudía su cabeza discretamente, Tonks respondió. "Ciertamente él no ha hecho nada que esté en contra de la ley. Por ahora, vamos a darle el beneficio de la duda".

Antes que alguien pudiera objetar, Moody añadió su apoyo. "Ser lo suficiente imponente para convencer a Fudge para que haga algo, no significa nada. Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario. Supongo que habrán hecho la prueba para ver si está sujeto a la Maldición Imperius, y la prueba resultó negativa".

"Fudge no está bajo ninguna maldición en estos momentos" indicó Dumbledore. "Propongo que esperemos y luego veamos qué pasa. Si alguno de ustedes escucha algo acerca del Señor Polairix, repórtenmelo. Lo necesitamos de nuestro lado si queremos destruir a Voldemort. ¿Alguna otra cosa?".

Kingsley Shacklebolt levantó su mano. "Fudge todavía nos tiene buscando a Harry Potter y a Bellatrix Black. No se ha sabido nada de los prisioneros, juntos o separados".

"Harry no sabía nadar" dijo Ron de manera siniestra. "Él probablemente se ahogó. Por lo menos, espero que lo haya hecho. Ese traidor".

"¡Ron!" exclamó Hermione. "¡No hables de esa forma!".

"De hecho estoy intrigado por el escape" dijo Arthur Weasley. "Tanto él como Bellatrix Black al mismo tiempo. No hay ninguna duda que ellos estaban trabajando juntos. Sirius escapó de Azkaban, pero solo porque él sabía que era inocente".

"¿Y tu punto es?" preguntó otro miembro de la Orden.

El señor Weasley lució confundido. "Solo pensando" dijo entre dientes.

"¿Qué haríamos si llegáramos a encontrar a Harry y a Bellatrix Black?" preguntó Hermione. "El Señor Polairix está tomando el control de Azkaban. ¿Podríamos confiar en él para que mantenga encarcelado a Harry?".

"Solo mátenlo y terminemos con ese asunto" gruñó Ron.

Snape levantó sus cejas sorprendido. El joven Ronald se estaba convirtiendo en un absoluto idiota más rápido que contar hasta diez. Probablemente el joven Weasley necesitaría un poco de humillación. "¿Cómo está su Asociación de Defensa?. Estoy seguro de que todos los que estamos aquí queremos ver a todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts entrenados en Defensa".

Ron se puso tan rojo como una remolacha. "Bueno, ha habido un ligero problema" dijo entre dientes, ya no tan estirado como había estado antes.

"¿Qué tipo de problema, señor Weasley?" preguntó la profesora McGonagall.

"Los estudiantes ya no vienen a nuestras reuniones" anunció Hermione en nombre de Ron, quien lucía demasiado avergonzado para responder él mismo. "Probablemente se debe a que Harry ya no está a cargo. Él era muy popular".

"Curioso" dijo Dumbledore.

Hermione miró a las personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa. Ellos no parecían impresionados con eso. A lo mejor una de sus observaciones los salvaría. "Tengo razones para creer que ciertos estudiantes han formado su propio grupo de Defensa. No se quién está a cargo, pero los estudiantes parecen desaparecer por una o dos horas por lo menos una o dos veces a la semana".

"¿Qué?" gritó Ron sorprendido. "¿Alguien más ha robado mi posición?".

"Se podría ver de esa manera" Snape se mofó de Ron. El imbécil merecía volver a colocar los pies sobre la tierra. Y él siempre había pensado que Potter era arrogante. Ahora Potter probablemente era el mago más poderoso en el mundo, y era diez veces menos arrogante que Weasley.

"Averigüen discretamente" le dijo Dumbledore a Ron y Hermione. "Traten de averiguar qué está pasando exactamente. Colocaré a Severus a cargo de la investigación. Si encuentran algo importante, díganselo a él. Si hay un grupo, no serán sospechosos de esa forma".

Snape miró a Ron y Hermione. "Buena suerte".

Fin del Capítulo


	14. Chapter 14

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos!. Disculpen la tardanza, aquí finalmente les traigo el capítulo 14, que ya tiene algo de acción jeje. Espero que lo disfruten. Me costó mucho traducirlo, creo que mi etapa anti-inglés está volviendo, además que estoy agobiada con el teatro y la universidad, así que no se cuando pueda traerles nuevo capítulo. _

_No se olviden de dejar sus valiosísimos reviews que son muy importantes para mí. _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Aykasha-peke, alex black bird, sanarita31, norixblack, fweasley, AimeCristel, Arwenej, ****Kain Radamthys****, hermionedepottergranger, SabelaMalfoy, Stiby. **

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo 14

Mientras el sol se ponía, Harry miró su reloj con satisfacción. Las siete de la tarde. En ese momento los Aurores estaban abandonando Azkaban y sus guardianes y soldados de Hielo estaban instituyendo el control sobre la isla. Al oír acerca de Azkaban, Xerina le había prometido a Harry enviar más soldados en la mañana, para ayudarlo. Por ahora, el escuadrón que había actuado como guardaespaldas de Harry, se encargaría de Azkaban junto a los guardianes.

Pronto se le unió Bellatrix, quien se sentó al lado de él y observó la puesta de sol, sobre el mar azul oscuro, mientras este chocaba contra las rocas que construyeron la isla donde Nair'icaix asentado. Observar el atardecer era algo que la pareja se había acostumbrado.

"¿Algún problema con Narcissa?" preguntó Harry. En los últimos días había habido una mala conducta de su parte, a pesar del hecho que de alguna manera ella lograba terminar de hacer todas sus labores asignadas. Después de su explosión el día anterior, Bellatrix se había voluntariado para lidiar con ella de manera privada. Lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, debía haber funcionado.

"Ninguno en lo absoluto" respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisa.

Harry inclinó la cabeza débilmente. Ahora que Narcissa se estaba concentrando en sus labores, podría ser capaz de aprender algo acerca de los 'sirvientes' y Muggles. "Eso es bueno".

Hubo una larga pausa durante la cual Bellatrix agarró la mano de Harry mientras el sol se hundía en el horizonte. Iba a decir algo cuando fueron interrumpidos por Tess, quien vino corriendo desde el vestíbulo principal, y estaba sin aliento.

"Mi Lord, ¡Azkaban está bajo ataque!".

& & &

"Así que, ¿qué nos vas a enseñar en la próxima reunión de la Legión?" le preguntó Parvati a Neville, maldiciéndose a sí misma por su inhabilidad para tener una conversación interesante. Era horriblemente vergonzoso ser incapaz de tener una conversación decente.

Era fin de semana de Hogsmeade. En un esfuerzo de evitar potenciales ataques, el personal de Hogwarts había decidido cambiar las horas de visita a Hogsmeade, para confundir a Voldemort. Esta salida había sido organizada para la tarde. Snape le había informado a Neville que la siguiente probablemente sería temprano en la mañana.

"Bueno, el Profesor Lupin recomendó algunos ingeniosos hechizos de defensa, que pensé que deberíamos intentarlos" dijo Neville vagamente mientras tomaba su cerveza de mantequilla. "Para aquellos que lo logren rápido, podríamos tratar encantamientos convocadores sumamente avanzados, y los podríamos combinar con otras cosas".

"Parvati inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, sintiéndose tonta por alguna razón. Ellos tenían una cita y en vez de ser románticos, estaban actuando como lo hacían en el colegio. Ella suspiró y miró sus alrededores en Las Tres Escobas. Ron y Hermione estaban ahí también, y no se estaban comportando de manera tímida.

Finalmente, ella decidió realizar su propio movimiento romántico. "¿Neville?. ¿Yo te… gusto?". Tan pronto como las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, se arrepintió. Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida.

Neville fue atrapado fuera de guardia. Él miró las mejillas sonrojadas de Parvati, y tomó eso como una señal de que había escuchado lo que había creído escuchar. "Bueno, has sido muy linda y has apoyado a todos en la Legión de Potter. Si vale, me gustas".

"Bueno tu también me gustas".

"Oh".

Los dos adolescentes se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada. Ellos habían logrado colocarse en una esquina y ninguno tenía alguna idea de cómo salir de ahí. ¿Acaso el romance tenía que ser tan incómodo todo el tiempo?.

Cualquier pensamiento de romance abandonó sus mentes cuando una chica de tercer año entró al bar y gritó con todas sus fuerzas. "¡Mortífagos!".

& & &

Harry gruñó mientras Bess y Tess apretaban mágicamente la armadura que había aparecido mágicamente tan pronto como Harry y Bellatrix decidieron que necesitaban ir y defender personalmente Azkaban, junto a su armada.

Tess golpeó el pecho de Harry para ver qué tipo de sonido hacía. En vez del sonoro estallido que se esperaría del metal que debido a la magia no pesaba, lo que se escuchó fue un golpe sordo.

"¡Disculpa!" dijo Harry con reproche.

"Lo siento, compañero" dijo Tess. "No me pude resistir".

Harry bajó su mirada en dirección a su armadura, e hizo un rezo silencioso, pidiendo que por lo menos bloqueara algunos hechizos y lo previniera de lesiones físicas. El fénix plateado que estaba grabado en la armadura brilló de manera extraña. Lo hizo sentir protegido.

Observó a Bellatrix, que apenas se había puesto su armadura, y se sonrojó. Parecía enfatizar su pecho. Mientras que cumpliera su trabajo, pensó mientras Bess se acercaba y colocaba un abrigo de dragón sobre sus hombros.

Bellatrix lo miró y sonrió. "Esto será divertido. No olvides revisar tus varitas".

"Está bien" dijo Harry. Rápidamente chequeó para asegurarse que sus varitas estaban en sus lugares, mientras Bellatrix hacía lo mismo. Él sacó su varita de Ceniza Negra de su manga y Bellatrix sacó una de sus varitas de Cereza.

"Vamos a Aparecernos" dijo Bellatrix.

& & &

"¿Qué hacemos" le preguntó Ron a Hermione desesperadamente, mientras todos los que estaban en Las Tres Escobas empezaban a entrar en pánico. "Creo que somos los únicos miembros de la Orden presentes".

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No tengo idea. Supongo que debemos averiguar en qué parte están atacando los Mortífagos. Después probablemente podamos enviar un mensaje al castillo para que manden refuerzos de defensa".

Ron y Hermione se levantaron rápidamente y realizaron su camino en dirección a la chica. Para su sorpresa, encontraron a Neville y a Parvati, quienes estaban interrogando a la chica, acerca de las actividades de los Mortífagos. Parecía que ellos habían decidido hacerse cargo.

"Ya estamos aquí, ya nos podemos encargar" anunció Ron con voz alta.

"¿Cuántos es que dijiste que había?" le preguntó Neville a la chica, sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de prestar atención a la presencia de Ron.

"Treinta, quizá" dijo la chica con voz trémula.

Neville inclinó la cabeza pensativamente y le habló a Parvati. "Entonces es un ataque pequeño. Probablemente podamos hacerle frente". Después le hizo señas a un par de chicas de quinto año que habían entrado al bar rápidamente, para encontrarle. Ambas eran miembros de la Legión de Potter. "¿Dónde están los demás?".

"Lavender Brown está formando una línea de defensa con ellos. Los Mortífagos se están moviendo lentamente, en dirección al pueblo, alrededor de la Casa de los Gritos" explicó rápidamente una de ellas.

"Bien" dijo Neville. "Quiero que ustedes dos vayan al castillo tan rápido como puedan, y le avisen al Profesor Dumbledore y al Profesor Snape, y a cualquier otro profesor que encuentren. Sean cuidadosas, pueden haber Mortífagos escondidos para evitar que la gente vaya al castillo".

Las dos muchachas salieron por la puerta, en dirección a Hogwarts, y Ron decidió intervenir. "¡Soy el líder de la Armada de Dumbledore y miembro de la Orden!. ¡No te puedes hacer cargo así como así".

Neville miró a Ron con autoridad. "Lo acabo de hacer" le hizo una seña a Parvati. "Necesitamos ayudar a Lavender". Los dos se fueron y dejaron a Ron y Hermione solos en el bar.

& & &

Harry y Bellatrix Aparecieron y se encontraron en el medio de una horda de Mortífagos, que corrían en todas direcciones. Ellos estaban afuera de la fortaleza, cerca del muelle. Haciendo una pequeña pausa, Harry observó el mar y vio un bote del Ministerio cerca de la orilla. Ellos sabían del ataque y no hacían nada.

"¡Triplexio argentum lashio!" gritó Harry, moviendo su varita en dirección al grupo más cercano de Mortífagos. Tres largos y plateados azotes salieron de la punta de su varita y volaron en dirección a los diez magos abrigados. Murieron instantáneamente.

"Tenemos que entrar a la fortaleza y ayudar a nuestra gente" le dijo Bellatrix a Harry, haciéndose escuchar sobre las explosiones mientras le lanzaba varias maldiciones al azar a los Mortífagos. "Tienen fuerza en sus números".

Abruptamente el anillo le reveló varias cosas a Harry, acerca de la isla. Los Dementores no estaban haciendo nada, pero si él les ordenaba directamente, ellos no tendrían otra opción que obedecer. También le reveló que si lograba llegar a lo más alto de la fortaleza, podría ganar la batalla fácilmente.

"¡Vayamos entonces!. Una vez que entremos, tenemos que llegar al techo" gritó Harry, luego lanzó un aturdidor triple a los Mortífagos que estaban en su camino. Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y los dos usaron el método de pelea a espaldas para llegar a las puertas principales. Abrieron fácilmente las puertas y se encontraron en un amplio vestíbulo lleno de Dementores.

La larga cola de caballo de Bellatrix se movía de un lado a otro mientras miraba a los Dementores y a los Mortífagos, que aparentemente no sentían ganas de seguirlos en la fortaleza. "Probablemente nos iría mejor si llegáramos al techo desde afuera".

Harry sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se dio la vuelta para encarar a los Dementores, sosteniendo el alto la mano que tenía el anillo. "¡Repelan a los atacantes!" gritó. "No los dejen entrar a la fortaleza".

De mala manera, los Dementores empezaron a flotar lentamente alrededor de Harry y Bellatrix, mientras otros salían a la batalla y otros se colocaron en las puertas. El vestíbulo principal estaba solo para la pareja. "Por aquí" dijo Harry mientras empezaba a andar por el otro lado del vestíbulo.

& & &

"¡Ya estamos aquí!" dijo una jadeante Parvati a Lavender, mientras ella y Neville pararon abruptamente su corrida. Habían llegado a la Casa de los Gritos en tiempo récord. "¿Qué está pasando y donde tienes a los demás?".

Lavender señaló un espacio vacío de tierra. "Treina o cuarenta Mortífagos están marchando desde esa dirección. Están viniendo en dos filas. Tenemos aproximadamente a veinte miembros de la Legión, que están escondidos en varios lugares, así que podemos asaltarlos a voluntad. Les dije a los demás que cubrieran otras partes del pueblo".

"Bien hecho" le dijo Neville a Lavender, quien se sonrojó ante el elogio. "O esto es una trampa o los Mortífagos son unos novatos. Es impráctico atacar de esta manera".

De alguna panera Parvati tenía en sus manos unos binoculares, y a través de ellos intentaba ver a las figuras que se acercaban en la oscuridad. "Ellos no están actuando como si fueran un cebo" comentó.

"¿Todos pueden oírme?" preguntó Neville a Lavender.

Ella inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Sí, todos pueden escucharte".

"Bien" respondió Neville mientras formulaba su plan. "¡Eviten atacar hasta que ellos empiecen a lanzar hechizos o que estén encima de ustedes!" dijo. Después encontró un arbusto y se escondió detrás de él, las chicas hicieron lo mismo. Arruinaría el plan si eran vistos.

& & &

"¿Cuántos pisos hay en este maldito Castillo?" gruñó Bellatrix cuando ella y Harry llegaron al final de otras escaleras, para encontrar otro amplio pasillo. Infortunadamente, cada vez que subían un nivel, tenían que ir al otro lado del pasillo para llegar al siguiente tramo de escaleras.

"Solo quiero saber en donde está nuestra gente" dijo Harry mientras empezaba a correr por el pasillo.

Bellatrix vio que varios hechizos aturdidores iban hacia él. "¡Cuidado!" gritó.

Harry golpeó el piso mientras dos aturdidores pasaban sobre su cabeza. Utilizó su habilidad Scryind en el pasillo y descubrió que un grupo de Mortífagos estaban bajando por las escaleras que él quería usar. Aparentemente Voldemort había estado colocando Mortífagos tanto en el techo como en la entrada principal. Esto dificultaría las cosas.

Bellatrix y él rápidamente lanzaron varios aturdidores al pasillo. Esto fue ineficaz porque los Mortífagos se escondieron rápidamente en la escalera espiral. Tendrían que encargarse de ellos cabeza a cabeza.

"Shields" dijo Harry, mientras conjuraba un fuerte escudo alrededor de su persona. Era su favorito porque él podía controlar en dónde rebotaría el hechizo que golpeara al escudo. Su esposa escogió un escudo que aumentaba sus fuerzas al absorber hechizos de ataque.

Corrieron por el pasillo tan rápido como pudieron y llegaron a la escalera, dejando inconscientes a múltiples mortífagos, tanto por magia como por medios físicos. Cuando llegaron al final, encontraron un estrello pasillo que guiaba al último trecho de escaleras antes del techo.

"Ya casi llegamos" anunció Harry.

& & &

"¡Ahora!" gritó Neville tan alto como pudo, conjurando un poderoso Reducto al mismo tiempo. Los otros miembros de la Legión de Potter que estaban presentes siguieron rápidamente su liderazgo y conjuraron el mismo hechizo. Las líneas de Mortífagos se dispersaron y Neville empezó a lanzar aturdidores y maleficios, entre el polvo y la confusión.

& & &

Harry y Bellatrix treparon el último tramo y llegaron al techo de Azkaban, y encontraron a diez Soldados de Hielo peleando fieramente, pero estaban siendo llevados hacia una esquina, por los Mortífagos que los doblaban en números. Más y más Mortífagos en escobas estaban aterrizando en el techo.

Aparentemente los Mortífagos que venían de las escaleras habían estado en una fiesta de exploración avanzada. Aquellos que no estaban peleando con los soldados de Hielo estaban formando grupos, preparados para entrar a la fortaleza y liberar a los prisioneros.

Sin perder tiempo, Harry y Bellatrix empezaron a lanzar hechizos para dispersar a aquellos que estaban atacando a la Gente de Hielo. Tan pronto como salieron de la esquina, los soldados de Harry empezaron a pelear diez veces más fieros que antes. Su presencia los fortalecía. "¡Dispersen esos grupos!" gritó Harry a Bellatrix, quien rápidamente tomó el comando de los soldados.

Harry se sintió atraído a una parte del techo que aparentemente todos evitaban. Tres largas y conectadas runas estaban grabadas en una piedra. Recordando los conocimientos gracias a sus estudios, Harry fue capaz de reconocerlas. Dominio, Protección y Fuerza.

Las runas empezaron a brillar con una luz plateada tan pronto como Harry estuvo cerca de ellas. Él sacó su varita de Ceniza Negra y murmuró el hechizo de activación que su anillo le había enseñado. "Imperio activacio Polairicis".

Un rugido llenó los oídos de Harry mientras el poder salía de él e iba a la runa, y viceversa. Esto duró varios minutos. A pesar de la batalla que pasaba a su alrededor, extrañamente Harry se sintió en paz y separado de lo demás. Finalmente, su conexión con las runas se rompió y ellas empezaron a brillar con su propia luz plateada. En pocos minutos, los hechizos protectores se activarían y expulsarían automáticamente de la isla a los atacantes.

La triunfante sonrisa de Harry desapareció cuando una nueva, pero familiarmente aterrorizante, voz se dirigió a él. "Yo ataco a Azkaban y el Señor Polairix te envía a ti, entre todas las personas, a defenderlo. ¿Por qué se esconde detrás de ti, Potter?".

Lord Voldemort había llegado.

& & &

El polvo desapareció y Neville vio que tres Mortífagos estaban bajo la guardia de dos chicos de Ravenclaw. Los Mortífagos que habían aturdido durante la batalla, habían sido llevados lejos mediante un traslador durante la retirada, con la ayuda de sus compañeros. Los muchachos tenían a esos porque se habían acercado mucho y Neville había convocado los trasladores, alejándolos de ellos.

"¿Alguien herido?" preguntó Neville.

Sus amigos miraron alrededor y chequearon con sus amigos hasta que se estableció que la Legión de Potter había salido intacta de la batalla. "Todos están bien" anunció Parvati orgullosa.

"Bien" dijo Neville.

Estaba a punto de dar más instrucciones cuando Ron, Hermione, Snape y Dumbledore llegaron y los encontraron. "¿Solo tres Mortífagos?" exclamó Ron. "Después de ese susto, esperé más que eso. No te preocupes Neville, estamos aquí para encargarnos de las cosas".

Parvati, sintiéndose insultada en nombre de Neville, jadeó. "¡Les haré saber que había más de treinta Mortífagos aquí!".

"Las apariencias pueden ser ilusorias durante una batalla" dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore mientras examinaba a los prisioneros. "Sin embargo no importa. Ustedes han logrado capturar a todos los atacantes". Esto fue seguido por una sonrisa de Ron.

Neville se contuvo de ver a Ron y a Dumbledore, pero Parvati estaba a punto de hacer más ruido. Cuando Snape sacudió la cabeza en dirección a la joven, ella cerró su boca. Ellos podrían esperar. Por lo menos deberían escuchar lo que Snape tuviera que decir.

"Bueno entonces volvamos al castillo" dijo Neville. "¿Está bien si chequeamos a nuestros amigos en nuestro camino de regreso?".

"Adelante" dijo Snape.

& & &

Harry se dio la vuelta para encarar a Voldemort, los demás hicieron lo mismo. La batalla con los Mortífagos se había detenido para observar la confrontación. Bellatrix trató darle una sonrisa alentadora, pero fue más una mueca.

"Hola, Tom" dijo Harry tan frío como pudo. Él sabía que Voldemort se molestaría. Si pudieran entrar en una discusión, entonces los hechizos protectores tendrían suficiente tiempo para activarse.

"Mi nombre es Lord Voldemort" contestó amenazante el Señor Oscuro. "Te haría bien recordar eso. Ahora dime, Potter. ¿Por qué el Señor Polairix te ha enviado?".

Al darse cuenta que Voldemort no sabía que él era el Señor Polairix, Harry quiso reír. Él todavía tenía un As bajo la manga para futuras batallas, asumiendo que sobreviviera a esta. Harry eligió molestar a Voldemort. "Porque todo el mundo sabe que me tienes miedo".

"¡Pagarás por eso!" gritó Voldemort. Él levantó su varita pero se distrajo cuando una cúpula plateada empezó a parpadear sobre su cabeza.

Harry se regocijó. Los hechizos protectores estaban empezando a hacer efecto. De repente, la luz estalló de las Runas que estaban detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver qué pasaba. Ahora brillaban como el sol. Harry podía sentir el poder que salía de ellas y llenaba las paredes del castillo. Él podía ver que los Dementores estaban atados a los poderes.

Fue sacado de su trance cuando escuchó a su esposa gritar su nombre. Se maldijo a sí mismo. ¡Idiota!. Tanto con lo de la alerta constante. Ahora para la historia sería el Niño-Que-No-Era-Muy-Alerta. Probablemente futuras generaciones podrían aprender esa importante lección.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras instintivamente se dio la vuelta y alcanzó su varita de Marfil que estaba asegurada en su bota izquierda. La sacó cuando terminó de dar la vuelta y la puso a su nivel. La luz verde de la Maldición Asesina iba en su dirección.

Con su mente demasiado nublada para pensar racionalmente, Harry murmuró el primer hechizo que había aprendido en su vida, sin olvidarse de la correcta pronunciación mientras miraba intensamente la luz verde. "Wingardium Leviosa".

Hubo una explosión y Harry lanzó la varita de Marfil porque sentía que se había prendido fuego y que lo quemaba. Una canción de fénix salió de su alrededor mientras escuchaba que una mujer sollozaba y gritaba su nombre al mismo tiempo. ¿Era su mamá o Bellatrix?. Él no sabía y olvidó la pregunta cuando sus sentidos lo abandonaron con una sensación de volar, la cual duró hasta que la oscuridad consumió su mente.

Fin del Capítulo


	15. Chapter 15

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están?. Espero que tan bien como yo. Debido a mis estudios pensé que me iba a tardar más tiempo en traerles el nuevo capítulo, pero ayer recibí una hermosa sorpresa, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Lord Silvere actualizó el cap 33! Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii que felicidad. Tenía mucho tiempo sin actualizar y ver el nuevo capítulo me inspiró para traducir rápidamente. _

_El fic aún no tiene número determinado de capítulos, hasta los momentos van 33 publicados. Lord Silvere les agradece muchísimo el apoyo que ha recibido la traducción. Si alguno tiene dudas, algo que preguntarle a LS, o cómo quieren que Ron, Hermione & CO paguen por su traición a Harry, dejénmelo saber en el rr y yo se lo informaré a LS, el cual me enviará sus respuestas. _

_Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews que han dejado, me hacen muy feliz, y espero que lo sigan haciendo. _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Sandy0329, Ginebra, Aykasha-peke, Stiby, Anaelisa, SabelaMalfoy, hermionedepottergranger, sanarita31, cut, norixblack, AimeCristel, harry dumbledore, Kain Radamthys, Alex black Bird, fweasley, Kaito Seishiro, Olivia, Daniel.**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #15

Bellatrix observó con creciente horror como la mortal luz verde, comúnmente asociada con la Maldición Asesina, salió de la punta de la varita de Voldemort. Instintivamente miró a su esposo y vio que estaba distraído, por lo que gritó desesperadamente. "¡HARRY!".

El tiempo se puso lento cuando él se dio la vuelta y sacó su otra varita. Los oídos de ella parecían que habían dejado de funcionar porque vio que Harry decía algún tipo de hechizo en defensa propia. La luz verde explotó violentamente y el corazón de ella pareció dejar de latir mientras veía que Harry era levantado del suelo por las ondas expansivas.

La siguiente cosa que escuchó fue a sí misma, gritando su nombre entre lágrimas, las cuales habían empezado a salir mientras él volaba. Un segundo más, y él aterrizó al otro lado del techo con un crujido nauseabundo. Todos vieron al Señor Polairix con el shock dibujado en sus rostros.

El pandemonio estalló entre los Mortífagos cuando tres rayos iluminados golpearon simultáneamente las tres runas. Otra explosión y Bellatrix y los soldados de Hielo vieron como Lord Voldemort y sus Mortífagos eran lanzados al agua. Después de eso, desaparecieron. Bellatrix asumió vagamente que Voldemort y sus seguidores habían cargado trasladores.

Después de varios rayos muy luminosos y truenos, empezó a llover intensamente, y todos sacudieron su confusión. Nailoff chequeó a todos sus hombres mientras Bellatrix corrió hacia Harry y se arrodilló a su lado.

Sin atreverse a creer que podía ser una viuda, Bellatrix habló con voz trémula. "¿Harry?".

Para su sorpresa y preocupación extrema, Harry empezó a toser pequeñas cantidades de sangre. Después que terminó de toser, abrió sus ojos y la miró con una expresión algo vacía. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó ella.

Harry la miró por un momento antes de responder con voz mal pronunciada. "Solo cansado".

"Entonces duerme" le instruyó tranquilamente Bellatrix. "Solo prométeme que no me dejarás".

"No lo haré" susurró Harry antes de quedar inconsciente.

Rápidamente Nailoff se unió a Bellatrix después de atender a los hombres que habían resultado lesionados durante la batalla. "¿Él está bien?".

Bellatrix hizo su mejor esfuerzo para reunir su sentido común y luego se puso de pie. "No estoy segura. Debemos conseguirle cuidados médicos inmediatamente".

El capitán miró a Harry y luego inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Haré que algunos de mis hombres lo trasladen a Nair'icaix. Iré a Savvire a buscar a un doctor. Creo que se cuál es la persona perfecta para ayudarlo. ¿Hay algo más?".

"Cuando tenga tiempo vea si Azkaban está seguro".

"Por supuesto" dijo Nailoff alegremente.

Bellatrix se alejó para encontrar las varitas de Harry mientras el capitán le hacía señas a uno de sus hombres y le empezaba a dar instrucciones. Ella rápidamente las encontró, yaciendo en el techo cerca de las runas, luego las guardó después de haber estudiado la de Marfil, maravillada. Era un milagro que no hubiera sido destruida.

Ella se unió a cuatro soldados de Hielo, quienes habían conjurado una camilla y habían colocado a Harry ahí. Uno de ellos le tendió su mano y ella la tomó. Otro activó un traslador y un instante después, se encontró a sí misma en la habitación principal, donde ellos colocaron delicadamente en la cama a Harry. Todos la saludaron y luego Aparecieron.

Menos de quince minutos después, la puerta se abrió para admitir a Bess, Tess, y un viejo hombre que se presentó como Dr. Burgix. "¡Vine tan pronto como pude, mi dama!. No hay nada de que preocuparse, me encargaré de que esté bien".

Rápidamente realizó su camino hacia Harry mientras Bess y Tess veían con horror a su señor caído. "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Tess, al borde de las lágrimas.

Rápidamente Bellatrix explicó todo lo que había pasado. Burgix escuchó toda la historia y hasta realizó varias preguntas mientras examinaba cuidadosamente a Harry. Después que el cuento terminó, todas miraron silenciosamente mientras Burgix trabajaba.

Él rápidamente terminó el chequeo superficial y anunció sus descubrimientos, los cuales aliviaron grandemente a las tres mujeres. "Él no está tan mal como parece. Básicamente, su aterrizaje después de haber sido lanzado lo lastimó un poco, por eso la sangre. Su voz mal pronunciada se debe a una pequeña conmoción que recibió, y su debilidad se debe al agotamiento mágico".

"¿Pero estará bien?. ¿No habrá daño permanente?" preguntó Bellatrix ansiosamente.

"¡En lo absoluto!" replicó Burgix mientras sacaba un pequeño vial de poción de su abrigo. "Esto acelerará el proceso de curación. Después de mucho descanso, uno o dos baños calientes para relajarlo, y mucha comida, estará tan bien como la lluvia". Luego le dio la poción a Harry, lo que le costó un poco de trabajo.

"Gracias, doctor" dijo Bellatrix, con un tono aliviado.

El Doctor Burgix inclinó la cabeza graciosamente y salió de la habitación. Ante la petición de Bellatrix, Bess y Tess la ayudaron a quitarle la armadura y túnica a Harry, luego lo ayudaron a acomodarse en la cama. Luego la ayudaron a quitarse su propia armadura.

"Eso será todo" dijo Bellatrix cansada.

"Háganos saber cuando se despierte" dijo Tess, mientras ella y su hermana abandonaban la habitación.

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y después de una corta ducha en el baño, se unió a Harry en la cama, después de que las luces se apagaran automáticamente. En vez de quedarse dormida inmediatamente, se dio la vuelta y examinó a su esposo inconsciente.

Cansada, y probablemente sin pensar racionalmente, habló. "Siempre soñé con casarme con un príncipe". Él no respondió, pero eso estaba bien. Ella no había esperado que lo hiciera. "Mi mama pensó que era una gran idea. Siempre y cuando fuera un sagre pura".

Suspiró amargamente. "Mi madre no era una mujer muy agradable. Supongo que seguí sus pasos. Aunque espero que haya mejorado. Después de esta noche, simpatizo con aquellos que han sufrido debido al Avada Kedavra. Especialmente con aquellos que vinieron de mi varita. Más nunca volveré a usar esa maldición, mientras viva. A menos que sea para salvar tu vida".

Después Bellatrix empezó a vagar, tocando varios objetos hasta que estaba demasiado cansada para seguir hablando. Harry no había escuchado ni una sola palabra, pero de alguna manera ella se sintió más cercana a él, como nunca lo había sentido. "No me dejes" le susurró, mientras se daba la vuelta y se quedaba dormida.

& & &

La prima cosa que hizo Harry cuando recuperó la conciencia fue gemir. Ahora el sabía como se sentía el Hombre Tin (¿? Seraaaaaa). Era una lástima que no hubiera cosas como engrase para coyunturas tiesas. Sin abrir sus ojos, contempló la posibilidad de volver a dormir y encararse con la incomodidad después.

Justo cuando iba a sucumbir ante el oscuro abismo, escuchó que Bellatrix susurraba algo. Sonaba como si tratara de decir 'No'. La curiosidad ganó, Harry abrió sus ojos y giró su cabeza. Ella se estaba acurrucada, abrazando su almohada como si se le fuera la vida en eso.

Él levantó sus cejas. Normalmente, ella dormía de manera más pasiva. Sin querer perturbarla, giró su atención al techo, justo cuando ella empezó a aspirar el aire con grandes jadeos. A lo mejor ella estaba teniendo una pesadilla. ¿La debía despertar?.

'Me gustaría que alguien me despertara', pensó Harry. Su proceso de despertarla fue interrumpido cuando ella dejo salir un quejido doloroso y se despertó. Se sentó y miró a Harry, con sus ojos violeta salvajes.

"¿Una pesadilla?" preguntó Harry.

Los ojos violetas ligeramente se enfocaron más, inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y lo empezó a estudiar, para asegurarse a sí misma que él estaba bien. "¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó lentamente.

"Solo un poco tieso".

"Mejor que muerto" comentó ella.

Tomando a Harry por sorpresa, la mirada salvaje retornó a sus ojos y se lanzó a los brazos de él, llorando. No estando muy seguro de qué hacer, levantó una de sus manos y acarició su espalda, sobre la enorme franela muggle que ella vestía normalmente para dormir.

Después de unos diez minutos, ella recuperó su compostura, y después de una media hora adicional de disfrutar la cercanía del otro, se sintió lista para hablar. "El doctor recomendó un baño caliente para ayudar a relajarte".

"No tengo ninguna objeción" dijo Harry.

"Creo que hasta me podría unir" dijo Bellatrix mientras salía de la cama y ayudaba a Harry a levantarse, asegurándose que sus coyunturas tiesas no impedían su habilidad de caminar.

Luego ambos realizaron el camino al baño, donde encontraron la tina gigante, la cual previamente Harry había comparado con un jacuzzi muggle, llena de burbujas de variados colores y agua. Harry se quitó su ropa interior y se metió. Flirteando, Bellatrix se quitó su franela y lentamente se metió, en el lado opuesto a Harry.

"Así que, ¿por cuando tiempo he estado inconsciente?" preguntó mientras disfrutaba del agua caliente y relajante.

"Menos de una noche" respondió Bellatrix mientras usaba una barra de jabón y luego algo de champú y aceites con esencia.

"Wow. Normalmente estoy inconsciente por días" bromeó Harry. "La primera vez que me enfrenté a Voldemort, estuve inconsciente por tanto tiempo que me perdí un partido de Quidditch".

Bellatrix se rió. "No te perdiste algo tan importante".

Ambos se quedaron sentados ociosamente por varios momentos hasta que Bellatrix hizo una pregutna al azar. "¿Alguna vez te has sentido perturbado por el hecho que te doblo la edad?".

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No. No realmente". Sin embargo no le daban ganas de explicarles eso a sus amigos. "¿Por qué?".

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No se".

"Oh".

& & &

La Orden estaba reunida de nuevo, debido al ataque que había ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Ron le estaba contando a todos sus grandes esfuerzos heroicos en la situación y estaba realizando muchas propuestas acerca de qué se debía hacer con los prisioneros. Si él hubiera prestado atención, se habría dado cuenta de que ellos habían sido entregados al Ministerio.

Sin embargo, Hermione había permanecido callada mientras pensaba en las acciones que Neville y sus amigos habían realizado. Ella estaba dispuesta a apostar lo que fuera que otro grupo de Defensa existía, y que Neville era el líder.

Esto llevó a Hermione a preguntarse cómo todos ellos habían ido a él, y con qué propósito. Era poco probable que ese grupo fuera un clon del ED, sino no se hubieran alejado del ED y sería una especie de competencia para obtener más estudiantes.

La atención de todo el grupo se giró a Snape cuando este llegó y contribuyó con su propia información. "Poco después de que los Aurores del Ministerio dejaron Azkaban, ayer en la noche, Voldemort atacó a la isla por la fuerza".

"Eso significa que el ataque a Hogsmeade era una distracción" concluyó Dumbledore.

Snape inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Sí, ese era el plan. Sin embargo, el Señor Oscuro no esperaba que el Señor Polairix tomara posesión de la isla tan pronto. Hubo una pelea entre ellos y las fuerzas de Polairix, por la isla".

"¿Quién ganó?" preguntó Hermione.

"Polairix" dijo Snape cuidadosamente. Él no había recibido una carta de Harry desde el evento, por lo que hablaba cuidadosamente. Él solo diría lo que Voldemort sabía. "Poco después de que el ataque empezara, el Señor y Señora Polairix llegaron a la isla, justo a tiempo para ver que el ferry con los Aurores del Ministerio los abandonaba en el ataque. Hubo algún tipo de batalla y el Señor Polairix y el Señor Oscuro se enfrentaron. Terminó cuando unas hechizos protectores antiguos se activaron y Ustedes-Saben-Quien fue obligado a abandonar la isla".

"Eso es perturbador" concluyó Dumbledore. "El Ministerio no estaba en obligación de ayudar al Señor Polairix, pero él tampoco tiene una obligación de ayudarnos a pelear contra Voldemort. Probablemente estará molesto por eso".

"No sabría decirle" dijo Snape sinceramente.

"¿Hay una Señora Polairix?" preguntó la señora Weasley bruscamente.

Snape hizo una mueca. Lord Voldemort necesariamente no había llegado a esa conclusión, con respecto a la mujer que estaba al lado de Potter, pero debido a conocimientos previos, él sabía que era verdad. "Eso es lo que el Señor Oscuro asumió" dijo Snape. Afortunadamente, no había otros espías entre los Mortífagos que dijera que él estaba equivocado.

"Eso es muy interesante" murmuró Dumbledore.

La reunión concluyó pronto y Snape realizó su camino a su oficina, para una reunión privada con el chico Longbottom. Él había esperado que recibiría algún tipo de instrucción de parte de Harry, acerca de qué acciones debían tomarse, pero no había recibido ninguna.

Cuando él llegó a su oficina en las mazmorras, no solo encontró a Neville, sino a dos chicas de Gryffindor, a su lado. Las chicas lucían particularmente incómodas. Neville simplemente lucía pasivamente desaliñado.

"¿Por qué la Orden y Ronald están obteniendo todo el crédito por haber peleado a esos Mortífagos?" demandó Parvati. "¡Parece como si ni siquiera hubiésemos estado ahí!".

Snape levantó su mano para aplacarla. "No hubo nada que pude hacer. Por los momentos tendrán que aceptarlo y quedarse callados, a menos que quieran que la Legión de Potter sea de conocimiento público. No he escuchado nada de Harry todavía".

"¿Por qué no?. ¿Es que no sabe?" preguntó Lavender.

"Potter tuvo su propia batalla que pelear al mismo tiempo". Luego Snape les relató todo lo que sabía de la batalla. Contó mucho más de lo que les había dicho a la Orden. "Asumo que Potter probablemente está inconsciente o peor".

"Espero que esté bien" dijo Neville, la preocupación impresa en su rostro.

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Por ahora, actúen como si nada hubiera pasado. Les daré noticias en el instante en que sepa algo".

"Nosotros podemos hacer eso" dijo Parvati.

& & &

Durante el resto de la mañana y gran parte de la tarde, Harry eligió permanecer en cama y leer un texto avanzado de su biblioteca. Esto tranquilizó tanto a Bellatrix como a sus asistentes personales, quienes continuamente lo miraban como si fuera un delicado adorno a punto de romperse.

Levantó su mirada cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió para admitir a Bess y a Bellatrix, quien rápidamente la cerró detrás de ellas. Inmediatamente su esposa empezó a conjurar varios hechizos de limpieza para hacer lucir la habitación mucho más impecable de lo que estaba antes.

Bess se acercó a él nerviosa. "¿Mi señor?".

Harry la miró curiosamente. "¿Si?".

"Es duro de explicar, mi señor" empezó a hablar lentamente Bess, mientras Bellatrix terminaba de limpiaba la habitación y luego se ponía atender a Harry, acomodando su almohada, enderezando la cobija y peinando su cabello.

"Has el intento".

"Hay una joven viuda de la Gente de Hielo que está aquí para verlo" explicó Bess. "Ella le ha traído su hijo pequeño para que usted lo bendiga".

"No estoy seguro de entender" dijo Harry con tono confundido mientras colocaba un marca libro entre las páginas del libro y lo colocaba a un lado.

Bess suspiró. "El padre se enfermó y murió antes que el niño naciera. A pesar de que ella y su niño están bien cuidados, los niños sin padres están en desventaja entre la Gente de Hielo. En tiempos antiguos, era considerado una gran suerte tener a un niño bendecido por un mago poderoso o aristócrata. Ella espera que si usted lo bendice, él tendrá buena suerte en su vida".

"¿De verdad soy considerado como un mago poderoso o aristócrata?" preguntó Harry sarcásticamente.

"De hecho ambos".

Harry suspiró pesadamente. Si hubiera podido permanecer en Hogwarts, estaba seguro que nadie le pediría que le diera la bendición a su hijo. Él también le temía a la atención no pedida. "¿Qué pasa cuando las palabras salen y 'bendigo' a los bebés?".

"Mi gente le tendría el más profundo respeto" dijo Bess muy segura. "Ellos solo lo forzarían en situaciones extremas como esta".

"Está bien. Lo haré, pero no se si algo bueno saldrá de esto".

Bellatrix sonrió misteriosamente. "He escuchado acerca de esta costumbre. Lo más probable es que te sorprendas mucho. Esta mujer ha hecho una gran cantidad de investigación para haber llegado a esta costumbre".

Rápidamente Bess realizó su camino a la puerta, la abrió y le hizo señas a alguien para que entrara. Una joven mujer de Hielo con cabello plateado-marrón entró, cargando un pequeño bulto. Harry asumió que era su hijo.

Rápidamente la mujer realizó su camino a la cama, haciendo una inclinación cada tercer paso antes de detenerse delante de la cama y arrodillarse. Ella le ofreció el bebé a Harry, el cual estaba arropado con una cobija, Harry se sorprendió cuando lo miró a los ojos con una expresión de desesperada aprobación.

"Estaré siempre en deuda con usted si le da la bendición a mi hijo" dijo ella con tono nervioso.

"No hay problema" dijo Harry, tratando de tranquilizarla. Luego tomó con cautela el bebé ofrecido y lo sostuvo torpemente.

Mientras Harry estudio el sereno rostro del bebé, sintió una sensación extraña dentro de él. Sintiéndose obligado a hacerlo, tocó el templo izquierdo del bebé y habló. "Denix hijo de Lenea, te doy mi bendición".

Tan pronto como terminó de decir esas palabras, su visión fue oscurecida y fue reemplazada por una visión que no entendió. Su visión normal regresó, y aunque aún estaba confundido, volvió a hablar. "El día llegara cuando tú guiarás mis ejércitos y verás el levantamiento y caída de aquellos que aspiran a la Oscuridad. A pesar que en varias ocasiones estarás en peligro, vivirás hasta una avanzada edad".

Una vez que terminó de hablar, la extraña sensación abandonó a Harry, y él le sonrió y le hizo una mueca al bebé, haciendo que riera.

"¡Gracias, mi señor!" dijo Lenea, una y otra vez. "Me ha dado más de lo que había esperado. Eternamente estaré en deuda".

Harry se encogió de hombros, le dio al bebé una rápida sonrisa y lo devolvió. Miró a Bellatrix, quien parecía estar contemplando algo profundamente mientras miraba al niño. "¿Sabías que eso pasaría?"

"Algo parecido" respondió Bellatrix vagamente.

Lena se levantó y se inclinó ante Harry, antes de abandonar la habitación con Bess. Harry sonrió satisfecho. "Eso no fue tan difícil".

Fin del Capítulo


	16. Chapter 16

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡¡¡Hola mis hermosos lectores!. Espero que estén bien xD_

_Aquí les traigo el siguiente capi, que lo traduje antes de lo previsto. _

_Dedicado especialmente a HeiDi-Lu. _

_Bueno, ahora estoy entrando a un mes muy fuerte, múltiples presentaciones de teatro y en un par de semanas tengo parciales snif snif, así que no se si pueda actualizar seguido, además que quiero enfocarme en la traducción del 2º cap de El Lord de Azkaban xDDD_

_Muchísimas gracias a _**Stiby, Anaelisa, sanarita31, Flor89, Aykasha-peke, Kain Radamthys, Ginebra, harry dumbledore, hermionedepottergranger, Aime, cut, alex black bird, SabelaMalfoy, Atenea, norixblack, HeiDi-Lu**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #16

"¿Snape explicó por qué se quería reunir con nosotros?" preguntó Lavender mientras ella, Neville y Parvati de manera indiferente realizaban el camino a la oficina de Snape en las mazmorras. Casi todos los estudiantes se habían retirado a sus salas comunes o a sus camas. Si alguien preguntaba a dónde iban después del atardecer, siempre podían decir que era algún tipo de castigo.

Neville sacudió su cabeza. "No. Él simplemente me dijo que me reuniera con él y que trajera conmigo a algunos más. Odio estar a oscuras en ciertas cosas, pero a veces es la mejor forma".

Ellos llegaron a la puerta, miraron el vestíbulo para ver si alguien los había visto, y luego tocaron suavemente. La puerta se abrió para revelar al Profesor Snape, quien les hizo señas para que entraran rápido. Él también se había asegurado que nadie los hubiera visto y luego cerró la puerta y empezó a caminar.

"Finalmente he recibido noticias de Potter" anunció Snape tranquilamente. "Durante la batalla fue lesionado, pero ya se ha recuperado completamente. Yo repliqué y le conté nuestra batalla. Él escribió de vuelta y le gustaría que ustedes lo visitaran tan pronto como sea posible".

"¿Cuándo lo visitaríamos?" preguntó Neville calmadamente.

Snape dejó de caminar y lo miró a los ojos. "Esta noche. No es nada serio, pero mientras más pronto, mejor. Iría con ustedes, pero Ustedes-Saben-Quien ha organizado una reunión sorpresa. Antes de que vayan, hay ciertas cosas que deberían saber, y discutir con Potter".

"¿Cuáles son?" preguntó Parvati.

"La Orden ha colocado a Weasley y Granger a cargo de la investigación del grupo de Defensa que aparentemente ha surgido. Se supone que yo los supervisaré y ayudaré" dijo Snape, finalmente sentándose en su escritorio. "Ustedes tendrán que preguntarle a Potter como se tendrá que manejar esto".

"Haremos eso" dijo Neville. "¿Cómo llegamos hasta allá?".

Un palo de 30 cm de largo apareció de una de las gavetas del escritorio. "Eso deberá servir. La palabra de activación es 'Polairix'".

Los tres estudiantes lo agarraron al mismo tiempo y Neville dijo la palabra 'Polairix'. La acostumbrada sensación de un jalón fue sentida por todos, y pronto se encontraron de pie en una confortable oficina. Se dieron la vuelta y encontraron a Harry, quien estaba sentado en un escritorio ligeramente desordenado, y los estaba viendo.

"Bienvenidos a mi humilde hogar" dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro. Él se puso de pie y se dio un apretón de manos con los tres mientras ellos se acercaban al escritorio y se sentaban en una silla al azar. "Esperaba que Snape viniera con ustedes. ¿Pasó algo malo?".

"No," replicó Neville, "solo le surgió un compromiso inesperado".

Harry notó divertido que Lavender y Parvati miraban ávidamente la decoración elegante de la habitación. Personalmente, él pensaba que la construcción de los estantes llenos de libros daban un buen efecto. Aunque ellas se estaban concentrando en el tallado de la madera. "Supongo que les gusta mi nueva casa".

Las dos chicas lo miraron apenadas. "Es maravilloso. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?" preguntó Lavender.

Esto fue seguido por una completa explicación de los eventos que sucedieron después del incidente en Privet Drive. Él trató de ir lo más rápido posible, no quería ser la víctima de la simpatía de las dos chicas mientras él les contaba de Azkaban y de los maltratos. "Así que, aquí estoy" concluyó. "Escuché que ustedes tuvieron su propia batalla. ¿Por qué no me la cuentan?".

Entonces Parvati se lanzó en una larga narración acerca de Hogsmeade y de cómo Neville se las arregló para pelearse con treinta Mortífagos. Ella también enfatizó en el hecho que la Orden y Ron Weasley los trataron mal después de la batalla. "¡Aquellos que hicieron el trabajo deberían tener el crédito!" dijo violentamente una vez que terminó el cuento.

"Si te preocupas por quién tiene el crédito, el trabajo no se hará" Harry suspiró. "Infortunadamente, quien tenga el crédito por derrotar a Voldemort y otras cosas importantes afectará el sistema político del mundo mágico en el futuro".

"¿Entonces qué hacemos?" preguntó Neville.

"Traten de evadir la atención por ahora" dijo Harry cuidadosamente. "Den una mano cuando sea posible, pero si la Orden puede encargarse de esas cosas, cuídense a ustedes mismos para otra batalla".

De repente, Neville recordó lo que Snape les había dicho antes de que partieran. "La Orden sabe que existe un grupo de Defensa separado del ED. Se supone que Ron y Hermione tienen que averiguarlo con la ayuda del Profesor Snape. Él quiere saber qué debería hacer, y a mi me gustaría saber qué debería hacer la Legión de Potter".

"Supongo que ellos se han dado cuenta que grandes grupos de estudiantes desaparecen al mismo tiempo" murmuró Harry. "No tomará mucho tiempo antes que Hermione sume dos más dos y se de cuenta de quién estaba tomando el liderazgo en Hogsmeade".

"No había pensado en eso" observó Lavender.

Harry inclinó la cabeza lentamente. "Evadan la atención por ahora, pero no digan mentiras o excusas masivas. Si son descubiertos, traten de evitar que ellos se enteren de la conexión conmigo. Díganle a Snape que no ayude, pero que no obstruya la investigación. En estos momentos, su posición en la Orden y en las filas de Voldemort es más valuable que mantener en secreto a la Legión de Potter".

"¿Qué pasa si lo peor sucede y la Legión de Potter y su conexión contigo es descubierta?. Nos podríamos meter en un montón de problemas, hasta podríamos se expulsados o llevados a juicio, por estar conectados a un convicto como tu, nada personal por supuesto" dijo Parvati ansiosamente.

Una sonrisa cruel apareció en el rostro de Harry. "Tengo ciertas influencias sobre el colegio. Hagan lo que hagan, no abandonen los terrenos de Hogwarts. Vayan al Bosque Prohibido si es necesario. Si hay algún signo de problemas graves, envíenme una lechuza. No se acerquen a Snape. Yo iré y lidiaré con la situación personalmente".

"Recordaré eso" dijo Neville cuidadosamente, sin entender completamente en qué se estaba metiendo Harry. A pesar de eso, él confiaba en Harry y en lo que haría.

Un corto silencio siguió mientras los adolescentes permanecían sentados y pensativos. La curiosidad de Parvati acerca de lo que le había explicado antes Harry, de su matrimonio con Bellatrix, la venció. "Así que, ¿cómo te trata la vida de casado?".

Harry le sonrió. "Es maravilloso. Bellatrix estaría aquí para saludarlos, pero parece ser que se ha encerrado en la biblioteca hasta tarde. Algún tipo de proyecto investigativo" luego él le lanzó una mirada a Neville. "Mira, Neville… me doy cuenta que toda la situación es extraña, con lo de tus padres".

"No te preocupes por eso" dijo Neville confiadamente. "Yo sé que ella ayudó a… herir mucho a mis padres, pero por lo que me has dicho, ella parece que ha intentado redimir sus acciones pasadas. Admito que cualquier interacción con ella sería incómodo para mi, pero estoy seguro de que lo podríamos resolver. No tengo nada en contra de ti por amarla".

"Si necesitas hablar de cualquier cosa, ven a mi cuando quieras. Por cierto, ¿cómo están tus padres?".

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Igual".

"Espero que eso sea algo bueno" dijo Harry solemnemente, sin saber que en otro lugar, la salud de los Longbottom también era discutida.

& & &

"Creo que sería bueno asumir que Harry Potter está muerto, mi lord" dijo Colagusano, tratando desesperadamente de animar a Lord Voldemort, quien tendía a torturar a la gente cuando estaba de un humor infeliz.

Voldemort miró a Colagusano hasta que él desvió la mirada, incapaz de sostener la mirada de los ojos rojos. "Él me ha sobrevivido muchas veces para hacer esa suposición tan grande" silbó Voldemort. "Hasta que no vea su cuerpo muerto descompuesto, lo consideraré una amenaza".

"¿Qué pasa si ellos lo entierran?"

"¡Entones nosotros reabriremos la tumba y quemaremos al cuerpo!" declaró Voldemort. "Sin embargo, esa no es mi preocupación principal todavía. Rumores de naturaleza perturbadora han llegado a mis oídos. Esos rumores tienen que ser mi prioridad".

Colagusano se encogió de hombros. Los nuevos proyectos nunca eran buenos. "¿Y qué pasa con el señor Polairix?".

"Él parece que se ocupa de sus propios asuntos" replicó Voldemort, casi civilmente.

"¿Cuáles son esos rumores que ha escuchado?" preguntó Pettigrew, resignado ante el hecho que no había forma de salirse de eso.

Los ojos de Voldemort observaron su alrededor mientras el pensaba el beneficio de su más cercano, aunque no más competente, sirviente. "Los Longbottom fueron Aurores espectaculaes, especialmente considerando su corta edad. Infortunadamente, ellos también tenían otro pasatiempo. Creación de hechizos".

"Ya veo" dijo Colagusano, sin ver realmente, pero estimando que igual podía decirlo.

"Combinar esas dos cosas puede producir resultados desastrosos" indicó Voldemort como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Es conocido que antes de su hospitalización, ellos estaban diseñando un hechizo para destruirme completamente. Ellos estaban en la última etapa del proceso de cálculos cuando fui por los Potter. Ellos solo necesitaban a alguien lo suficientemente poderoso para realizar el hechizo".

Colagusano suspiró. Esto probablemente sería un proyecto sin final, con mucho dolor para aquellos que se encontraran primero con la muerte, a menos que Voldemort encontrara la muerte él mismo. Entonces todos sufrirían. "¡Probablemente los Longbottom nunca se recuperen!. No tiene sentido preocuparse por eso".

"Las cosas por las que no me he preocupado, son las cosas que más me han causado problemas" gruñó Voldemort. "El Señor Polairix es poderoso y un factor totalmente desconocido. Él podría salvarlos. Me voy a encargar de eso antes que venga y me hiera".

"¿Su plan?".

Los ojos rojos de Voldemort centellearon. "Sacaremos a los Longbottom de su miseria".

& & &

Cuidadosamente, Bellatrix reemplazó la tapa de un frasco de tinta y terminó de arreglar por el día. Ahora tenía dos mesas llenas de notas y de varios libros de la biblioteca de Nair'icaix. Había una gran cantidad de fuentes que la guiaban a mucha información útil, sin embargo, ningún conocimiento que había adquirido le había proveído la respuesta que buscaba.

'Eventualmente la obtendré' resolvió Bellatrix tranquilamente mientras inconscientemente apagaba las luces y salía al vestíbulo. Después rápidamente fue a su habitación y encontró que la cena estaba servida. Sin embargo, Harry no estaba a la vista.

Rápidamente se comió toda la comida y salió a buscar a Harry. En pocos minutos, se encontró a Tess. "Sabes donde está mi esposo?" preguntó Bellatrix.

"Creo que fue a la playa" replicó Tess. "¿Hay algo más?".

"No, pero gracias" dijo Bellatrix ausentemente mientras se preguntaba por qué Harry encontraba tan atractiva la playa.

Unos momentos después, ella tenía un abrigo y caminaba hacia las puertas dobles del vestíbulo principal. Las puertas se abrieron automáticamente para ella y ella pasó por el puente largo que llevaba a la otra isla. Encontró a Harry sentado en una silla playera, y mirando el atardecer en la misma playa que los había remolcado.

"¿No hace un poco de frío para un paseo a la playa?" preguntó Bellatrix, apretando fuertemente su abrigo mientras observaba a Harry con lentes de sol, shorts, y una franela tropical. Hasta tenía algún tipo de bebida.

Harry rió. "Encantamiento calentador".

"Oh".

"Acompáñame, y ambos podemos disfrutar del simple placer de tener nuestra propia playa" dijo Harry mientras conjuraba otra silla playera para su esposa.

Bellatrix miró escépticamente a la dura y rocosa playa. No era ideal para tomar el sol, voleibol playero o castillos en la arena. "No es mucho de una playa" observó mientras se sentaba en la silla que Harry había conjurado.

"Es la única que he visto" dijo Harry mientras terminaba su ponche con un gran sorbo. El vaso del que había bebido desapareció.

"No sabía eso" dijo Bellatrix tímidamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros ausentemente mientras se calmaba. "Está bien. Supongo que has estado en algunas playas a lo largo de tu vida".

"Mi padre frecuentemente nos llevaba a varios lugares durante las vacaciones de verano" dijo Bellatrix. "Nosotros visitamos la Rivera Francesa unas cuantas veces. Era uno de los lugares principales para las reuniones de los magos más sombríos. ¿Qué tipo de vacaciones tuviste?".

"Los Dursley no me llevaban de vacaciones. Si ellos iban a algún lado, yo tenía el placer de visitar una anciana vecina. Cuando cumplí once años, Hogwarts parecía las vacaciones perfectas para mi".

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamó Bellatrix.

"Simplemente es la vida" dijo Harry con un tono melodioso.

Ahora Bellatrix estaba furiosa. ¿Cómo alguien se atrevía a tratar a Harry Potter de esa manera?. O a cualquier otro niño en ese caso. Con esos pensamientos una idea surgió. Sin embargo, Bellatrix la puso de lado temporalmente porque la conversación le había recordado otro tema que quería hablar.

"¿Harry?. He estado pensando" empezó Bellatrix.

"¿Sobre qué?".

Ella lo miró, sentado en la silla playera tan pacíficamente. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?. ¿Sorpresa?. ¿Shock?. Solo había una manera de enterarse. "Niños. Me gustaría que nos convirtiéramos en padres".

Harry la miró con cierta cantidad de sorpresa. Él nunca había considerado tener hijos a los dieciséis. Pensando en eso, él nunca había planeado en casarse con alguien que le doblaba la edad. "¿Tener hijos?. Como…".

Bellatrix leyó su mente. "Embarazarme" terminó de decir.

"¿Es seguro?. Qué pasaría si Voldemort se entera que tenemos hijos. Ellos podrían estar en peligro" pensó Harry en voz alta.

"Si ponemos nuestras vidas en pausa para su beneficio, entonces el habrá ganado" dijo Bellatrix. "Además, dudo mucho que Voldemort sea capaz de forzar de nuevo su entrada a nuestra fortaleza" luego le dedicó una mirada de extrema súplica. "Serías un padre perfecto. Narcissa es una prueba de eso".

"¿En qué sentido?".

Bellatrix lo pensó cuidadosamente antes de responder. "Tus acciones la han castigado apropiadamente y ella aprenderá su lección. Eso es una buena técnica de paternidad".

"Pasará mucho tiempo antes que cualquier niño que tengamos tenga esa edad" observó Harry.

"¿Y él bebé que bendijiste?. Lucías muy natural cuando lo sostuviste".

Harry sacudió la cabeza. "Tonta suerte. No tengo ni idea de como cuidar a un bebé".

"Entonces podemos aprender juntos" rogó Bellatrix.

Sin estar realmente opuesto a la idea de tener hijos, y no queriendo escuchar a su esposa rogar, Harry tomó su decisión. "Está bien. Tengamos un hijo".

Fin del Capítulo


	17. Chapter 17

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡¡¡Hola!. Espero que estén bien. Si, estoy actualizando mucho antes de lo que tenía pensado, es que, es que snif snif, estoy pasando por una etapa de anti Lord de Azkaban, y el segundo capítulo no avanza mucho, snif snif. ¡¡¡Aún no llego ni a la mitad del capítulo, y eso que la llevo 9000 palabras traducidas… ¡¡¡Demasiado largo!. _

_Bueno, en el cap anterior les había dicho que no actualizaría el Conde hasta que tuviera el 2º cap listo del Lord, pero debido a mi crisis con ese fic en particular, no me parece justo hacerlos esperar más días o semanas, así que aquí les traigo el siguiente cap. Ahora solo espero que no me vaya a dar también una crisis con el Conde, snif. _

_Como ya lo sabrán, espero ansiosamente sus reviews, que son los que me animan a seguir traduciendo lo más rápido posible, así que no sean malos y dejen su rr eh?. _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**Aykasha-peke, SabelaMalfoy, Ginebra, HeiDi-Lu, norixblack, sanarita31, Kain Radamthys, harry dumbledore, Alex Black Bird, Flor89, Aimé, cut, Sauron13**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #17

"¿Hay alguien que se atreva a realizar la defensa Rebeamio?" preguntó la profesora Tura, la profesora que había tomado el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Para ponerlo simple: ella era joven, hermosa y extremadamente amigable. Casi todos los chicos en la clase estaban fascinados.

Rápidamente Ron levantó su mano. Desde que Harry se había ido, usualmente él se elogiaba por ser el mejor en la clase de Defensa. Bueno, por lo menos en la parte práctica. Hermione siempre tenía el liderazgo en lo que a teoría se concernía.

"Señor Weasley, venga para acá" dijo Tura con una sonrisa calculadora. "Conjuraré un simple maleficio y entonces usted podrá conjurar el hechizo para defenderse".

"Está bien" dijo Ron, mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia el frente de la clase. Él sacó su varita y la mantuvo en frente mientras miraba a la Profesora Tura, quien había hecho lo mismo. "Estaré listo cuando usted lo esté" dijo, mostrando bastante confianza.

Sin una noticia de advertencia, Tura sacó su varita y le lanzó el maleficio Slasher a Ron. Con unos pocos milisegundos, él gritó "¡Remeamiox!". El maleficio chocó en el escudo y rebotó en dirección a la profesora, quien usó un simple pero poderoso escudo de defensa para absorberlo.

"Muy bien señor Weasley. Ahora, señor Longbottom. Veamos como lo intenta" dijo Tura con una sonrisa.

Neville inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y se acercó al frente de la clase mientras Ron regresaba a su asiento. Esta vez Tura ya tenía su varita en la mano y fue más lenta en atacar a Neville. Cuando ella pensó que la atención de él había divagado, le lanzó un maleficio para inmovilizar las piernas. Fue 'Rebeamioxed' con facilidad.

"¡Eso no es nada!" gritó Ron disgustado. "Usted deliberadamente fue fácil con él". En las últimas semanas la profesora de Defensa había mostrado un favoritismo inusual con Neville, justo como Snape favorecía a Malfoy. Ella ni siquiera era una antigua Gryffindor. Tura había sido de Slytherin.

Tura estaba sonriendo locamente. "¿Lo hice?" arrulló.

"¡Sí!".

"Está bien entonces. Por qué no demuestra usted un hechizo apropiado y ve si su defensa lo mantiene" contestó ella suavemente.

A pesar de las protestas de Hermione, Ron se levantó furiosamente y realizó su camino al frente del salón de clase, viendo a Neville todo el tiempo. La Profesora Tura retrocedió y se sentó detrás de su escritorio y en el centro del salón. "El señor Weasley podrá usar un hechizo de su elección para intentar sobrepasar la defensa del señor Longbottom. Nada letal o ilegal podrá usarse". Después giró la cabeza en dirección a Neville y le guiñó un ojo, su gesto escondido de Ron debido a su larga cabellera rubia. "Rebeamiox acceleratus" le dijo entre dientes.

Neville inclinó la cabeza confiadamente al conocer el nuevo hechizo y luego miró a Ron, quien había decidido no perder más tiempo. Neville levantó su varita y dijo "Rebeamiox acceleratus" mientras Ron le lanzaba un maleficio muy poderoso.

El maleficio viajó por la habitación, empujado por la mueca de Ron. Sin embargo, golpeó la defensa de Neville y rebotó mucho más rápido de lo que hubiese rebotado al usar una defensa normal. Ron fue golpeado por su propio maleficio antes que supiera que había rebotado. Espuma empezó a salir por su boca mientras se cortaba incontrolablemente.

La profesora Tura se levantó y le hizo una seña a Neville para que tomara asiento. "Gracias señor Longbottom". Luego sacó su varita y realizó el contra hechizo, el cual rápidamente resolvió el problema más inmediato de Ron.

"Hoy, nuestra lección no es necesariamente acerca de los hechizos de defensa" dijo ella mientras le hacía un gesto a Ron para que retornara a su asiento. Ron lo hizo, lanzándole a Neville una mirada letal. "No solo ustedes necesitan acercarse a una batalla con seguridad, técnica y rapidez, pero deben tener una apropiada actitud mental. ¿Alguno de ustedes se atrevería a adivinar cuál actitud mental debería o no usarse?".

"Obviamente rabia y arrogancia son malas actitudes para empezar un duelo" dijo rápidamente Parvati para responder la pregunta.

Tura inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo. "Precisamente. Diez puntos para Gryffindor. Rabia y arrogancia podrían ayudar a alguien hasta cierto nivel. Voldemort es un gran ejemplo de esto. Él es un hombre muy arrogante y casi todo lo que hace, lo hace con rabia, así haga frío o calor".

"Él es invencible, ¿verdad?" preguntó una temerosa Hufflepuff.

Hubo un abrupto silencio en el salón mientras todos se miraban. Nadie había venido y decir eso, pero siempre había sido un pensamiento presente. Harry Potter a lo mejor tenía un chance, pero al parecer había desaparecido.

La profesora colocó sus manos en el escritorio y se movió hacia delante, dándole a toda la clase una mirada intensa. "No comentan errores. Voldemort. Caerá". Luego miró directamente a Ron. "Cuídense de no permitir que su propia arrogancia los lleve a su caída".

El silencio reinó mientras Tura permanecía callada para causar efecto. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo mientras ella continuaba mirándolos. Finalmente, llegó el alivio cuando la campana sonó, significando el final de la clase. "Habrá un ensayo de la arrogancia y de la caída de un Señor Oscuro de su elección para la próxima clase" gritó Tara. "Longbottom, ¿podría ser tan amable de quedarse un momento?".

Neville lo hizo amablemente, diciéndole a Parvati y a Lavender que las alcanzaría tan pronto como terminara. Luego se acercó a Tura, quien estaba quieta sentada en su escritorio. "¿Hay algo que necesite Profesora?".

La profesora de Defensa colocó sus impasibles ojos azules en él por un corto período de tiempo, aparentemente viendo la profundidad del alma del chico y leyendo sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Finalmente ella respondió. "Llámame Crystal".

"Está bien, Crystal" dijo Neville audazmente. "¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?".

"Sí, de hecho sí" replicó ella. "Se de la existencia de tu pequeño grupo de Defensa" dijo, haciendo una mueca ante el intento de Neville por esconder su shock. "He observado que desde el retorno de Voldemort, los pequeños grupos del Ministerio y del Profesor Dumbledore han actuado ineficazmente. Me gustaría unirme a tu grupo".

Neville la miró astutamente. ¿Era posible que ella estuviera actuando independientemente?. ¿O era una inteligente trampa tramada por Dumbledore y la Orden?. Después de pensar rápidamente, Neville decidió que Snape lo habría advertido. Sin embargo, no sería bueno lanzar la cautela al viento. "¿Qué te hace pensar que hay un grupo, y qué te hace pensar que ese grupo lo haría mejor que el grupo de adultos?".

"Yo no _creo_ que haya un grupo, Neville. Lo sé".

"¿Cómo es eso?".

Un débil rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "Tengo ciertas… herramientas que me permiten usar la inteligencia fácilmente. Trucos y secretos raramente se escapan de mí".

Esas herramientas podrían ser útiles, pensó Neville. Sin embargo todavía no estaba convencido. "No me has dicho porqué pensaste que ese grupo sería mejor que el del Ministerio o el de Dumbledore".

"Se lo que le pasó a Harry Potter" dijo Crystal de manera desaprobadora. "Él fue encarcelado y ahora está libre. Por alguna razón, no puedo evitar sentir que él no correría lejos de Voldemort y de todos sus compañeros de clases. Sospecho que él y su poder están detrás de su grupo de Defensa".

Era una buena explicación, se admitió Neville a sí mismo. Sin embargo había otra cuestión que aclarar. "Si ese grupo existiese, ellos solo aprenderían técnicas de Defensa. Tu eres una profesora de Defensa. ¿Cuál es el punto de unirte?".

"¿De verdad devalúas tanto tu poder y talento?" preguntó Tura. "Aunque no haya nada que yo pueda aprender, podría ayudar a enseñar. También puedo servir como conexión con el personal de Hogwarts. Puede ser de utilidad tener una persona mayor de edad como amiga".

"Lo pensaré" Neville suspiró. "Ya te avisaré".

"Está bien".

& & &

"¡Esa bruja!" exclamó Ron rabiosamente por quizá la décima ocasión en esa noche. Se giró hacia Hermione, quien estaba escribiendo rápidamente un ensayo para su clase de Aritmancia. "¿Viste como ella favorecía a Neville?. Él siempre obtiene los puntos para Gryffindor, ¡ella siempre le facilita las cosas!".

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "¿Y qué pasa con el trabajo en equipo para la Casa?. Por si no lo sabes, Neville también es parte de Gryffindor".

"¡Lo sé!" gruñó Ron. "Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que ella claramente lo favorece en vez de a mí. Yo debería ser el mejor estudiante de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras ahora que Harry está afuera merodeando pueblos Muggle o haciendo lo que sea que un convicto escapado hace".

"A lo mejor él es mejor que tu".

"¡No, tu tampoco!" Ron casi gritó exasperado.

"¿Quién tampoco?" preguntó Ginny mientras se acercaba a Ron y Hermione. Ella acababa de regresar de un rápido viaje a la biblioteca para hacer una tarea de Pociones.

Hermione suspiró. "Ron está molesto porque la Profesora Tura aparentemente favorece a Neville".

"Eso es poco justo" Ginny frunció el ceño.

"No se" murmuró Hermione, enterrándose en su ensayo. Sus dudas acerca de toda la situación con Ron y la guerra con Voldemort estaban resurgiendo de nuevo. Sin importar desde que punto lo mirara, lo único que podía sentir era culpa. "Realmente no se".

Ginny decidió no presionar a Hermione en su incómodo estado. En vez de eso, cambió de tema. "¿No se suponía que ustedes tenían que trabajar en investigar la existencia de ese grupo de Defensa que ustedes piensan que existe?"

"¡Yo digo que confrontemos a Neville ahora mismo!" declaró Ron, cambiando rápidamente de mecanismos.

"Creo que primero deberíamos hablar con el Profesor Snape" sugirió Hermione. "Se supone que él nos está ayudando con toda la investigación".

Ron bufó. "Como si él en verdad se interesara por todo esto. Además, no le tenemos que decir a Neville que estamos sobre él. Realmente puedo ser sutil". Él se levantó y caminó a través de la Sala Común, dirigiéndose a donde había visto a Neville trabajar en un proyecto de Herbología. Hermione y Ginny lo siguieron pero mantuvieron la distancia. Ellas no querían estar envueltas.

"¡Hey, Ron!. Cómo te va" dijo Neville animadamente mientras aguijoneaba una planta en conserva con su varita.

"Si, hola. ¿Cómo te va con tu Defensa?".

Neville sonrió. "He mejorado muchísimo. Especialmente desde que Harry nos dio consejos en el ED".

"¿Practicando mucho?".

"Bueno, para tareas y cosas como esas. La Profesora Tura requiere que nos aseguremos que nuestros hechizos están perfeccionados" replicó Neville.

Ron entrecerró sus ojos. Él no iba a salir de eso tan fácilmente. "Pareces ocupado últimamente. Ahora que lo pienso no estás mucho aquí".

"Si tu lo dices".

"¿Por qué no vienes más al ED?".

Neville no pudo evitar ponerse un poco irrespetuoso en ese momento. "Bueno, Harry no ha llamado a reuniones últimamente".

Un gruñido escapó de los delgados labios de Ron mientras miraba a Neville. "Harry se ha ido. Ahora yo estoy a cargo".

"Divertido," dijo Neville en un tono de voz que no permitía oposición, "no recuerdo haber votado por ti".

& & &

James es muy buen nombre, pensó débilmente Bellatrix mientras yacía en su espalda y miraba el oscuro techo. Era bastante tarde, pero ella estaba demasiado emocionada para dormir. James Harry Potter. No. Capaz James Harold Potter. O capaz una simple H como segundo nombre, pero que no representaría nada.

Pero entonces, podría resultar ser una niña. Ellos la llamarían Lily por supuesto, debido a su madre. El segundo nombre podría ser Isabella o Belle. Bellatrix no estaba segura de llamar a un niño con su nombre debido a ella.

Ella suspiró y se giró en la cama y vio la forma durmiente de Harry. Infortunadamente todavía no la había embarazado, así que buscar nombres era algo prematuro. "Todo en un buen tiempo" susurró, sonriendo felizmente.

Sin tener nada mejor que hacer, se enrolló en su estómago y esperó quedarse dormida. Trescientes cuarenta y siete ovejas después, Bellatrix todavía estaba despierta. Giró su cabeza y miró de nuevo a Harry. "¡No es justo!" le murmuró. "¡Tú podrías dormir en medio de un terremoto mientras yo ni siquiera puedo alcanzar a dormirme en primer lugar!".

No hubo respuesta. ¿Ella había esperado alguna?. No realmente. Decidiendo que Harry podría dormir a través de cualquier cosa, y que ella no iba a dormir, Bellatrix agarró su varita, la cual estaba en la mesita de noche. "Lumos". Luego colocó su varita en un agarrador diseñado especialmente para que pudiera leer sin tener que sostenerla.

Un libro de contraatacar hechizos Oscuros fue sacado de una biblioteca cercana. Eso duró por diez minutos enteros antes de ser regresado a su lugar. Un libro acerca del embarazo y de cuidado de niños fue furtivamente sacado de debajo de la cama.

Bellatrix se acomodó en la cabecera y leyó tranquilamente hasta que de repente, Harry dejó salir un sonoro jadeo y luego respiró bruscamente. Ella cerró el libro y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Al descubrir que él seguía dormido, ella dejó salir un suspiro que no se había dado cuenta que lo había mantenido. Ella quería esperar un poco más antes de enseñarle literatura de niños. Era verdad que él era bastante joven. Él necesitaba tiempo para acostumbrarse a la idea. Si él la descubría leyendo ahora, se sentiría obligado a unírsele a pesar de su disconformidad. Luego se sentiría más incómodo.

Era maravilloso que él no estuviera totalmente en contra de la idea. Cualquier hijo suyo estaría en peligro, especialmente si Voldemort quería atacarlo. Sin embargo, ella había considerado cuidadosamente la idea antes de proponérselo. Señores Oscuros se habían destruido a sí mismos en las paredes de Nair'icaix. Cualquier cosa dentro de la fortaleza estaría a salvo.

Aunque el niño no estuviera salvo, ¿ellos podían permitirse no tener un hijo?. Si algo le pasaba a Harry, la Casa de Polairix necesitaría seguir viviendo. Aunque probablemente Harry muriese, un hijo suyo tendría el poder de tomar su lugar. Estos pensamientos no continuaron mucho más porque Bellatrix no podía aguantar el pensamiento de la potencial muerte de su esposo.

¿El embarazo le estorbaría?. Probablemente. Al comienzo solo causaría una disconformidad general. Eventualmente ella tendría tiempos duros para moverse en los alrededores. Pero lo valdría. Sus pensamientos fueron alejados cuando volvió a escuchar a Harry tomar otra profunda respiración.

La preocupación la llenó cuando él empezó a respirar más profundo y más frecuentemente. ¿Había algo mal?. Rápidamente Bellatrix alejó el libro y se puso a mirarlo dormir. Después de varios minutos de hiperventilar, él se giró violentamente y empezó a respirar fuertemente.

"¿Harry?. ¿Estás bien?" dijo ella tímidamente. Cuando él no respondió, ella lo miró y luego decidió que despertarlo era la mejor opción, si ni la más fácil. Cuidadosamente, ella trató de agarrarlo para que dejara de respirar fuertemente. No hubo ningún beneficio. Él no quería que lo tocaran o agarraran.

Ella lo soltó y miró su varita mientras una idea venía a su mente. La varita fue quitada del agarrador y fue usada para llenar de agua el rostro de Harry. Instantáneamente se despertó y gruñó sonoramente.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bellatrix.

"Solo una pesadilla" dijo Harry tranquilamente.

Debido a sus pasadas conversaciones, Bellatrix sabía muy bien qué significaba eso. "Supongo que Voldemort está feliz. ¿Cuántos Muggles murieron?".

"Ninguno" dijo Harry. "Él estaba planeando algo. Tiene que ver con San Mungo".

"Eso no es bueno. ¿Puedes recordar algo mas?. ¿Algún pequeño detalle?. Sabes, podría ser la diferencia" dijo Bellatrix.

Harry se sentó en silencio mientras buscaba en su mente. Finalmente él respondió. "No, no recuerdo nada".

"Entonces quizá mañana" dijo Bellatrix sin mucho optimismo.

"Si" dijo Harry.

& & &

"Setecientos ochenta y ocho" susurró Harry. "Setecientos ochenta y nueve". Hizo una pausa y miró la forma durmiente de Bellatrix. ¿Por qué no puedo dormir tan tranquilamente?. Se preguntó inoportunamente. No era justo. "Setecientos noventa".

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡¡¡Hola!. Pues aquí vengo con el siguiente cap, en menos de una semana, porque me ha alegrado la cantidad de reviews que han dejando en el cap anterior. Así que ya ven, me alegra obtener muchos reviews, y así me inspiro para traducir más rápido (no es chantaje, solo que soy adicta a los rr xDDD). _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Chris-Mcloud, Aykasha-peke, Ginger, elementh reloaiduud, Alex Black Bird, HeiDi-Lu, Flor89, Ginebra, Sauron13, norixblack, sanarita31, Kain Radamthys, Aime Cristel, elarhy, cut, Tarik.**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #18

Neville escaló y se puso de pie sobre una gran roca que descansaba en un tranquilo paraje en el Bosque Prohibido, y observó a todos aquellos que se habían reunido para la reunión. Snape le había avisado que las reuniones en la noche y en las mazmorras era demasiado regular. Debido a eso, él había decidido llevar a cabo esa reunión en la tarde del viernes.

"¡Tranquilícense todos!" gritó él. Todos se quedaron en silencio y dejaron de prestar atención a sus amigos y alrededores para prestársela a él. "Esta reunión de la Legión de Potter es llamada a orden. La primera cuestión del negocio es la inducción de un nuevo miembro. Nos gustaría darle la bienvenida a la Profesora Tura a nuestras filas". Neville le hizo una seña a la profesora de Defensa, quien se había unido al fondo de la multitud.

Murmullos de sorpresa estallaron mientras todos se daban la vuelta y la estudiaban. Ellos no habían esperado que una profesora se uniera, especialmente una que podría ser una espía. Neville había discutido la situación con Snape, y Snape había estado de acuerdo en que probablemente Tura era segura. "Les aseguro a todos que ella es de confiar" dijo Neville.

Afortunadamente, nadie se vio inclinado a objetar su presencia. Probablemente ayudó que casi todos le tenían gran estima. Sus clases eran siempre entretenidas, y ella no era una profesora desagradable.

"El siguiente tópico son las últimas noticias de Harry" dijo Neville. "La Orden del Fénix ha decidido que nadie aparte de ellos peleó realmente en Hogsmeade. Harry piensa que sería mejor si permitimos que ellos piensen eso".

"¡Eso es ridículo!" gritó una chica de séptimo año de Ravenclaw. "¿Cómo es posible que ellos supongan eso?".

Neville se encogió de hombros. "Ellos son buenos en pensar cosas ridículas. En sus opiniones poco humildes, Harry era tan culpable como el pecado y fue dejado en Azkaban. De todas formas, Harry les pide disculpas a aquellos que merecen reconocimiento y no lo obtendrán. En estos momentos, lo mejor es si permanecemos silenciosos y fuera de la vista". Esta indicación fue seguida por una pequeña cantidad de murmullos, los cuales murieron pronto.

"Eso me guía a nuestro siguiente punto" continuó Neville. "Secreto. Podría haber muchos problemas para todos nosotros si nuestra existencia es descubierta. Si fuéramos descubiertos, traten lo mejor posible esconder nuestra conexión con Harry. No vayan con el Profesor Snape si algo surge".

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó una de los pocos Slytherins que se habían unido al grupo. Ella era una de primer año que se había hecho amiga de una Hufflepuff que a su vez era amiga de una Gryffindor.

"El profesor Snape podría meterse en problemas por ayudarnos".

Todos inclinaron su cabeza en señal de acuerdo. De todas maneras, Snape no era el amigo más amistoso. Otro miembro de la Legión de Potter habló. "¿Qué hacemos si pareciera que estamos en grandes problemas?".

"Esconderse". dijo Neville. "Harry tiene cierta autoridad sobre Hogwarts, así que hagan lo que hagan, no abandonen los terrenos de Hogwarts. La ayuda puede llegarles aquí". Luego pasó varios minutos dándoles instrucciones en como evadir preguntas y las mejores formar de mantener en secreto la Legión de Potter. Ellos hablaban de esas cosas casi cada vez que se reunían, pero era bueno mantenerlo fresco.

& & &

Harry levantó la vista de su copia de 'Cómo manipular Gobiernos Mágicos- Una Guía para Tramposos y Engañosos Políticos', cuando Tess entró a su estudio y se aclaró la garganta. "¿Puedo ayudarte?" le preguntó a ella, bajando el libro.

"Sí, mi señor" dijo ella. "Emisarios representantes de alguna de sus tierras han llegado y piden una audiencia con usted tan pronto como sea posible. ¿Se sentiría inclinado a reunirse con ellos en estos momentos?".

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntó Harry curiosamente. "¿La Gente de Hielo?".

Tess sacudió su cabeza nerviosamente. "No, no son la Gente de Hielo. Esta gente representa a los habitantes de una de las islas que están en su dominio. Ellos son humanos normales, aparte del hecho que todos son sorcerers". **(N/A: no pude encontrar una traducción exacta, así que lo dejé en su idioma original. Si en un futuro doy con la palabra correcta, la arreglaré en venideros capítulos). **

"¿Qué isla es esa?".

"Ellos aclaman e la Temida Isla de Trazkaban, mi señor" dijo Tess incómodamente. "El Conde Hiscophney es el guardián de Polairix en Trazkaban. Estos emisarios vienen de él".

Harry inclinó la cabeza reflexivamente. "Supongo que me reuniré con ellos en la habitación del trono". Él se levantó, dejó su libro abajo, y salió de la habitación, en dirección al largo vestíbulo, con Tess siguiéndole. "Supongo que considerarás explicarme porque los emisarios de Trazkaban te ponen tan nerviosa" le dijo a ella.

"Es solo que los habitantes de Trazkaban no son muy amistosos" Tess tragó fuertemente. "Visitantes no queridos en su isla tienden a dejar la isla muertos. Se dice que sus sorcerers practican la Magia más Oscura que hay". Hizo una pausa y luego continuó hablando con un susurro nervioso. "También se dice que uno de los ancestros del Conde Hiscophney fue el que creó a los Dementores".

"Ya veo" dijo Harry reflexivamente mientras entraban a la gran habitación. Parecía que Bellatrix también había escuchado acerca de los visitantes y ya estaba de pie en la plataforma, junto a su silla. "Me alegro que estés aquí" le dijo, brindándole una sonrisa.

Bellatrix le sonrió de vuelta y luego su expresión se tornó grave. "Tess probablemente ha explicado todo lo que sabe de Trazkaban. Hagas lo que hagas, no le des nada a los emisarios, si ellos están aquí para pedir cosas. Lo último que necesitas es que los Trazkabianos piensen que pueden evadirte".

"Espero hacer buen uso de ellos" indicó Harry mientras pensaba sus planes. Si él quería ser capaz de enfrentarse a Bretaña, su propio dominio necesitaba estar en orden. Eso sería imposible si los habitantes del Norte tenían problemas entre ellos mismos. Se sentó, seguido por Bellatrix mientras cada uno de sus guardaespaldas llegaba y tomaba su posición cerca del trono y alrededor de la habitación. "Su magia puede ser útil, especialmente en guerras".

Las puertas se abrieron y varios hombres vestidos de negro con lo que parecía ser armadura de dragón negro entraron arrogantemente. Harry los observó. Él no sintió nada malo de ellos, pero esos hombres eran… diferentes. Momentos después, ellos estaban colocados delante del Conde del Norte, sin miedo alguno de mirarlo a los ojos.

El que parecía ser su líder habló. "El Señor Hiscophney, el Conde de Trazkaban, manda sus saludos a la Casa de Polairix y al Conde del Norte. Nosotros reafirmamos los compromisos de su Casa a la Casa de usted".

"La Casa de Polairix está feliz de darle la bienvenida a Nair'icaix a los emisarios del Conde Hiscophney" dijo Harry formalmente. "Mi deseo es fortalecer el Norte y espero que su señor accederá estar de mi lado cuando revele mi identidad al mundo y me declare en contra de Lord Voldemort".

El emisario líder inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y dio un paso atrás. Otro de los emisarios dio un paso adelante e hizo una pequeña inclinación ante Harry. "Soy el Conde Hiscophney. Perdóneme por la deshonestidad, mi señor. Sentí que era necesario, considerando que la Casa de Polairix y mis ancestros no siempre han estado… en los términos más amigables".

La primera reacción de Harry era maldecirse a sí mismo por haber sido engañado de manera tan fácil. Tan pronto como se recuperó de eso, puso su atención en su anillo para ver si podía explicarle lo que el Conde había querido decir con términos más agradables. Le reveló que la Casa de Hiscophney había intentado usurpar a Polairix por el Reino del Norte en algún momento.

Pronto fue seguido por un estudio del Conde Hiscophney. Harry observó que él aparentemente tenía casi cincuenta años. El antiguo cabello negro del Conde lentamente se iba volviendo gris. Luego Harry miró a sus ojos negros sin expresión antes de responder. "Supongo que puedo entender sus motivos" dijo Harry lentamente.

"Estoy encantado" dijo Hiscophney. "Sin embargo, me gustaría darle un símbolo de mi lealtad".

"¿Qué símbolo es ese?".

Hiscophney aclaró su garganta. "Sin duda alguna su personal le ha informado el hecho de que mis compañeros y yo en Trazkaban somos sorcerers, y que practicamos magia que es bastante Oscura. Admito eso libremente".

Harry miró al conde cuidadosamente. "No entiendo a dónde quiere llegar".

"Recientemente, se nos han acercado mensajeros de Lord Voldemort" dijo el conde. "Quiero que sepa que aunque nuestras maneras son Oscuras y que nuestras costumbres probablemente son malvadas para sus estándares, no somos asesinos de Muggles o torturadores. No lo somos, y nunca seremos Mortífagos".

"Ciertamente me gustaría pensar que ustedes no son Mortífagos" dijo Harry cuidadosamente.

Hiscophney sonrió predadoramente. "Me gustaría que lo supiese". Luego le hizo un gesto a uno de los emisarios, el cual estaba sosteniendo una caja negra. El emisario se adelantó y tomó su lugar junto al Conde Hiscophney.

Entonces el Conde habló mientras abría la caja y metía su mano ahí, mientras el emisario sostenía la caja. "Esta es la bienvenida que los Mortífagos pueden esperar en Trazkaban". Sacó su mano y con eso la decapitada cabeza de Rodolphus Lestrange. "Presento este trofeo a la Casa de Polairix".

Todos los que estaban en la habitación, con la excepción de los emisarios de Trazkaban, jadearon y se encogieron de hombros. La furia se atragantó en la garganta de Harry mientras miraba el trofeo de Hiscophney. Al lado de él, Harry pudo escuchar que Bellatrix trataba de no soltar una exclamación de sorpresa. Inconscientemente, agarró su mano y le dio un apretón reconfortante.

El anillo de Harry fue rápido en informarle de las costumbres de Trazkaban. De acuerdo con la costumbre Trazkabiana, el Conde Hiscophney le acababa de declarar formalmente la guerra a Lord Voldemort, y la lealtad a Harry al presentarle la cabeza de Lestrange. A pesar de que el hecho era asqueroso, tenía que aceptar que lo que contaba era el pensamiento.

Ahora, ¿qué haría con la cabeza?. Harry vino con la solución más diplomática posible. "La Casa de Polairix expresa su gratitud a la Casa Hiscophney" dijo Harry ceremoniosamente. "Me alegro de tenerlo a mi lado y le aseguro que ahora 'sé' que no son Mortífagos".

Hiscophney inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente y regresó la cabeza a la caja. "Estoy encantado, mi señor. ¿En qué desea que le sirva?".

Harry hizo una mueca mientras miraba al emisario cerrar la caja. "Si usted no desea mantener la cabeza, ¿podrían enviársela a Voldemort?. ¿Y luego podría ser tan amable de comunicarse conmigo la próxima semana para tener una reunión y discutir nuestros planes futuros con Bretaña y Voldemort?".

"Por supuesto, mi señor" dijo el Conde Hiscophney con un tono complacido. "Ahora debo retirarme". Él y sus seguidores le dieron a Harry una pequeña inclinación y luego salieron de la habitación del trono, luciendo muy complacidos con los resultados de su visita.

Después Harry despidió rápidamente a Tess y a los guardaespaldas. Tan pronto como se hubieron ido, Bellatrix dejó salir un suspiro y saltó de su trono menos ornado. "Creo que voy a vomitar" anunció débilmente.

La magia de las Hadas del Hogar rápidamente la proveyeron con una cacerola para hacerlo. Ella la agarró. Tan pronto como terminó se volvió a sentar débilmente y cerró los ojos. "Se lo que vas a decir Harry. No es tu culpa. Rodolphus era un mal hombre y su final fue adecuado".

"De hecho," replicó Harry. "Temía que estarías molesta conmigo por aliarme con ellos a pesar del hecho de que ellos lo mataron".

Ella abrió sus ojos y lo miró. "¿Por qué lo estaría?. Tú no les dijiste que lo decapitaran. Además, él era un Mortífago".

"Les di la impresión que esos actos valían la pena" dijo Harry.

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza lentamente. "Sí, lo hiciste. Sin embargo, eso no cambia mucho. Rodolphus era un hombre muerto por el solo hecho de tocar la tierra de Trazkaban. Por lo que sabes, él estaba muerto antes de que ellos 'se divirtieran' con su cabeza y te la trajeran".

"Así que entonces aprobé el acto de matar a todo aquél que traspase su isla".

"De hecho, uno de sus ancestros lo aprobó, no usted" llegó la conocida monótona voz de Reggins, el secretario personal de Harry. Él apareció un momento después con un pequeño crack y sonrió ante los rostros de Harry y Bellatrix. "Siento meterme, pero pensé que era necesario antes que usted se preocupara por algo que no tiene sentido".

Bellatrix le sonrió débilmente a Reggins. "Me alegro de que lo haya hecho. Aparentemente Harry tiene un hábito de culparse por muchas cosas de las cuales no tiene la culpa". Ella se giró a él y agarró su mano. "Con la autoridad, viene la responsabilidad. También es posible tomar demasiada responsabilidad".

Reggins inclinó la cabeza en señal de acuerdo y empezó a explicar el significado de su comentario anterior. "De todos los residentes de su dominio, el Conde de Trazkaban es el que tiene más autonomía. Algunos hombres que han tenido esa posición han ido tan lejos como para decir que usted no tiene dominio sobre la isla. De hecho, durante el reinado del Señor Polairix IX, el Conde de Trazkaban bloqueó Nair'icaix".

"¿Tu punto?" preguntó Harry.

"Siento divagar, mi señor" dijo el fantasma. "De todas formas, Trazkaban es reconocida como una propiedad privada. Por su lealtad y alianza en el sector político, la Casa de Polairix le da a Trazkaban completa soberanía y autonomía. Técnicamente, lo que ellos hagan en su isla no es de su incumbencia. Aunque usted no quisiera que ellos mataran a los traspasen la isla, no hay nada que pueda hacer".

"Ya veo".

"Me alegra, mi señor". Entonces Reggins desapareció.

Bellatrix sonrió y apretó la mano de Harry. "¿Ves?. No es tu culpa. Si quieres culpar a alguien, entonces culpa a Voldemort. Él es el que envió a Rodolphus y a los otros Mortífagos a Trazkaban".

Harry inclinó la cabeza tristemente. "Todo lo que ha salido mal se le podría achacar a él".

"Lo supongo" dijo tranquilamente Bellatrix. "Creo que debo regresar a mi trabajo en la biblioteca. Ayudará a mantener mi mente alejada de… cosas". Luego se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando que Harry contemplase la vida mientras observaba la vacía habitación del trono.

¿A quién había que culpar?. A Voldemort por supuesto. Entonces, él tenía el poder para matar a Voldemort, ¿verdad?. Así que, si él no hacía nada con ese poder, entonces el sería al que culparían. Por el otro lado, no era como si Harry hubiera obligado a Voldemort a hacer lo que hizo.

¿Quién era mejor?. ¿Un hombre que usaba su talento para la maldad, o un hombre que no usaba su talento para nada?. Todo dependía en la forma en que lo mirases, concluyó Harry. Tantas decisiones y tantos puntos de vista.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando las puertas se abrieron y entró una mujer gruñona cargando un recipiente de agua. Al inspeccionarla más, Harry se dio cuenta que era Narcissa. Sin embargo, ella no lo había visto, así que él no hizo nada para remediar la situación mientras ella se arrodillaba y empezaba a limpiar el piso con una esponja llena de jabón que había metido en el recipiente.

El peinado de Narcissa era bastante simple, pero lucía bien. Lo mismo pasaba con su vestido y apariencia en general. Aparentemente ella había hecho dinero suficiente por sus servicios, para vivir como lo hacían típicamente los sirvientes.

El plan de Harry de colocarla en una situación que muchos vivían, el hecho de trabajar para vivir aparentemente había sido un éxito. Ahora la pregunta era si había aprendido o no la lección que se suponía que tenía que aprender. ¿Ahora tenía más respeto por aquellos que antes habían estado por debajo de ella?.

Incapaz de resistir la urgencia, Harry alcanzó su habilidad de Legeremancia y con cuidado llegó a su mente, para no advertirla de su presencia entrometida. Rápidamente se sintió decepcionado. Todo lo que Narcissa podía ver era que el malcriado 'Niño-Que-Vivió' la estaba obligando a hacer cosas de sirvientes. Ella le tenía miedo y constantemente se preguntaba qué había visto Bellatrix en él. **(N/A: su perfección en todos los sentidos, y escultural cuerpo )**

Con un suspiro interior, Harry se retiró de su mente. Aparentemente ella no entendía que su actitud, la de su ex esposo y la de Voldemort, había causado dolor en mucha gente. A lo mejor necesitaba exponerse a realidades más duras del mundo. Tendré que arreglar para ella la experiencia de la realidad tan pronto como tenga un chance, decidió Harry.

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡¡Hola a todos!. Disculpen por la tardanza, pero es que estuve pasando por una etapa anti escribir y/o traducir, y hoy logré encontrar a mi musa traductora el suficientemente tiempo para traducir este capítulo, que espero que sea de su agrado. El cap pasa de las 3200 palabras, no se pueden quejar de que está corto --_

_Para los que también siguen mi otra traducción, El Lord de Azkaban, hace unos días publiqué el segundo capítulo, y me gustaría mucho leer sus comentarios _

_Gracias a los que me confirmaron () que Sorcerer es Hechicero. Lo que pasa es que no quería usar esa palabra, pero ya que hay un acuerdo general, me referiré a los corta-cabezas como Hechiceros _

_SPOILER capítulo 20: acción en San Mungo y Harry sale a la luz _

_Hmm me alegra mucho la cantidad de reviews que recibí en este capítulo, y para subir el siguiente cap, espero, aspiro y deseo que la cantidad de rr sea igual o más (soy adicta a los rr, lo se). _

_Debido a que Lord Silvere me informó que hay nueva modalidad para responder a los rr, a partir de este cap responderé a los rr que estén firmados (no anónimos) _

_Muchísimas gracias a _**norixblack, Aykasha-peke, harrydgg, Sara Fénix Black, SaraMeliss, traductor, argentum lupa, sanarita31, HeiDi-Lu, Nalika-chan, Kain Radamthys, Ginebra, mikelodeon, Aimé, SabelaMalfoy, alex black bird, Ginger, Chris Mcloud, Stiby, elarhy, javi-fernandez, Flor89, Sauron13, sary89, cut, hermionedepottergranger **

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #19

Alastor Moody se acomodó delante de la habitación de San Mungo en donde los Longbottom estaban permanentemente hospitalizados. Estaba esperando a que la señora Longbottom, la formidable abuela de Neville, terminara de visitarlos. Neville le había preguntado a Moody si podía ir para intentar medir la actitud de su abuela en cuanto a Harry Potter.

Ciertamente ella estaba en contra de Lord Voldemort, pero tampoco era un miembro particularmente activo de la Orden del Fénix. Si los resultados de la reunión de ese día eran favorables, la señora Longbottom se enteraría de la verdad de Harry Potter y del envolvimiento que tenía su nieto con la Legión de Potter.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y la señora Longbottom salió con su usual sombrero de buitre y su gran cartera. Le sonrió a Moody. "Gracias por esperar, Alastor. Acabo de recibir algunas buenas noticias de parte de uno de los sanadores".

"¿Oh?. ¿Y qué era eso madame?" preguntó Moody educadamente mientras salían al vestíbulo y eventualmente realizaban el camino al punto de Aparición.

"Frank y Alice aparentemente se vieron más sensibles ante mi voz y presencia el día de hoy" anunció la señora Longbottom orgullosa. "El sanador residente del ala piensa que es un signo de que están por salir de su condición mental. Él piensa que visitas frecuentes de miembros familiares ayudaría inmensamente a su recuperación".

Moody le sonrió a la señora Longbottom. "Esas son noticias maravillosas. Imagino que quizá una visita de Neville podría hacer maravillas también. ¿Tiene usted planes de que él haga una visita pronto?".

Ella se encogió de hombros de forma indiferente. "Supongo que cuando la escuela acabe. Creo que ellos difícilmente lo reconocerían. Además, no quiero levantar sus esperanzas por nada. El sanador dijo que ellos podían volver al estado normal en cuestión de días o semanas".

"Por lo menos todavía están vivos" dijo Moody cuidadosamente, haciendo el intento de llevar la discusión en torno a la familia Potter, y luego a Harry.

"Ah, si. Los Potters. ¿Sabe como está el joven Potter en estos días?" preguntó la señora Longbottom, sin saber que había mordido el anzuelo de Moody.

"Bueno…" dijo Moody antes de contar toda la historia. Media hora después y varias cuadras después, le había relatado toda la historia de Harry y de la Legión de Potter. La abuela de Neville había mostrado poca emoción, y Moody esperaba que no hubiera cometido un error.

La señora Longbottom sonrió. "Toda la situación con el joven señor Potter es algo confusa, Alastor. Sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme orgullosa de Neville. Se ha convertido en un líder natural. Considero que esa habilidad será útil".

"Sí, estoy seguro de que lo será. Me estaba preguntando si usted consideraría trabajar con aquellos que creen que Harry es inocente y en contra de Usted-Sabe-Quien" dijo Moody esperanzadoramente.

Longbottom suspiró. "Por supuesto que ayudaré. En estos momentos Potter no está contento con ciertas personas en nuestro mundo. Necesitamos gente con la que él no esté enemistado. Sin embargo no puedo garantizar mi habilidad para pelear con los Mortífagos".

"No todos tienen que estar en la primera línea de batalla" dijo Moody astutamente mientras pensaba en la situación de Frank y Alice.

A pesar que la señora Longbottom estaba aparentemente de su lado, no la podría convencer para que permitiera que Neville visitara a sus padres antes del término de clases de Hogwarts. En su no tan humilde opinión, él pensaba que Neville los debía visitar tan pronto como fuera posible. No solo eso, si los Longbottom fueran a recuperarse…

& & &

Harry miró reflexivamente la mesa de conferencia y las sillas que dominaban la pequeña habitación de Nair'icaix en que estaba. Sus estudios habían ido extremadamente bien y de acuerdo con Bellatrix, él podría fácilmente rivalizar a cualquiera de los mejores duelistas del mundo mágico. Eso significaba que ya no tenía excusa para no hacer nada en contra de Voldemort. Esta reunión pondría las cosas en movimiento.

Hubo un toque en las puertas dobles y se abrió para revelar a Bess, quien se inclinó formalmente ante Harry. "Mi señor Polairix, le presento al Señor Hiscophney, Conde de Trazkaban".

Entonces el conde entró con una sonrisa y Harry también le sonrió mientras sostenía su mano. "Estoy complacido de que haya podido venir, Conde".

Hiscophney sacudió firmemente la mano de Harry. "Es un honor, mi Señor".

Harry consideró en pedirle que lo llamara Harry, pero decidió que no. El Conde de Trazkaban parecía ser formal y Harry necesitaba toda la presencia y autoridad que pudiera tener en esa reunión y en todas las que vendrían. Sin embargo, de igual forma habló. "Espero que no le importe, pero también invité a la Reina Xerina para que asistiera a la reunión".

"No hay problema" replicó amablemente el conde.

"Bien" dijo Harry mientras le hacía un gesto al conde para que tomara asiento. El conde hizo eso y Harry lo siguió. ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amistoso?. ¿Acaso durante tiempos pasados las relaciones entre Hiscophney y Polairix no fueron tensas?. El anillo rápidamente le informó que el conde había ganado un poco de status al aliarse con Polairix. Harry dejó que su mente descansara al saber que el conde no tenía motivos que podrían dañarlo.

Después de una espera muy corta, Bess presentó a la Reina Xerina. Los dos hombres se levantaron y le dieron la bienvenida antes de volverse a sentar los tres. "No había esperado verlo aquí, Conde" dijo Xerina, con una sonrisa sorprendida.

"Bueno, aquí estoy" dijo Hiscophney mientras una sonrisa nerviosa cruzaba sus labios.

Harry los miró reflexivamente. Aparentemente los dos gobernantes se conocían o por lo menos se habían visto en algún momento previo a la reunión. Eso podía ser bueno, o malo. Sin embargo, era tiempo de seguir con sus metas. "Los he llamado para que vengan acá para poder discutir las venideras hostilidades con Lord Voldemort".

"¿Qué lo hace sentir tan certero de que tal batalla ocurrirá?" preguntó Xerina.

"Porque estoy en contra de lo que Voldemort hace y si no voy en su contra, de todas formas él intentará matarme" dijo Harry. "Solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que la batalla llegue a nuestras puertas. Creo que sería mejor que peleásemos en su puerta".

Hiscophney inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente, esta vez con una actitud más seria. "Sí, la guerra llegará eventualmente. Ya me he rehusado a aliarme con Voldemort. Ante sus ojos, ahora soy el enemigo. Sea o no su enemigo, él vendrá por mi una vez que Bretaña caiga".

"Punto concedido" dijo Xerina.

"Bueno" indicó Harry. "Sin embargo, esta guerra no será tan simple como matar a Voldemort. El Ministerio de Magia personalmente está en contra de mí y en estos momentos, apenas reconoce que Voldemort es una fuerza con la que hay que luchar. Nosotros tendremos que cambiar eso. El Ministerio tiene que conocer completamente los peligros que encarará pronto".

"Si, eso lo hace un poco más difícil" murmuró reflexivamente Hiscophney mientras pensaba en lo que Harry había dicho. "Supongo que usted no desea empezar una guerra total contra el Ministerio. ¿Sería correcto eso?".

Harry inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Hay mucha gente buena que trabaja en el Ministerio. Solo que su líder está algo errado. Básicamente, quiero arreglar el Ministerio y hacer todo lo pueda para derrotar a Voldemort".

"Diplomacia con el Ministerio, guerra contra los Mortífagos" dijo Xerina, resumiendo las metas básicas de Harry.

Hiscophney inclinó la cabeza de manera prudente. "Eso funcionará. Sugiero que divida sus esfuerzos entre trabajar con el Ministerio de Magia y pelear en contra de Voldemort. Yo me pudo ofrecer contentamente a liderar cualquier ejército o expedición que se envíen en contra de los Mortífagos. También tengo algunos 'contactos' en el Ministerio y en otros lugares que podrían ser útiles".

"Yo puedo ayudar con la diplomacia" se ofreció Xerina. "Puede señalarme como embajadora o conexión para hacerlo más oficial. Y por supuesto, la Armada de Hielo es suya para que haga uso de ella".

"Está bien, eso suena como un buen plan" dijo Harry. "No se me ocurre ninguna forma de organizar nuestras fuerzas a menos que tengamos una inteligencia lo suficientemente rápida para llevarnos a cualquier ataque de Mortífagos. Así que, Hiscophney, por qué no organiza un pequeño ejército que esté listo para ir en el momento en que recibamos la alerta de que hay algún tipo de ataque".

"Como usted desee, mi señor" digo amablemente Hiscophney.

"Xerina, alístese para empezar las negociaciones con el Ministerio de Magia. Probablemente debería formar nuestro propio grupo para la batalla y tratar de vincularse con los encargados de las aplicaciones de las leyes. Cualquier inteligencia que puedan proveer será de ayuda. Pero no dejen que sepan quién soy yo. Si ellos saben que están lidiando con Harry Potter, dañará todo antes de empezar" instruyó Harry.

"Por supuesto" dijo Xerina.

Hiscophney aclaró su garganta. "Acabo de pensar en algo. ¿Dónde se van a quedar las fuerzas especiales y como las contacta y les hace saber cuándo van a moverse?".

"No pensé en eso" murmuró Harry. "Supongo que dependerá. ¿Va a tener a su gente en el grupo, o una combinación de su gente y de la Gente de Hielo?".

"Por la simplicidad, por los momentos me quedaré con mi gente" decidió el conde.

Harry inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente e intentó pensar que algo que sirviera para comunicarse rápidamente con el conde. Finalmente se presentó una solución y Harry lo pensó. El anillo brilló y Harry se dio cuenta que podía conectar otros anillos al suyo. "¿Tiene un anillo o alguna otra joya que use seguido?".

"Solo mi anillo de sello" replicó el conde.

"Eso servirá" anunció Harry mientras levantaba la mano que tenía el anillo. "Toquemos nuestros anillos y se conectarán. Entonces nos podremos comunicar a través de ellos con nuestros pensamientos".

Xerina levantó su mano, que también tenía un anillo y sonrió. "No me dejen afuera".

Entonces los tres líderes se tocaron todos los anillos al mismo tiempo y los anillos brillaron por un breve instante. Cuando la luz que provenía de ellos desapareció, Harry probó el sistema. '¿Pueden oírme?' pensó, dirigiendo sus pensamientos al anillo y por consiguiente a Hiscophney y a Xerina.

Dos voces diferentes sonaron en su cabeza, "Yo puedo".

Harry sonrió feliz. "Bien. Ahora que nos podemos comunicar de esa manera, por ahora puede colocar el equipo que organice en su isla". Entonces decidieron la fecha de la siguiente reunión y luego partieron.

& & &

Neville caminó por el vestíbulo después de haber tenido una conversación con la Profesora Tura, y la puso al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido en el año con respecto a la Legión de Potter. Ella parecía muy preocupada por encajar en el grupo y frecuentemente preguntaba si importaba el hecho de que nunca había conocido a Harry. Él le aseguró que lo más probable es que no importara.

"¡ALERTA CONSTANTE!" escuchó la voz familiar mientras Neville pasaba una de las estatuas de los Fundadores.

Neville rodó los ojos sin pestañear. "Tendrás que encontrar una nueva forma de sorprenderme Moody. Has usado esa muchas veces".

"Si tomas esa actitud, entonces las cosas que consideras normales te tomarán por sorpresa, pequeño" dijo Ojo Loco mientras se quitaba su abrigo de invisibilidad y empezó a caminar al lado de Neville, mientras este seguía caminando por el vestíbulo.

"Seguro…" dijo Neville, sin entender completamente a qué intentaba llegar Moody. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a intentar entenderlo, solo lo confundiría más. "Supongo que no viniste a una visita social".

Moody sacudió su cabeza gravemente. "Me temo que he venido a discutir un asunto personal. ¿Hay algún lugar donde podamos tener una conversación privada sin que nadie nos escuche?".

Neville bufó divertidamente. "En este castillo, las paredes tienen oídos. Y hay muchas paredes".

"Has lo mejor para encontrar el lugar indicado" instruyó Moody secamente.

"Como desees" se rió Neville. Abruptamente se giró hacia una puerta y entró en la habitación. El rostro de Moody palideció cuando vio que la puerta tenía una señal que proclamaba que era un baño de mujeres. "Si Myrtle no está aquí…".

Moody sacudió su cabeza y cerró la puerta con un encantamiento. No necesitaba que alguien los encontrara en esa situación. Mientras tanto, Neville, abrió metódicamente todas las puertas de los cubículos para ver si había algún entrometido, pero no encontró a ninguno. Myrtle no estaba presente. Moody habló cuando Neville le hizo una seña indicándole que no había moros en la costa. "Primero que nada, hijo, ¿qué quisiste decir con que las paredes tienen oídos?".

"Aparentemente, soy el sospechoso principal de la investigación escolar que hay en contra del líder del astuto grupo de Defensa que se reúne bajo las narices de todos" dijo Neville. "Dumbledore, McGonagall y otros miembros de la Orden me siguen a todos lados".

"Ya veo".

Neville sacó su varita y conjuró un par de sillas para poder sentarse. "¿De qué querías hablar?".

Moody suspiró y tomó uno de los asientos ofrecidos. "Quiero hablar acerca de tus padres, Neville". Levantó sus manos cuando vio que la expresión de Neville cambió. "Escúchame. Hoy estuve en San Mungo para reunirme con tu abuela y hablar de Potter".

"¿Oh?. ¿Y cómo fue?" interrumpió Neville, interesado en escuchar acerca de la posición de su abuela antes de hablar de asuntos más serios.

"Ella parece estar dispuesta a apoyarnos" respondió Moody. "El punto es que cuando salió de la habitación, me dijo que tus padres aparentemente han… mejorado un poco".

Neville miró a Moody mientras sentía su interior emocionarse. "¿De verdad?. ¿Cómo?".

"Ellos parecen estar más sensibles con otras personas" reveló Moody. Luego procedió a explicarle todo lo que le había dicho la señora Longbottom después de haberlos visitado, y terminó de hablar con la decisión que había tomado su abuela, de esperar hasta el verano para que Neville los pudiera visitar.

La alegría parecía explotar en Neville, a pesar de que él estaba realizando su mejor esfuerzo para mantener su reserva y no dejar que la alegría le ganara. Sin embargo estaba decepcionado. Realmente el verano no estaba tan lejos, pero igual faltaba. Entonces se dio cuenta que el envejecido Auror no había venido a Hogwarts para burlarse de él. "Hay más de esto. ¿Qué es?".

Vino una pausa antes de que Moody se explicara. "Antes de que la Primera Guerra terminara, tus padres estaban realizaban un importante hechizo, y nosotros teníamos la esperanza de que el hechizo fuera capaz de eliminar a Quien-Tu-Sabes de una vez por todas".

"¿Lo hubiera eliminado?" preguntó Neville cuidadosamente. "¿Sin ninguna duda?".

"Nadie está realmente seguro" respondió Alastor. "El hechizo estaba diseñado para atrapar el centro malvado en una persona, o por lo menos así es como lo describieron tus padres. Aunque no fuera capaz de ser usado eficientemente en contra de Quien-Tu-Sabes, sería capaz de pelear la maldad en cualquier forma que se manifestara".

"Interesante" dijo Neville mientras cuidadosamente digería la nueva información. Moody estaba contento de dejarlo digerir. Finalmente, Neville llegó a algunas conclusiones. "Tu piensas que sería útil si mis padres se recuperaran y fueran capaces de completar el hechizo".

"Sí" afirmó Moody. "En estos momentos sus pronósticos son positivos. Hay una pequeña posibilidad de una recuperación completa. Creo que si pudieras visitarlos, podrían mejorar más. Desafortunadamente, tu abuela no se siente inclinada a dejarte visitarlos por un tiempo. Creo que mientras más pronto, mejor".

Sin embargo el adolescente ya había llegado a esas conclusiones. El ex auror todavía no lo había dicho, pero Neville estaba seguro de que le iba a proponer escarparse de Hogwarts y visitarlos en la noche o un fin de semana. ¿Pero valdría la pena el riesgo?. "Debemos preguntarle a Harry cuál es el mejor paso que debemos realizar" le dijo Neville a Moody. "Si él dice que vaya adelante, entonces visitaré a mis padres tan pronto como sea posible".

"Por supuesto" dijo Moody, complacido con que el chico había entendido el significado y la necesidad de la situación. Realmente estaba volviéndose muy maduro. "Mándale esta noche una lechuza a Harry".

"¿Por qué?".

"El Señor Oscuro sabía del trabajo de tus padres. No pasará mucho tiempo antes de que se entere de las mejoras de sus condiciones"

La sangre drenó del rostro de Neville y se despidió rápidamente de Moody antes de realizar su camino a la lechucería, conjurando de una vez los utensilios necesarios para escribir.

& & &

Harry estudió a un tenso Neville desde el otro lado de la mesa en el comedor de Nair'icaix. Había recibido una carta urgente de Neville en la tarde, y decidió que sería mejor para todas las partes si la situación era discutida inmediatamente. Un traslador había sido enviado y tan pronto como Neville llegó, Harry arregló una merienda de medianoche.

"Así que, ¿debería visitar a mis padres antes del término de clases o no?" preguntó Neville, dándose cuenta de que a pesar de sus sentimientos respecto a la situación, probablemente Harry podría ver la situación desde un punto de vista más objetivo.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Harry. "Solo si te puedes asegurar de que no te atraparán. Ellos seguramente te expulsarían de Hogwarts si fueras atrapado fuera de los terrenos de esa manera" su voz se ponía más sombría mientras más le hablaba a Neville. "Lo que me preocupa de la situación no es si los visitas o no".

"¿Voldemort?" preguntó Neville.

"Sí" Harry inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "No estoy seguro de que si se podrá hacer o no, pero el personal de seguridad de San Mungo tiene que aumentar de alguna manera. Quizá lo mejor sería mover a tus padres a un lugar más seguro".

"¿A dónde?".

"Quizás para acá. Aunque no se la gravedad de la condición de tus padres. ¿Sería seguro moverlos para acá?" murmuró Harry mientras agarraba un pequeño emparedado que estaba en un plato de plata, y se lo metió a la boca.

Dándose cuenta de que a pesar de sus visitas frecuentes, él todavía no sabía ese tipo de información, Neville se encogió de hombros. "Si los visitara, podría intentar encontrar información acerca de su condición. Y siempre hay la posibilidad de que el hechizo con el que estaban trabajando podría ser útil para ti".

"Ya me has convencido para que los visites. Si yo estuviera en tu posición, no habría nada que quisiese más" declaró Harry con una sonrisa. "Estoy seguro de que ellos podrían ayudar también. Te aconsejo que los visites tarde en la noche, y si es posible, en un fin de semana. El personal regular no estará en el hospital, y como resultado, el personal no te incomodará. Consigue a Moody o a alguien más para que te ayude a hacer un traslador".

"¿Y qué pasa con la seguridad?".

"Hablaré con Bellatrix. Ella sabe más acerca del poder que tengo en San Mungo ya que ella fue la que lo compró" respondió Harry mientras recogía el pequeño caucho que había servido como traslador y lo reseteaba para que llevara a Neville a Hogwarts.

Neville sonrió. "¡Gracias Harry!". Después desapareció.

"Un placer" dijo Harry alegremente a nadie en particular, mientras se daba cuenta que tenía bastante sueño. Rápidamente realizó el camino a su habitación e intentó subir a la cama de la manera más silenciosa posible, para no despertar a Bellatrix.

Sin embargo sus intentos fallaron, cuando Bellatrix rodó y se abrazó a él. Ella no dijo nada, pero Harry estaba seguro de que ella se había quedado despierta esperándolo. Él sonrió, disfrutando el sentimiento de ser amado tan profundamente por alguien.

Fin del Capítulo

REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS


	20. Chapter 20

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos, espero que estén bien _

_Disculpen la tardanza, pero he estado muy ocupada trabajando. Espero que les guste este capítulo, y no se olviden de dejar su valioso rewiew… y si pueden dejarlo firmado, mejor, para poder contestarles sin temor alguno _

_Ahh, si quieren que actualice antes del próximo año, quiero… hmm MÍNIMO 23 rr en este cap ya saben, mi adicción a los rr y además para celebrar que El Conde está cumpliendo 4 meses de vida xDDD_

_Muchísimas gracias a _**Ginger, Stiby, Sauron13, Chris-Mcloud, derichbin, Ginebra, Anaelisa, Kain Radamthys, Nalika-chan, norixblack, Aykasha-peke, Aime, cut, SaraMeliss, hermionedepottergranger, LORD BLACK, Atenea Cortis**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #20

"¿Estás seguro de que nadie nos va a dar una segunda mirada?" preguntó Lavender en un fiero susurro, mientras ella, Neville y Parvati caminaban por los pasillos de San Mungo que guiaban al ala donde estaban los Longbottom.

Parvati puso los ojos en blanco. "¿Por qué lo harían?. ¡La recepcionista estaba sorprendida porque hasta nos tomamos la molestia en chequearnos!. Una seguridad bastante mala si me preguntas".

"Bueno, ¿quién visita a sus moribundos familiares en un fin de semana, y tarde?" preguntó Lavender. "Alguien se dará cuenta de que somos estudiantes de Hogwarts, y luego nos atraparán por escaparnos del castillo".

"Les agradamos a la gente" respondió Neville por Parvati. "Y para tu información, mis padres no están muriendo". Sin embargo él estaba muy emocionado para pensar en las consecuencias de los comentarios de Lavender. Snape les había asegurado antes de que se fueran, que él no creía que Voldemort considerara que los Longbottom fueran una amenaza. Eso simplificaría las cosas.

Los tres adolescentes llegaron rápidamente al ala apropiada, y tanto Parvati como Lavender eligieron esperar afuera de la puerta, mientras Neville pasaba un rato con sus padres. Realmente ellas no querían interferir. Neville estaba aliviado, ya que temía que personas extrañas pudieran obstruir sus esfuerzos.

Rápidamente entró a la habitación, cuidadoso para no perturbar a los pacientes que podrían estar durmiendo. Afortunadamente para él, Lockhart, que todavía era un residente, estaba durmiendo. Para su agrado, aparentemente sus padres estaban jugando algún tipo de juego de cartas en una mesa. Desafortunadamente, el juego no lucía particularmente activo, sino un juego que se había realizado demasiadas veces.

Cuidadosamente, Neville se acercó a ellos. "¿Mamá, papá?. ¿Pueden oírme?". No hubo respuesta, aunque el monótono juego de cartas pareció volverse un poco más lento, casi como si algo estuviese distrayendo a la pareja de incapacitados mentales.

Otros intentos de llamar su atención mediante el uso de su voz fallaron, por lo que finalmente se rindió y se acercó a ellos. Neville tocó a su madre en el hombro, y ella no respondió. Él tuvo el mismo resultado con su padre. Suspiró y acercó una silla a la mesa y se sentó, obligando a la pareja a que por lo menos lo vieran.

Tan pronto como se sentó, los dos lo miraron, sintiendo de alguna manera la intrusión en su juego. Neville sabía muy bien que eso era un comportamiento normal. La gran parte de los pacientes no responderían ante esos estímulos, pero sus padres habían sido Aurores. Era normal para ellos darse cuenta de cualquier movimiento a sus alrededores.

"Mamá, papá, soy yo. Su hijo" dijo Neville, su voz temblorosa a pesar de sus mejores intentos para ocultar su angustia.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Frank, pero los ojos azul zafiro de Alice parecieron cobrar 'conocimiento' por un pequeño período de tiempo. Sin embargo desapareció rápidamente. A pesar de la decepción, Neville no pudo evitar sentir que definitivamente había un progreso.

Un segundo intento de hablar con Frank y Alice fue arruinado cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, admitiendo a una histérica Parvati, la cual tenía la varita sacada. "¡Neville! ¡Tenemos compañía!".

& & &

Hermione escribió la última palabra de su ensayo de Historia con gran esmero y sonrió. Su última tarea estaba oficialmente terminada y ahora tendría el resto del fin de semana para relajarse con Ron. Miró a través de la mesa a Ron, quien estaba jugando con un modelo de Quidditch, mientras planeaba su siguiente movimiento.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle acerca de sus planes para el partido cuando el agujero del retrato se abrió para admitir a la Profesora McGonagall, quien aparentemente estaba en estado de pánico. "Señor Weasley, señorita Granger, por favor repórtense en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore inmediatamente. Traigan sus abrigos y varitas" dijo la envejecida profesora antes de irse.

Sin malgastar un solo instante, tanto Ron y Hermione se levantaron y corrieron a sus respectivos dormitorios para agarrar sus abrigos, antes de correr juntos en dirección a la oficina del Director. Cuando llegaron vieron que había varios miembros de la Orden. El Profesor Dumbledore apenas había empezado a hablarles cuando llegaron.

"En estos momentos mientras hablamos, los Mortífagos están atacando San Mungo. Creo que no necesito describir las potenciales muertes que podrían ocurrir. Se necesita formar inmediatamente un grupo para que ayude al Ministerio en doblegar a los atacantes".

"¡Nosotros podemos ir!" se ofreció Ron mientras Hermione inclinaba la cabeza fieramente. "Nos podríamos quedar atrás y ayudar con las posibles muertes o tratar con los oficiales del Ministerio".

Otros miembros de la Orden se ofrecieron y luego Dumbledore asignó a otros para que se quedaran en la oficina, para informarles de la situación actual a aquellos que llegaran tarde. "Envíen a Moody y a cualquier otro con habilidades de batalla a San Mungo en cuanto lleguen" ordenó mientras conjuraba un Traslador que los llevaría a la entrada principal del hospital.

& & &

"¿Qué tipo de compañía?" preguntó Neville mientras rápidamente sacaba su varita y se colocaba al frente de la mesa de juegos de sus padres.

Parvati vio hacia atrás antes de responder. "Mortífagos. No se cuántos son. Lavender y yo logramos aturdir a uno que venía explorar este piso. Gracias a las escaleras laterales, estimo que son bastantes".

Neville mordió su lengua para evitar lanzar una maldición. ¿Cómo era posible que los Mortífagos fueran tan malos como para decidir atacar un grupo de indefensos magos y brujas en un hospital?. A lo mejor había niños también. Escalofríos recorrieron su piel cuando se dio cuenta de que probablemente los Mortífagos estaban ahí para obtener a sus padres.

"Eventualmente vendrán a este piso" anunció Neville mientras salía al vestíbulo con Parvati a su lado, y se unió a Lavender, quien miraba a todos lados con una expresión aterrada en su rostro. "Ustedes dos pueden trasladarse de vuelta a Hogwarts. Yo me quedaré y ayudaré en la defensa".

Parvati se puso rígida por un momento y luego miró a Lavender antes de hablar. "Nosotras nos vamos a quedar contigo, Neville. Queremos ayudar a defender este hospital y a tus padres tanto como tu".

"Si eso es lo que quieren" dijo Neville con un dejo de duda. Miró al vestíbulo. "¿De qué manera llegarán los Mortífagos a este piso?. ¿Pueden llegar de las dos formas?".

"No lo creo" dijo Lavender lentamente mientras hacía un gesto en dirección al casi vacío vestíbulo. "No creo que puedan llegar hasta aquí desde ese camino".

Neville sonrió. "Eso es un pequeño alivio". Luego se giró en sentido contrario y rápidamente caminó hacia las escaleras. Parvati y Lavender lo siguieron velozmente, pero tan pronto como estaban llegando a las escaleras, un Mortífago salió de ahí. "¡Stupefy!" gritó Neville.

Tomado por sorpresa, el Mortífago no tuvo tiempo para lanzar su propia maldición antes de caer al suelo. "¡Primera ronda para los chicos buenos!" dijo Parvati de forma orgullosa.

"Muy divertido" dijo Neville secamente mientras bajaban por las escaleras. No se encontraron con ningún otro Mortífago hasta que llegaron al piso de abajo. "No se distraigan mucho mientras pelean".

& & &

El Traslador se activó y Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore y varios miembros de la Orden se encontraron en el piso principal de San Mungo, en el medio de una masiva batalla entre los Mortífagos y el pequeño personal del hospital.

"Aturdan a voluntad" ordenó Dumbledore. "Hagan lo posible por tenerlos vivos. Asegúrense de que los otros Mortífagos no puedan revivirlos".

Sin esperar un instante más, Ron y Hermione saltaron a la batalla, lanzando fieramente aturdidores y otros maleficios a cualquier Mortífago que vieran. Hermione se dio cuenta que los Mortífagos aparentemente caían de una forma muy sencilla. Se encogió de hombros y apartó ese pensamiento antes de dejar inconsciente a otra figura enmascarada y abrigada.

En pocos momentos, todos los que vestían de negro y portaban máscaras blancas estaban inconscientes, y Ron se reía como un poseso delante de los oponentes caídos. Fue en ese entonces, que Hermione descubrió a tres personas que no debían de estar ahí. "¿Neville?. ¿Parvati?. ¿Lavender?" preguntó en voz alta.

Esto llamó la atención del Profesor Dumbledore, el cual rápidamente vio a los tres estudiantes de Hogwarts. "Señor Longbottom, debo preguntar qué están haciendo usted y sus amigas en este lugar".

"Solo pensamos que podríamos tenderles una mano de ayuda" dijo Parvati, sonriendo de manera nerviosa.

"No recuerdo que ustedes vinieran con nosotros" dijo Ron fieramente.

Dumbledore hizo una seña con su mano para que hicieran silencio, mientras estudiaba intensamente a Neville y a las otras dos chicas. "Estaban aquí desde antes que el ataque comenzara, ¿verdad?. Asumo que escuchó acerca de la mejorada condición de sus padres y decidió visitarlos".

"¿Y qué pasa si lo hice?" preguntó Neville, sabiendo muy bien lo que Dumbledore diría, pero igual tenía ganas de discutir.

"¡Ustedes están violando varias reglas del colegio!" dijo Dumbledore fríamente. "Podrían haber salido lesionados o hasta muertos. No cometan errores, señor Longbottom, señorita Patil y señorita Brown, ustedes todavía están en graves problemas por haber abandonado los terrenos del colegio de esta manera. Tan pronto…"

La oración se dejó incompleta ya que una explosión extremadamente sonora hizo temblar los cimientos del hospital. A pesar del hecho de que aparentemente todos los Mortífagos estaban inconscientes, todavía había gente que lanzaba maldiciones a algo. Todos excepto Dumbledore se congelaron, esperando a que pasara de nuevo.

El anciano profesor velozmente realizó el camino en dirección a una de las figuras caídas, y apartó la máscara para revelar una burbuja sin expresiones, en el lugar donde debía estar el rostro. "¡Maniquís!" exclamó Dumbledore furiosamente. "¡El hospital todavía está bajo ataque!. ¡Estos solo fueron una distracción!".

Todos empezaron a alistarse para otra ronda, pero Neville, Parvati y Lavender fueron interrumpidos por Dumbledore. "Ustedes tres regresarán a Hogwarts inmediatamente. Tan pronto como llegue lidiaremos con el delito". Después les lanzó un palito de 30 cm. "Esto es un traslador de emergencia. Digan el lugar donde quieren ir y los llevará hasta allá. Ahora regresen a Hogwarts y esperen por mi en mi oficina".

"¿De verdad cree que puede hacer frente a este ataque, solo con su grupo?. Dudo que el Ministerio haga algo a tiempo" preguntó Neville retadoramente.

El profesor Dumbledore se rehusó a responder, pero las miradas que se lanzaban los miembros de la Orden era suficiente evidencia de la falta de capacidad para enfrentar a un ataque completo de Mortífagos. Otra explosión determinó la conclusión de Neville.

"Eso no es de su incumbencia. Ustedes no están calificados para pelear en situaciones como estas. ¡Ahora váyanse!" le dijo Dumbledore a Neville.

Neville sonrió audazmente. "Iré". Luego se aseguró que Parvati y Lavender tenían agarrado firmemente el traslador. Viendo que ese era el caso, él dijo el nombre de su destinación tranquilamente. "Nair'icaix".

& & &

Sintiendo que lo sacudían, Harry se despertó y encontró a una ansiosa Tess perforando sus desenfocados ojos. "¡Mi señor!. Hay un ataque de Mortífagos en progreso.

Harry se sentó y vio el reloj más cercano. Le dijo que solo había dormido por un período muy pequeño de tiempo. Miró a sus alrededores y vio a Neville, Parvati y Lavender, los cuales estaban detrás de Tess. "¿Qué está sucediendo?" les preguntó, odiando la respuesta.

"Nosotros fuimos a visitar a mis padres a San Mungo, y una gran cantidad de Mortífagos empezaron a atacar" explicó Neville. Luego empezó a relatar todo lo que había sucedido hasta el momento en que él y las chicas fueron trasladados.

"Ustedes tendrán que volver a Hogwarts para evadir problemas más grandes" decidió Harry mientras ágilmente pensaba en distintas soluciones potenciales. "Yo los dejaría pelear, pero creo que tengo las fuentes para lidiar con esto y ustedes ya tienen suficientes problemas". Rápidamente se giró y tocó delicadamente a Bellatrix, la cual estaba a punto de despertarse.

Se despertó y vio la escena que estaba ante sus ojos en silencio, antes de hablar. "Déjame adivinar, San Mungo".

"¿Cómo supiste?" preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Adivinación afortunada" dijo Bellatrix con un bostezo.

Decidiendo no presionar más el asunto, Harry se giró en dirección a Neville. "Una vez que regresen a Hogwarts, hagan lo que sea para asegurarse de que no serán expulsados inmediatamente. Trataré de llegar a allá antes de que algo serio suceda".

"¿Nos expulsarían?" preguntó Parvati, luciendo impactada.

"Probablemente" respondió Harry. "Neville, ¿qué quisieras que hiciera con tus padres?. ¿Te gustaría que intentara moverlos a este lugar?. Esa podría ser la opción más segura".

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que Neville respondiera. "Confío en que harás lo que creas mejor".

"Bien, trataré no decepcionarte" replicó Harry. Se levantó de la cama y agarró su varita. "Aquí, reorganizaré su traslador de emergencia. Dumbledore no sabrá que hicieron un cambio en sus destinaciones".

Lavender le pasó el palito y Harry rápidamente volvió a realizar el conjuro que había estado antes en el palito. "Eso servirá" dijo mientras se lo volvía a dar. "No les digan a nadie de nuestra reunión hasta que yo les diga que está bien".

"No lo haremos" dijo Neville. "No estás molesto con esto, ¿verdad?".

"¿Por qué lo estaría?" inquirió Harry. "No es tu culpa".

Neville inclinó la cabeza felizmente. "Entonces te dejaré hacer lo que tengas que hacer". Luego activo el traslador, dejando a Harry, Bella y Tess solos en la habitación.

"Habrá algunas muertes" indicó Harry mientras iba rápidamente a su armario y empezaba a vestirse, eligiendo una túnica negra con bordados plateados en los brazos y cuello. "Iré a San Mungo y llevaré a Hiscophney y su equipo conmigo. Ustedes dos prepárense para ocuparse de muertos y pacientes del hospital. No se si el hospital se mantendrá de pie cuando ya todo está dicho y hecho".

"No tenemos muchos doctores a mano" observó Bellatrix.

Decidiendo esperar un momento para responder al comentario de Bellatrix, Harry activo la conexión que tenía con Xerina a través del anillo. Después de una corta conversación, tenía garantizado que varios doctores estaban en camino a Nair'icaix. "Xerina enviará a algunos" dijo Harry.

Bellatrix inclinó la cabeza felizmente y luego se unió a Harry, para ayudarlo a colocarse su armadura y abrigo, mientras él arreglaba lo de los refuerzos con el Conde Hiscophney, a través de la conexión del anillo. "Por lo menos tendrás una ventaja," dijo Bellatrix, "posees el control del edificio de San Mungo. Simplemente puedes hacerte cargo de los terrenos que son de tu propiedad".

"Me imagino que eso será útil" dijo Harry mientras ágilmente chequeaba para asegurarse que sus dos varitas estaban listas. "¡Nailoff!".

El capitán de sus guardaespaldas entró velozmente a la habitación. Harry atribuyó al hecho de que él probablemente había estado esperando por su llamada. "¿Si, mi señor?".

"Reúne a varios de tus hombres. Vamos a terminar con una redada de Mortífagos" ordenó Harry.

"Ya he reunido a un equipo, señor" replicó Nailoff con una sonrisa. Entonces varios hombres entraron a la habitación y se posicionaron detrás del capitán. "Estaremos listos cuando usted lo esté".

"Bien" dijo Harry.

Bellatrix abrazó a Harry y le dio un pico en los labios. "Trata de evitar lesiones" le dijo suavemente. "Traslada a todos los muertos al vestíbulo principal. Nosotras nos encargaremos de decidir qué hacer con ellos desde ahí".

Harry le sonrió y luego sacó su varita de Ceniza Negra de su contenedor. Los guardaespaldas lo siguieron, y rápidamente Aparecieron en la batalla. Esperanzadamente, el Conde de Trazkaban había tenido éxito en llevar a sus hombres al lugar asignado.

& & &

"Tiren sus varitas" ordenó Lucius Malfoy mientras sonreía a los sitiados miembros de la Orden. Él había escogido remover su máscara mientras que los demás Mortífagos que apuntaban a los miembros de la Orden todavía tenían sus máscaras puestas. "La resistencia es inútil. Gracias a mis arreglos el Ministerio no vendrá, así que si deciden pelear solo encontrarán la muerte".

Hermione estaba muy confundida. Si esto era una simple redada, entonces los Mortífagos se hubieran echado para atrás al primer signo de resistencia. Ciertamente Voldemort quería redadas, pero no quería que sus Mortífagos murieran a menos que estuviera buscando algo. Varios Mortífagos habían muerto durante la pelea. "¿Qué quieren aquí?" preguntó.

"Intenta adivinar" Lucius se rió. "Apuesto que Dumbledore tiene una muy buena idea".

"Ustedes no se saldrán con la suya" avisó Dumbledore. "Además, ¿vale la pena tener tantos crímenes sobre tu cabeza, simplemente por la sangre de dos ex- Aurores que no podrían causar daño aunque lo intentasen?".

Lucius sacudió su cabeza incrédulo. "¿De verdad crees que no nos harían daño?. Hay poderes crecientes que podrían curar a los Longbottoms. Pero estás demasiado ciego para darte cuenta, ¿no es así?. Fuiste lo suficientemente ciego para enviar a Potter a Azkaban ¿o no?. Apuesto a que él podría curar a los Longbottom".

"Querer y poder no son lo mismo, Malfoy" indicó Dumbledore.

El millonario y sangre pura Mortífago empezó a reírse irónicamente. "¿Simplemente no lo entiendes, verdad?. Debes ser la persona más estúpida que he conocido. Sin embargo no importa, los Longbottom morirán esta noche".

"Realmente no lo creo" dijo una voz fría. "¡Nitracit incendio maximus!".

Todos se giraron en dirección de donde provenía la voz, justo a tiempo para ver una gigante bola de fuego azul que viajó en dirección a los Mortífagos y explotó a sus pies, causando que las túnicas prendieran en fuego. Abruptamente, varias figuras Aparecieron en la habitación, algunos con pequeños pops, otros con fuertes estallidos.

Sin embargo, este espectáculo no distrajo a nadie de la persona que había conjurado la maldición de fuego. Ron era uno de ellos y también fue el primero en reconocer a la persona. Gritó incrédulamente, obteniendo la atención de todos. "¿Harry?".

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! Espero que todos estén bien. ¡¡¡PERDÓN POR NO HABER ACTUALIZADO ANTES! Snif snif… ayer fue que finalmente terminé de trabajar (al fin tengo unos días libres para disfrutar de las Navidades, yupiiiiii)_

_Aquí les tengo el cap 21, que lamentablemente es cortito, y además mi mente aún está embotada del trabajo, así que discúlpenme por si hay algún error en el cap :s Lles prometo que haré todo lo posible por traerles el cap 22 antes de que finalice el año, ya que una vez que empiece a trabajar de nuevo (el 3 de enero), de nuevo estaré full y bueno… _

_Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y me lo dejen saber en sus maravillosos y múltiples reviews _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** RAC, lucumbus, Flor89, Ginebra, Sauron13, hermionedepottergranger, susiblackpotter, Kain Radamthys, Adrianita, Aykasha-peke, Amanda, cut, SpyWitch, norixblack, Arwenej, cusi008, Aime, SabelaMalfoy, SaraMeliss, Dannay, Natalie Snape, sara fénix black, Chris-Mcloud, sary89, KARLA GILMORE, atsumi.black, DianaBlack, sanarita31, Vicky, Ginger, HeiDi-Lu, Daniel, Clawy **

_¡¡¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que todos sus desos se cumplan _

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #21

Harry frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta que Ron y varios miembros de la Orden lo habían reconocido. Él debía haber recordado usar su capucha, pero con toda la excitación del momento, se había olvidado. De todas formas probablemente era lo mejor. Conjurar maldiciones y hechizos era un poco más difícil cuando un abrigo limitaba la visibilidad. "¿Ron?" respondió Harry sarcásticamente, mientras todos los que estaban en el lugar lo miraban.

"Deja a los Longbottom en paz, Harry" dijo Dumbledore en lo que esperaba que fuera un tono de voz reconfortante. "Ellos nunca te han hecho daño y no son capaces de hacerlo en estos momentos".

La rabia surgió en las venas de Harry. ¿Cómo podían asumir que él estaba en ese lugar para atacar a los padres de Neville?. Muchos nervios tenían que tener. "¿Por qué les haría daño?" gruñó amenazante.

"¡Ellos son un peligro para ti!" gritó Ron de forma irracional. "Son un peligro para ti o cualquier otro que crea que puede practicar las Artes Oscuras".

"No estoy aquí para dañar a los Longbottom, de ninguna manera posible" anunció Harry. "También me gustaría decir que soy inocente de todos los crímenes de los que me han acusado. Nunca ayudaría a Voldemort. ¡Él mató a mis padres!".

El rostro de Dumbledore palideció cuando llegó a inmediatas y erradas conclusiones. Harry no estaba ahí para matar a los Longbottom. Él los quería utilizar. "¿Crees que puesdes destruir a Voldemort con odio, Harry?. ¡Serás peor que Voldemort!. ¡Tu victoria será tan Oscura como tu derrota!. Se que no crees que lo que hiciste en Privet Drive fue un crímen, pero sin embargo, mataste a inocentes".

"¡NO MATÉ A NADIE!" gritó Harry a la Orden, quienes después del anuncio de Dumbledore, lo miraban como si alguien hubiera dicho que él mataba bebés para ganarse la vida.

"Harry," dijo Hermione con voz temblorosa, "por favor ríndete. Desde aquí solo podrás hundirte más. No quieres parecerte al hombre que te convirtió en huérfano. Nosotros haremos lo posible para que te quedes fuera de Azkaban. Te buscaremos ayuda".

Una sensación pulsante empezó a asaltar la cabeza de Harry mientras su rabia subía de nivel, a pesar de su habilidad para entender la ironía de Hermione, ofreciéndole algo que ella no podía dar. Ellos le estaban mintiendo. Ellos lo querían muerto. "¿Por qué no me escuchan?" susurró duramente, tratando de controlarse.

"Tienes que escucharnos a NOSOTROS" le dijo Dumbledore.

"¡Escúchenme a MI!" respondió Harry.

Ron se rió de él. "No mereces que te escuchen. Bastardo asesino y traidor".

Antes de que Harry pudiera reaccionar, Hiscophney, que discretamente se había colocado al lado derecho de Harry, se adelantó y alzó a Ron del suelo, agarrando su garganta con una mano. "Te dirigirás al Conde del Norte con respeto" dijo fríamente. Luego lanzó a Ron al suelo y se volvió a colocar al lado de Harry.

Los miembros de la Orden jadearon audiblemente cuando digirieron la nueva información. Ellos sabían que necesitaban al Conde para vencer a Voldemort. Desafortunadamente, parecía que el Conde sería peor que el mismo Voldemort.

"Te tienes que rendir" imploró Dumbledore, mientras los pensamientos de la revelación se agolpaban en su mente. "¿Avergonzarías a la Casa de Polairix al dañar su reputación?. ¿Qué pensaría tu madre?. Estoy seguro de que una petición y un trato podrían realizarse".

Harry no podía pensar literalmente. Había muchas cosas atacando su mente. Dumbledore no debería estar tan preocupado acerca de 'ensuciar' la reputación de una Casa. Él solo lo estaba diciendo. También estaba molesto por que el Ministerio podría permitir que un supuesto asesino caminara libre por las calles debido a una petición o trato. Aparte de todo esto, un pensamiento repentino surgió. "Necesito un pensadero".

"Mi señor," dijo Hiscophney, "es inútil. Ellos no quieren ver y tampoco escucharán. Debemos realizar acciones antes de que los Mortífagos hagan más daño".

"Hablaremos después" le dijo Harry a Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, y a toda la Orden. "Pero sepan esto, no solo erradicaré Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, también arreglaré su deplorable Ministerio". Luego se giró en dirección a Hiscophney y Nailoff. "Ustedes saben lo que tienen que hacer. En cuanto a la Orden, déjenlos en paz a menos que los ataquen. Si ellos atacan, atúrdanlos y sáquenlos del edificio".

Hiscophney se inclinó formalmente para el benificio de la Orden. "Por supuesto, mi señor". Al insultar a Polairix, lo estaban insultando a él. Esta 'Orden' tendría que aprender una lección, pronto. De repente podría forzarlos un poco.

Para estos momentos, los Mortífagos se había recuperado de la maldición de fuego y ya había estallado otra batalla entre ellos y la Orden. Aquellos que habían llegado con Harry se unieron inmediatamente a la batalla. Los soldados de Hielo se movían ágilmente por toda la habitación lanzando hechizos, mientras que los de Trazkaban realizaban imperiosamente su camino entre la batalla, ignorando maldiciones que rebotaban en escudos invisibles, mientras lanzaban aturdidores y otras maldiciones desde las palmas de sus manos.

Harry se contentó con quedarse fuera del medio de la batalla, pero igual lanzaba aleatorios pero extremadamente poderosos y efectivos hechizos, en dirección a los Mortífagos. Una vez que vio que Hiscophney no tendría problema en encargarse de ese piso junto a sus hombres, Harry le hizo una seña a Nailoff y a sus hombres para que se encontraran al pie de las escaleras. Harry solo esperaba que pudieran trasladar a todos los pacientes.

& & &

"¿Lo viste?" le exclamó Ron a Hermione mientras rodeaban una esquina para esquivar un hechizo. "No se debe haber ahogado como todos asumimos. Apuesto a que él estuvo unido a Quien-Tu-Sabes por un tiempo, antes de decidir salir por su cuenta. De esa forma se debe haber enterado de este ataque".

"¡Honestamente!" gritó Hermione con un tono exasperado. "Simplemente no puedes realizar ese tipo de conclusiones". Efectivamente había recuperado su compostura después de que la batalla había vuelto a empezar. Parecía que pelear con Mortífagos era más fácil que confrontar a su viejo amigo.

Ron consideró ese punto cruelmente. "Entonces tiene que estar trabajando para sí mismo" dijo cruelmente. "No se qué es lo que sucede con los Longbottom, pero apuesto que él los quiere para algo. Si él los quisiera muertos, simplemente hubiera dejado que Malfoy lo hiciera por él".

El pasillo estaba vacío por un momento, por lo que Ron decidió salir y lanzar una cantidad de hechizos y maleficios en dirección a los Mortífagos que estaban agrupados en la recepción. Ellos se habían congregado ahí después de que los siniestros acompañantes de Harry habían recorrido los vestíbulos para recoger a los rezagados.

"No estoy muy segura" gritó Hermione nerviosamente mientras cubría su espalda y sostenía su varita al frente, de manera insegura.

"¡Podemos hablar de esto después!" declaró Ron mientras noqueaba a un Mortífago rezagado.

& & &

El pasillo donde la habitación de los Longbottom estaba localizada había sido la sede de un grupo de Mortífagos, pero los aturdidores 'triplexio' de Harry se habían encargado de la situación rápidamente. Recordando que puerta lo guiaba a los Longbottom, Harry entró a la habitación y encontró a los padres de Neville jugando cartas, ignorantes de la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en el hospital.

"¿Qué debemos hacer con ellos?" preguntó el Capitán Nailoff.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No estoy completamente seguro. Probablemente los deberíamos mover a Nair'icaix de manera permanente, pero los mejores cuidados médicos podrían estar aquí. También hay una probabilidad de que cambiarlos de lugar podría hacerles daño".

"¿Están sus informes por algún lado?" preguntó uno de los jóvenes de Hielo. "Fui asistente de un doctor antes de unirme a la Armada de Hielo. Creo ser capaz de determinar su condición si hay alguna documentación".

"Eso se podría conseguir" comentó Harry, contento que tenía alguien a su lado que sabía algo de cuidados médicos. Se acercó a las camas de los Longbottom y observó a sus alrededores. Nada. "Rayos. ¿Alguna idea?".

Rápidamente los guadaespaldas buscaron en la habitación, pero no había nada. "Podríamos ir al puesto de las enfermeras" sugirió otro guardaespalda.

"Debí haber pensado eso" dijo Harry a manera de disculpa. "Espero que el pasillo todavía esté vacío. Realizaron el camino a la puerta de la habitación y salieron al pasillo, encontrándose con varios Mortífagos que habían logrado escapar de los pisos inferiores.

Uno de ellos le mandó la maldición Imperio a Harry, quien la sacudió rápidamente. Debido a que los Mortífagos habían esperado que la Imperio funcionara, no se prepararon y Harry, utilizando su magia sin varita, los lanzó por los aires, mientras los soldados de Hielo los aturdían y les mandaban maleficios inmovilizantes.

Harry colocó un fuerte maleficio para cerrar la puerta de la habitación y luego todos corrieron por el pasillo, hasta encontrar un escritorio con un símbolo que indicaba que era el puesto oficial de las enfermeras. Harry no desperdició más tiempo y encontró un archivo lleno con las documentaciones de los pacientes que vivían en ese piso. Buscó en el archivo y encontró los documentos que estaba buscando. "Frank Longbottom," y "Alice Longbottom".

Los sacó del archivo y se lo pasó al ex asistente, el cual revisó los informes mientras los otros guardias chequeaban el pasillo, por si había más Mortífagos. Harry se les unió al otro lado del escritorio y miró como el guardia leía los informes.

Finalmente el joven pronunció su opinión. "Ni siquiera entiendo por qué esta pareja está en el hospital" dijo reflexivamente. "El único problema que tienen es que están 'distanciados', como los Muggles dicen".

"Entonces nos los llevaremos con nosotros" decidió Harry. "¡Volvamos a la habitación!".

& & &

Hermione gritó frustrada cuando la maldición inmovilizadora de piernas que Lucius Malfoy le mandó la golpeó, haciendo que cayera al sueño. Él la había estado persiguiendo por los pasillos durante varios minutos, aunque pareció una hora para Hermione.

Ella se giró e intentó conjurar el contra maleficio, sin embargo, Malfoy la desarmó rápidamente con un 'Expelliarmus'. Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa fiera.

"Pero si es la sangresucia favorita de Draco" anunció divertido. "Siempre mostrándose en clase y deshonrando el apellido Malfoy".

"¡El único deshonor de tu apellido proviene de tus alianzas!" gruñó Hermione.

El rostro de Malfoy se puso rígido. "A lo mejor tengo que llevarte a casa conmigo, para que Draco pueda enseñarte algunas cosas, Sangresucia".

Hermione no tuvo respuesta para eso, mientras sentía frío y escalofríos al pensar en lo que aparentemente Malfoy estaba proponiendo. La idea de usar la táctica cliché llegó a la mente de Hermione, tratar que el captor hablase. "Parece que Potter ha arruinado tu fiesta. Aunque lo debías haber esperado. Él es como tu".

Malfoy se rió. "Debes de estar bromeando, Sangresucia. ¿Por qué él 'pensaría' como yo?. No, me temo que el señor Potter es una causa perdida para las ideas del Señor Oscuro".

"¡Sé qué clase de persona es!" exclamó Hermione. "El comprobó su personalidad durante las últimas vacaciones de Navidad".

"¿Lo hizo?" dijo Malfoy, ampliando su sonrisa.

Lucius estaba a punto de hablar otra vez cuando fue interrumpido. "Así que, el líder de la batalla a decidido perseguir a una niña" dijo una voz proveniente de la intersección del pasillo, a una corta distancia de donde Lucius y Hermione estaban.

La atención de Malfoy fue exitosamente capturada. Aunque Hermione todavía no podía irse, por lo menos ahora tenía algo de tiempo. A lo mejor el intruso mataba a Malfoy. "¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Malfoy mientras estudiaba al hombre maduro, vestido de negro y blanco.

"Soy el Conde de Trazkaban" anunció en respuesta la ruda pregunta de Malfoy. "Será un placer tener al líder de la batalla como mi trofeo de esta batalla. No creo que al Señor Polairix le importe, ya que técnicamente está a cargo de esta expedición".

"¿Qué quieres decir?" preguntó Malfoy, claramente confundido.

"Bueno," susurró el Conde de Trazkaban con un toque de diversión y de conspiración, "El Señor Polairix no parece estar muy metido en el negocio de coleccionar trofeos".

Malfoy decidió terminar la conversación con el hombre que aparentemente estaba desarmado y no hablaba con mucho sentido. "¡Desfie!" gritó. Una maldición realmente desagradable se dirigió al Conde, el cual apenas levantó su mano enguantada y la absorbió. Malfoy palideció. "Eres un hechicero, ¿verdad?".

"¿Cuál fue tu primera idea?" preguntó Hiscophney, ligeramente ofendido porque el líder de la batalla no fue capaz de identificarlo como un hechicero, cuando dijo que era de Trazkaban.

"¡Ava-¡" gritó Malfoy, intentando matar al hechicero. Sin embargo, Hiscophney era demasiado rápido, y un rayo de luz salió de su mano. La luz azul agarró a Malfoy y rápidamente lo elevó del suelo, dejándolo aturdido y justo en frente de Hermione.

Entonces el Conde de Trazkaban caminó en dirección a la figura caída del mayor de los Malfoy, mientras una espada hecha de fuego negro se materializaba en su mano. Mientras se acercaba, colocó la espada sobre su cabeza. Lo que hizo a continuación hizo que Hermione gritara horrorizada. Todavía estaba gritando cuando Ron la encontró, media hora después de la batalla.

& & &

Harry rápidamente creó varios Trasladores, para que se trasladaran él, sus guardaespaldas y los Longbottom a Nair'icaix. Aunque la pareja de incapacitados mentales pusieron un poco de dificultad para que los colocaran en una buena posición para trasladarse, no ofrecieron mucha resistencia en los demás aspectos.

Harry le pasó los trasladores a Nailoff, quien los distribuyó a aquellos que iban a transportar a los Longbottom. Se estaban preparando para activarlos cuando el Señor Hiscophney se conectó con Harry a través del anillo. "Los Mortífagos están inconscientes, lesionados o se han retirado, mi señor. Todos los pacientes han sido evacuados".

"Bien" le dijo Harry a Hiscophney. "Gracias por la ayuda. Deja el resto del desorden a la Orden. Tengo a los Longbottom conmigo".

"Fue un placer" dijo Hiscophney antes de romper la conexión.

Harry inclinó la cabeza de forma afirmativa y los soldados de Hielo activaron los Trasladores. Una ola de depresión le llegó cuando vio la habitación vacía. Esperaba desesperadamente que Bellatrix estuviera libre para hablar con él cuando llegara. Había esperado que por lo menos sus amigos lo escuchasen.

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REWIEWS!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! Espero que estén todos bien y hayan pasado unas bonitas Navidades _

_Como dije en el cap anterior, aquí les traigo otro cap antes de que se acabe el año xDDD_

_Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y también espero recibir sus hermosos y múltiples reviews. _

_Ahora si se pueden poner a ODIAR DEFINITIVAMENTE a Dumbly, Comadreja, Sabelotodo, y a la Orden en general (salvo los que apoyan a Harry claro está). Antes de este cap todos eran unos niñitos en pañales -- (LOS ODIOOOOOOOOOO! MÁTENLOS!)_

_Bueno, ya tuve mi momento, tenía que decirlo, no podía seguir permaneciendo imparcial --_

_Muchísimas gracias a _**SaraMeliss, SpyWitch, RAC, HeiDi-Lu, Arwenej, hermionedepottergranger, Kain Radamthys, Mazinho, sanarita31, Clawy, Ginebra, Flor89, Kaito Seishiro, Aykasha-peke, Vicky, sary89, Sosaku, KARLA GILMORE, benjasast, Mawi, Chris-Mcloud, Sandy0329 **

_¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO Y QUE TODOS SUS DESEOS SE CUMPLAN! Los quiero _

_(El cap está más largo que los anteriores, 3200 palabras, no se pueden quejar)_

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #22

El Traslador rápidamente depositó a los soldados de Hielo, Harry, y a los Longbottoms en el piso del vestíbulo principal de Nair'icaix. Harry rápidamente se levantó y observó sus alrededores. El inmenso vestíbulo se había transformado en una gigante ala de hospital. Enfermeras y Medi-magos pasaban de cama a cama, mientras chequeaban a todos los pacientes.

El Capitán Nailoff rápidamente tomó el comando, y se dirigió a una de las enfermeras, mandándole que se encargara de los Longbottoms. Antes de que la enfermera se alejara, Harry también añadió sus instrucciones, ordenando que los llevaran a una habitación una vez que fueran examinados. Después Nailoff y sus soldados se dispersaron a sus propios hogares, dejando a Harry parado en el medio de la actividad del hospital temporal.

Una mirada a su reloj le reveló a Harry que estaba a punto de amanecer. Cualquier mago o bruja decente debería estar durmiendo en estos momentos. Sin embargo, él estaba convencido de que Dumbledore estaba listo para expulsar a Neville y a las dos chicas. Él no podía permitir que eso sucediera. Con un suspiro, sacó la varita de Marfil de su abrigo y la usó para Aparecerse en Hogwarts.

& & &

"¡Cualquiera de ustedes pudo ser asesinado" dijo Dumbledore para volver a enfatizar el objetivo principal de su sermón. "Me doy cuenta de que usted es un mago muy capaz en cuanto a Defensa se refiere señor Longbottom, pero las señoritas Patil y Brown pudieron ser severamente lesionadas. Usted no tiene ningún derecho en colocarlas ante semejante peligro".

La indicación de Dumbledore fue seguido por un sonoro 'harrumph' de parte de ambas chicas. "¡Nosotras sabíamos los riesgos y lo volvería a hacer con mucho gusto!" dijo Parvati, su voz bordeando la linea de absoluta rebeldía ante el anciano Director.

"¡Yo también!" añadió Lavender.

Los tres adolescentes fueron estudiados por Dumbledore durante varios momentos, antes de que volviera a hablar. "Eso es lo que me temo. No puedo dejar que ustedes tres vayan a donde les de la gana cuando no los puedo supervisar. Tendre que tomar acciones disciplinarias".

"¡Ellos eran Mortífagos!" Parvati intentó persuadirlo. "Usted y los demás necesitaban de toda la ayuda que pudieran conseguir".

"Ustedes no fueron a San Mungo con la esperanza de pelear con Mortífagos" Dumbledore refutó rápidamente mientras sacaba varios pergaminos de un archivo en su escritorio. "Aunque esas hubieran sido las circunstancias, todavía estarían violando las reglas del colegio".

Lavender estaba luciendo definitivamente nerviosa ahora que ella y sus compañeros se daban cuenta que verdaderamente estaban en problemas. Realmente irónico. Ellos siempre habían pensado que los problemas vendrían debido a la existencia de la Legión de Potter. "¿Qué va a hacer?".

"Ustedes tres están demasiado grandes y empecinados en sus ideas para poder cambiar, por lo que no tengo otra opción que expulsarlos. Es lo mejor para todos los que están concernidos en el asunto" dijo Dumbledore fríamente.

Antes de que Neville pudiera decir algo, otra voz los interrumpió. "Eso no será necesario, Albus".

Dumbledore levantó la mirada impactado mientras los tres adolescentes giraban sus sillas para encontrar a un despeinado, pero autoritario Harry Potter, de pie ante la puerta abierta de la oficina del Director. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Harry?".

"Señor Potter o Señor Polairix para ti" indicó Harry. Después movió su mano de forma ausente y sonrió. "Pero eso es irrelevante porque no 'permitiré' que digas algo. Preferiría terminar con esto pronto, para no perder tiempo mientras tu explicas porque yo me debería 'rendir' o hacer cualquier otra cosa idiota que tu creas que te servirá para tus objetivos".

Para su exasperación, Dumbledore se dio cuenta que era incapaz de abrir la boca para hablar. Aparentemente el joven Harry lo había superado, en cuando a poder mágico se refería.

"En caso de que te hayas olvidado, la Casa de Polairix es dueña y en el verano, se encargará del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería" empezó a decir Harry. "Todavía no tengo ninguna autoridad. Pero te tendrás que dar cuenta de que, tendré absoluta autoridad cuando llegue el verano. Si deseas permanecer como Director de esta institución, NO expulsarás a Neville, Parvati, o Lavender. ¿De acuerdo?".

Neville tuvo que contener su risa mientras veía como el Profesor Dumbledore daba una inclinación de cabeza de resignación, y una mirada que le preguntaba a Harry cuál era su razón. Dumbledore no sabía, entendía o sospechaba cuál era la unión entre Harry y Neville.

"Tú no los expulsarás porque por lo que he escuchado acerca de ellos, creo que ellos tenían en orden sus prioridades. No solo eso, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Neville y sus amigos fueron los que pelearon en el ataque durante el último fin de semana en Hogsmeade?. Sería una gran idiotez deshacerse de ellos" explicó Harry, dejando a propósito fuera de la explicación sus otros motivos. Dudaba que nada pudiera evitar que Dumbledore expulsara a Neville si llegaba a descubrir la Legión de Potter. "Creo que eso es todo".

Los tres adolescentes y el viejo vieron a Harry mientras casualmente sacaba una varita blanca de sus túnicas oscuras, e imposiblemente Aparecía del castillo, después de haber movido su mano para restaurar las habilidades para hablar de Dumbledore.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" Parvati jadeó.

Un profundo suspiro fue emitido por los labios de Dumbledore. "El castillo y los terrenos le pertenecen. Debe haber una manera para que sea capaz de atravesar los hechizos protectores. A lo mejor un permiso de sangre heredada". Luego les dedicó una perforante mirada a cada uno, tratando de encontrar los secretos de sus mentes antes de continuar. "Parece que no puedo tomar ninguna acción que vaya en contra de ustedes. Sin embargo, sean cuidadosos en el futuro por favor. Pueden retirarse".

Entonces el viejo observó como los tres aventureros salían de su oficina, preguntándose vagamente por qué Harry se enfrentaría ante tantos problemas para mantenerlos en el colegio. ¿Había una conexión?.

& & &

Cuando Harry regresó a Nair'icaix, se dio cuenta que el desorden y el movimiento se había calmado en el vestíbulo principal, y que todos los pacientes parecían acomodados cómodamente. Un pequeño equipo de enfermeras estaba trabajando, verificando las necesidades y comodidad de los pacientes. Esperanzadoramente, él sería capaz de transportarlos todos a Gran Bretaña tan pronto como fuera posible. Afortunadamente, el hospital no había tenido daños serios.

No reconoció a nadie, por lo que Harry realizó lentamente su camino a la habitación principal. Entró a la habitación y encontró a Bellatrix, quien estaba leyendo un pequeño libro, sentada en una mecedora que había comprado unos días antes.

Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de su presencia, ella colocó el libro en una mesa y se levantó, con una expresión de preocupación en su hermoso rostro. "¿No hay lesiones?" le preguntó mientras se pegaba a él y ausentemente lo tocaba, para asegurarse que él no estaba escondiendo nada.

"Nada físico" dijo Harry con un tono triste.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir, cariño?".

Harry explicó brevemente su pequeña confrontación con Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, y hasta cierto punto la Orden. "Nunca los culpé por creer que yo era culpable, basándose en la evidencia que tenía" concluyó Harry. "Es solo que en el fondo, esperaba que por lo menos ellos escucharan mi versión de la historia".

"Pronto ellos se verán forzados a reconocer sus errores" predijo Bellatrix. "Eres el Señor Polairix. No te pueden callar por siempre".

"Eso no me hace sentir mejor" dijo Harry entre dientes.

Una mesa acolchada apareció repentinamente al lado de donde se encontraba la pareja. Bellatrix se acercó y le dio unos toquecitos mientras sonreía de una forma inusual. "Desvístete y súbete a la mesa, Harry" instruyó. "Es hora para tu masaje y sesión de terapia con la Doctora Bella".

Harry miró la mesa suspicazmente. "¿Desvestirme y 'desnudarme'?. ¿Qué pasa si alguien entra?".

Bellatrix enrrolló los ojos y rápidamente conjuró una blanca y esponjosa toalla, la cual se la lanzó al rostro de Harry. "Puedes cubrirte con eso".

& & &

Hermione vomitó ruidosamente por tercera vez durante la noche. Ver como la cabeza de Malfoy Senior era removida, la había traumatizado instantáneamente. Después de que Ron la había ayudado a calmarse, la imagen del hechicero usando su espada para realizar la acción seguía presente en su mente. Ella esperaba que Ron la perdonara por haber vomitado en sus pantalones.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Ginny, tocando la puerta abierta del baño de Grimmauld Place. "Ron dice que estás un poco afectada por el clima".

"¿Cómo llegaste a acá?" preguntó Hermione mientras miraba a Ginny, temerosamente se puso de pie, y bajó la palanca del inodoro mágico. "¿No es un poco tarde?".

Ginny sacudió su cabeza. "Temprano, querrás decir. Es casi el amanecer. El Profesor Dumbledore pensó que yo podría apreciar el hecho de poder visitarlos por un rato para ver que todos están bien. El me trajo consigo. Regresaré a Hogwarts después de la reunión de emergencia".

"Está bien" dijo Hermione con un tono que esperaba fuera vigoroso. Casi se había olvidado de la reunión. "Mejor me voy y me les uno antes de que empiecen".

"Iré contigo" se ofreció Ginny. Las dos chicas adolescentes caminaron juntas mientras se dirigían a la cocina, donde la mayoría de las reuniones se llevaban a cabo. "Escuché que viste como Malfoy fue decapitado. ¿Quién lo hizo?".

Hermione tuvo que contener las naúseas antes de responder. "Escuchaste correctamente. El 'Conde de Trazkaban' lo hizo. Creo que es un hechicero".

"Nunca he escuchado a un hechicero con ese nombre. ¿De dónde provino?" preguntó Ginny.

"Creo que trabaja para Harry" respondió Hermione ausentemente mientras bajaban por las escaleras.

Ginny se detuvo antes de último escalón. "¿Harry?. ¿Qué pasa con él?. ¿Hay algo que nadie me está diciendo?".

"Supongo que no debí haber dicho eso" dijo Hermione con las mejillas sonrosadas. Entonces Hermione explicó rápidamente a la otra chica lo referente a la llegada de Harry a la batalla, y como el Conde había estado con Harry y cómo se había referido a él.

"Maldad atrae maldad" dijo Ginny, tratando de imitar a un erudito. "Honestamente no pensé que Harry fuera a trabajar para Voldemort, pero no estoy sorprendida ante el hecho que él está trabajando para sí mismo".

A pesar de que Hermione estaba de acuerdo con Ginny, todavía no podía evitar sentirse incómoda ante el nuevo análisis de la personalidad de Harry. Algunas de las cosas que Malfoy le había dicho la habían incomodado, pero decidió pensar en eso después, una vez que habían llegado a la entrada de la cocina.

Se despidió de Ginny mientras entraba al lugar que la Orden había dispuesto como su lugar de reunión. A pesar de que Ron y ella habían sido admitidos, la señora Weasley había insistido vehemente que su única hija fuera excluída del selecto grupo. Hermione le sonrió amablemente a la matrona, la cuál estaba metida en una acalorada discusión.

"¡Es imprudente provocar a la gente, Ron!. Si lo que dices acerca de la maldición de fuego es verdad, Harry es extremadamente poderoso, sin mencionar el hecho de que es el Señor Polairix. No entiendo por qué Dumbledore dejó que confrontaras a ese asesino".

"Era solo Harry, mamá" dijo Ron, rodando los ojos.

La señora Weasley estaba lista para refutar cuando Dumbledore, Moody y Shackebolt entraron a la cocina, provenientes del vestíbulo. El auror apenas estaba concluyendo algún tipo de reporte descriptivo para Dumbledore. "En general, nadie fue capaz de atrapar a alguien".

"¿Qué?" preguntó la señora Weasley. "¡No me digan que ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de atrapar a Potter!".

Moody le sonrió. "Entonces no le diré".

"Mi preocupación principal es la desaparición de todos los pacientes que estaban en San Mungo" indicó Kingsley mientras varios miembros de la Orden rodeaban la mesa. "Espero que aparezcan y que los Longbottoms estén con ellos".

El viejo Director frunció el ceño. "Deseo haber sido capaz de preguntarle acerca de eso a Harry, cuando me visitó hace un par de horas".

Todos en la habitación hicieron silencio y lo observaron cuando él expresó su deseo. "¿Usted vio a Harry después del ataque?" Hermione medio preguntó, medio indicó.

"Sí, señorita Granger. Lo hice" replicó Dumbledore mientras les hacía señas a todos para que se sentaran alrededor de la mesa, mientras él hacía lo mismo. "El señor Potter, o como podríamos decir, Señor Polairix, me dio una visita en Hogwarts. Me dijo que perdería mi posición como Director si expulsaba a sus compañeros".

"¿Dijo algo mas?" preguntó Ron emocionado. "¿Fue usted capaz de hablar algo más con él?".

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza tristemente. "Él no permitió que le hablara. Después de decirme lo que no podía hacer, se fue repentinamente". El anciano deliberadamente omitió la parte acerca de cómo Harry había logrado Aparecerse a través de los hechizos protectores de Hogwarts. No había razón para preocuparlos más en esos momentos.

"¿Cómo es posible que lo haga?" preguntó la señora Weasley, horrorizada por lo que Harry era capaz de hacer.

"Él es el dueño de Hogwarts" dijo Snape astutamente mientras realizaba una tardía aparición. "Mis disculpas Albus, no pude alejarme del Señor Oscuro hasta ahora". Después el maestro de pociones tomó asiento.

Albus sacudió su cabeza. "Eso está más allá de nuestra conversación en estos momentos. No hay nada que podamos hacer respecto a eso. Nuestras preocupaciones inmediatas en estos momentos son los pacientes desaparecidos, y los Longbottoms. No todos ustedes entienden la importancia de los Longottoms, por lo que me explicaré brevemente. Quienquiera que los tenga puede ser capaz de usarlos para ganar algún tipo de poder, si es que llegan a recuperarse. Antes de la batalla, ellos estaban haciendo progresos".

"Supongo que esa es la razón por la que Ustedes-Saben-Quien atacó San Mundo" Arthur Weasley observó secamente.

"Eso no es completamente seguro" cortó Snape. "El Señor Oscuro apenas quería que los Longbottoms murieran. Desafortunadamente para él, no parece que eso vaya a pasar pronto".

Tonks sonrió. "Supongo que Harry tiene más cerebro de lo que ustedes quisieran admitir. En vez de ver el potencial poder como una amenaza, él escogió verlo como una oportunidad. Preocupémonos por devolver a los pacientes a un lugar seguro. ¿Alguien sabe en dónde están?".

"Como te estaba diciendo Albus, el Ministerio ha sido incapaz de localizar a alguno de los pacientes o a los seguidores de Harry. Nuestros servicios de rastreo fueron incapaces de sentir la magia que esos hechiceros emplearon durante el ataque" Kigsley Shacklebolt les explicó a todos.

La reunión continuó mientras todos daban sus ideas más inútiles para recuperar a los pacientes y salvar a los Longbottoms. Finalmente, el tema que todos los que estaban presentes habían estado evadiendo, fue tocado por Ron. "¡Con esto no estamos llegando a nada!. No podemos resolver los problemas de los 'pacientes desaparecidos' o 'Longbottom' en estos momentos. Movámonos a otras amenazas inminentes. Potter por ejemplo".

Todos estaban callados mientras cuidadosamente evitaban establecer contacto visual con los demás. El silencio fue roto cuando Hermione habló tímidamente. "Nos ayudó en la lucha contra los Mortífagos".

"¡Solo para llevarse a los Longbottoms!" Ron gritó innecesariamente.

"¡Cállese!" Snape le siseó a Ron. Luego se dirigió a todos los que estaban presentes. "Está bien. Para estos momentos todos saben que Potter es el Señor Polairix, y por consecuencia, el Conde del Norte. Desde su escape de Azkaban, Potter ha tenido una posición fime en contra del Ministerio, usando su posición heredara e inmenso poder mágico. Nombren algo malo que él haya hecho".

Miradas fueron intercambiadas mientras todos se dieron cuenta que después de más de un mes de libertad, Harry todavía no había dañado a alguien. El poco progreso que Snape había logrado fue arruinado cuando Molly Weasley se levantó. "Él ha inclinado su mano, ¿verdad?. Ya no hay más razones para que él no haga nada. ¡Marquen mis palabras!. Personas serán asesinadas ahora, y los Mortífagos no serán quienes cometan los asesinatos. Asumiendo que él se está escondiendo en el Norte, sus seguidores comenzarán un reinado de terror".

Snape luchó fuertemente para controlar la burbuja de rabia que amenazaba con salir y apoderarse de su usualmente mentalidad fría. Se levantó abruptamente. "Si me disculpan, hay cosas de las que me tengo que ocupar". Luego dejó la habitación, inclinando levemente la cabeza ante Tonks y Moody.

"A lo mejor él tiene razón" susurró Mundungus Fletcher, apenas saliendo de su habitual estupor de borracho.

"¡Oh, cállate!" ordenó la señora Weasley mientras miraba a Dumbledore, sin encontrar su mirada azul. "Algó tendrá que hacerse. El público tendrá que ser adviertido de que Harry James Potter está armado, es peligroso, y listo para matar, igual que sus seguidores, los cuales aún tienen que ser sólidamente identificados. El público todavía no sabe lo que él hizo durante las vacaciones de Navidad".

"Me parece que El Profeta ha estado diciendo eso por casi dos años" declaró Tonks, haciendo su intento para que la situación sonase ridícula.

Sin embargo, los intentos de la joven Auror fallaron. Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Tendremos que conseguir alguna manera para que todos sepan".

"¿Qué hay de malo con El Profeta?" preguntó Ron entusiasmado.

Dumbledore tosió nerviosamente. "Creo que Harry es el dueño".

"¿Huh?" exclamó Ron. "¿Qué quiere decir?".

"Durante las últimas semanas, la Casa de Polairix ha estado comprando una gran cantidad de negocios y la propiedad de compalías. Y hace varias semanas, la Casa de Polairix compró el completo control del periódico. Lo que me recuerda, Kingsley…"

"¿Sí?".

"El Ministerio solo podrá tratar la situación de los pacientes desaparecidos desde el punto de vista de un posible secuestro. Eso significa, que no podrás hacer nada por veinticuatro horas. Harry es dueño de un gran porcernaje del hospital" anunció Dumbledore. "Eso significa que tienes que tener su permiso para investigar el hospital antes de que las veinticuatro horas terminen".

Hermione parpadeó. ¿Desde cuando Harry tenía tanto dinero y sentido financiero?. ¿Acaso Bellatrix Black, quien había escapado de Azkaban la misma noche que él, lo había ayudado?. ¿O había alguien mas?. Ella ignoró las preguntas y habló. "Entonces nos preocuparemos en informarle al público acerca del peligro. Pacientes de San Mungo vendrán después" dijo, esperando evitar una acalorada discusión.

"A lo mejor podríamos conseguir un artículo en El Quisquilloso" murmuró Ron. "Luna nos ayudó mucho el año pasado".

"Ayudó a Harry" le recordó Hermione. "No creo que eso funcionaría. Ella ha estado ligeramente distante este año".

"Existe la Wizarding Wireless Network" les informó la señora Weasley. "Parece ser que todos la escuchan todo el tiempo". **(N/T: es la radio mágica, no encontré el nombre en español, y red radiofónica mágica suena muy feo para mi gusto xD)**

Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza afirmativamente. "Está decidido entones. Mandaremos mensajes acerca de Harry en la WWN" luego miró a Ron y Hermione. "Ustedes dos fueron sus amigos, por lo que serán más convincentes. ¿Aceptarían realizar un mensaje?".

Tanto Ron como Hermione accedieron, sin darse cuenta cuánto llegarían a arrepentirse por haber accedido la proposición.

"Bien" Dumbledore sonrió. Luego se levantó y los observó a todos. "Esta reunión ha concluido. Estaré invitando a algunos de ustedes para una reunión especial en otro momento, para discutir las ramaficiaciones de la sucesión de Harry al Trono del Norte".

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que muy bien _

_Disculpen la tardanza del capítulo, pero el trabajo me tiene full. _

_Espero que este capítulo sea del agrado de todos y no se olviden dejar su granito (su hermoso rr, ya saben que soy adicta). ¡Los quiero!_

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Arwenej, Paulinho, sanarita31, Ginebra, Clawy, Flor89, sarafenixblack, KARLA GILMORE, Sandy0329, Kaito Seishiro, sosaku, Squall Alexis Black **_(todavía no me he podido comunicar con LS, pero supongo que no tendrá problema)_**, Sauron13, Anaelisa, elarhy, Adrianita, NorixBlack, Mawi, Vicky, hermionedepottergranger, Aykasha-peke**

**El Conde del Norte**

**Lord Silvere**

Capítulo #23

"A lo mejor ellos tienen razón" dijo Harry entre dientes, apenas capaz de hablar entre las olas de relajación y placer que los ágiles dedos de Bellatrix enviaban efectivamente a través de su cuerpo. "¿Qué pensaría mi mamá de mi? ¿He deshonrado su memoria?".

Bellatrix bufó, pero no paró de dar el masaje. "¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Cómo matar a personas inocentes? ¿Has robado dinero? ¿Has dicho mentiras sobre tus amigos?".

"No".

"Entonces no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, Harry".

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry mientras disfrutaba su tratamiento especial. Bellatrix efectivamente había acabado con la rigidez de su cuerpo, igual que sacaba su dolor emocional. En el fondo, él sabía que él estaba haciendo lo correcto, y que todo lo que dijeron Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione era basura, pero se sentía mejor al saber que alguien a quien quería estaba de acuerdo con él.

"Ya. Todo hecho" anunció Bellatrix.

Harry suprimió las ganas de quedarse dormido en la mesa de masaje que ella había conjurado, usando la magia de las Hadas del Hogar y se levantó, enrollando la toalla alrededor de él. "Gracias" dijo apreciativamente. "¿Cuánto te debo?".

"Bueno…" dijo ella, sonriendo pícaramente, "podrías darme un masaje cuando-"

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Tess entró, sosteniendo una pequeña radio. "Siento interrumpir, mi señor, señora, pero creo que deberían escuchar esto" anunció duramente. Colocó la radio y la asistente de Harry giró las perillas antes de que la señal se escuchara clara y fuerte.

"… Y para aquellos que apenas se están uniendo a nosotros, tenemos varias noticias críticas y sorprendentes" dijo el anunciante en un tono serio, que apenas escondía su propia emoción de ser el que ayudaría a proclamar grandes noticias al público. Harry y Bellatrix se miraron nerviosamente. Eso no podía ser bueno.

"En un reporte impactante otorgado por el Ministerio de Magia, se ha revelado que durante las vacaciones de Navidad, y mientras estaba en casa con su tío y tía, Harry James Potter- El Niño que Vivió- fue arrestado y sentenciado por el asesinato masivo de Muggles que vivían en la calle de su casa, Privet Drive en Surrey. Más impactante es el hecho que Potter y otra prisionera, Bellatrix Black, escaparon de Azkaban poco después de haber sido apresado en la isla".

Harry gruñó mientras sus vellos se erizaban, pero se detuvo cuando Bellatrix colocó una mano en su brazo para calmarlo.

"Después de su escape, el Ministerio creyó que Potter y probablemente Black- anteriormente Lestrange, intentaron emigrar a otro país y olvidarse de Gran Bretaña. Sin embargo, evidencias importantes sugieren que Potter fue la mente maestra en el ataque al hospital de San Mungo, en el cual sus pacientes desaparecieron".

"Lo mejor es que los regresemos" Bellatrix suspiró y miró a Tess, quien hizo una seña para dejar claro que se encargaría de eso tan pronto como fuera posible, mientras Harry murmuraba acerca de la gente demasiado ciega para ver a los Mortífagos.

La transmisión continuó. "Debido al hecho de que Potter no estaba enmascarado en el ataque en el hospital, los oficiales de la ley creen que él ya no pretende jugar desde detrás de escena. El público está advertido, Harry James Potter está armado con una varita y es peligroso. Cualquier visión de él deberá ser reportada inmediatamente. Observadores, se les avisa también que Potter tiene un pequeño ejército de seguidores que son muy eficientes con la magia. Nadie se les debería acercar si llegan a ser vistos. El público es también avisado que tengan cuidado con Bellatrix Black. Ella es una prisionera escapada y probablemente está unida con Potter".

"No es tan malo como podría ser" dijo Harry, tratando de poner una expresión valiente. "No todos creen lo que el Ministerio dice, especialmente después de toda la cubierta que hicieron con Voldemort y yo cuando estaba en quinto año". Bellatrix simplemente asintió de manera ausente.

Después de que el comentarista diera instrucciones detalladas para contactar a las autoridades en caso de que el 'Niño Que Mató" fuera visto, el programa continuó. "Tenemos aquí mismo las declaraciones de los mejores amigos de Potter en Hogwarts. Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger".

"Harry se ha torcido mucho y se ha hecho malvado" se escuchó la voz grabada de Hermione. "Su mente ya no funciona correctamente. Todo está torcido desde su percepción. Si alguno de ustedes lo ven, no dejen que les hable de forma dulce. Él los manipulará y dirá lo que sea para lograr sus propósitos".

La boca de Harry se abrió desmesuradamente y antes de que pudiera exclamar algo, siguió la voz de Ron.

"Lo único que él quiere es dinero y poder. Él matará, robará e intimidará para obtenerlo. No dejen que se salga con la suya".

"¿Cómo se atreve?" gritó Harry furioso mientras Bellatrix y Tess se encogían.

Rápidamente Bellatrix colocó sus manos en sus brazos, y lo vio directamente a los ojos. "Sabes muy bien que enfurecerse no resolverá nada, Harry. Tenemos que formular un plan de acción. Estoy segura que todo esto puede relatarse en la edición de mañana de El Profeta. Hasta podemos tener copias gratis para los que no están suscritos".

Harry asintió y movió su mano para que Tess se retirara y regresara a sus labores normales, y también para que arreglara todo para que los pacientes evacuados que habían sido declarados listos para el retorno, regresaran a San Mungo. "Supongo que tienes razón".

& & &

Draco Malfoy tembló mientras el Señor Oscuro se movía en la pequeña habitación. Temprano en la mañana había recibido una señal de emergencia, que indicaba que debía dejar Hogwarts inmediatamente e ir a la cabaña secreta que su familia siempre había tenido para refugiarse del Ministerio.

Rápidamente se inclinó ante Voldemort, quien se había detenido y lo estaba observando cuando un Mortífago, Colagusano, entró en la habitación de una manera muy servil. "¿Qué sucede, milord?".

"Tu padre tuvo su final en una batalla ayer en la noche, niño" dijo Voldemort neutralmente, sin mostrar simpatía, remordimiento o alegría. "Él peleó por nuestra noble causa y cayó honorablemente. Él siempre será recordado".

Un torrente de emociones corrieron por las venas de Draco. Más que todo odio y miedo. ¿Había amado a su padre?. Quizá. No importaba. Orgullo y honor dictaban que él debía buscar venzanga, especialmente por la ofensa al apellido Malfoy. "¿Quién lo mató?" preguntó, mostrándole a Voldemort el debido respeto.

"El Conde de Trazkaban, quien seguía las órdenes de Harry Potter" indicó Voldemort.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" susurró Draco impactado.

Voldemort brevemente le informó a Draco los eventos exactos de la batalla. Sin embargo, no era por cortesía para el niño huérfano. Era para sus propios propósitos. "Potter se ha convertido en el Señor Polairix y es responsable de la muerte de tu padre. Si vienes conmigo, puedo ayudarte en tu venganza".

"¿No sería mejor que yo me quedara en Hogwarts y que todo siguiera igual?. Sería bueno tener a alguien adentro, si sabe lo que quiero decir, milord".

"Ya hay otros" indicó Voldemort con tono indiferente. "Tú podrías ser útil, y en este punto, tengo que usarte o perderte".

"¿Qué quiere decir?".

Voldemort torció sus labios formando una mueca. "Las acciones de tu madre han complicado las cosas, y la muerte de tu padre las ha empeorado. Ninguno de tus parientes Malfoy tienen posición legal en estos momentos. Harry Potter, quien es ahora el Jefe de la Casa Black, podría tomarte en su custodia si se sintiera inclinado. Ese viejo tonto en Hogwarts podría conseguir algo para tenerte bajo su poder".

"¿Así que tengo que escapar antes de que algo pase?" preguntó Malfoy, completando el pensamiento de Voldemort.

"Sí".

Draco asintió y consideró la propuesta de Voldemort. Obviamente no había otra opción. Sin embargo tenía una pregunta. "Usted dijo que Potter es el Señor Polairix, que podría girar esta guerra en nuestra contra si el Ministerio se une a él. ¿Cómo prevendrá esto?".

"Te entendarás pronto" se mofó Voldemort. Me encargaré de la execración de Potter. De hecho, mientras hablamos las ruedas ya están en movimiento".

& & &

"Estos dos están aquí porque eran los antiguos amigos de Harry" Dumbledore le dijo a Snape, Kingsley, Arthur Weasley y a la profesora McGonagall, para validar la presencia de Ron y Hermione en la pequeña reunión en Hogwarts.

Snape puso los ojos en blanco. "Si usted lo dice".

Dumbledore ignoró el humor sarcástico de Snape. Probablemente era un efecto secundario de los eventos en los que había estado envuelto en las últimas veinticuatro horas. "Harry es el Conde del Norte y eso significa que ahora tiene grandes poderes. Suficiente poder para destruir a Voldemort, o a nosotros. Capaz a ambos. Tenemos que hacer planes para lidiar con esta situación".

"Bueno, siempre podríamos manipularlo para obligarlo a que haga ciegamente lo que usted quiere que él haga" sugirió Snape fríamente.

"¡Severus!" dijo McGonagall de forma brusca. "Nos damos cuenta que no te estás sintiendo bien, ¿pero podrías por favor guardarte tus comentarios?".

Arthur se movió hacia delante y les habló a todos, en su tono de voz más convincente. "Creo que deberíamos intentar razonar con él. Escuchar su historia, decirle la nuestra, y luego hacer algún tipo de compromiso que por lo menos saque del camino a Quien-Ustedes-Saben".

"Ya tratamos eso, señor Weasley" dijo Hermione con un tono práctico. "Él no nos escuchará".

"¡Podemos perseguirlo y atacarlo!" declaró Ron. "Entonces nos podremos preocupar por Quien-Ustedes-Saben".

Kingsley sacudió su cabeza de forma negativa. "Deberías tener suficiente sentido común para darte cuenta de que eso no funcionaría, Ronald. Uno, no sabemos en dónde está. Dos, el Ministerio no es lo suficientemente fuerte para encarar de forma adecuada a esos hechiceros. Y tres, no tenemos pruebas formales para acusarlo de algún crimen hasta los momentos".

"Ataquen su influencia" dijo McGonagall sarcásticamente. "Es más fácil pelear con un enemigo si él no te puede afectar desde adentro. Su control de El Profeta es un problema. De hecho, su dinero es un problema".

"Solo para los Mortífagos hasta los momentos" añadió Snape.

"Creo que puedes tener razón, Minerva" comentó Dumbledore. "Tengo una reunión programada con el Ministro. Debería partir ahora para llegar a tiempo. La reunión ha terminado".

& & &

Andy Cargney revisó la version final de la edición de El Profeta del día siguiente. Era algo extraño tener la versión lista tan temprano en el día. Sin embargo, el dueño del periódico había proveído específicamente todo el contenido de la edición del día siguiente.

Levantó la mirada y vio a su asistente. "Esto luce perfecto, Willy. Creo que lo podemos sacar".

Willy asintió y agarró la copia. "Sí, supongo que podemos. Seguramente se verá extraño defender a Harry Potter y acusar de corrupción al Ministerio, cuando la WWN lo acusa de altos crímenes y malos comportamientos".

"No tenemos muchas opciones" replicó Andy sarcásticamente. "No me importa. Simplemente es el negocio. Además, no estoy tan seguro de que la WWN tuviera la información correcta".

"¿Oh?".

Willy estaba a punto de preguntarle a su jefe qué quería decir cuando una explosión retumbó en el edifio de El Profeta y todas las ventanas que tenían vista al Callejón Diagon se hicieron pedazos. Todos los miembros del personal gritaron y se metieron bajo sus escritorios, esperando que el mismo Señor Oscuro apareciera y empezara a lanzar Maldiciones Asesinas.

Sin embargo, esa creencia fue contradicha cuando el polvo desapareció y se dieron cuenta que la habitación estaba llena de Aurores, con las varitas en alto y apuntando cualquier cosa que se moviera. Todos se impactaron más todavía cuando Percival Weasley, uno de los principales ayudantes del Ministro de Magia, entró en el recinto.

Con movimientos arrogantes, Percy Weasley sacó un pergamino oficial de su abrigo y empezó a leer con voz pomposa. "Sea conocido para todos que Harry James Potter, el Señor Polairix, es culpable de alta traición al Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, todas sus propiedades comerciales y dinero será entregado al Ministerio. Por órdenes del Ministro de Magia, El Profeta será clausurado y todas las copias de El Profeta serán quemadas".

"¡No puede hacer eso!" gritó Andy con tono desafiante, más leal al periódico que a Harry Potter.

"Lo acabo de hacer" dijo Percy con tono arrogante.

& & &

"¿Fudge tiene todas sus propiedades en custodia?" preguntó Snape impactado. "¿Y qué sucede con Hogwarts?".

Tonks se movió incómoda. "Dumbledore y Fudge decidieron que quitarle Hogwarts podría traer serias repercusiones. El Colegio fue otorgado a la Casa de Polairix hace demasiado tiempo para estar seguros que no hay ningún encantamiento que podría lastimar a Dumbledore y al Ministerio".

"Él no estará feliz con esto" murmuró Snape. "¿Qué pasa con Gringotts?. ¿Le han sacado su dinero de ahí?.

"No se" dijo Tonks débilmente. "Envié una carta a Nair'icaix tan pronto como escuche la noticia, pero no hay nada que Harry pueda hacer".

Snape suspiró. "Podemos rezar para que nada salga peor".

& & &

"Lléveme con quien sea que esté a cargo" le dijo Percy al primer duende que se encontraron él y los Aurores al entrar a Gringotts. "Estoy aquí por negocios del Ministerio".

El duende miró severamente a Percy antes de apartarse rápidamente. Cuando regresó, les hizo señas para que lo siguieran. El pomposo Weasley repasó arrogantemente lo que iba a decir mientras seguía rápidamente a la criatura que lo guiaba a la oficina del jefe.

El duende les hizo una seña a Percy y a los Aurores para que entraran a una enorme oficina, y le hizo una seña a un duende majestuoso que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio. "Usted puede hablar con Señor Oro". Después el duende abandonó la oficina.

Percy se acercó al gran escritorio en donde estaba ubicado Señor Oro y entonces sacó un documento dirigido al Jefe de Gringotts. Lanzó el documento en frente del duende. "Tiene que cumplir inmediatamente con la orden del Ministro Fudge".

"No estoy seguro de que tenga que hacer algo" replicó el Señor Oro de forma irritable. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?. Usted no tiene ningún derecho de mostrarse aquí y exigir una audiencia conmigo".

"Lea el pergamino y verá" soltó Percy.

El Señor Oro se movió hacia delante y alzó el pergamino, agarrándolo como si viniera del fondo de una alcantarilla. El duende le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Percy antes de leerlo.

_A quien pueda Concernir:_

_Por decreto del Ministro de Magia, el Banco Gringotts debe entregar inmediatamente todas las pertenencias de Harry James Potter, la Casa de Polairix, la Casa de Potter y la Casa de Black al Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, con la base de que Harry James Potter es culpable de alta traición al anteriormente mencionado Ministerio. _

_Gringotts también debe jurar que nunca tratará con las posesiones del Señor Potter, o aceptar sus beneficiencias en el futuro. De ninguna manera Gringotts debe ayudar al Señor Potter. _

_Cornelius Oswald Fudge._

_Ministro de Magia. _

"Dígame joven. ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuantos acuerdos quebranta esta 'cosa'? ¿Acaso su estúpido jefe tiene idea de lo seria que esta acción?" susurró el Señor Oro.

"El Ministro Fudge está muy consciente de las cosas" indicó Percy. "De hecho, él está consciente del hecho de que estamos en guerra y que Harry Potter es una amenaza potencial".

El Señor Oro sonrió severamente. "Una amenaza para el Ministro Fudge, ciertamente no para el mundo mágico".

"¡No sabe de lo que está hablando!" replicó Percy.

"Creo que lo sé, niño" dijo Oro, su voz mostrando desagrado por Percy Weasley y su superior en el Ministerio. "¿Qué pasa si me rehuso a cumplir esta orden?".

Percy le hizo una seña a los Aurores que estaban detrás de él. "Para eso es que está mi escolta. Puede entregar las posesiones de Potter o ser arrestado por traición. Escoja su chance, duende".

El duende le sonrió malévolamente a Percy. "No haré ninguna de las dos cosas. El Banco Gringotts se rehúsa a cumplir los deseos del Ministerio". Después el Señor Oro levantó su mano y chasqueó los dedos. Inmediatamente, las paredes que encerraban la oficina se desvanecieron, para revelar un escuadrón de duendes armados, mostrando sus grandes armas a Percy y a los Aurores. "Sugiero que Aparezcan de nuevo al Ministerio".

"No se saldrá con la suya" gruñó Percy mientras temerosamente sacaba su varita y Aparecía, los Aurores lo siguieron rápidamente.

Los compañeros de Señor Oro, los Señores Plata y Bronce, se unieron rápidamente a él. "Encárguense de que el personal empiece a evacuar nuestros archivos inmediatamente. Asegúrense de que el acceso a las cámaras sean bloqueadas en el edificio. Iré al vestíbulo y le diré a todos los humanos que se marchen, y le notificaré inmediatamente al Señor Polairix de la situación".

Los Señores Plata y Bronce no perdieron tiempo al partir para realizar sus tareas individuales. El Señor Oro sonrió malévolamente antes de restarurar las paredes ilusorias de su oficina antes de realizar su camino al vestíbulo del banco. Se paró sobre una plataforma especial, que rápidamente se levantó hasta estar por encima de la multitud de brujas y magos que hacían negocios.

La voz del duende estaba automáticamente amplificada, como resultado del encantamiento especial de la plataforma. "Atención a todos los clientes de Gringotts. El Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña deliberadamente ha roto sus tratados con este establecimiento. Como resultado, Gringotts de Gran Bretaña es cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Todos los que están presentes podrán retirar hasta 500 Galeones con alguno de los banqueros disponibles y esa cantidad será sacada de su cuenta actual. Aquellos que no tomen esta oportunidad, recibirán el 20 de su depósito actual o 500 Galeones vía lechuza".

"¿Qué ha sucedido?" preguntó una bruja ansiosa. La multitud hizo silencio para escuchar la respuesta del duende. "¿Cuánto durará esta clausura?".

"Pregúntele a su Ministro de Magia" respondió el Señor Oro.

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Hola a todos! Les pido disculpas por la tardanza. Espero que les agrade este cap, que está mucho más largo que otros. _

_Hmm, estoy cerca de los 400 rr, y me encantaría llegar a los 400. ¿Me ayudarán verdad? _

_Muchísimas gracias a_** Chris-Mcloud, Kaito Seishiro, Anaylyl Black, sosaku, sara fénix black, Ginebra, Clawy, hermionedepottergranger, Aykasha-peke, Anaelisa, NorixBlack, HeiDi-Lu, RAC, Mch, Mawi, Kain Radamthys, Adrianita, Vicky, SabelaMalfoy, Moon vs Moony, Flor89, Ignasi, KARLA GILMORE, CaTuSiaNa, Tere Potter, Squall Alexis Black Leonher, SaraMeliss **

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #24

"¿Ellos hicieron QUÉ?" gritó Fudge mientras se levantaba de su escritorio y empezaba a caminar en frente de la enorme chimenea que dominaba su oficina. "¡Son duendes! ¿Qué les hace pensar que simplemente pueden cerrar así como así? ¿No entienden que estamos en guerra?".

"Aparentemente al Señor Oro no le importan los eventos actuales, solo sus pactos" indicó Percy.

Fudge frunció el ceño de forma furiosa. "Ellos son NUESTROS pactos, no de él. Nosotros podemos hacer lo que querramos con ellos" regresó a su escritorio y lo golpeó con su puño. "¿No le explicaste eso?".

"Realmente no tuve la oportunidad" Percy tragó con fuerza.

"¡Fuera de aquí" gritó Fudge. "Eres una patética falla para mi. Si hubiera enviado a alguien más, ¡no tendríamos este problema en estos momentos! También quiero que mañana temprano esté el reporte de las propiedades de Potter en mi oficina".

Percy abandonó rápidamente la oficina, dejando a Fudge con su diatriba. Él se calmaría en más o menos una hora. Siempre lo hacía. Después de eso, saldría y haría otra cosa que lo volvería a poner furioso.

"Supongo que las noticias no le pegaron muy bien" otro asistente le dijo a Percy desde su escritorio mientras Percy se sentaba en el suyo.

"No" suspiró Percy. "Espero que yo no esté cerca cuando él se de cuenta que la economía está en grandes problemas ahora. Fudge tendrá que confiscar casi todos los negocios comerciales y forzarlos a que trabajen en estos momentos".

Un profundo suspiro provino de su compañero de trabajo. "Y entonces la siguiente cosa que sabremos, es que somos unos malditos Comunistas".

"Lo que sea" dijo Percy entre dientes mientras saludaba a un ansioso Auror a través de la oficina del Ministrio. Si Fudge no quería visitantes, era su problema por los momentos.

& & &

"¿Qué le ocasionará esto a la economía, Señor Plata?" preguntó Harry mientras luchaba para mantener su calmada compostura. ¿Cómo Fudge podía hacerle esto? ¿Qué había hecho para merecer toda esta persecución? ¿Acaso el idiota no se daba cuenta que solo estaba dañando a Gran Bretaña en vez de a Harry?.

El tranquilo pero sagaz duende movió sus dedos de forma reflexiva. "Obviamente el suplemento del dinero británico ha sufrido una significativa baja. Si el Ministro es sabio, tomará acciones que promoverán una inmediata devaluación. Eso será muy beneficial para usted. Aunque lo promueva o no, sucederá eventualmente".

Harry asintió. Parecía que la clausura de Gringotts no sería extremadamente catastrófica para el mago o bruja promedio y sus respectivas familias. Sin embargo la situación sería comparable con la Gran Depresión. Entonces la guerra vendría, como en la Depresión. "¿Cuánto tiempo pasará para que la clausura empiece a afectar a los duendes?"

El duende pareció sorprendido ante el hecho de que Harry estaba preocupado por el bienestar de su raza, por lo que se tomó un momento antes de contestar. "Los contratos con Gran Bretaña exigen que el violador y los otros contratos cubran los gastos. Los duendes pueden mantener el banco cerrado por tiempo indefinido, ya que nosotros no somos los que estamos pagando por la pérdida."

"Me pregunto si Fudge se da cuenta de eso" se preguntó Harry así mismo. "¿El banco permanecerá abierto para mí?"

"Por supuesto" dijo el Señor Plata, moviendo su mano de forma indiferente. "Hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para trabajar con usted y sus cuentas, a pesar de las dificultades causadas por el Ministerio. Gringotts del Norte también podrá trabajar para usted. Con el tiempo, quizá podamos reabrir Gringotts a modo de prueba. Su fuerza en el poder mágico quizá nos ayudará en ese aspecto."

Harry sonrió. "Por lo menos esas son buenas noticias. Gracias por venir a informarme de la situación Señor Plata. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos, déjemelo saber."

El duende asintió y se levantó al mismo tiempo que Harry. "Informarle era lo menos que podíamos hacer, Señor Polairix. Si algo importante le pasa a sus cuentas o propiedades, lo contactaremos inmediatamente. Además, gracias por su oferta." Después, sin perder tiempo, el duende desapareció de Nair'icaix.

Dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio, Harry se dejó caer en su silla y se recostó. ¿Las cosas podrían empeorar más? El Profeta ya no existía y Fudge se había encargado de que fuera casi imposible lidiar con la economía Británica, no cortando sus fuentes, sino arruinando la economía en general.

La puerta de su estudio privado se abrió para admitir a Bellatrix, Tess, Bess y Reggins, su secretario fantasma. Harry los miró esperanzadamente. "¿Algún nuevo plan para resolver todos mis problemas en un sencillo paso?"

"Me temo que no." Dijo Reggins sarcásticamente.

"Genial."

Bellatrix se acercó al escritorio y colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo. "No dejes que esto te afecte, Harry. Eventualmente conseguiremos algo."

Varias sillas aparecieron para que todos se sentaran, menos el fantasma. Tess no perdió tiempo en empezar a hablar de negocios. "Su primera y probablemente más importante pérdida es El Profeta. El Ministerio lo ha confiscado, por lo que no hay manera de empezar un nuevo periódico para los mismos suscriptores. También es casi imposible imprimir un periódico en Gran Bretaña a menos que sea el Ministro."

"¿Hay alguna forma de imprimir un periódico fuera del país y enviárselo a todos?" preguntó Harry reflexivamente, sus habilidades mentales enfrentando el reto.

"Eso es una posibilidad remota, milord." replicó Tess. "Los periódicos tienen que ser distribuidos y hacer eso desde un país tan cercano como el Norte o Francia sería muy difícil. También hay desafíos legales que hay que vencer en otros países."

Harry asintió. "Cierto."

"Siempre está El Quisquilloso." sugirió Bellatrix, recordando como Harry había sacado su historia durante su quinto año en Hogwarts.

"No quiero causar ningún problema para la familia Lovegood." Harry suspiró. "Conociendo a Fudge, si hubiera alguna pista de que podría estar trabajando con ellos, serían clausurados antes de que la página empezara a imprimirse."

"¿Y WWN? ¿Podría comprarlo?" preguntó Bess.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, Bellatrix eliminó la idea. "Me temo que eso es imposible. El Ministerio siempre ha controlado ese medio y lo hace de forma muy rígida. El Señor Oscuro trató de obtenerlo muchas veces y siempre falló."

Hubo un silencio mientras todos pensaban en el callejón sin salida al que había llegado la conversación. Aparentemente no había forma de arreglar el problema de El Profeta. Harry revivió la conversación. "¿Y qué pasa con mis tratos financieros con Gran Bretaña?"

Bess se encogió de hombros. "Podemos inventar un nombre falso y lidiar esos tratos por usted. Si no se siente inclinado a hacer eso, entonces podría pedir que algunos de sus seguidores use su nombre a su favor."

"Me parece justo." respondió Harry, considerando las dos opciones. A lo mejor una combinación de ambas sería efectivo. Bostezó y observó por una de las ventanas. El sol apenas se había ocultado y ya estaba cansado. Patético. A lo mejor había una forma para poder mejorar su resistencia. Tendría que preguntarle a alguno de sus guardaespaldas para que lo guiaran.

Se escuchó un suave toque en la puerta y se abrió para admitir al Conde Hiscophney. "Siento molestarlo, milord. Me ha llegado la información de que una pequeña villa Muggle localizada en la costa norte de Gran Bretaña está bajo el ataque de las fuerzas de Voldemort. Creo que intentará destrozarlos."

Harry frunció el ceño preocupado. "¿Cómo se enteró de eso?"

"Siempre he tenido puestos de guardias en la costa norte de ese país, por motivos de seguridad." respondió Hiscophney. "Casualmente, Voldemort ha atacado una de las villas en las que vive uno de mis guardias."

"Tendré que hacer algo." Harry dedició. "Reune a un equipo para que me acompañe a la villa. Si nos apuramos podremos salvar a algunas personas."

Hiscophney sonrió. "Ya me he tomado la libertad para hacer eso, milord. Sus guardaespaldas lo están esperando."

Harry se levantó y de forma inconsciente conjuró su escudo negro y las túnicas con toques plateados para las batallas. "Eso fue muy eficiente de su parte. Mande a uno de los hombres de Nailoff para que consiga a Narcissa Black, y que la tenga vestida apropiadamente para una salida de esta naturaleza." Se dio la vuelta hacia Bellatrix. "¿Querrías venir también?"

Bellatrix no perdió tiempo en responder. "¡Por supuesto! Si puedo ayudar, no voy a permitir que vayas solo a una zona peligrosa."

"Bien." dijo Harry mientras veía como Bellatrix conjuraba rápidamente su propia armadura. Después se giró hacia Bess y Tess. "Podrían prepararse para lidiar con cualquier lesión que requieran cuidados menores. Contactaré a Xerina para que envíe a un par de doctores."

"Sí, milord." dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Las dos asistentes personales abandonaron la habitación cuando los hombres de Hiscophney entraron, seguidos rápidamente por los Soldados de Hielo, y luego un par de Soldados de Hiello que llevaban con ellos a una irritada Narcissa. "Ella no quería venir" uno de ellos le explicó a Harry mientras la soltaban y veían como ella casi caía al suelo.

"Ella no tiene otra opción" Harry comentó mientras rápidamente usaba sus poderes para entrar en su mente y confirmar que su actitud con respecto a él y las demás cosas permanecían igual. A lo mejor este pequeño viaje cambiaría las cosas. Como mínimo, obtendría su atención.

Narcissa, quien parecía entender este hecho, no dijo nada pero se contentó con hacer una mueca en dirección a Harry. Harry decidió dirigirse a ella directamente. "Una villa muggle está bajo ataque, Narcissa. Te estoy llevando conmigo para que veas lo que pareces creer a primera mano."

Harry se adelantó y agarró firmemente a Narcissa por el codo. "Te quedarás conmigo para que pueda mantenerte a salvo y evitar que te alejes y causes problemas." Harry le asintió a Hiscophney, Nailoff, y por supuesto, a Bellatrix. "Vamos."

& & &

Ron, Hermione, Snape y McGonagall se encontraron de nuevo reunidos en la oficina de Dumbledore. Kingsley y el señor Weasley, quienes habían estado presentes en la reunión anterior, no se encontraban. Dumbledore ya les había informado que el señor Weasley no podía venir y que Kingsley estaba retrasado.

"A lo mejor podemos empezar sin el Auror Shacklebolt." sugirió Snape molesto. "Hay cosas que tengo que hacer y perder mi tiempo en reuniones inútiles no está en la lista."

"Probablemente deberíamos empezar." indicó McGonagall de forma lógica. "Estoy segura de que rápidamente se pondrá al día en cuanto llegue."

Hermione frunció el ceño mientras revisaba mentalmente los eventos del día. Cerrar El Profeta había sido un movimiento inteligente. Tratar de confiscar el dinero de Harry también era una buena idea, pero que se volvió mala. Ya existían suficientes rebeliones de duendes en el pasado, pero nunca se había tratado de que si el Banco debía aceptar que el Ministerio confiscara los fondos de un mago o bruja. "No entiendo." dijo finalmente. "¿Por qué cerró Gringotts?"

"Eso fue un movimiento impredecible de su parte, ¿no?" murmuró Dumbledore. "También es posible que se sintieron insultados ante la actitud de Percy. Él es algo rígido, pero no esperé que un duende reaccionara de forma tan adversa. También hay otra posibilidad, pero espero que no sea eso."

Snape les dio a todos los presentes un poco de su sarcasmo de marga registrada. "¿Y qué posibilidad sería esa, Director?"

"Bueno," dijo Dumbledore lentamente, "podría ser que los duendes están aliados con Harry."

"¡Qué!" exclamó Ron. "¿Por qué?"

Ron no recibió respuesta porque Kingsley Shacklebolt entró a la oficina jadeando. "El Ministerio recibió una nota anónima informando que una villa Muggle en la costa norte está bajo ataque por un grupo identificado de magos. Escuadrones fueron enviados inmediatamente para confirmar el reporte. Uno de ellos regresó y apenas está vivo."

"¿Mortífagos?" preguntó Hermione.

Kingsley sacudió su cabeza. "No. No hay Marca Tenebrosa y todos los atacantes visten de gris."

El rostro del profesor Dumbledore se tornó sombrío. "Parecer ser que Harry nos está dejando saber lo que piensa de nuestras acciones en su contra."

& &

Harry usó sus poderes para transportarlos mágicamente a él, Bellatrix, Narcissa y dos de sus guardaespaldas, a una locación específica en la villa inundada, en una colina colindante fuera del pueblo donde él y Hiscophney formularon rápidamente un plan de acción.

"Hay algo equivocado con esta imagen." Bellatrix anunció mientras sostenía en alto una de sus varitas de cereza, lista para lanzar una maldición a cualquier amenaza. "Los Mortífagos deberían estar vistiendo abrigos oscuros con máscaras, no abrigos grises y sin máscaras."

"¿Camuflaje?" Harry dijo hipotéticamente.

"Quizá." dijo Bellatrix, su voz reflejaba su falta de seguridad en el asunto.

Una explosión sacudió la tierra y varias maldiciones aleatorias explotaron a unos metros de distancia de donde el pequeño grupo estaba. En la confusión, Harry escuchó que Narcissa gritó y que intentaba correr para cubrirse. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo ya que Harry la tenía firmemente agarrada por el codo.

"¡Déjame ir!" ordenó ella. "¡No puedes hacer que pase por este desorden!"

"Tú y otros sangrepuras mentalizados piensan que está bien que los inocentes Muggles pasen por esto." Harry comentó secamente mientras lentamente se giraba y estudiaba el área. Sosteniendo en alto su varita de Ceniza Negra para detener cualquier cosa que fuera hacia él. "Vamos por ahí. Parece que todos los Mortífagos están más adentro. Hiscophney y Nailoff deben estar controlando a los Mortífagos en el centro de la villa."

Narcissa no replicó ante el insulto de Harry, pero siguió a los guardaespaldas de su hermana y cuñado mientras lentamente realizaban su camino al centro de la villa. Los otros parecían concentrarse en lo que estaba más adelante. Sin embargo, Narcissa no pudo evitar observar los ocasionales cuerpos corrompidos que yacían en la calle.

Ella pensó que nunca podría ver algo peor que esos cuerpos. Para su horror, se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada cuando pasaron un cuerpo que todavía no estaba muerto. "¿No puedes hacer nada por él?" le preguntó a Harry.

Harry sacudió su cabeza. "No hay nada que pueda detener su muerte, puedo sentirlo. Mi deber es ocuparme por aquellos que todavía tienen un chance."

Narcissa no pudo hacer nada más que asentir mientras trataba de fortalecer sus nervios, ya que sentía que se hundiría en un estado de shock mental. Después de varios minutos de caminar en dirección al centro de la villa, todos se sorprendieron al ver a una pequeña niña salir corriendo de un callejón que estaba entre dos casas arruinadas, y empezar a andar por la calle.

Antes de que alguien del grupo pudiera llamarlo, una maldición Reducto la alcanzó y la mató, haciéndola trizas ante sus ojos. Narcissa cayó y vomitó violentamente, vagamente se dio cuenta de que Harry se movió rápidamente hacia delante, sus guardaespaldas en sus talones, y lanzó la contramaldición en nombre de la niña muerta. Gracias a su exclamación furiosa, Narcissa asumió que él había fallado.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Bellatrix con preocupación.

"No realmente." Narcissa replicó agradecida, contenta de saber que su hermana todavía se preocupaba por ella, a pesar de su cambio de aliados. "Supongo que no podrás convencer a tu esposo para que me deje volver a la fortaleza."

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. "No lo hará, y aunque lo hiciera, la medicina no siempre sabe bien."

Narcissa suspiró cuando Bellatrix la ayudó a ponerse de pie, después avanzaron para unirse a Harry, quien ya había empezado de nuevo a caminar lentamente hacia la parte central.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a los Mortífagos unidos en la plaza de la villa, todos encarando el lado de afuera y manteniendo un complicado hechizo protector que estaba probando ser muy efectivo en contra de los Soldados de Hielo y los hechiceros de Trazkaban, quienes ya habían llegado a la plaza del pueblo.

Para el impacto de todos, vieron que Voldemort estaba de pie en una plataforma, en el medio de los Mortífagos. Cuando Voldemort vio a Harry, levantó la mano, indicando a todos que parasen momentáneamente la pelea. "Que bueno verte, Harry. ¿O es Señor Polairix?" siseó Voldemort tranquilamente, sin embargo sus palabras fueron escuchadas por todos.

"Llámame como desees, Voldemort." Harry hizo una mueca desafiante. "¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Cuál es el propósito?"

Voldemort sonrió. "Bueno querido compañero, te enterarás pronto." El Señor Oscuro les hizo una señal a los Mortífagos y estos lanzaron varios objetos pequeños a Harry y sus seguidores, similares a las granadas Muggles.

"Son cápsulas de hechizos," Bellatrix le murmuró rápidamente a Harry. "pero no te preocupes. Hay muy pocos hechizos que son compatibles con ellos, ninguno dañino o mortal."

Antes de que Harry pudiera preguntar cuál era su propósito en una batalla, explotaron, bombardeando a todos con un hechizo que Harry no pudo identificar. Cuando los hechizos se calmaron, Harry rápidamente chequeó a todos sus seguidores para ver si había lesiones.

No había ninguna lesión. En cambio, todos sus abrigos habían sido transfigurados en un tono oscuro de gris. Harry bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que había sido afectado de la misma forma. Su abrigo era gris, todos los trazos de negro y plateado habían desaparecido. "¿Para qué fue eso?" Harry preguntó, viendo a Voldemort y esperando su respuesta.

"Intenta adivinar." Voldemort replica, sonriendo macabramente. "Me quedaría más tiempo, pero hay cosas que tengo que hacer." Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un reloj negro de bolsillo y lo miró antes de sostener en alto su varita. "¡Salud!"

Un rayo de luz roja brillante cegó a todos y cuando Harry fue capaz de ver bien, se dio cuenta que Voldemort y sus seguidores ya no estaban allí. "No entiendo lo que pasó." Harry dijo impasivo.

Su indicación de confusion fue abruptamente interrumpida por el sonido asociado a la Aparición, justo cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt, Profesor Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, Profesora McGonagall, y un escuadrón de Aurores aparecieron.

Las nuevas llegadas lanzaron miradas silenciosas y horrorizadas a la carnada que Voldemort y sus Mortífagos habían dejado detrás, mientras Harry y sus fuerzas se mantenían de pie, sin palabras, dándose cuenta de lo que Voldemort les había hecho. Habían sido inculpados. Harry estaba particularmente molesto, era la segunda vez que era inculpado.

Kingsley Shacklebolt giró su severa atención a Harry. "Podrás ser el Señor Polairix, pero como Harry James Potter, eres sujeto del Reino Unido y por consiguiente sujeto de nuestras leyes. Como líder de los Aurores del Ministerio, exigo que te rindas y seas arretado por los cargos de asesinato en masa."

"Soy inocente de todos los crímenes de que me acusan." Harry dijo lentamente mientras intentaba formular un plan para que pudiera explicar todo. "Lo que ven aquí es el plan de Voldemort. Nosotros llegamos para defender a los Muggles, y tan pronto sitiamos a los Mortífagos, escaparon."

La respuesta de Shacklebolt fue cortada cuando Ron y Hermione caminaron en dirección a Harry. "Por supuesto que eres inocente. Simplemente estás de pie sobre un quintillón de cuerpos y la sangre prácticamente sale de tus manos."

"¡Les acabo de explicar todo!" dijo Harry desesperadamente. "Denme el beneficio de la duda, ¿lo harían?"

"No puedo hacer eso." Shacklebolt dijo severamente mientras apuntaba a Harry con sus varitas, los Aurores que estaban bajo su comando hicieron lo mismo con los seguidores de Harry. "Estoy bajo estrictas órdenes. Además, todavía eres un fugitivo escapado."

Por alguna razón, esto hizo que Harry se pusiera particularmente furioso. ¿Acaso ellos escuchaban a los que arrestaban? Sin embargo no podía culpar a los Aurores o a McGonagall. Después de todo estaban actuando bajo las órdenes del Ministerio, y McGonagall bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore. Dumbledore, Ron y Hermione eran las personas con las que él necesitaba hablar.

Con un movimiento casual de su varita, Harry inició una explosión que envió a todos menos a esos tres volando hacia atrás, algunos quedaron inconscientes. El Conde Hiscophney se movió rápidamente para controlar a los que no estaban inconscientes. "Ustedes tres 'tienen' que escucharme en esta ocasión." Harry gruñó.

"Tus acciones nos han dicho todo lo que necesitamos saber." Hermione dijo débilmente, haciendo gestos en dirección a los cuerpos destrozados de los inocentes Muggles.

"¡ESCÚCHENLO IDIOTAS!" gritó Bellatrix, moviéndose hacia delante y saliendo del grupo de los Soldados de Hielo, donde previamente había estado para evitar que la reconocieran. "Él está tratando de decirles algo."

Dumbledore lució sorprendido por un momento antes de responder. "Así que, Señorita Black, veo que se ha aliado con Harry."

"Es Señora Potter para usted." Bellatrix gruñó.

Harry tendría que haber sido sordo para no escuchar los jadeos de Ron y Hermione. "¿Te casaste… con esa cosa?" gritó Ron. "¡Ella es una zorra sin corazón!"

"¿Cómo te atreves?" preguntó Harry molesto. "Nunca. Insultes. A. Mi. Esposa. De. Nuevo." Estaba a punto de acercarse más e infligir algún daño físico en Ron cuando Bellatrix colocó una mano en su hombro para calmarlo. "No merezco que te degrades de esa forma, amor." Bellatrix dijo. Harry suspiró y se relajó.

"¿Por qué malgastas tu tiempo insultándola?" Hermione le preguntó a Ron, su temblorosa voz ganando fuerza con cada sílaba. "Su maldad no es comparable con la de Harry. ¡Lo que él ha hecho es peor que mil asesinatos! Nosotros sabemos que se suponías que tenías que pelear con Voldemort, ¡pero en vez de eso traicionaste la esperanza de todos! Tu corazón es más oscuro que la medianoche, demonio."

Harry permaneció de pie impactado, ninguna refutación saliendo de su mente ante la acusación terrible de Hermione. Inconscientemente, esperó que Bellatrix, quien era mejor con las refutaciones, dijera algo. Sin embargo, lo que ella hizo los tomó a todos por sorpresa.

Sin decir alguna palabra, Bellatrix cerró la distancia entre ella y la adolescente con tres largos y rápidos pasos. Rápidamente subió su brazo e impactó una bofetada en el rostro de Hermione, lo que causó que la joven cayera al suelo de espaldas.

"Puedo ser una zorra sin corazón, probablemente todavía lo soy, y podré pasar el resto de mis días tratando de redimirme," Bellatrix susurró, "pero por lo menos se que en el fondo no soy una prostituta traicionera."

Hermione jadeó, y sin estar dispuesta a considerar la acusación de Bellatrix desde una perspectiva imparcial, dejó salir un grito rebelde y se lanzó a las piernas de su obedente. Bellatrix rápidamente cayó sobre su espalda y Hermione se colocó encima de ella, empezando a arañar el rostro de la mujer mayor.

Una vez que Bellatrix superó la sorpresa por el contraataque, la ventaja de Hermione debido al factor sorpresa fue neutralizado gracias a la experiencia de pelea y madurez de Bellatrix. Un puñetazo en la quijada impactó lo suficiente a Hermione para que Bellatrix rodara y se colocara encima.

Otros arañazos sangrientos fueron añadidos al rostro de Bellatrix mientras Hermione luchaba y gritaba su indignación. Todos los pensamientos de pelear con Bellatrix abandonaron la mente de Hermione cuando Bellatrix empezó a bofetearla metódicamente, una y otra vez, mientras gritaba y soltaba palabras y oraciones ininteligibles.

La pela terminó abruptamente cuando Harry, gentil pero firmemente agarró una de las muñecas de Bellatrix. "No estoy seguro de merecer todo ese esfuerzo también." Harry dijo, observando los ojos violeta violentos de su esposa, encontrando una reafirmación calmada.

Bellatrix no dijo nada mientras Harry la ayudaba a ponerse de pie y la alejaba de Hermione, quien estaba siendo asistida por Ron y el profesor Dumbledore.

Harry espero un momento para que las cosas se calmaran antes de hablar tranquilamente. "No me importa qué tan mal piensen ustedes que esto luce. Yo no lo hice. Tampoco soy responsable del ataque en Privet Drive. Preferiría trabajar con la Orden y el Ministerio para que podamos derrotar a Voldemort. Si ustedes no están dispuestos a hacer eso, entonces que así sea. Pelearé contra ustedes también. Con el Ministerio por el bien de la gente que supuestamente le sirve, y Voldemort porque es malvado."

"No nos puedes engañar con tus palabras elegantes y mentiras." Gritó Ron.

Harry suspiró tristemente mientras observaba los rostros de sus antiguos amigos y los rostros de los Aurores inconscientes, quienes estaban empezando a despertarse. Nadie de ellos le creía. "No tengo ningún deseo de engañarlos. Se están engañando ustedes mismos."

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡¡¡Perdón! Euge asoma su cabecita y los saluda tímidamente ¿No me odian por la tardanza verdad? Los lectores de El Conde le dicen que no la odian, que entienden perfectamente que está en parciales y trabajando mucho Uff, que bueno que me entienden. Espero de verdad no tardarme tanto de nuevo. _

_Vicky, amiga, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS por haberme ayudado a traducir este capítulo. TQM. _

_Este chap está dedicado especialmente a NorixBlack, wapa, TQM y aquí va uno de tus regalitos de cumpleaños, aunque atrazados… _

_Aykasha-peke, espero que recuperes tu Internet pronto y así volver a leerte, que siempre es un gusto. TQM. _

_Muchas gracias a:_ **NorixBlack, Kaito Seishiro, Chris-Mcloud, AiméCristel, Vicky, Adrianita, Aykasha-peke, Clawy, Samantha, Sauron13, hermionedepottergranger, Ginebra, Anaelisa, KARLA GILMORE, HeiDi-Lu, Kain Radamthys, Elarhy, Ignasi, agusjovi, M-cha, SabelaMalfoy, SaraMeliss, Nalika-chan, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, colibr22, Squall Alexis Black Leonher, Anne. **

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #25

"Por alguna extraña razón no estoy muy molesto. Aunque, capaz estoy muy cansado en estos momentos." Dijo Harry reflexivamente mientras removía su armadura y cambiaba sus ropas. Le lanzó una mirada desaprobadora a las ropas que Voldemort había cambiado a un color gris. Cualquier hechizo que tuvieran las cápsulas estaba desapareciendo, haciendo que aparentemente el usuario estuviera jugando en un charco de pintura gris.

Bellatrix sonrió severamente mientras estudiaba su arañado rostro en un espejo. "Eso es un signo de que ya no estás emocionalmente atado a ese desastre. Si puedes pensar y planear sin tener tu mente nublada con emociones, será mejor para ti a la larga."

"¿Un desorden? Será más como un desastre." Murmuró Harry mientras miraba como ella arreglaba un par de cortadas y especulaba si debía o no decirle algo acerca de la pelea. Quizá después. "Creo que iré a mi estudio y pensaré algunos planes de acción en contra de todos. Mañana, podré consultar con los aliados que tengo."

"Has eso." Aconsejó vagamente Bellatrix, mientras abandonaba el espejo y empeza a ver sus propias ropas. Podría arreglar su rostro después. "Narcissa tuvo unos cuantos shocks esta noche. Creo que lo mejor sería que fuera a chequearla después de que lave mi cara."

Harry aceptó y abandonó la habitación. Tan pronto como se fue, Bellatrix sacó una de sus varitas de cereza y susurró un rápido encantamiento. "Maternus observiosso." Una luz azul salió de la punta de su varita y se convirtió en un brillo pulsante. Cuando se apuntó a sí misma con la varita, el brillo cambió a un saludable verde. Bellatrix suspiró aliviada, alejó la varita, y rápidamente terminó de colocarse las túnicas frescas. Después se observó en el espejo y salió de la suite para encontrar a Narcissa.

& & &

Hermione terminó de remover todas sus ropas, y se deslizó en la cálida y confortante agua de la piscina del baño de los prefectos. A pesar de que el agua era confortante, hizo poco para lavar y quitar la pena emocional ocasionada por la confrontación en la villa Muggle.

Ante el pensamiento, Hermione colocó una de sus manos en una de sus mejillas e hizo una mueca de dolor. A pesar del hecho que gran parte del dolor había desaparecido de una manera u otra, causó que rompiera en lágrimas irracionales. ¿Cómo Harry podía irse y casarse con… esa mujer? ¿Y por qué a ella le importaba? Después de todo él era un traidor y un asesino.

En un intento de distraerse de los sentimientos dolorosos y pensamientos confusos, lentamente intentó nadar algunas vueltas. Esto sólo la exhaustó. Regresó a la orilla y se sentó, apoyando su espalda en la pared de la piscina, llorando mucho más fuerte.

¿Cómo la había llamado Bellatrix? Una zorra traicionera. ¿Tenía razón? ¿Aunque Harry fuera culpable? Probablemente, Bellatrix ciertamente parecía creerlo. El daño que la mujer mayor había hecho a su rostro era suficiente evidencia.

Fue salvada de ahogarse en sus pensamientos cuando Ginny Weasley entró al baño. La hermana menor de Ron no dijo nada hasta que se unió a Hermione en la piscina, apoyándose en la pared. "Pensé que podría encontrarte aquí." Comentó Ginny. "Ron me dijo todo. Espero que Bellatrix no te haya hecho ningún daño serio."

"Solo algunas bofetadas por aquí y por allá." Hermione replicó cuidadosamente.

"Ron estaba preocupado por las lesiones. Yo estoy más preocupada por tus emociones." Ginny indicó de forma clínica. "Lo que Bellatrix dijo fue bastante fuerte."

Hermione decidió no replicar por varios momentos. Finalmente se quebró y le contó a Ginny sobre el dilema que estaba encarando. Sus aparentes sentimientos de celos y sus miedos acerca de que estaba mal ir en contra de Harry, a pesar de su culpabilidad.

"¿Entonces estás celosa de Bellatrix?" Ginny preguntó cuidadosamente.

"No lo sé." Susurró Hermione.

Ginny escondió una mueca. "Pues ciertamente pareciera que lo estás."

"Eso está más allá del punto." Dijo Hermione. "¿Estoy haciendo lo correcto por estar en contra de Harry? Él era mi amigo desde nuestro primer año en Hogwarts."

La más joven de los Weasley observó tranquilamente las burbujas de colores y las distintas formas mientras consideraba la pregunta de Hermione. Finalmente, respondió. "Si Harry es culpable, entonces no le estarías haciendo ningún favor al estar de su lado e intentar justificar sus acciones. Si él es demasiado idiota para valorar tu consejo en relación a sus crímenes, entonces tú no tienes la culpa."

"¿Crees que Harry es culpable de haber matado a esos Muggles en Privet Drive y en ese pueblo? El asegura que no hizo nada de eso." Hermione le preguntó a Ginny.

"Sí." Dijo Ginny con la voz débil. Ella y Harry no habían sido amigos de verdad, pero ella siempre sintió una unión especial porque le salvó la vida en la Cámara de los Secretos. "Creo que él era fundamentalmente bueno al comienzo, pero cualquier persona normal eventualmente se quebraría, dada las situaciones en las que Harry ha estado, por lo que estoy de parte de Ron en esto, él es definitivamente culpable."

Un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Hermione. La conversación con Ginny debía haberla confortado por lo menos un poco. Por alguna razón, se sentía igual que antes de que Ginny apareciera. "¿Qué harías si Harry fuera probado inocente de todas las acusaciones?" Preguntó Hermione, simplemente por curiosidad.

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Ginny respondiera con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero a la vez severo. "Me arrastraría y le rogaría que me matara o torturara hasta que no pudiera recordar mi traición."

El rostro de Hermione palideció. "Eso es extremo."

"Vivir y saber conscientemente que lo traicioné con mi corazón y mis acciones, sería peor." Ginny susurró.

"Existe el suicidio." Hermione sugirió. "No sé si podría soportar su presencia si fuera probado inocente."

Ginny sacudió su cabeza. "Esa sería una manera cobarde. Además, él salvó mi vida en la Cámara de los Secretos y casi perdió su vida al hacerlo. Ese acto creó un enlace mágico entre nosotros. Sería imposible para mí cometer suicidio. Me alegro que sea imposible, porque odiaría enterarme si soy o no una cobarde.

En este momento, ambas adolescentes derramaban lágrimas silenciosas. "Espero que no estemos equivocadas." Hermione murmuró. "Por nuestro bien." Esta declaración hizo sentir a Hermione mucho peor. ¿Quién tenía la esperanza de que su amigo fuera culpable de asesinato? Ella no podía ganar.

& & &

Narcissa yacía en el frío, piso de piedra al lado de su cama en su habitación, cuando Bellatrix tocó la puerta y entró a la habitación. Desvió su atención del techo a Bellatrix cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermana. "Veo que has sobrevivido tu pelea." Comentó.

"Sí." Dijo Bellatrix de forma incómoda mientras su rostro se ponía tan rojo como una cereza. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo una seña a Narcissa para que se le uniera. "Solo algunos cortes."

"Tú siempre fuiste la más genial y calmada." Dijo Narcissa mientras se sentaba lentamente y se unía a Bellatrix. "Nunca me imaginé que te meterías en una pelea de gatas con una chica que tiene la mitad de tu edad. Tampoco jamás me imaginé que te casarías con Harry Potter."

Bellatrix enrojeció más todavía, si es que era posible. "Esa chica me puso furiosa. He cometido muchas atrocidades impronunciables en mi vida, y Harry lo único que ha hecho es hacer el bien. Cuando la escuché acusarlo de esa manera, supongo que perdí el control."

"Diría que lo hiciste." Narcissa se rió por un momento antes de recuperar la seriedad. "Cuando me enteré de Harry y tú, consideré vagamente la posibilidad de que tenías un plan designado para debilitarlo, a pesar de que tus declaraciones indicaban lo contrario. Esta noche me hiciste ver que estaba equivocada."

"¿Cómo?"

"Bueno," Narcissa empezó a decir, "eres una bruja poderosa y preparada. Probablemente pudieras haber destrozado a esa adolescente sin tener que haber recurrido a medidas físicas. Esta noche no vi a una bruja manipulativa intentando mostrar su lealtad a Harry Potter. Vi a una mujer reaccionar con instintos primarios para defender el honor de su pareja."

Esto abochornó a Bellatrix aún más, aunque estaba encantada de saber que Narcissa ahora sabía que sus sentimientos por Harry eran sinceros. Cambió el tema, para evadir más incomodidades. "Vine para saber si estabas bien después de haber visto lo que pasó en la villa."

Narcissa suspiró y se desplomó. "No, no estoy bien. Mi estatus de sangrepura y antigua conexión con los Mortífagos me hace sentir así de alta." Ella mantuvo su mano en alto e hizo un gesto con su pulgar y dedo índice. "Tu esposo podría hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor si colocara mi cabeza en una pica o algo así."

"¡Mi esposo no pone cabezas en picas!" Bellatrix dijo indignada.

"Es cierto." Dijo Narcissa, sonriendo ante una broma privada.

"No lo hace."

"Lo sé." Narcissa sonrió momentáneamente, antes de enseriarse un poco. "He dedicido que debería hablarle pronto. Le confesaré todas las cosas malas que he hecho y pedirle que me ayude a aceptar los términos y cambiar mi forma de pensar. ¿Crees que estará dispuesto a ayudarme?"

Bellatrix sonrió feliz. "Por supuesto que lo estará."

"Después de eso, probablemente podría ayudar a Harry, haciendo otra cosa que limpiar los pisos y paderes. Tengo contactos en el mundo mágico. No todos son dignos de confianza, pero igual podrían sernos útiles."

"Eso suena maravilloso." Dijo Bellatrix con una sonrisa. "Es tarde, te dejaré en paz."

Las dos hermanas se despidieron por la noche y Bellatrix abandonó la habitación de Narcissa y realizó el camino por la oscura fortaleza hasta llegar la suite principal, donde encontró a Harry acomodándose en la enorme cama. "¿Alguna idea ingeniosa?" preguntó Bellatrix.

Harry sonrió. "No estoy seguro de que tan 'ingeniosos' serán, pero tengo algunos planes que podrían ser beneficiosos por lo menos a largo plazo. De hecho, gracias por uh… mantenerte a mi lado en la villa."

Bellatrix le sonrió mientras se ponía la piyama. "Te amo, Harry."

& & &

_**LA CRÓNICA DEL MINISTERIO**_

'_Una voz de la verdad, no una profecía de pacotilla.'_

"**LORD POTTER" ATACA**

Ayer, en un movimiento que impactó a brujas y magos en todo el mundo, Harry James Potter azotó violentamente y guió a sus fuerzas asesinas para acabar con una villa Muggle indefensa en la costa norte de Gran Bretaña. Oficiales del Departamento de Entrada en Vigor de la Ley Mágica estiman que 'Lord Potter' como ha sido bautizado, masacró exitosamente por lo menos el sesenta por ciento de la población de la villa. Un treinta por ciento adicional obtuvo lesiones de menor grado.

El Ministerio todavía está inseguro de las motivaciones de 'Lord Potter'. Un ayudante superior del Ministro Fudge indicó que muy probablemente Potter estaba intentando de establecer su presencia. "Esto es solo el comienzo." Dijo el ayudante.

Cuando las fuerzas del Ministerio guiadas por Kingsley Shacklebolt y asistidas por Albus Dumbledore llegaron a la locación del ataque, encontraron a los seguidores de 'Lord Potter' reunidos en la plaza central. "Él fervientemente negó su envolvimiento," dijo un testigo visual, "pero era dolorosamente obvio que estaba detrás del ataque. Básicamente todos podían ver la sangre escurriéndose de sus manos."

"¡El Ministerio no dejará que Potter se salga con la suya!" Cornelius Fudge indicó en una conferencia de prensa de emergencia. "Hemos empezado una investigación y encontrado que Potter tiene acciones en El Profeta y otras compañías claves. Se han tomado pasos para congelar sus cuentas, además de la clausura de El Profeta. ¡Sus fuentes deben ser cortadas!"

El mundo solo puede esperar que el Ministerio sea capaz de mantener una guerra doble, contra Ustedes-Saben-Quien y Lord Potter.

**¡REBELIÓN DE DUENDES! ¡GRINGOTTS CERRADO!**

Ayer en la tarde, Señor Oro- el jefe del Banco Gringotts, anunció la clausura de Gringotts. Él indicó que el banco permanecerá cerrado hasta nuevo aviso. Sin embargo, arreglos fueron hechos para que pequeñas cantidades de dinero fueran sacadas y distribuidas.

Expertos le advierten al público para que no entren en pánico. El Ministro Fudge dijo en su conferencia de prensa referente a 'Lord Potter' que esperaba que todos pudieran ajustarse tranquilamente a la baja de dinero. Se estima que la economía será capaz de funcionar si todos cooperan.

Mientras algunos se preocupan acerca del futuro de nuestra economía, otros se preguntan por qué los duendes han decidido cerrar el banco. "Es una rebelión, pura y simplemente." Indicó Percival Weasley. "El Ministerio sospecha que Harry Potter podría ser responsible del problema. Mientras hablo, estamos tratando de resolver los problemas."

Harry echó su copia de 'La Crónica del Ministerio' en una chimenea cercana y se rió. "Esos tipos ciertamente han convertido la mentira en una ciencia. Dentro de nada estarán culpándome de la indigestión."

"No pienso que sea muy cómico." Bellatrix frunció el ceño mientras atravesaba viciosamente con el tenedor su salchicha."Imbéciles desgraciados".

"Quizá es mi turno para ser un imbécil". Harry se rió disimuladamente.

"Ellos ya piensan que lo eres."

"Cierto". Dijo Harry reflexivamente. "Eso significa que yo no tendré que esforzarme mucho entonces."

Bellatrix puso sus ojos en blanco con una sonrisa. Las bromas de Harry habían logrado animarla. "Cómo sea. Te dejaré divirtiendote sólo. Hay alguna investigación que me gustaría hacer hoy."

Harry se puso de pie. "Mejor voy a mi estudio. Snape, Moody, Tonks y Neville deben estar por llegar. Hacerlos esperar no será una buena idea"

"Díle a Neville que los doctores están esperanzados." Bellatrix le dijo a Harry mientras él cruzaba el comedor. "Ellos no han tenido una oportunidad para trabajar en él, pero él puede visitarlos por lo menos."

"Servirá." Harry le respondió mientras salía encaminado hacia el estudio. Cuando llegó, encontró que el grupo de visitantes esperado lo aguardaban en su oficina. "Gracias por haber venido. Disculpen por haberlos hecho esperar tanto." Dijo Harry, mientras ondeaba su varita y hacía aparecer unas sillas mágicamente.

"¡Hola Harry!" Dijo Tonks saludando. "No te preocupes, llevamos acá tan sólo unos segundos."

"Es bueno saberlo." Dijo Harry mientras tomaba asiento. "Supongo que todos maldicen la 'Crónica del Ministerio.' "

Snape arrugó su nariz en señal de aversión. "Yo siempre pensé que el Diario El Profeta era un trapo cochino. 'La Crónica' lo exonera sin embargo."

Moody soltó una fuerte risa. "Ambos trapos cochinos. Ninguna ofensa Harry, yo estoy seguro de que habrías redimido al Profeta si lo hubieras controlado por más tiempo. Sin embargo, todos creen en la Crónica. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"Voy a emprender la guerra contra el Ministerio y Voldemort." Anunció Harry. "Una guerra de palabras para ganar la opinión de la población, y una guerra de sangre para destruir Voldemort. Necesito que todos ustedes doblen sus esfuerzos para convencer a las personas que yo no soy el monstruo que han pintado que soy. Encuentren a las personas que no gusten particularmente de Fudge y trabajen a partir de allí."

"Fudge se está convirtiendo en un héroe." Snape murmuró.

Harry asintió. "Es cierto. ¿Hay alguien en la Orden que podría estar abierto a un acercamiento de ustedes? "

"No lo se." Dijo Moody pensativamente. "Yo estoy principalmente cerca de Dumbledore, y él no está abierto."

"Podrías intentar con los gemelos Weasley." Sugirió Neville ligeramente. "Por lo que yo he oído de la Orden de ustedes, ellos no han estado tan envueltos como los otros miembros y ciertamente no han hablado mal de Harry."

Tonks asintió conforme. "Sí, ésa es una idea maravillosa, Neville. Ellos también serían un valioso recurso interno si pudieramos convencerles para que se unieran a Harry."

"¿A alguno de ustedes les gustaría intentarlo?" Preguntó Harry.

"Ni me miren." Dijo Snape amargamente.

"Yo lo haré." Dijo Tonks resueltamente. "Inclusive tendré un encantamiento desmemorizante disponible en caso de que ellos decidan no apoyarnos."

Harry sonrió. "Ese podría ser un buen protocolo para acercarse a cualquiera. ¿Cómo va la Legión de Potter, Neville? "

Neville sonrió abiertamente. "Aprendemos rápidamente y el crecimiento es exponencial. Sin embargo, todos estamos poniéndonos un poco impacientes ya que no estamos haciendo nada para ayudar con las luchas."

"Eso me lleva a una parte importante de mi plan." Harry anunció con una sonrisa. "Todos los miembros de la Legión de Potter tienen padres o guardianes. Un gran número de esos padres están envueltos en el mundo mágico. Conviertan a los hijos y los padres se verán obligados a escuchar. Sobre todo si sus hijos pueden testificar sin duda alguna que yo no tengo nada que ver con los ataques de Voldemort."

"¿Los ataques?" Repitió Tonks.

Harry asintió. "Sí, ataques. Voldemort no se detendrá con ese primer ataque. De hoy en adelante, siempre que sus Mortífagos realicen una incursión o un ataque a alguien, vestirán capas grises. Y yo seré culpado de cada una de las cosas que hagan."

"Entonces ¿cómo sabrán ellos que no tienes nada que ver con los ataques?" Moody indagó.

"Ellos sabrán porque estarán este verano justo ahí contra-atacando. Asumiendo claro está, que ellos estén interesados en ayudar. No puedo garantizar que ninguno de ellos morirá, pero puedo proporcionarles la armadura y armas que mejorarán sus oportunidades grandemente". Harry destacó.

Neville se sentó. "Puedes contarme adentro. Yo llevaré los contra-ataques."

"Eso será de mucha ayuda. Sin embargo, necesitarán un nuevo nombre para que no sean asociados conmigo. La Legión de Potter se debe ir."

"Ya se me ocurrirá algo para cuando acaben las clases en Hogwarts. La semana después de los exámenes finales sería ideal para organizar todo antes de que envíen a los alumnos a sus casas." Dijo Neville.

"Bueno." Dijo Harry, mientras sonreía abiertamente. "Eso debería servir."

Snape se inclinó hacia adelante, "Eso no bastará, Potter. El Ministerio todavía puede causar problemas."

"Es por eso que hay otra parte de mi plan". Harry explicó. "Mientras Neville y su banda de hombres y mujeres están afuera haciendo lo suyo contra Voldemort este verano, yo estaré trabajando tras bastidores desacreditando a Fudge ante el ojo público. A medida que la reputación de Fudge caiga, yo estaré promoviendo mi reputación. Una vez que Fudge caiga, la nueva persona, mi aliado, estará asegurado y se convertirá el Ministro de Magia."

"Ése es un plan excelente." Dijo Tonks. Snape, Moody, y Neville también afirmaron. "¿Y a quién vas a convertir en Ministro de Magia?"

Harry les sonrió. "Realmente quieren saber?"

Fin del Capítulo

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	26. Chapter 26

_Nota EugeBlack: ¡Hola gente hermosa! Les pido disculpas por la larga espera, mi excusa es que este fic me hartó por una larga temporada. Todavía sigo harta, pero hey! Tarde o temprano tenía que actualizar, ¿no?_

_Me encantaría recibir muchos muchos reviews para ver si así mejora mi hastío. Espero darles por lo menos dos capítulos más antes de que empiecen las clases. _

_IMPORTANTE: Estoy asustada. El autor (Lord Silvere) tiene más de 10 meses sin actualizar, no ha dado ningún signo de vida desde diciembre del año pasado. --_

_Me estoy preparando psicológicamente para la posibilidad de que el fic haya sido COMPLETAMENTE ABANDONADO :'(_

_Bueno, roguemos todos que eso no sea así, pero desde ya les aviso que es una posibilidad. _

_Agradecimiento especial a mi amigo **El Ruso** por haberme ayudado en un trecho del capítulo y a mi querida Beta** Aykasha-peke.**_

_Muchísimas gracias a:_** Hahimeko-yuuka, sosaku, Squall Alexis Black Leonhe, Kaito Seishiro, jim, Vicky, Arhis, Clawy, Sandy0329, Norixblack, Mch, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, hermionedepottergranger, Anaelisa, Iserith, karla gilmore, Ignasi, Aykasha-peke, SabelaMalfoy, Pedro, Aranel Riddle, juaniweb, ValyMalfoy, gisaku, Hombre del saco, El mejor jeje, anita1989, Linus Black.**

**El Conde del Norte **

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo Veintiseis

Harry les sonrió. "¿De verdad quieren saber?"

"¡Sí!" Todos dijeron en coro.

"Bueno, qué lástima." Harry rió disimuladamente. "No sería muy inteligente de mi parte decir el nombre de mi candidate cuando todavía no me he puesto en contacto con esa persona."

Tonks puso los ojos en blanco de una manera bastante exasperada. "Muy divertido, Harry. ¿Crees que esta persona será capaz de trabajar contigo? ¿Especialmente después de todo lo que han dicho de ti? ¿De todas las cosas de las que te han culpado?"

"¿Quién puede resistir la tentación de gloria y poder?" contestó Harry. "Es una manera bastante Slytherin de lidear con alguien, pero he sido colocado en una esquina. Haré de esta persona un héroe tan grande para la comunidad mágica Británica que quizá ni siquiera tenga que sacar a Fugde de su oficina. Ellos mismos harán el trabajo por mí."

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Moody.

"Ya verán." Harry sonrió. "Creo que ya hemos cubierto suficiente los aspectos. Recuerden trabajar en hacer creer a la gente que no soy un asesino."

Todos se levantaron y Snape sacó el Traslador especial que Harry le había enviado. Estaban a punto de marcharse cuando Harry los detuvo por un momento. "¿Neville? ¿Querrías visitar a tus padres por un momento? Puedo hacer otro Traslador."

"Claro, Harry." Dijo Neville, alejándose de los demás. Los otros se marcharon y Harry y Neville abandonaron el estudio, conversando amablemente mientras realizaban el camino hacia la habitación en donde los Longbottom eran cuidados.

& & &

Harry se fijó su objetivo, movió casualmente su varita de ceniza negra y susurró un encantamiento. "Maximus twiserio aeros." Una explosión silenciosa sacudió el brazo de Harry y conjuró varias figuras, las cuales fueron violentamente lanzadas lejos de él, algunas chocando con las rocas, otras siendo lanzadas al suelo, y otras volando más de 200 metros hasta caer en el océano mientras Harry observaba con fascinación.

El estilo elemental de los hechizos era difícil de conjurar, impredecibles, y clasificados como extremadamente peligrosos, sin embargo Harry los había encontrado sumamente efectivos hasta el momento. Esos hechizos podían ser usados en contra de un gran grupo de enemigos, pero Harry estaba nervioso por el bienestar de todos aquellos que peleaban a su lado. Los resultados de los hechizos elementales no lo afectaban, pero podrían afectar a los demás.

Estaba a punto de llamar de vuelta a las figuras para intentar otro hechizo elemental cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás. Una rápida mirada a la fortaleza le reveló que Narcissa Black estaba realizando su camino por la no tan lisa orilla mientras se acercaba a su dirección.

Después de varios minutos, Narcissa estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para hablar con él. "¿Podríamos hablar… milord?" Preguntó cuidadosamente, aparentemente insegura de cómo debía llamarlo.

Harry asintió, y luego dijo en un tono bastante feliz, "Pero insisto en que me llames Harry." Luego puso su varita en otro lugar y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un lugar relativamente liso del piso.

Narcissa frunció el ceño al ver la arena sucia y las rocas puntiagudas antes de sentarse delicadamente delante de Harry. Para esta conversación, ella prefería verlo y juzgar sus reacciones. En esos momentos él la estaba estudiando con sus brillantes ojos verde esmeralda. "Lo siento." Dijo ella, queriendo golpearse a sí misma al darse cuenta que ya había perdido su compostura. Ella siempre se había sentido orgullosa porque se mantenía bien en todas las situaciones. Quizá eran sus ojos.

"¿Qué sientes?"

Se sintió incómoda por unos minutos antes de poder responder. "Por todo, supongo."

Harry le sonrió calmadamente. "¿Y qué es todo?"

"Ayudar a los Mortífagos, apoyar a gente como el Lord Oscuro, cosas como esas." Dijo Narcissa temblorosamente, tratando de pulir el tema que ella misma había traído a colación. En vez de responder, Harry continuó estudiándola reflexivamente. En un intento de llenar el silencio, Narcissa elaboró más, "También supongo que siento la actitud que he tenido."

Todavía nada. Sin embargo, continuó hablando, y antes de darse cuenta, le contó todo lo que había hecho o pensado. Hasta le dijo que una vez le metió una zancadilla a Sirius mientras bajaba por las escaleras cuando eran niños. "Así que, solo quería decir que lo siento."

"¿Qué tanto lo sientes?" preguntó Harry mientras jugaba con algunas rocas que había encontrado en la arena.

¿Qué quería decir? ¿Cómo uno podía medir el dolor por acciones pasadas? A menos que él se estuviera refiriendo al castigo. Por supuesto. Castigo. No solo ella había pasado por una vida llena de malas actitudes y odio por otras personas, sino que había cometido algunos crímenes.

Las consecuencias tenían que llegar. ¿Qué haría él? ¿La enviaría a Azkaban? Ciertamente lo haría ya que controlaba la isla. O peor. Narcissa respiró profundamente y rogó que no supiera nada acerca de la profunda cámara que se encontraba en las mazmorras de su fortaleza. "Lo suficientemente arrepentida para aceptar cualquier castigo que quieras infligir." Y de verdad estaba arrepentida.

Una expresión exasperada cruzó el rostro de Harry. "Mujer, ¿qué crees que soy? ¿Algún Lord Oscuro que tortura a la gente que comete errores? ¿O quizá un Alto Lord Asesino? Ninguna de esas cosas la hiciste en mi contra."

Narcissa hizo un sonido que no tenía algún significado particular.

"Quería saber si estás lo suficientemente arrepentida para cambiar." Preguntó Harry calmadamente. "Después de eso, está en ti descubrir cómo pagar tu deuda a la sociedad o como sea que lo quieras llamar."

"Definitivamente estoy lo suficientemente arrepentida para cambiar." Anunció Narcissa, tratando de infligir un poco de fuerza en su voz. "Pero, estaba esperando que tu me ayudaras a pagar mi deuda con la sociedad. Estás trabajando en contra del Lord Oscuro y la corrupción que hay en el Ministerio. Si me permitieras ayudarte, creo que sería un gran trecho realizado para arreglar las cosas."

"¿Entonces qué puedes hacer para ayudarme?" inquirió Harry, ahora mirando directamente a los ojos tímidos de la rubia.

Narcissa empezó a dibujar de manera floja en la arena. "Bueno, conozco a mucha gente y tengo varias conecciones. Eres poderoso, pero te faltan formas de canalizar tu poder. Podría abrir esas conexiones y ampliar tu influencia."

"Eso sería útil." Contestó Harry con tono reflexivo.

"¡Déjame hacerlo por favor!" Rogó, dándose cuenta que probablemente era su único chance de redemirse y mejorar su vida.

"Está bien entonces." Dijo Harry, levemente intimidado por su repentina actitud servil. "Puedes regresar al Castillo y decirle a Bellatrix o al ama de llaves que te consigan una mejor habitación. Habla con Reggins, estoy seguro de que será capaz de asignarte un lugar para trabajar con él. Hablaré contigo mañana sobre algunas personas que me gustaría… alejarlos de la influencia del murciélago."

Narcissa se adelantó y aterrizó en sus rodillas, causando que Harry se sobresaltara y casi cayera de espaldas. Ella agarró su mano y empezó a llenar su anillo de besos. "Gracias, gracias, gracias." Dijo una y otra vez. Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo, ella se levantó y prácticamente corrió hacia la fortaleza.

"Absolutamente chiflada." Murmuró para sí mismo. Se acostó en la arena y se permitió reírse. A lo mejor Narcissa sería capaz de ayudarlo en contactar a su candidato propuesto y si no podía, por lo menos podría ayudarlo en otras cosas.

& & &

Bellatrix cantó una canción infantil para sí misma mientras colocaba una pequeña cantidad de sangre de rata en la poción gris que estaba hirviendo. Tan pronto como el líquido rojo hizo contacto con el gris, inmediatamente paró de hervir y la mezcla se convirtió en un enfermizo tono rosado. En pocos momentos, la mezcla rosada se hizo lo suficientemente espesa y alcanzó una temperatura helada.

Varias figuras de duelo especiales fueron llamadas de sus lugares de descanso en contra de las paredes, y una por una se sumergió en el caldero con su asquerosa poción. Después Bellatrix realizó más magia para colocarlos en cada mesa.

Después de un par de hechizos limpiadores, Bellatrix realizó su camino para la nueva oficina de Narcissa. Inconscientemente, una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Su hermana finalmente había visto la luz y ahora estaba aportando sus talentos para la causa de Harry. Narcissa siempre se había desarrollado más en los círculos sociales, por lo que era más útil para contactar a magos y brujas importantes de Gran Bretaña. Era una lástima que no estaba ligada con el oficial del Ministerio del cual Harry había desarrollado un interés.

Sin embargo, Narcissa ya había probado que era útil en otras cosas y ciertamente seguiría siendo útil en el futuro. Ya había logrado poner a Harry en contacto con aquellos que trabajaban con dinero en los bajos fondos… sin importar la fuente.

Rápidamente Bellatrix llegó al vestíbulo correcto, y estaba en frente de la puerta de Narcissa. Tocó la puerta y entró para encontrar a su hermana y esposo discutiendo algo nuevo que Harry consideraba necesario. Harry le dio una sonrisa cariñosa antes de volver su atención a la especie de diagrama que Narcissa estaba realizando en un trozo de pergamino.

"Los Tremayne tienen la tendencia exasperante de quedarse neutrales durante cualquier conflicto o desacuerdo, pero dado a las circunstancias que tu planeas crear, ellos no tendrán otra opción y realizarán un movimiento beneficioso para ayudarte, aunque no se den cuenta de que tú eres el que está detrás de esos eventos." Narcissa le explicó a Haryr, mientras le sonreía enormemente a Bellatrix.

"¡Exacto!" gritó Narcissa mientras Bellatrix se sentaba y escuchaba el diálogo que se estaba llevando a cabo.

La discusión sobre las distintas posiciones de las familias continuó por varios minutos hasta que Harry se movió a la estructura del Ministerio. "No es un requerimiento que alguien tenga que ser el Jefe de un Departamento para ser Ministro, ¿cierto?"

"No necesariamente." Comentó la rubia hermana Black. "Pero, es una larga tradición y esas en ocasiones son difíciles de romper."

"¿Y no harían una excepción por alguien que es considerado un héroe? Ninguno de los Jefes de Departamentos ha hecho algo para mejorar la situación del Mundo Mágico hasta los momentos, y si mi hombre hace algo grande, sería el único en el juego."

Narcissa sonrió. "Probablemente lo harían, suponiendo que hubiera una razón lo suficientemente buena para sacar a Fudge."

"Creo que Bellatrix puede proveer suficiente basura para enterrarlo tres metros bajo tierra." Comentó Harry sardónicamente, mirando a su esposa para obtener confirmación.

Su esposa sonrió de manera predatoria. "Más de tres metros, querido."

"Entonces creo que eso lo cubre todo." Dijo Harry pensativo. "Gracias por tu tiempo, Narcissa."

"Es todo un placer, Harry." Narcissa brilló de orgullo, provocando que Harry recordara a Dobby. "Reggins quiere que termine de analizar estos reportes, por lo que los iré a buscar."

Harry se levantó, siendo seguido por Bellatrix. "Bueno, entonces no te detendré." La saludó y la pareja salió de la oficina con las manos agarradas.

"¿Alguna noticia buena de parte de Hiscophney?" inquirió Bellatrix.

Un suspiró frustrado brotó de Harry. "Nada bueno. Durante las dos últimas semanas, Voldemort ha estado atacando un pueblo cada noche. Los Mortífagos se quedan el tiempo necesario para matar a algunos muggles, torturar a un par de personas, y ya se han ido antes de que Hiscophney tenga tiempo de asemblar su equipo de ataque."

"Entonces tu obtienes todo el crédito de los ataques." Bellatrix concluyó.

"Eso lo resume."

"La gente me odia más que nunca, gracias a los explícitos detalles que la Crónica del Ministerio les provee." Dijo Harry pesimista.

Bellatrix se encogió de hombros. "Creo que eventualmente verán la verdad, amor. Ahora deberías preocuparte por el Ministerio. También necesitarás decirle a Hiscophney que cree un nuevo plan de pelea. Voldemort ha encontrado una manera de combatir a los equipos de defensa, no que él no tuviera uno antes."

& & &

Tonks observó el grande y brillante símbolo que estaba arriba de los Sortilegios Weasley y respiró profundamente. Si los gemelos no podían ser convencidos, entonces nadie podría ser convencido. Sin desperdiciar otro momento, Tonks entró a la tienda y logró realizar el camino sin causar problemas, hasta llegar al mostrador en donde los gemelos estaban trabajando en un nuevo invento, tomando ventaja de un momento lento de clientes.

"¡Hey!" Tonks los saludó, intentando infligir en su voz más confianza de la que realmente sentía.

"Es nuestra Auror predilecta." Fred sonrió.

"¿Qué podemos hacer por ti?" preguntó George.

El pecho de Tonks fue atacado interiormente por mariposas, y se tomó un momento antes de responder. "¿Cómo se sienten con respecto a todo el desastre que está rodeando a Harry?" dijo rápidamente, queriendo golpearse así misma tan pronto como repitió las palabras en su mente. Tonta, tonta, tonta.

Un silencio descendió sobre la tienda mientras los gemelos se enseriaron y aparentemente se enfocaron más en su proyecto. Finalmente Fred respondió bajito, antes de observar la tienda para ver si había personas no deseadas. "Toda la cuestión parece… bastante sospechosa."

"Sí." George estuvo de acuerdo con su hermano. "San Potter se mete en una onda asesina. Gilipolleces."

Fred le dio un codazo a George. "¡Cuidado con lo que dices! Sabes, ella es un Auror."

"¡Ella no es un lacayo de Fudge!" exclamó George, sonriendo coqueto a Tonks. "Cualquier estúpido puede ver eso."

"¿Entonces qué tal si es un lacayo de Dumbledore?" murmuró Fred.

George hizo una mueca de dolor. "No pienses en eso."

"Miren ustedes dos, no soy un lacayo ni de Fudge ni de Dumbledore." Dijo Tonks, tratando de aclarar las cosas. "¿Cómo se sienten con respecto a los ataques que han ocurrido en el norte durante las últimas dos semanas? Todo el mundo dice que Harry lo ha hecho, ¿qué piensan ustedes?"

Fred la miró sospechosamente. "¿Por qué nos estás haciendo todas esas preguntas?"

"¿Podrían confiar en mí y responder?" les rogó Tonks. "Les juro, no los voy a meter en problemas o algo parecido."

"Oh está bien." Fred aceptó.

George bajó la cosa no identificable con la que estaba trabajando y colocó sus codos en el mostrador. "Ron y Ginny llegaron de la primera villa y estuvieron horas hablando de cómo habían cachado a Harry en el acto y qué persona tan horrible era. Mamá estuvo fieramente de acuerdo y de hecho promovió la idea, y nuestro padre intentó pretender que no estaba involucrado. Era un circo bastante loco."

"Llega al punto." Fred le aconsejó.

"Oh, sí. Bueno, nos dimos cuenta que durante todo el rollo ninguno vio a Harry conjurar un hechizo o herir a los Muggles en el pueblo. Entonces mientras continuaron hablando de sus defectos, nos dimos cuenta que _nadie_ lo había visto hacer algo." Dijo George.

"¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que él es inocente?"

Tanto Fred como George alzaron sus cejas. "No esperábamos que tú o alguien más tomara esa actitud con respecto a él."

"Varios tienen esa actitud." Tonks les informó. "La mayoría de los miembros del antiguo Ejército de Dumbledore. Lupin, Moody y Snape."

"¡Snape!" Ambos gemelos exclamaron en voz muy alta.

Tonks encogió los hombros. "Supongo que él cree en la inocencia de Harry y en la habilidad de derrotar a Tu-Sabes-Quien"

"¡Supongo!" Dijo Fred muy alto.

George se veía un poco perturbado. "Hay muchos idiotas de primera clase afuera. Yo pensaba que Snape iba a ser absolutamente la última persona en creer en la inocencia de Harry. Ojalá el mundo esté listo para enfrentar la cólera de Harry Potter".

"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que tu también crees que él es inocente?" Pregunto Tonks impaciente.

"Depende de quien lo pregunta" Dijo Fred casualmente.

Tonos les sonrió. "¿Que tal si el lacayo Harry Potter te preguntara?"

"Yo creo que eso sería suficiente para nosotros". Dijo George.

& & &

Harry sacó un trozo de pergamino del bolsillo de su abrigo y lo comparó con la dirección escrita de la casa que se encontraba frente de él. Concordaban. Guardó el pergamino y examinó curiosamente la casa.

Estaba parado en una vecindad Muggle bastante rica. A pesar de eso, su apariencia más bien era modesta y se veía muy hogareña. Algo así como La Madriguera, excepto que este estaba más limpia, menos desorganizada y no tan pobre.

Esperando que las características de los dueños fuese similar, Harry Apareció en un pequeño cuarto que parecía ser algún tipo de estudio. Había un escritorio con papeles tirados por toda la mesa, la mayoría de ellos eran archivos del Ministerio vinculados con Gringotts. También había juguetes esparcidos por todo el piso y un gran estante con libros para niños de toda clase.

Conjurando un asiento, Harry se sentó y esperó, alguien podría entrar al cuarto eventualmente. Al pasar el tiempo, Harry escuchó los ruidos que la familia residente estaba haciendo. Por lo que escuchó, era una especie de tiempo de cuentos.

Después de media hora, se pudo escuchar los ruidos de las pisadas más allá de la puerta, y escuchó la voz de una mujer subiendo las escaleras pidiendo si alguien iba a subir para acostar a los niños.

"Solo un minuto, cariño. Tengo que guardar el libro". Dijo una voz masculina.

Harry se paró cuando se abrió la puerta, entrando un hombre de estatura mediana, rubio oscuro y aproximadamente de treinta años. Casualmente estaba hojeando un libro con fotos grandes.

Sintiendo la presencia de otra persona en el cuarto, el hombre se congeló abruptamente y entonces movió lentamente una de sus manos hacia el interruptor de luz. Harry no se movió para detenerlo. Las luces se prendieron y el hombre echó una mirada a Harry y casi se desmayó.

"¡Qué haces tu aquí! ¿Qué quieres?"

Una sonrisa se expandió por toda la cara de Harry mientras abría sus brazos inocentemente. "Te tengo una proposicion, Señor Mockridge".

"Fin de Capítulo"

**¡¡¡REVIEWS!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Nota de EugeBlack: Si si ya se… me tardé mucho y pido disculpas por eso. Más vale tarde que nunca, ¿no? Espero que les agrade el capítulo y me dejen muchos reviews. Nos acercamos al "final" de la historia (dado que al parecer LS ha abandonado definitivamente este maravilloso fic). _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me han dejado rr. Lo agradezco mucho._

_¡Besos!_

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #27

"¿Qué tipo de proposición podría ofrecerme alguien como tú?" Demandó saber el hombre, aparentemente insultado que una persona de la reputación de Harry se había dignado a establecer contacto con él. "No soy ningún Mortífago, tampoco acepto lo que has hecho."

Harry se encogió de hombros y movió su mano de forma casual, haciendo que dos sillas aparecieran cerca de ellos. "Lo que tengo que decir tomará más que unos pocos minutos… Cuthbert, ¿te importa si te digo así?" dijo mientras se sentaba.

Mockridge miró la silla que estaba enfrente de Harry de manera sospechosa, antes de sentarse elegantemente. Él lucía como si estuviera esperando que la silla explotara en cualquier momento. Quizá si los gemelos estuvieran por ahí. "Prefiero que me digan 'Bert', y supongo que podrás llamarme de esa forma."

"Maravilloso." Dijo Harry con un tono muy animado. "Tú puedes llamarme Harry. Ahora, como dije, vine esta noche para ofrecerte una proposición. Pero primero, quitemos algunas cosas del camino."

"¿Como tu pasatiempo actual?" preguntó Bert con tono dudoso.

Ignorando la actitud de Mockridge, Harry explicó cuidadosamente toda su historia al oficial del Ministerio, concentrándose principalmente en el hecho de que él era inocente y basándose en su anterior reputación, no tenía ninguna razón para cometer los crímenes de los que era acusado.

Bert, quien por naturaleza era una persona muy educada, escuchó la historia de Harry y de alguna manera se sentía inclinado a creer en la inocencia de Harry. "De alguna forma, supongo que puedo darte el beneficio de la duda." Le dijo cuidadosamente. "Sin embargo no sé porqué estás aquí."

Harry escogió hablar de ese tema de manera cuidadosa. "Eres el Jefe de la Oficina de Relaciones con los Elfos, ¿cierto?"

"Sí, eso es lo que hago."

"¿Sería correcto en asumir que no tuviste nada que ver con el Ministro Fudge y su asistente, Percy Weasley, cuando ellos intentaron que Gringotts se rindiera y entregara todas mis propiedades al Ministerio?"

Bert Mockridge estudió a Harry con las cejas alzadas. "Así que te enteraste de eso. Tienes que tener alguna manera, considerando el hecho de que Fudge hace todo lo posible para cubrir sus pasos." Luego suspiró. "No tuve nada que ver y me sentí muy ofendido porque Fudge pasó por encima de mí, no que hubiera hecho lo que él hizo."

"Me pregunté porqué la Crónica del Ministerio estuvo tan vago con respecto a causa del cierre." Remarcó Harry.

"La reputación del Ministro no se puede ensuciar." Dijo Mockridge con tono cínico, aparentemente olvidando con quién estaba teniendo esa conversación. "Nadie me culpa abiertamente por los problemas que tenemos con Gringotts… todavía, pero mientras los retiros decrecen, la presión que tengo sobre mí para negociar, aumenta. Todos están desesperados esperando que el banco vuelva a abrir, y esa desesperación es exponencial. La próxima semana podría encontrarme sin trabajo."

Los ojos de Harry brillaron predatoriamente. "Una de las razones principales por la que Gringotts cerró sus puertas en respuesta a las demandas inconvencionales de Fudge, es que yo soy su aliado. Firmé un contrato con Señor Oro un par de meses atrás."

"Encantado de escuchar que todavía alguien en este mundo tiene cerebro." Gruñó Bert. "He tratado de convencer a Fudge para que firme un trato más amplio e igualitario con ellos desde el día que me convertí en el jefe de la oficina. Sin embargo, ¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con el Ministerio?"

"Puedo convencer al Señor Oro para que reabra el banco." Anunció Harry, finalmente llegando al punto central de la conversación. "Si obtuvieras el crédito de la reapertura del banco, te convertirías instantáneamente en un héroe, ¿cierto?"

Las sospechas de Bert regresaron a su rostro cuando recordó que estaba hablando con Harry Potter, del cual sus intenciones eran desconocidas. "Supongo que lo sería. ¿Por qué?"

"Voldemort," dijo Harry firmemente, ignorando el respingo de Mockridge, "necesita ser detenido y Fudge es incompetente. Gran Bretaña necesita un Ministro de Magia que luche. También necesita un Ministro que sea lo suficientemente justo para reconocer mi inocencia y trabajar conmigo. Un héroe sería fácil. ¿Te gustaría ser el Ministro de Magia, Bert?"

El burócarata miró a Harry, el impacto se observaba claramente en su rostro. "¿Quieres convertirme… en el Ministro de Magia? Supongo que haría lo mejor que pudiera, pero no estoy muy seguro. ¿Piensas que es posible?"

"Es posible si estás de mi lado y entiendes que estoy luchando en contra de Voldemort, y que tampoco salgo por ahí a matar a los Muggles." Dijo Harry rápidamente.

"Supongo que puedo aceptar tu inocencia… pero oficialmente, hay ciertas dificultades." Explicó Bert. "Ningún Ministro de Magia 'honesto' puede desestimar tu supuesta culpabilidad de esa manera. Un perdón oficial está fuera de los límites. Durante la Primera Guerra, hubo problemas en esa área y ciertas restricciones fueron instituidas por el Wizengamot. Necesitas probar tu inocencia. Sin embargo, podría hacer la vista gorda, y no intentaría arrestarte o impedir tus acciones."

Harry estaba decepcionado, pero entendió. "Ya veo."

"Si fuera el Ministro, te daría otro juicio, pero Lucius Malfoy está muerto. Tus seguidores se encargaron de eso cuando San Mungo fue atacado."

"No, no te preocupes por eso." Dijo Harry. "La pregunta es, ¿estás de mi lado? ¿Aceptarías la posición de Ministro y trabajarías conmigo en la lucha contra Voldemort?"

Bert estaba a punto de responder cuando la puerta se abrió para admitir a una mujer levemente irritada. "¿Qué te ha tomado tanto tiempo?" demandó saber, mirando a su alrededor para ver qué hacía su esposo. Gritó cuando vio a Harry.

Ambos hombres se levantaron rápidamente y antes de que Harry pudiera iniciar un hechizo silencioso, Bert había callado a su esposa, quien todavía lucía aterrada. "¿Podrías dejar que lo piense?" preguntó Mockridge.

Harry asintió. "Sí, por supuesto. Mándame una lechuza cuando tomes tu decisión."

"Lo haré." Respondió Mockridge.

"Bien." Dijo Harry. "Te dejaré solo para que le expliques todo a tu encantadora esposa." Les hizo un gesto de despedida, sacó una de las varitas de su abrigo, y Apareció a Nair'icaix.

& & &

"¿No habías planeado hacer algo más aparte de estudiar para los exámenes?" preguntó Ron.

Hermione levantó la mirada de los papeles, mapas, libros y diagramas que estaban desperdigados en una de las mesas de la sala común de Gryffindor. "Hice algo." Respondió. "Después supongo que me distraje. ¿Vas a la práctica?"

"Esta noche no hay entrenamiento de Quidditch, sin embargo saldré y volaré un poco. Tengo que estar listo para los cazadores de Ravenclaw. Aunque creo que no serán mucho problema." Respondió, de manera algo arrogante.

"Diviértete." Hermione dijo de forma distraída mientras sacaba una copia de la Crónica del Ministerio y examinaba un artículo que detallaba uno de los ataques de Harry en una villa muggle en la costa norte.

Ron asintió. "Lo haré. No olvides tomarte un tiempo libre." Luego salió a través del postrato, dejando atrás una silenciosa pero ocupada sala común. Casi todos estaban estudiando para los exámenes.

Después de leer el artículo, Hermione fue capaz de obtener el verdadero nombre de la villa muggle. Colocó el periódico a un lado y encontró un mapa que tenía varias marcas. La locación de la villa atacada fue encontrada y Hermione rápidamente marcó una 'X' con su pluma.

Siendo el último ataque ocurrido, Hermione había terminado sus marcas. Sopló sobre el mapa para acelerar el proceso de secado de la tinta y luego observó su trabajo manual. Una línea de X adornaban la costa norte. Había un pequeño modelo en la violencia. La línea de X no estaba en orden, por lo que era imposible identificar precisamente dónde y cuándo sería el próximo ataque. Pero ahora podía realizar algunas adivinaciones.

Mientras Hermione contemplaba y estudiaba el mapa, Ginny terminó su tarea y caminó hacia la mesa. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Pensaba que sería capaz de anticipar algunos de los ataques de Harry." Dijo Hermione con un tono vago.

"¿Es para avisarles con anticipación a Fudge y a Dumbledore para que envíen a sus Aurores?" inquirió Ginny, ligeramente impresionada con lo que Hermione había hecho en el mapa. ¿Alguien había pensado en eso?

Hermione suspiró. "No, no puedo predecir los ataques, y los Aurores son muy pocos para que estén en cada villa posible."

"¿Entonces para qué lo hiciste?"

"Bueno, he estado pensando." Dijo Hermione con un tono bajo, intentando que sus emociones no salieran de forma incontrolable. "Yo era una de las amigas de Harry, y me he dado cuenta que quizá no le estamos dando mucho chance. Aunque él sea malo, debemos intentar redimirlo. Creo que le debemos eso, como mínimo."

El rostro de Ginny se quedó innaturalmente impasivo. "¿Así que intentarás ir a alguna de esas villas y esperar que él ataque en la que tú estarás? ¿Luego qué? 'Hola Harry, ¿puedes darme un momento de tu diversión para que nos tomemos una taza de té?'"

"¡No!" exclamó Hermione. "No lo sé." Suspiró. "Simplemente tengo esta sensación de que debería intentar algo así. A lo mejor tendré suerte."

"Bueno… entonces buena suerte." Dijo Ginny, sonando un poco extraña. Caminó y subió por las escaleras que iban hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

Hermione asintió, apenas dándose cuenta de la salida de Ginny y tomó un trozo blanco de pergamino, empezó a escribir de manera metódica una lista de las villas y pueblos que podrían tener chance de ser atacados. Ahora, el siguiente paso. Hacer una lista era una cosa. Ir a las villas, especialmente cuando el período de clases no había terminado era otra cosa. Quizá Dumbledore podría ayudarla.

No mucho tiempo después, Hermione estaba subiendo las escaleras de la oficina del Director, la lista de las villas firmemente agarrada por su mano sudada. Él tenía que decir que sí. ¿Qué haría ella si él no aceptaba? Entonces olvídate del verano.

Entró a la oficina y encontró al profesor Dumbledore y al Ministro de Magia, quienes estaban compartiendo una bebida. Dumbledore reconoció su presencia con un asentimiento y una sonrisa, Fudge se levantó y sonrió ampliamente. "Señorita Granger, qué agradable verla. Las declaraciones que usted y el señor Weasley dieron han sido invaluables para el Ministerio en estas últimas semanas."

"Gracias, Ministro." Hermione dijo con tono nervioso.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?" preguntó Dumbledore mientras Fudge regresaba a su bebida, contento de esperar y escuchar a la alumna y al profesor.

Hermione observó de reojo a Fudge. Probablemente él no apreciaría sus motivos. "He investigado un poco y he encontrado un leve prototipo asociado con los ataques de Harry. Es imposible precedir dónde y cuándo atacará, pero me gustaría tener el chance de visitar aleatoriamente las villas y esperar que él esté allí. Tengo una lista de posibles ataques."

"¿Para qué?" inquirió Dumbledore.

"Alguien necesita hablar con Harry." Respondió nerviosa Hermione. "Quizá pueda ver la razón." Esa no era toda la razón, pero no tenía sentido explicar más a fondo. Especialmente con el Ministro en la habitación.

Fudge se levantó. "Dudo que vea alguna razón, señorita Granger. Pero de todas formas me gusta su plan. Si pudiéramos tener testigos visuales que testificaran que Harry es responsable, entonces el público responderá más abiertamente a nuestros intentos de luchar en su contra. Si usted está ahí, quizá podrá ganar información acerca de los ataques en general."

Dumbledore frunció el ceño ante el Ministro. "¿Cómo puedes aprobar que una de mis estudiantes se ponga en peligro de esa manera?"

"¡Sin sentido! Ella es una bruja joven muy capacitada, y se encontrará bien." Dijo Fudge, sin prestarle atención al anciano profesor. "Sin embargo tendremos que arreglar el método de transportación. Puedo preparar un traslador especial que estará programado para que la lleve a cualquiera de las villas."

"Eso sería maravilloso." Hermione dijo con el tono más calmado que pudo.

Fudge asintió de forma importante. "Si me deja tener la lista, me encargaré de obtener el traslador."

Hermione le dio la lista. "Muy bien entonces, estaré esperando por ese traslador."

Ella asintió a los dos hombres, Fudge quien lucía inmensamente satisfecho y Dumbledore quien lucía ligeramente desaprobador, y luego salió de la oficina. Quizá esto ayudaría a disminuir la enorme culpa que sentía y que le costaba mucho superar.

También podría crear problemas. Ginny no había lucido muy emocionada, y podría estar inclinada a decírselo a Ron. Poco sabía lo muy equivocada que estaba con respecto a los sentimientos de Ginny.

& & &

Después de su conversación con Hermione, Ginny se había apurado para llegar a los dormitorios. Abrió la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas de quinto año y entró a la vacía habitación. Después de lanzar sus cosas al suelo, Ginny colapsó en su enorme cama.

Mientras yacía ahí, no pudo evitar pensar en lo que había ocurrido en la sala común. Pensó que era muy extraño que Hermione, una de las antiguas mejores amigas de Harry y una de las principales testigos en su contra, quisiera salir para ayudarlo.

La cosa que la preocupaba más era que ella tenía una deuda de vida con Harry. Ella no había hecho nada, y ahora tampoco estaba haciendo nada. Estos pensamientos preocuparon tanto a la más joven de los Weasley que empezó a derramar amargas lágrima de auto recriminación.

& & &

La mañana llegó y Harry se levantó. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos ni se levantó de la cama porque no podía evitar disfrutar la sensación de tener a Bellatrix pegada a su cuerpo. Harry no estaba seguro, pero pensaba que ella podría estar despierta también.

Cuando ella abruptamente se tensó y dejó de respirar por un momento, Harry se sintió casi seguro de que estaba despierta. Antes de que le pudiera preguntar si algo malo ocurría, Bellatrix lanzó la cobija a un lado y corrió directa hacia el baño.

Casi inmediatamente, Harry podía escuchar las sonoras arcadas. Frunciendo el ceño, se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Cuando entró la encontró vomitando en el inodoro. Afortunadamente, terminó rápido. "¿Estás enferma?" preguntó.

Bellatrix sacudió su cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y bajaba el inodoro. Luego se lavó la boca. "Se llama malestar matutino."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Comúnmente afecta a las mujeres embarazadas." Explicó Bellatrix mientras aparecía una bandeja de plata con galletas de soda y un vaso de agua.

"Oh." Dijo Harry, el significado de sus palabras todavía no se había registrado en su nebulosa mente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entendiera. "¡Oohhhhhh! ¿Quieres decir que… que estás embarazada?"

Harry vio como la sonrisa más grande aparecía en el rostro de Bellatrix mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo besaba una vez que él regreso el abrazo. "Sí, estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres durante las Navidades o a comienzos de enero. No estoy segura de cuándo fue la fecha exacta de concepción, pero cada cálculo y hechizo ha indicado que ésa será la fecha."

"Eso es maravilloso." Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Iba a ser padre. ¿Acaso todo hombre se sentía así cuando se enteraba de que iba a ser padre? Esperaba que fuera así. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo malo?"

Bellatrix sonrió conocedora. "Otra cosa que vomitar como desgraciada, el resto está todo bien. Malestar matutino no es nada nuevo para las futuras madres. Nada de qué preocuparse en el departamento de salud."

"Bien." Dijo Harry antes de abrazarla más fuerte y besarla.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama, sosteniéndose y comtemplando silenciosamente este nuevo desarrollo. Bella estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Con todas las corridas del baño a la cama, la ayudaba a tener algo en que pensar para apartar sus pensamientos de su desordenado estómago.

Mientras ella hacía eso, Harry pensaba en todas las cosas que podía hacer con su hijo. Harry estaba determinado en que su hijo tendría todas las cosas que él nunca tuvo. Bella sonrió mientras Harry le daba pequeños besos en su rostro, hasta que él se sintió tan feliz por su futura paternidad que capturó los labios de su esposa. Bella estaba disfrutando toda la atención que Harry le daba en este momento tan tierno. Sonrió felizmente y mentalmente se alegró mientras pensaba qué había hecho en su vida para merecer esto.

Fin de Capítulo

**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**REVIEWS**


	28. Chapter 28

_Nota de EugeBlack: ¡Feliz año a todos mis queridos lectores! Finalmente terminé la traducción de este capítulo, ya estamos en la recta final, Lord Silvere todavía no ha actualizado, y la última noticia que he recibido es que NO TIENE CONTACTO CON UNA COMPUTADORA._

_¿A DÓNDE COÑO SE FUE? ¿A UN RETIRO ESPIRITUAL EN EL TIBET? ¿AL YOSEMITE? ¿AL PICO MÁS ALTO DE LOS ANDES? ¿GRAN CAÑÓN? ¿DESIERTO DE NUEVO MÉXICO? ¿LO LLAMARON PARA LA RESERVA DE IRAK? (Dios permita que no) ¿DÓNDE COÑO ESTÁ QUE NO TIENE ACCESO A UNA PC?_

_Bueno, ya que ventilé mi frustración, también podremos suponer que todavía está vivo… por lo menos ;;_

_Espero que este chap les guste, es lo último que publicaré antes de entrar en los espantosos parciales la semana que viene. ¡Y luego los exámenes finales! ¡Qué horror! Pero bueh, luego de que todo termine, habré pasado al quinto semestre, si Dios quiere. _

_Para los que estén interesados en buenos fics Dark Harry y Azkaban Harry en inglés y español, tengo un grupo C2 con varias recomendaciones. _

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **Hombre del Saco, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, Kaito Seishiro, saku, Vicky, sosaku, Sandy0329, Aykasha-peke, NorixBlack, Heero Ainur, FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter, Pedro I, Anaelisa, Sabela, Kat Klauffman, Bellatrix Black, victor black, jorgemtz88, flo**

_Aykasha-peke, dedicado especialmente para ti, semi regalito tardío de cumpleaños. TQMM wapa. Hey ya tienes 18, ya eres grande! _

**Previamente:**

"_Oh." Dijo Harry, el significado de sus palabras todavía no se había registrado en su nebulosa mente. No pasó mucho tiempo para que entendiera. "¡Oohhhhhh! ¿Quieres decir que… que estás embarazada?"_

_Harry vio como la sonrisa más grande aparecía en el rostro de Bellatrix mientras ella lo abrazaba fuertemente y lo besaba una vez que él regreso el abrazo. "Sí, estoy embarazada. Vamos a ser padres durante las Navidades o a comienzos de enero. No estoy segura de cuándo fue la fecha exacta de concepción, pero cada cálculo y hechizo ha indicado que ésa será la fecha."_

"_Eso es maravilloso." Dijo Harry con una pequeña sonrisa. Iba a ser padre. ¿Acaso todo hombre se sentía así cuando se enteraba de que iba a ser padre? Esperaba que fuera así. "¿Te sientes bien? ¿Hay algo malo?"_

_Bellatrix sonrió conocedora. "Otra cosa que vomitar como desgraciada, el resto está todo bien. Malestar matutino no es nada nuevo para las futuras madres. Nada de qué preocuparse en el departamento de salud."_

"_Bien." Dijo Harry antes de abrazarla más fuerte y besarla. _

_Pasaron el resto de la mañana en la cama, sosteniéndose y comtemplando silenciosamente este nuevo desarrollo. Bella estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de su esposo, escuchando el latir de su corazón. Con todas las corridas del baño a la cama, la ayudaba a tener algo en que pensar para apartar sus pensamientos de su desordenado estómago. _

_Mientras ella hacía eso, Harry pensaba en todas las cosas que podía hacer con su hijo. Harry estaba determinado en que su hijo tendría todas las cosas que él nunca tuvo. Bella sonrió mientras Harry le daba pequeños besos en su rostro, hasta que él se sintió tan feliz por su futura paternidad que capturó los labios de su esposa. Bella estaba disfrutando toda la atención que Harry le daba en este momento tan tierno. Sonrió felizmente y mentalmente se alegró mientras pensaba qué había hecho en su vida para merecer esto. _

**& & &**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #28

Después de un pacífico y calmado almuerzo, Harry y Bellatrix decidieron mutuamente que necesitaban separarse para que él pudiera hacer sus respectivos asuntos y ella trabajar en sus variados proyectos y estudios.

Cuando Harry entró a su oficina tarareando una animada canción, encontró que una carta de Cuthbert Mockridge lo estaba esperando. Harry rápidamente tomó asiento y rompió el sello que hacía que el pergamino permaneciera cerrado. Abrió la carta y leyó.

_Querido Sr. P-_

_Mi esposa y yo hemos decidido que su generosa propuesta será beneficiosa para todas las partes pertinentes, por lo que acepto. Evite usar una lechuza hasta nuevas noticias. Para trabajar en los detalles necesarios, siéntase libre de llamarse durante las altas horas de la tarde o en cualquier noche. _

'_B' M_

Harry sonrió mientras arrugaba la carta y con un movimiento de su mano lo incineró. Era bueno saber que Mockridge era inteligente y lo suficientemente cuidadoso para saber que una lechuza podría ser interceptada. Aunque él dudaba que cualquier carta llevada por el único y diferente sistema postal de Nair'icaix pudiera ser interceptada, tenía que admitir que lo mejor era no tener secretos escritos en papel.

**& & &**

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" gritó Narcissa, reaccionando como si fuera una mujer mucho más joven mientras abrazaba a su hermana, quien apenas había llegado a su nueva y mucho más confortable habitación. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había estado envuelta en un embarazo de algún miembro de la familia. "¿Qué dijo Harry cuando le contaste?"

Bellatrix sonrió feliz, se sentó en la esquina de la cama de Narcissa y se dejó caer hacia atrás. "Estaba bastante sorprendido. Después de todo, ¿cuántos hombres de su edad de enteran que sus esposas están embarazadas? Lo primero que me preguntó fue si yo me sentía bien. ¡Después nos besamos y nos mimamos durante toda la mañana!"

"Desearía estar casada con un hombre que me tratara de esa manera. Cuando le dije a Lucius que estaba embarazada, lo primero que me preguntó fue si sería o no un varón. No sé qué hubiera hecho si Draco hubiera resultado ser una niña." Dijo Narcissa mientras se unía a Bellatrix en la cama.

Bellatrix sonrió y dio una respuesta vaga, debido al hecho de que todavía estaba disfrutando del tiempo que ella y Harry habían disfrutado en la mañana. "Probablemente hubiera rechazado a la criatura y te hubiera embarazado de nuevo, tan pronto como fuera posible."

"Posiblemente." Narcissa estuvo de acuerdo. "Por supuesto, esta reacción es mejor de la que hubieras recibido de parte de Rodolphus. Me imagino que él hubiera estado enormemente perturbado ante el prospecto de paternidad."

"Sí, lo hubiera estado." Indicó Bellatrix con tono triste. "Pero ahora tengo a alguien que, al igual que yo, quiere tener hijos." Bellatrix pausó cuando de nuevo llegaron lágrimas de alegría a su rostro. "Todavía no puedo creer que él quiere tener hijos conmigo… y que vamos a ser padres. Voy a ser mamá."

Narcissa simplemente sostuvo a su hermana mientras permanecían en silencio, contemplando el tema hasta que la hermana rubia decidió hablar. "Soy una madre, pero una que no es muy buena."

"No te eches la culpa de lo que ha pasado con Draco…" empezó Bellatrix a decir lentamente. "Realmente Lucius nunca te dio el chance de ser una verdadera madre."

"Quizá tengas razón." Narcissa suspiró. "Pero nunca lo sabré, ¿o sí? Hablemos de temas más felices. ¿Has pensado en algún nombre?"

**& & &**

Mockridge entró a su sala de estar e hizo una mueca cuando vio que Harry estaba sentado en una silla localizada en una oscura esquina. "No me va a dar una oportunidad de cambiar mi opinión, ¿o me equivoco?"

"No," empezó a decir Harry. "No lo haré. También quiero que empecemos a realizar los planes lo más pronto posible. El tiempo jugará un papel importante en cómo las cosas se desarrollan. Si salvas el día demasiado pronto, no apreciarán tanto tus esfuerzos. Por el otro lado, si el banco no abre pronto, ¿cuál es el punto?"

"Está bien." Aceptó Bert. "Su razonamiento es bastante válido."

"¿Dónde está tu esposa?" inquirió Harry.

Bert se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba. "Ella ha decidido que será mejor si se mantiene ignorante de nuestros planes. Posible negación, si lo quiere ver de esa manera. Por supuesto, tengo la impresión de que todavía sospecha de usted."

"Naturalmente." Murmuró Harry. Él entendía la actitud de la esposa de Mockridge, pero igual molestaba. Ser tratado como una paria de la sociedad por gente por la que él había tenido un respecto básico, le dolía.

Mockridge inmediatamente se lanzó a la discusión de los planes que tenían que hacer. "El Ministerio, o mejor dicho Fudge, controla los medios de comunicación. WWN siempre ha estado bajo el control del Ministerio, y la Crónica del Ministerio ha asumido la entrega de los periódicos a los antiguos suscriptores de El Profeta. Si el banco abre, como usted cree que puede arreglar, ¿cómo le vamos a comunicar al público que 'fue gracias a mí'?"

"Ese es un obstáculo difícil." Dijo Harry tranquilamente mientras pensaba el problema. "Tendremos que comunicarlo directamente y esperar que lo que digamos corra de boca en boca."

Bert sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y conjuró un plato de galletas. "Entonces una multitud tendrá que estar reunida. Debe ser algún tipo de evento público o conferencia. Pero para que se reunan deben tener alguna motivación. ¿A quién escucharía una cantidad de gente?" ponderó Mockridge en voz alta mientras comía unas galletas y le indicaba a Harry que hiciera lo mismo.

"No creo que seas capaz de atraer a tanta gente como lo sería el Jefe de la Oficina de Enlace de Duendes." Dijo Harry en tono sardónico mientras agarraba el plato de galletas.

"Cierto." Confesó Mockridge.

Harry sonrió. "Me atrevería a decir que los duendes podrían hacerlo. Actualmente Gringotts tiene a todo el mundo mágico agarrado por las gargantas, a través de sus cuentas bancarias. La gente irá a Gringotts si el banco tiene algo que decir, especialmente si hay la posibilidad de que el banco abra."

"Está bien." Asintió Bert. "Si su influencia es tan amplia como usted clama, no debería ser ningún problema para usted convencer a los duendes encargados del banco para que llamen a algún tipo de conferencia. La Crónica no podrá ignorar este tipo de anunciamiento, y aunque lo hiciese, Gringotts enviaría cartas a todos sus clientes."

"Siguiente pregunta: ¿cuándo tendrán su conferencia los duendes?" preguntó Harry lentamente. "¿Sería sabio anunciar que tu estás empezando las negociaciones, o simplemente anunciar que has 'negociado' la reapertura el día antes de la conferencia?"

Mockridge se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que algo medio. Si el evento es algo que ellos han estado esperando, entonces mi 'logro' no sería tan apreciado y Fudge tendría tiempo para clamar que era su idea y que había estado trabajando duro para apoyarme. Por el otro lado, si es anunciado el día antes, ellos tendrán su dinero y no pensarán más en mí."

"¿Qué tal si anunciamos que se ha logrado un acuerdo y que el banco reabrirá una semana antes de la fecha en que realmente abrirá?" sugirió Harry. "De esa manera, ellos todavía estarán molestos por su dinero, y esperarán ansiosamente el día en que abra de nuevo y sí recordarán al hombre que salvó el día."

"Asumiendo por supuesto que no enloquezcan con su dinero guardado, y al mismo tiempo olvidando la presente situación e ir al banco y sacar más dinero como si nada hubiera pasado." Bert sonrió. "Eso es lo que mi esposa haría y yo también, si me gustara ir de compras."

Harry mordisqueó una de sus galletas de forma reflexiva mientras consideraba el punto válido que Mockridge había hecho. "Ahí es en donde el tiempo correcto entra en acción. Tenemos que esperar a que la gente no tenga más dinero para gastar. Todos necesitan estar a pocos milímetros del final de la línea."

"¿Y cuál sería el final de esa línea?"

"Si la cruzamos, lo sabremos." Dijo Harry, sonriendo ante su humor fatalista. "Tú estás envuelto en el Ministerio y estás más calificado para hacer juicios acerca de la sociedad que yo, ya que de alguna forma yo estoy removido de todo lo que está pasando. Yo, por el otro lado, estoy más conectado con los duendes, los cuales son expertos de economía. Ambos necesitaremos tener nuestros oídos abiertos a cualquier cosa."

"¿Y qué tal si minamos la opinión pública de Fudge?" preguntó Mockridge.

Harry se levantó, comunicando que su conversación estaba casi terminada. "Me encargaré de eso. Cuando llegue el momento de anunciar la reapertura de Gringotts, empezaré a hacer uso de cierta… información que mi esposa consiguió gracias a las conexiones de su hermana."

"¿Y qué pasa con un acuerdo actual con los duendes? Luciría mejor si hay algún tipo de documento que tenga mi firma, y el Ministerio técnicamente necesita negociar algunos… procedimientos con los duendes."

"Te dejaré saber cuándo puedo arreglar una reunión favorable con todos. Sería mejor si no te dejo caer sobre los duendes antes de que ellos sepan." Dijo Harry.

Bert hizo una mueca cuando se levantó. "Sí, ellos no aprecian las sorpresas. ¿Y la comunicación entre nosotros? ¿Me seguirá visitando para saber lo que he aprendido de la situación?"

"No," dijo Harry mientras sacudía su cabeza, "demasiadas reuniones podría provocar que descubrieran nuestras conexiones. Mediremos el estado socioeconómico de la sociedad en una escala del cero al diez. Diez es ahora, y cero indicará el momento apropiado para reabrir el banco. Cuando sientas que las cosas han empeorado ligeramente, mándame un correo con un número nueve escrito."

"Es una buena idea. ¿Qué pasará cuando le mande un cero?"

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en el rostro de Harry. "Fudge sufrirá un golpe final. Mis seguidores o yo cordinaremos las cosas contigo en algún momento. Me mantendré en contacto para informarte de la reunión con los duendes."

"Está bien." Dijo Mockridge, mostrando por primera vez su incomodidad ante el plan perpetuado. "Simplemente esperaré a que me contacte y tendré un ojo puesto en la situación."

"Has eso." Dijo Harry mientras saca de su túnica la varita de ceniza negra. "Que tengas buenas noches."

Con un suave sonido, dejó solo a Cuthbert Mockridge con sus pensamientos. En un instante, Harry estaba parado afuera de la habitación principal de Nair'icaix. Era bastante tarde, por lo que cuando entró, vio que su esposa ya se había ido a la cama.

Una sonrisa pacífica cruzó su rostro mientras rápidamente cambiaba su ropa por un short y una franela muggle. Se sentía bien llegar a casa y encontrarse con una amorosa esposa y futura familia. Subió a la cama tan suave como pudo para no perturbar a Bellatrix, pero descubrió que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

Ella lo había estado esperando, mientras yacía en la cama como si estuviera dormida. Sin decir nada, se giró hacia él y enterró su rostro en su hombro y se pegó lo más posible a él, mientras suspiraba tranquilamente.

**& & &**

Una ola de excitación y decepción recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione mientras respondía la última pregunta del examen final de Historia de la Magia. Los exámenenes finales habían terminado y en pocos días, los estudiantes de Hogwarts realizarían el camino a casa… asumiendo que todavía estuvieran vivos.

Irónicamente, el éxamen había cubierto el tema de las rebeliones de los duendes. Con el pasar de las semanas, se sentía claramente el efecto del cierre del banco, y el Ministro Fudge había sido incapaz de hacer algo. Los ataques en el norte habían continuado y Fudge había intentado rescatar su decreciente popularidad al soltar fieras promesas de atrapar al Señor Polairix y hacer justicia, aunque realmente era incapaz de hacer algo en contra de Harry.

El pequeño proyecto de Hermione de intentar atrapar a Harry en el acto se había puesto en pausa debido a los exámenes y otros proyectos. Aunque Fudge no había perdido tiempo y le había preparado un traslador especial, Hermione no había tenido tiempo de darle buen uso.

Esa era la razón de su excitación y decepción acerca del final de los exámenes. Normalmente ella amaba realizar los exámenes y mostrar sus conocimientos para recibir la aprobación de los instructores, pero ese sentimiento normal había sido contraatacado por sus planes de visitar una potencial villa de ataque en la noche del último ataque.

Ese sentimiento había sido ampliamente magnificado por el hecho de que cada villa atacada había estado en su lista de potenciales ataques. Ahora lo que necesitaba era un poco de suerte. Por mas insensible que fuera admitirlo, las villas atacadas que habían sido sacadas de su lista dejaba un mayor chance de conseguir más pronto la villa correcta.

"¡Hermione!"

"¿Qué?" respondió automáticamente la chica, mientras salía de los pensamientos en los que se había sumido. Aparentemente Ron había intentado obtener su atención durante varios minutos.

"Me estaba preguntando si querrías ir al lago por un rato de descanso y relajación." Le explicó Ron de forma impaciente.

Hermione miró su reloj y suspiró. "Lo siento, Ron, pero tengo un compromiso esta noche y no tengo suficiente tiempo para ir al lago. ¿Quizá mañana?"

"Está bien." Ron suspiró. "¿Entonces nos vemos más tarde?"

"Quizá." Dijo Hermione, evadiendo sus verdaderas intenciones. "Entonces nos vemos mas tarde." Entonces, para prevenir que Ron hiciera mas preguntas, aceleró su paso y llegó a la Torre Gryffindor, en donde dejó las notas con las que había repasado antes del examen.

Rápidamente cambió sus túnicas por otro atuendo que la ayudaría a fundirse entre los habitantes de la villa escogida, e inmediatamente sacó de su armario el cubo de madera que servía como traslador especial.

Sin desperdiciar ni un momento más, murmuró el código de activación y después de un corto jalón, se encontró de pie en un discreto callejón en una de las villas aleatorias. No estaba segura cuál era, porque en realidad no importaba la primera vez.

Respondiendo al gruñido de su estómago, Hermione salió del callejón y caminó por la calle, en dirección al primer bar que encontró. Los clientes la miraron de forma extraña debido a que no era del área, pero en términos generales la ignoraron.

¿Ocurriría un ataque ahí? Se preguntó Hermione. ¿Esa noche? Esos pensamientos provacaron que temblara levemente. Cuando el hombre brusco que estaba detrás del mostrador le pregunto qué quería, replicó de forma inconsciente. "Pescado y papas fritas, y una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor."

"¿Una qué?" preguntó el hombre.

Hermione quizo golpearse. ¿Cómo podría lidiar con un posible ataque si ni siquiera podía ordenar comida normal en un bar muggle? Aparentemente los exámenes la habían agotado más de lo esperado. Recobrando sus sentidos, rápidamente cambió su orden. "Solo agua, por favor."

El hombre la miró sospechosamente, pero de todas maneras cumplió la orden. Pocos momentos después, se encontraba en una mesa vacía masticando de manera mecánica su comida. Podría haber estado masticando la comida más asquerosa, pero no se habría dado cuenta.

Miró su reloj. 6:07. Los ataques usualmente comenzaban entre las seis y las diez. El último había sido alrededor de las nueve, y el anterior a ese alrededor de las ocho y media. La lógica dictaría que el siguiente sería entre las nueve y media y diez. Pero Harry era lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que era malo ser predecible. Por lo tanto, atacaría antes. Quizá. Ya eran más de las seis.

Hermione sacudió sus pensamientos y se sorprendió al ver que ya no quedaba mas comida. Hasta se había tomado el agua, aunque no se había dado cuenta. Antes de volver a hundirse en sus reflexiones, una explosión sacudió la villa. Aparentemente, no iba a decepcionarse.

**& & &**

Draco rió mientras veía a los muggles que momentos antes habían tenido un día pacífico. Ahora, sin embargo, estaban corriendo y gritando, inseguros acerca de quiénes eran sus atacantes, o porqué estaban siendo bombardeados.

"Concentren sus ataques en las casas y tiendas muggles." Siseó en voz alta Voldemort a los Mortífagos que estaban vestidos de gris en vez del tradicional negro. "Las fuerzas del Conde de Trazkaban contraatacarán en unos quince minutos como mucho. El Ministerio en veinte minutos. Debemos irnos antes de que los Aurores lleguen."

Draco siguió a Voldemort a través de las pintorescas calles mientras los Mortífagos empezaban a conjurar explosivos en dirección a las casas, y en ocasiones en dirección a la gente. Aunque Voldemort siempre disfrutaba torturar a cualquiera, sangre pura, mestizo, Mortífago, No Mortífago, o Muggle en cualquier momento del día, ahora simplemente se dedicaba a hacer lo necesario, dirigir el ataque de sus Mortífagos.

Aunque él también era un Mortífago, Draco estaba evitando conjurar maldiciones. Voldemort le había prohibido realizar magia de ningún tipo. Malfoy pensaba que quizá era porque el Señor Oscuro sospechaba que Dumbledore había colocado secretamente hechizos trazadores en las varitas de los estudiantes, después de que Potter había sido arrestado. Aunque Draco creía que era poco probable, Voldemort estaba a cargo.

Sin embargo, cuando giraron en una esquina, la oportunidad de hacer algo más que observar se le presentó. Una sonrisa malvada apareció en el rostro del rubio Slytherin mientras veía a nadie más que a Hermione Granger. "Milord, creo que hay alguien que le debería presentar."

**& & &**

Hermione sacó la varita de su bolsillo y salió a la calle. Con un poco de esperanza, podría llegar a Harry antes de que él y sus seguidores desaparecieran o antes de que ella se hiriera fuertemente. Tan pronto como salió del edificio, vio a los hombres vestidos de gris, lanzando maldiciones por todos lados.

Todos lucían abrigos del exacto color que Harry y sus seguidores vistieron durante la confrontación que hubo después del primer ataque. Dudas acerca de la culpabilidad de Harry abandonaron su mente. Ahí estaba la prueba.

Con coraje hizo lo mejor que pudo para disminuir el daño que estaba siendo inflingido y prevenirlo a través de una lucha con los guerreros. Sus hechizos aturdidores no estaban ayudando mucho. Tan pronto como uno caía, era inmediatamente revivido por algún compañero. Era como si la meta principal fuera prevenir muertes o capturas, en vez de destruir.

De repente escuchó una voz que congeló su sangre y huesos. "Hola, sangresucia."

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la mueca de Draco Malfoy y con el mago que todos temían… Lord Voldemort. "Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?" jadeó, absolutamente horrorizada.

"¿Qué más? Arruinando la reputación de Potter." Se mofó Draco.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" susurró Hermione, la verdad acerca de la inocencia de Harry apenas estaba empezando a entrar en su cerebro.

Voldemort se dirigió al muchacho, ignorando la presencia de Hermione. "¿Y esta es la bruja más brillante de tu generación, Draco?" preguntó Voldemort con un tono de asco. Ni siquiera esperó por una respuesta. "No tenemos tiempo para esto. Lidiaremos con ella después."

"¿D-d-después?" tartamudeó Hermione.

"¿De verdad crees que voy a permitir que le digas a todo el mundo quienes atacaron 'realmente' esta villa?" inquirió Voldemort, con un toque de desdeño en su voz.

Hermione simplemente sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de pensar claramente mientras un torrente de ideas corría por su mente. Harry, Azkaban, Hogwarts, la Orden, los Weasley, sus padres, y Ron. Estaba tan confundida que ni siquiera levantó su varita en señal de autodefensa cuando Voldemort siseó un oscuro conjuro. Sus confusos pensamientos fueron apartados completamente cuando la oscuridad la clamó.

"Fin de Capítulo"

**¡REVIEWS!**


	29. Chapter 29

_Nota de EugeBlack:¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, aprovechando que tengo unos días libres antes de empezar el siguiente semestre (ya estoy a mitad de carrera, yuju)._

_A partir de este capítulo las cosas empiezan a agarrar un poco de fuerza, en preparación a la EXTRAVAGANZA del capítulo 30 (el siguiente)… donde LS se antojó de hacer un capítulo de 10mil palabras para satisfacer a sus lectores que se quejaban por los capítulos cortos. Y me imagino que ustedes estarán satisfechos… ¡pues yo no! Si hay algún alma caritativa que sepa traducir inglés… pleaseeeeeeeeee help me! Nada más en pensar en esas 10mil palabras ya quiero lanzarme por la ventana del balcón. --_

_Ahora en otra nota menos agradable para ustedes… debido a la poca cantidad de rr recibidos en el chap anterior… me voy a poner exigente. Con la cantidad de lista de favoritos que tiene este fic (más de 100), y la cantidad de hits por capítulos (mínimo 700), siento que no estoy recibiendo muchos rr últimamente, lo cual me frustra enormemente debido a que una de mis adicciones son los rr. Así que… **a partir de ahora mínimo 30 rr** _

_Exigente? Quizá. Exagerada? No, podría pedir 77 (mi número predilecto). Así que por favor eviten enviar howlers por considerarme "desconsiderada" o "riquita"… recuerden que esto es una traducción que me ha costado bastante, y mi única "paga" son los rr… xD_

_Muchísimas gracias a _**Anaelisa, Sandy0329, jorgemtz88, Kaito Seishiro, NorixBlack, Devil Lady Hitokiri, Chris-McLoud, Pedro I, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, anon.**

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #29

"Los TIMOS han terminado." Pensó Ginny feliz, mientras se despertaba y rodaba en su enorme cama. Ahora tenía que enfocarse en una importante decisión. Salir de la cama y comer, o dormir una hora mas. Su apetito terminó ganando la batalla, especialmente cuando recordó que el desayuno no estaría servido durante todo el día.

Pocos minutos después, la chica estaba bajando las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. En la Sala Común se encontró con Ron, quien inmediatamente empezó a interrogarla.

"¿En dónde está Hermione? ¿Por qué todavía está en la cama? ¿Está enferma?" todo eso fue preguntado en un solo aliento.

Ginny se sorprendió al saber que Ron se había levantado primero que Hermione, sin embargo, no estaba preocupada. Todavía. "Iré a su habitación y averiguaré." Dijo antes de darse la vuelta y subir de nuevo las escaleras, en dirección al dormitario de las chicas de sexto.

Cuando llegó y entró a la habitación, se impactó al ver que la cama de Hermione no había sido utilizada, y que sus usualmente utensilios de clase y mochila estaban tirados en el piso al pie de la cama. "¿Hermione?" llamó. No hubo respuesta alguna.

Debido a que ninguna de las otras chicas estaba en la cama, Ginny decidió no permanecer en el lugar. Rápidamente bajó de nuevo por las escaleras. "No está en su habitación y su cama luce como si no hubiera dormido allí. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes en dónde está?"

"Estoy seguro." Dijo Ron rápidamente, su voz llena de un toque de preocupación.

"Entonces vamos a preguntarle a Lavender o a Parvati." Sugirió Ginny, mientras se movía al retrato de la Dama Gorda. "Quizá la vieron durante la noche o algo así, o por lo menos tienen alguna pista de en dónde puede estar."

Ron rápidamente siguió a Ginny fuera del retrato y por el pasillo. "Me las encontré antes de verte. Ellas estaban yendo a desayunar."

Con eso, los hermanos caminaron por los distintos pasillos hasta llegar al Gran Vestíbulo, sin perder tiempo pero con los ojos bien abiertos mientras buscaban a Hermione. En tiempo récord, llegaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, en donde las compañeras de cuarto de Hermione estaban comiendo con Neville Longbottom.

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Hermione?" inquirió Ron con tono imperativo, poniéndose en frente de las chicas.

Ellas lo vieron de manera fría, ligeramente ofendidas por su tono brusco. Finalmente, Parvati respondió. "El examen de Historia de la Magia. Nosotras asumimos que anoche… ella estaba en otro lugar." Dijo, con un tono ligeramente sonrosado en sus mejillas mientras evadía contacto visual con Ron.

Ron abrió su boca de forma molesta, pero no pudo responder debido a que Ginny lo interrumpió. "No la hemos visto desde ese entonces. Pensamos que puede estar desaparecida o algo por el estilo."

"Vayan a Dumbledore." Recomendó Neville, metiéndose en la conversación. "Buscaré a algunos alumnos y organizaré unos equipos de búsqueda. Todo el castillo estará registrado en media hora."

"Está bien, entonces." Dijo Ron, ligeramente sorprendido con las instrucciones calmadas, firmes y compuestas de Neville. De hecho estaba tan sorprendido, que ni siquiera pensó en cuestionar el liderazgo de su compañero. Él y Ginny rápidamente salieron del comedor.

Parvati y Lavender miraron a Neville de manera preocupada. "No está." Dijo Lavender. "Puedo sentirlo en mis huesos. ¿Quién piensas que lo hizo?"

"No estoy seguro de qué pudo haber pasado, o específicamente quién está involucrado," indicó Neville seriamente, "pero sé quién va a ser culpado."

& & &

Neville Longbottom y Cornelius Fudge llegaron a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore al mismo tiempo, y encontraron a un calmado, pero preocupado, director y dos desconsolados adolescentes. Neville habló antes de que el Ministro tuviera algún chance de abrir su boca. "El castillo y los terrenos han sido investigados dos veces por dos grupos distintos de personas. No hay ninguna señal de Hermione."

"¡Excelente trabajo, señor Longbottom!" dijo Fudge, con un tono casi feliz. "Sus padres fueron excelentes Aurores y aparentemente usted también tiene esa aptitud. Ahora, si nos disculpa, necesito discutir los eventos con el director."

"Encantado de hacerlo." Dijo Neville con un toque de sarcasmo en su voz. Se dio la vuelta y abandonó el despacho.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de Neville, Dumbledore habló. "Asumo que el Traslador especial que se le dio a la señorita Granger tiene un mecanismo especial para trazar su uso, Cornelius. Probablemente también sería seguro asumir que fue usado ayer en la noche."

"Sí, tienes razón." Replicó Fudge mientras se sentaba. "El traslador fue usado ayer en la noche, y ya tengo a nuestros Aurores y otro grupo en el lugar adonde la señorita Granger fue llevada por el traslador. Curiosamente, fue el mismo lugar en donde Potter atacó anoche."

Ron se levantó de su silla, todos los signos de depresión reemplazados con fervor. "¿La encontró? ¿Ya está en San Mungo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí y de que traslador especial están hablando?"

Sintiéndose culpable por haber mantenido a Ron en la oscuridad acerca de los planes de Hermione, Ginny interrumpió y rápidamente le explicó los planes de la chica acerca de hablar con Harry después de haber encontrado la villa de ataque. Cuando terminó de decir todo lo que sabía, Dumbledore le explicó lo del traslador, ya que anteriormente había asumido que la chica le había dicho a Ron.

Una vez que Ron se enteró de la situación, Dumbledore miró a Fudge, quien se había puesto cómodo con una taza de té. "¿Qué encontró el Ministerio en la villa?"

"Desorden, daño a causa del fuego, muertes, y todo lo que Potter usualmente encuentra divertido de hacer." Comentó Fudge con un bostezo.

"¿Y Hermione?" preguntó Ron, prácticamente temblando debido a la frustración.

El Ministro de Magia se acomodó en la silla. "¡Ninguna señal de ella!" declaró con un tono ligeramente emocionado. "Los Muggles del lugar hablaron acerca de una extraña chica que había ido a visitar el lugar justo antes de que el ataque comenzara. Tan pronto como las fuerzas de Potter aparecieron, ella corrió a la calle."

"¿Y entonces qué?" inquirió Ginny, intentando presionar a Fudge antes de perder la paciencia con el hombre. Parecía que quería alargar la explicación lo más que pudiese.

"Testigos claman que vieron al líder de los atacantes tener una breve conversación con ella." Informó Fudge con tono arrogante.

Dumbledore vio a Fudge con sus penetrantes ojos azules. "¿Y entonces?"

"Luego Potter usó algún tipo de maldición, la cual provocó que la chica quedara inmediatamente inconsciente. ¡Luego desaparecieron sin pista alguna! Conociendo a Potter, querá regodearse, lo cual es bueno para nosotros. Tan pronto como tengamos su cuerpo en custodia, podré exigirle al Wizengamot una orden de arresto por el cargo de asesinato de una ciudadana británica. Nadie, y quiero decir nadie, ¡se atreverá a apoyar a alguien que se atreve a asesinar a su antigua mejor amiga!" declaró Fudge arrogantemente.

Ginny jadeó audiblemente. "¿Y no va a intentar rescatarla?" Fudge ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de responder.

Ron, quien era el experto jugador de ajedrez en el despacho, inmediatamente reconoció lo que Fudge había hecho. "¡Usted deliberamente puso en peligro su vida al ponerla en el camino de Harry, admítalo! ¡Apuesto a que usted estaba apostando a que él la mataría!"

"El bien mayor debe tomarse en cuenta." Respondió Fudge sin mostrar un rastro de remordimiento.

Los ojos azules que usualmente brillaban ahora se habían vuelto color hielo. "¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Qué pasa con su familia? ¿Quién les explicará que su hija no estará regresando a casa cuando el curso termine?"

"Estoy seguro de que ellos saben perfectamente los riesgos que ella asumió, estar envuelta en una guerra en donde aquellos con sangre menos pura son sujetos primordiales de ataque. Y por supuesto, si te asocias con gente mala como Potter, ¿qué puedes esperar?"

"Intenta decirle eso a cualquier padre, ¡sin importar quién es el hijo!" gritó Ginny mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Cornelius Fugde puso los ojos en blanco. "Para eso existen los hechizos de memoria, señorita."

"¡No vamos a olvidar!" gritó Ron. Se levantó de su silla, alzó su puño y golpeó al Ministro de Magia en el rostro. Inmediatamente la sangre empezó a salir de la nariz de Fudge. "¡No puede asesinar a mestizos! ¡No es mejor que Harry!"

"Sí, Cornelius. Lo que has hecho es extremadamente serio. Será mejor que te vayas inmediatemente." Dijo Dumbledore fríamente.

Fudge se encogió de hombros, se levantó y se fue perentoriamente. A pesar de que había dejado el despacho en desgracia, no mostró ningún tipo de remordimiento. Ginny se dio cuenta que él parecía estar más avergonzado por el hecho de que había sido expulsado por alguien a quien siempre había querido vencer, que por el hecho de que había enviado a una chica de dieciséis años a una muerte inminente.

"¡Sáquelo del poder!" gritó Ron frenéticamente. "¡Llévelo a juicio por asesinato!"

Dumbledore sacudió su cabeza. "Me temo que no puedo hacer eso, Ronald. Debido a un tecnicismo legal, el Ministro Fudge no ha hecho nada malo. Hermione no trabajaba para el Ministerio, ni él la ordenó u obligó a que fuera a la villa."

"¡Pero él prácticamente lo admitió!" Ginny susurró fieramente.

"Porque no lo podemos tocar." Indicó Dumbledore. "Si él hubiera tenido el riesgo de salir mal parado en este asunto, no hubiera confesado su enorme plan. Un plan muy inteligente, pero muy cruel. No me gusta, pero podría servir en contra de Harry."

Ron sacudió su cabeza tristemente. Hasta parecía estar al borde de las lágrimas. "Esto no me gusta para nada."

"Siento que estoy sola." Susurró Ginny, no queriendo romper a llorar enfrente de su hermano, no quería que la viera llorar. Quizá una pequeña pérdida lo haría menos arrogante. O más resentido. Realmente no le importaba a Ginny, ella tenía sus propios pensamientos para ocuparse.

"Déjame saber si necesitas algo, Ginevra." Dijo Dumbledore amablemente.

"Lo haré." Dijo Ginny rápidamente mientras abandonaba el despacho.

Después de varios minutos, llegó a la Lechucería, sintiéndose confortada por la presencia de las múltiples lechuzas durmientes. Después de varios minutos empezó a llorar por Hermione y por la situación en general. ¡Todo estaba tan mal! Voldemort mataba, Fudge, el aliado de la Orden, mataba, Harry mataba. ¿Había alguien que no matara?

& & &

Alastor Moody fue el primero que tuvo la oportunidad de darle las noticias a Harry. Se sentía nervioso. Después de todo, ¿cómo uno daba ese tipo de noticias? ¿Potter lamentaría la presunta muerte de su ex mejor amiga, o se alegraría? Moody concluyó que dependía en qué tipo de persona era Harry.

Harry Potter fue encontrado en la biblioteca revisando un pesado tomo. A pesar de estar profundamente concentrado en el tema, la entrada del anciano Auror no escapó su atención. "¿Qué te trae a mi humilde hogar?" inquirió Harry con una sonrisa, agradado de tener un visitante.

"No buenas noticias, muchacho." Dijo Moody abruptamente.

"Aparentemente nunca lo son." Comentó Harry, luchando por mantener su buen ánimo, mientras marcaba la págica y cerraba suavemente el enorme libro. Se levantó y se encontró con Moody en un punto medio entre la mesa y la entrada. "¿De qué me están culpando el día de hoy?"

Ojo Loco no perdió tiempo en ir al grano. "El secuestro y posible asesinato de Hermione Granger."

La fachada de alegría en el rostro de Harry desapareció en un instante. "¿Voldemort? ¿Cómo?"

"Aparentemente la señorita Granger tenía la intención de confrontarte durante un ataque e intentar hacerte entrar en razón." Explicó Moody. Después explicó todos los detalles del traslador especial y las manipulaciones de Fudge. Cuando el Auror terminó de hablar, silenciosamente observó como Harry se acercó a una silla y se dejó caer pesadamente.

"Gracias por decirme, Allastor." Dijo Harry tranquilamente. "Supongo que tienes otras cosas que hacer, en vez de verme llorar por las esquinas."

"Hijo, que la muerte de una traidora no te afecte tan profundamente." Dijo Moody, tratando de aliviar la carga que Harry tenía encima. "Además, todavía no sabemos si está muerta. Por todo lo que sabemos, podrían dejarla en libertad."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Sí, Voldemort probablemente haría eso. Eso podría ser tan malo como la otra opción, y aunque ella era una traidora, no puedo evitar sentir dolor."

"Entonces no dejes que el dolor te afecte mucho." Dijo Moody. Silenciosamente salió del lugar y realizó el camino a su casa.

& & &

El Conde de Trazkaban respondió inmediatamente la llamada del Conde del Norte. El anillo que servía como conexión entre él, el Señor Polairix y la Reina Xerina lo había guiado a la biblioteca de la Fortaleza de Nair'icaix. "¿Llamó, milord?"

"Sí, lo hice." Contestó Harry. "¿Qué sabes acerca del ataque que Voldemort llevó a cabo ayer en la noche?"

Hiscophney se encogió de hombros. "Prácticamente nada. Representantes del Ministerio Británico estaban en la villa cuando llegamos. Decidí que sería mejor dejarlos hacer su trabajo tranquilamente. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué está interesado?"

Harry rápidamente le explicó la situación al conde. "¿Hay alguna manera en que podamos rescatarla o averiguar si está no muerta?"

"Me temo que eso será imposible, milord." Dijo Hiscophney, dando su mejor intento para sonar consolador, lo cual era bastante difícil ya que no tenía mucha práctica. "No tenemos ninguna idea de en dónde está la base de operaciones de Lord Voldemort, y si la niña es prisionera allí o en otro lugar. Aunque lo supiéramos, cualquier Lord Oscuro tendría el lugar bajo encantamientos que serían complicados de penetrar."

"Y si de todas maneras lo intentáramos, podríamos estar forzando la mano de Voldemort." Harry concluyó antes de que Hiscopheney pudiera tocar ese tema. "Gracias por venir, ahora puedes regresar a lo que estabas haciendo previamente."

"Buenas noches, milord." Dijo Hiscopheney mientras realizaba una leve inclinación, antes de retirarse.

Sintiéndose débil e impotente, Harry dejó salir un suspiró y luego realizó una plegaria silenciosa, esperando que todo saliera bien para todas las partes concernientes.

& & &

Casi tres días después, Hermione finalmente despertó de su sueño mágicamente inducido, y descubrió que estaba atada a algo duro en la más profunda de las oscuridades. Inmediatamente, pudo sentir que ciertos hechos importantes estaban ausentes de su memoria, como por ejemplo cómo había perdido la consciencia y llegado a ese lugar, cualquiera que fuese.

Como si estuviera buscando una posesión perdida, revisó sus pasos anteriores en su mente. Había abandonado el salón en donde realizó el examen de Historia, ido a su habitación, había usado el traslador especial para ir a la villa, y había salido a la calle cuando el ataque había comenzado. Hermione no podía recordar qué había sucedido después.

Abruptamente otro pensamiento llegó a su mente. ¡Harry era inocente! No podía recordar porqué sabía que era inocente, pero con toda seguridad sabía que lo era.

Inmediatamente, Hermione fue llenada de una inmensa sensación de culpabilidad. Si él era inocente, significaba que lo había traicionado. ¡Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida!

Una respuesta le llegó rápidamente. Porque era una mala amiga. Hasta el más tonto de los Hufflepuff hubiera permanecido al lado de Harry a pesar de esas acusaciones en contra de su persona. Qué malo que no tenía algún amigo verdadero de Hufflepuff. Hubiera sido de mejor servicio.

Con esos pensamientos sobrecogiéndola, Hermione empezó a derramar lágrimas amargas. Harry Potter había sido uno de sus verdaderos amigos a lo largo de su vida. No había tenido ninguno antes de Hogwarts. Durante cinco años y medio, se había dado el lujo de saber que tenía amigos en los que depender y en decirles a otros que ella tenía verdaderos amigos.

¿Y entonces qué había hecho ella? Tirar a un lado a uno de sus amigos más valuables como si fuera un trozo de basura. No solo lo había herido, pero también se había herido a sí misma. Acusarlo de ser un asesino como el asesino de sus padres posiblemente era lo peor que había hecho, hasta peor que traicionarlo en primer lugar.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora? ¿Qué podía hacer? Hermione inmediatamente decidió intentar mejor la situación. Tendría que intentar aliviar el daño que sus acciones habían provocado. Después, quizá podría intentar ganar su amistad de nuevo, aunque le tomara toda su vida.

Con el paso del tiempo, Hermione logró calmarse al pensar en las maneras de invalidar o anular sus errores. Fudge y otros tendrían que saber, y Ron sería convencido de la verdad, por más duro que fuese. El público sabría de la idiotez que ella había cometido, aunque le costara su reputación.

En algún punto, Hermione empezó a pensar en otras cosas. ¿En dónde estaba y cómo había llegado a ese lugar? Si la villa había sido atacada, y no era Harry, entonces sería una prisionera de Voldemort.

Hermione intentó moverse de manera tentativa, a pesar de que sabía que estaba atada. Para su alivio, sus manos estaban lo suficientemente libres para moverlas un poco. Después de palpar un poco, fue capaz de determinar que estaba en algún tipo de mesa.

Antes de que pudiera empezar a preguntarse por qué estaba atada a una mesa, una puerta se abrió. Instintivamente se congeló al ver que dos pares de pies se acercaban en la oscuridad.

Una tranquila voz siseó algún tipo de encantamiento, y con terror interno Hermione sintió cómo perdía la habilidad de controlar sus músculos. Su vasto conocimiento de hechizos le reveló que había sido golpeada con un hechizo altamente ilegal. La víctima del hechizo podría oír, sentir, ver, saborear y oler, mas no moverse. Los Mortífagos usaban ese hechizo antes de violar o torturar a sus víctimas.

Hermione se preparó para lo peor. Sin embargo, las dos personas tenían otras intenciones. Usaron otro hechizo para levitar su inerte cuerpo y colocarla en lo que parecía una caja larga.

Con un golpe seco, una tapa se cerró y la chica escuchó el sonido de un martillo. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que la caja era un ataúd. Aparentemente planeaban enterrarla viva.

En el instante en que la maldición que mantenía a Hermione físicamente impotente desapareció, la chica dejó escapar un grito inhumano y empezó a empujar, rasguñar y golpear la tapa que la mantenía encerrada en el ataúd.

& & &

Draco Malfoy miró como Voldemort levitaba el sencillo ataúd de madera y lo colocaba enfrente de las puertas de Hogwarts. El ataúd aterrizó con un golpe seco.

Una mueca malvada apareció en su rostro cuando la sangresucia empezó a gritar y golpear al ataúd desde adentro. El golpe después de varios minutos de levitación la había convencido de que ahora estaba en un hoyo. Si hubiera tierra suelta cerca, él habría lanzado un poco en el ataúd.

Sin desperdiciar otro momento, Voldemort le señaló a Draco para que se trasladara de nuevo a la base. Cuando el traslador realizó su trabajo, Draco se encontró en el laboratorio en el que Hermione había sido prisionera. Un momento después, Voldemort llegó vía Aparición.

"No estoy seguro de entender porqué la regresamos a Hogwarts con el conocimiento de la inocencia de Potter." Comentó Draco de la manera más humilde posible, con la esperanza de recibir una explicación.

"Ella no sabe 'cómo' Potter es inocente, tampoco puede explicar quién la raptó." Explicó Voldemort, demasiado complacido con su trabajo para estar ofendido por el comentario de Draco. "Dumbledore inmediatamente asumirá que Potter alteró su mente. Eventualmente la misma chica tendrá que admitir que estaba equivocada respecto a la inocencia de Potter."

"Ya veo." Dijo Draco.

"Fin de Capítulo"

**¡REVIEWS!**

**PD: recuerden… mínimo 30 rr **


	30. Chapter 30

_Nota de EugeBlack__: ¡Hola! Pido mil disculpas por la excesiva tardanza, cuando había dicho que después de 30 rr… por cierto, recibí muchísimos más, mil gracias. Lo que sucede es que llegué a una crisis tremenda, y antes de abandonar definitivamente la traducción, decidí entregarla, por lo menos este capítulo. Y ahorita es que me han entregado el capítulo completo. _

_**Mil gracias a Cecilia por haber traducido esta extravaganza de capítulo. Muchas gracias nena, besitos y abrazos. **_

_**Aviso importante: la historia original del inglés ya tiene dos años de "abandono", por lo cual podemos decir que la historia llegará a su "final" en el capítulo 33. Si hay algún valiente que quisiera continuar con la historia, para que por lo menos los latinos tengamos un final de esta súper historia, que no dude en comunicarse conmigo (debido a que la versión en español es de mi autoría). **_

_Espero traerles otro capítulo en las vacaciones, igual que a mis lectores de Dominus Mors. _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que leen, que me dejan rr, que soportan mis largos espacios de tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo, que se calan mis ataques de rr, los cuales ya no haré más, pueden estar tranquilos. _

**Previamente:**

_Draco Malfoy miró como Voldemort levitaba el sencillo ataúd de madera y lo colocaba enfrente de las puertas de Hogwarts. El ataúd aterrizó con un golpe seco. _

_Una mueca malvada apareció en su rostro cuando la sangresucia empezó a gritar y golpear al ataúd desde adentro. El golpe después de varios minutos de levitación la había convencido de que ahora estaba en un hoyo. Si hubiera tierra suelta cerca, él habría lanzado un poco en el ataúd. _

_Sin desperdiciar otro momento, Voldemort le señaló a Draco para que se trasladara de nuevo a la base. Cuando el traslador realizó su trabajo, Draco se encontró en el laboratorio en el que Hermione había sido prisionera. Un momento después, Voldemort llegó vía Aparición. _

"_No estoy seguro de entender porqué la regresamos a Hogwarts con el conocimiento de la inocencia de Potter." Comentó Draco de la manera más humilde posible, con la esperanza de recibir una explicación. _

"_Ella no sabe 'cómo' Potter es inocente, tampoco puede explicar quién la raptó." Explicó Voldemort, demasiado complacido con su trabajo para estar ofendido por el comentario de Draco. "Dumbledore inmediatamente asumirá que Potter alteró su mente. Eventualmente la misma chica tendrá que admitir que estaba equivocada respecto a la inocencia de Potter."_

"_Ya veo." Dijo Draco. _

**El Conde del Norte**

_**Lord Silvere**_

Capítulo #30

_**El Capítulo de la Extravaganza de 10,000 palabras**_

Esa noche, Snape ya se encontraba en un humor brusco. Después de su visita al apotecario en Hogsmeade y mientras realizaba su camino desde el Callejón Diagon, en donde había pasado la noche, había descubierto que el aprendiz que había tomado sus órdenes especiales la semana pasada se había equivocado. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer con un contenedor de lenguas de rana? ¡Nada! Simplemente nada.

Ahora estaba caminando hacia el Castillo de Hogwarts para reportarle a Dumbledore las últimas actividades de los Motífagos, y después terminar de poner en orden su labotario de pociones antes de las vacaciones de verano. Estaba tan concentrado en llegar al castillo, el cual se veía claramente, que no se fijó por dónde caminaba.

El humor del estimado maestro de Pociones empeoró cuando tropezó con algo. Maldiciendo, se levantó y examinó el obstáculo en el camino. ¡Un ataúd! ¿Qué imbécil colocaría un ataúd en el medio del camino para que la gente se tropezara? ¿Acaso esos artefactos no eran lo suficientemente caros para evitar que la gente los dejara por ahí, sin cuidado alguno?

Sus maldiciones rabiosas fueron interrumpidas cuando ruidos de angustia empezaron a sonar desde el ataúd. Para Snape, eso significaba dos cosas. Uno: alguien estaba dentro del ataúd y su tropiezo le había alertado de su presencia, y dos: era un ataúd usado. Usualmente esos eran más baratos que los nuevos, y ligeramente ilegales.

Cuidadosamente, Snape sacó la varita de su abrigo y apuntó el ataúd. Por todo lo que él sabía, el artefacto podía ser una trampa peligrosa o una broma práctica cortesía de los gemelos Weasley. Era lo mismo.

Después de un sencillo hechizo, la tapa del ataúd se abrió abruptamente, para revelar auna muy angustiada Hermione Granger, quien inmediatamente se sentó y cruzó su mirada con Snape. "¡Profesor! ¡Me alegro tanto de que esté aquí!"

Snape miró impactado a Hermione. Tanto Harry como Dumbledore la habían asumido muerta. Dumbledore dos días atrás y Harry esa misma mañana. Fudge había realizado un documento, acusando a Harry Potter de asesinato capital el día anterior. "¿Cómo llegó aquí, Granger?"

"Me encerraron en el ataúd y me trajeron para acá, Profesor." Dijo Hermione, rompiendo en lágrimas. "¡Estaba segura de que me enterrarían viva!"

"Bueno, no podríamos tener esa situación, ¿o sí?" dijo Snape astutamente. Potter había estado muy preocupado por su desaparición. Personalmente, si él fuera Potter, hubiera sentido que era una excelente erradicación.

Hermione miró a Snape con reproche. "Podría ser un poquito más educado con una fémina en peligro, profesor."

"Lo que sea." Gruñó Snape. "Levántese y la llevaré al Castillo. El Profesor Dumbledore ya ha enviado sus cosas a sus padres, debido al término de clases."

La mención de Dumbledore provocó que Hermione se asustara un poco, la chica se levantó rápidamente, estiró sus músculos y salió de la caja de madera. Antes de que Snape pudiera preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, empezó a hablar. "Sí, ¡tenemos que llegar al castillo! ¡Harry es inocente y tengo que decírselo a todos antes de que sigan alienándolo mas de lo que ya está!"

"No sé si es humanamente posible hacer eso." Comentó Snape sarcásticamente mientras caminaban lentamente hacia Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron, notaron que Filch era la única persona que estaba en el castillo durante la noche.

Sintiéndose el líder, Snape escortó a Hermione a la Enfermería, la cual se veía bastante vacía debido a la ausencia de Madam Pomfrey, e hizo que Hermione se acostara en una de las camas. La dejó ahí durante quince minutos para poder retirar algunas pociones para dormir de las mazmorras.

Cuando regresó, descubrió que la chica había tomado la iniciativa de cambiarse la ropa y colocarse una bata de hospital. Él no había pensado en eso. Era bueno que ella lo hubiera hecho, pues Madam Pomfrey le cortaría la cabeza por ser tan mal educado. "Beba esto." Comandó, colocando dos viales en la mesita de noche.

"¿Qué son?"

"Una poción ligera para dormer y otra 'tranquilizante'." Respondió Snape, ligeramente descolocado que alguien lo estuviera cuestionando. "La ayudarán a tener una buena noche de descanso y posiblemente calmarán sus nervios."

Ella agarró los viales y tomó el contenido de ambos. En pocos minutos, cayó en un profundo sueño. Snape la observó con sus fríos ojos oscuros hasta asegurarse que las pociones habían tenido su efecto completo.

Lo que le había dicho era esencialmente verdadero, claro que la poción para dormir era más fuerte que incluso la poción de sueño tranquilo y por lo tanto no clasificaba como "suave". La otra poción "aliviaba" pero también añadía fuerza y un orden a los recuerdos. Esta última era usada comúnmente en testigos perturbados en los juicios delictivos.

Ahora que ella estaba bajo el efecto de ambas pociones, podía llamar al profesor Dumbledore y posiblemente al Ministro. El hecho de que las pociones habían sido subministradas inmediatamente después de que ella había sido descubierta y que había hablado solamente con Snape, darían fuerza a lo que ella había dicho cuando se despertó.

Si todo iba bien, podía apoyar su declaración anterior de que Harry era inocente. Ahora que estaba segura, su trabajo era notificar a Dumbledore y las autoridades correctas inmediatamente. Cualquier demora de su parte podía arruinar la integridad de su testimonio, especialmente considerando sus conexiones anteriores con los Mortífagos.

Filch estaba en el ala izquierda de la enfermería con Nick Casi Decapitado cuando Snape dejó el castillo y viajó a Londres donde estaban Dumbledore y el Ministerio. Suspiró con remordimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry estaría triste por no ser el primero en oír hablar de su regreso, considerando que había sido él quien dio con ella. Sin embargo lo sabría al final, además de que para ese entonces también podría ser considerado inocente.

El Profesor Dumbledore jaló su varita y farfulló algunos conjuros complicados. Hermione sintió unas sensaciones extrañas en su mente cuando efectuó los hechizos. Con suerte, probaría que Harry era efectivamente inocente.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó el último hechizo, la superficie del catedrático era grave. "Temo que usted ha sido engañado de algún modo, señorita Granger."

La boca de Hermione se abrió lista para protestar, pero Dumbledore sujetó su mano para hacerla callar y continuó explicando sus conclusiones. "Las memorias que usted tiene ahora en se cerebro han sido plantadas de algún modo. Basándome en los resultados del hechizo, diría que su mente estuvo en blanco en algún momento y luego las memorias de la inocencia de Voldemort, Draco, y Harry fueron puestas en su cabeza.

Por alguna razón irracional los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y sintió una lágrima caer por su rostro. "¡Pero él es inocente, Profesor! ¡Usted tiene que creerme!"

"Desearía poder hacerlo, señorita Granger." Dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces ella miró a los otros miembros de la habitación en busca de apoyo. Miró primero a Snape, quien estaba segura le creía, pero él apartó la mirada. Después miró a Ron, quien parecía estar dividido entre el odio que sentía hacia Harry y respaldar a su novia en su evidente locura. Omitió a Ginny que obviamente le creía a Hermione demasiado. En realidad Hermione no estaba segura de si Ginny había escuchado todo lo demás.

"¡Pero usted tiene que creerme!"Gritó Hermione desesperadamente.

"Cálmese, señorita Granger." Habló Bones con voz neutral. "No tenemos que solucionar esto ahora mismo. Sin embargo agradecería que diera una declaración respecto a cómo llegó al pueblo, desde donde fue raptada." Dijo Bones mientras daba una mirada lateral a Fudge.

Hermione gastó los siguientes minutos explicando cómo había llegado al pueblo con la ayuda del Traslador especial que el Ministro Fudge le había suministrado al escuchar de su propuesta de hablar con Harry y hacerle entrar en juicio. Su relato dejó a más de uno con la ceja levantada.

Por alguna razón que era incomprensible para Hermione, Fudge parecía algo aturdido con su relato. Esto la confundió, ¿por qué estaría aturdido? ¡Era la verdad! Terminó su relato secamente. "Espero que usted crea en eso al menos"

"Profesor Dumbledore usted es un testigo" dijo Madame Bones impasible. "Este es un caso que vale la pena investigar. Le agradezco por la información que ha proveído." La oficial del ministerio dirigió su atención a los otros presentes en la habitación. "Si me disculpan, tengo algunos negocios urgentes que atender." Entonces Bones dejó el ala de la enfermería, seguida varios minutos después por Fudge.

Después de eso ninguno dijo algo realmente útil hasta que el profesor Dumbledore habló. "No hay nada que hacer por el momento. Debido que usted parece estar mejor, señorita Granger, organizaré que sea trasportada a su casa mañana. Por ahora, ¿por qué no descansa un poco más?

"Lo haré, profesor." Bostezó Hermione, sorprendiéndose de que todavía estuviera cansada.

Con eso, todos empezaron a desfilar fuera de la habitación diciendo buenas noches hasta que el profesor Snape fue la única persona presente en la habitación. Paró y observó a Hermione con ojos calculadores.

"Harry es inocente, ¿no?" preguntó Hermione con una voz que rayaba en la súplica desesperada.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. "Lo es, señorita Granger."

Aunque Snape era la última persona en el mundo que Hermione sospecharía creería a Harry inocente en alguna situación, era infinitamente tranquilizador oír que creía en la inocencia de Harry. "¿Hay alguien más que cree?"

"Sí."

"¿Quién?" Inquirió ansiosamente Hermione, su estado de cansancio había sido olvidado.

Desafortunadamente para Hermione, el profesor de Pociones no estaba muy dado a hablar. "No estoy muy seguro de que deba decirle, señorita Granger. El Sr. Potter no quiere que aquellos leales a él sean comprometidos."

"Pero ya estoy al tanto de usted." señaló Hermione con el dedo malhumoradamente.

"Si, ya lo está", Snape susurró de manera inquietante, "y si le dice a alguien más, maldecirá el día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. No tomo la traición tan ligeramente como otros lo hacen. ¿Me entendió?"

"Cristal." Dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy asustada pero también dándose cuenta de que Snape estaba en una posición muy peligrosa. La traición de sus lealtades como un miembro de la orden, como Mortífago, o ambos podía ser desastrosa para él.

Snape pasó de Hermione y se abrió paso a la puerta y se retiró, diciendo solamente una palabra. "Bien."

**& & &**

Los Weasleys y el Profesor Dumbledore llegaron a la oficina de este último para discutir la situación de Hermione. Nadie habló hasta que todos estuvieron sentados en la oficina y desfrutando té y algunos bollos que habían sido graciosamente conjurados por Dumbledore.

"¿Habrá algún daño permanente a su mente?" Preguntó Ron.

Dumbledore agitó su cabeza negativamente. "No, no habrá. Desde ahora, su mente está funcionando en una manera normal. El único problema proviene del hecho de que alguien ha plantado algunas memorias postizas en su mente. Aparte de eso, ella está muy bien, sin embargo, quizás esté un poco perturbada por haber estado encerrada en un ataúd por un día."

"Lo que quiero saber," Dijo la Sra. Weasley, "es dónde aprendió Potter cómo modificar recuerdos y desordenar así la mente de otras personas. También me gustaría saber que tan vulnerables somos a los atacas de esa naturaleza."

"Debe haber utilizado magia oscura." Murmuró incómodamente el Sr. Weasley.

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza. "No, quien haya sido el que plantó esas memorias lo hizo con destreza y delicadeza. Harry no ha tenido tiempo de mejorar con algo que es tan nuevo para él. Te estás olvidando de su esposa, Bellatrix."

"¡Ella debió haberlo hecho!" Exclamó Ron.

"Me olvidé de ella."Arthur Weasley dijo despacio. "Imagino que es muy experimentada en esa área. Quizás Harry no ha aprendido la magia oscura. ¿Fred, George? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y Fred habló más fuerte. "No estoy completamente seguro de que la mente de Hermione fue alterada. ¿Puede ser que esté usted equivocado, Profesor?"

"No, no estoy equivocado."Dumbledore dijo firme pero generosamente. "Está muy claro que la información fue colocada en su memoria."

"Quizás demasiado claro." Agregó George.

La Sra. Weasley rodó los ojos y suspiro "No nos metamos en teorías de conspiración."

Fred y George se callaron, pero mandaron miradas recriminatorias a su madre que estaba aparentemente ajena a ellos. Hubo una pausa incómoda en la conversación ya que nadie quería entrometerse en un desacuerdo entre una madre y sus hijos.

Arthur Weasley la asumió para sí mismo, para cambiar un poco las cosas. "Muy bien, supongamos que Hermione fue raptada por Harry que organizó que su memoria fuera modificada, entonces ¿cuál era el propósito?"

"Embaucarnos para creer en su inocencia, por supuesto." Ron espetó airadamente mientras masticaba un bollo con violencia.

"Buen trabajó realmente." Dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

"¡Nos subestimó entonces!" replicó Ron.

"¡Oh, por favor!"George habló entre dientes.

"¡Muestra un poco de respeto por tu hermano!" gruñó la Sra. Weasley a George y ligeramente a Fred.

Repentinamente, Dumbledore se puso de pie de su escritorio. "¡Suficiente!" Todos lo miraron fijamente, menos Ginny quien parecía estar ajena a la conversación. Dumbledore continuó entonces en una voz que no toleró oposición u objeción. "Asumiremos que Harry tuvo un propósito en lo que hizo que puede haberse extendido más allá de convencernos de su supuesta inocencia."

"Muy bien." dijo el Sr. Weasley favorablemente.

Dumbledore se sentó y luego continuó. "La salud de la señorita Granger parece ser normal. Sin embargo es muy posible que algo haya pasado inadvertido. Si Harry pudo modificar su mente, lo más probable es que haya establecido un enlace con ella que le permitirá espiarnos.

La Sra. Weasley que aparentemente había recuperado su calma habló más fuerte. "¿Hay una manera de invertir eso, Profesor?"

"Es muy difícil revertir la magia que tiene la mente de alguien si un mago o bruja diferente hicieron la magia original." Dumbledore respondió. "Sin embargo, si frustramos los planes de Harry, puede retirarse de su mente o terminar cualquier maldición o hechizo al que Hermione podría estar sujeta. Por lo tanto, enviaré mañana a la señorita Granger mañana a su casa, donde se quedará hasta que las clases se reanuden. Debemos mantenerla fuera de los asuntos de la Orden y alejada del mundo mágico tanto tiempo como podamos."

"¿Cómo le explicaremos por qué la estamos manteniendo a distancia?" Preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

"Sólo le diremos que todavía puede estar sufriendo los efectos de su secuestro." Respondió Dumbledore.

Fred y George resoplaron simultáneamente. "Aceptará eso bien."

Era sumamente tarde cuando los Weasleys regresaron a Grimmauld Place mediante un Traslador especial. Todos se dispersaron inmediatamente. La Sra. Weasley fue a la cocina para preparar un refrigerio atrasado, el Sr. Weasley fue al piso superior, y los gemelos a su laboratorio.

Su partida dejó Ginny en el vestíbulo a punto del colapso. Después de darse cuenta de que estaba sola y libre de la participación con otros, decidió subir a su habitación. En esta idea, una ola de náuseas tuvo efecto sobre ella. No era su habitación. No era su casa. Era la casa de Harry. Lo habían traicionado y tomado lo de él.

Cuando Ginny caminó con dificultad hasta arriba de las escaleras, consideró si los miembros de su familia habían tenido reacciones similares cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry era efectivamente inocente. Las ideas de Ginny resultaron en que no sabía si alguna vez ellos serían convencidos respecto a su inocencia.

Después de todo, Dumbledore había explicado la declaración de Hermione respecto a la inocencia de Harry. Sin embargo, eso no era suficientemente bueno para Ginny. El instante que Hermione decía que Harry era inocente, Ginny había sentido que era así. Era verdad y por alguna virtud de su magia innata o la conexión que tenía desde lo de la cámara de los secretos con Harry, no podía negarlo.

La puerta abierta de su habitación apareció y Ginny entró y la cerró detrás de ella. Mecánicamente, cambió sus ropas por un camisón y luego se paró en frente de un espejo para mirarse fijamente. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

**& & & **

La siguiente mañana, Hermione despertó temprano de su sueño en la enfermería. Estaba preparando su atrasado regreso a casa de sus padres. La profesora McGonagall no malgastó tiempo vistiendo y limpiando a Hermione.

Hermione se sintió despertar muy despacio. La primera idea que cruzó su mente fue que la poción de dormir debió haber sido más fuerte de lo que Snape había alegado. Estaba demasiado cansada para sentirse indignada.

Su mente recuperó sus funciones deliberadamente despacio y después de unos momentos, la memoria de que Harry era inocente cruzó su mente. Todos los vestigios del efecto de la poción se disolvieron cuando la adrenalina corrió a través de su sistema. Sus párpados caídos se abrieron de golpe para encontrar a algunas personas que estaban de pie alrededor de su cama en el ala de la enfermería.

De un lado de la cama estaba el Profesor Dumbledore mirándola alegremente. En el otro lado, Ron estaba de pie y parecía rebosante de alegría. La mirada que había en la cara de Ron hizo que el corazón de Hermione diera un brinco.

También alrededor de la cama estaban agrupados los padres de Ron, Ginny y los gemelos. Madame Bones, la Jefa del Departamento del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica, se mantenía firme detrás de Dumbledore con una expresión ligeramente perpleja pintada sobre su cara y Hermione estaba segura de que podía ver al Ministro Fudge conteniéndose detrás de la multitud.

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormida?" preguntó.

"Toda la noche y buena parte del día también, señorita Granger." Dijo Dumbledore. "También estuvo perdida durante bastante tiempo, ¿recuerda usted lo que ocurrió?

La frase 'Harry es inocente' inmediatamente apareció en su mente, pero entonces tuvo algunos recuerdos que no habían estado ahí antes. Los recuerdos que detallaban el ataque sobre el pueblo y la presencia de Malfoy y Voldemort.

"V-V-Voldemort atacó la villa a la que fui." Explicó Hermione ansiosamente. "Draco Malfoy estaba con él y me raptaron. Antes de que me atacaran Malfoy me dijo que estaban ahí para arruinar la reputación de Harry. ¡Harry es inocente!

Las reacciones por las declaraciones de Hermione fueron variadas. La cara de Ginny perdió todo rastro del color y casi se desmayó antes de estabilizarse silenciosamente con la ayuda de una cama cercana. Los gemelos sonrieron abiertamente, Ron la miró con una expresión perpleja, los ojos de la Sra. Weasley se abrieron con incredulidad, el Sr. Weasley evitó mirarla, y madame Bones la miraba alternadamente a ella y a Dumbledore, que estaba analizando a Hermione con ojos preocupados, mientras que su mano levantada impedía a un furioso Fudge decir algo.

"¿Cómo la atacaron?" susurró Dumbledore cuando todos en la habitación se callaron y miraron a Dumbledore y a Hermione silenciosamente. Los únicos que no se interesaron particularmente en la conversación fueron Ginny y los gemelos. Ginny estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de pararse y de no hiperventilarse, y los gemelos parecía que pensaban que el resto de su declaración sería irrelevante.

"Con algún tipo de hechizo." Respondió Hermione. "Yo pienso que era oscuro."

"¿Qué ocurrió entre eso y su encuentro con el Profesor Snape?"

Hermione se encogió de hombros. "No sé. Me desperté y luego unas personas me pusieron en el ataúd y transportaron el ataúd a donde Snape lo encontró."

"¿Usted vio quién la puso en el ataúd específicamente?"

"No." Dijo Hermione agitando la cabeza.

Dumbledore pareció considerar su próxima pregunta cuidadosamente. "¿Usted podría recordar los detalles sobre el ataque al pueblo cuando Snape la encontró?"

La frustración brotó en Hermione. "¡Qué tiene eso que ver con cualquier cosa! Harry es inocente y usted no puede malgastar más tiempo entreteniéndose con las demás partes."

"Por favor responda la pregunta, señorita Granger."

"No, lo único que podía recordar era que Harry es inocente." dijo Hermione con un suspiro hondo.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera hacer otra pregunta, Snape y Moody entraron en la enfermería. "El equipo de Aurores no pudo encontrar nada." Moody presentó un informe. Entonces puso una cara ilegible al Ministro Fudge. "Si hubieran sido capaces de ir antes, sospecho que habrían sido capaces de encontrar más pruebas."

"Está bien, Alastor."Dumbledore dijo tranquilamente. "No esperaba que el equipo de Aurores encontrara algo que pudiera revelar quién puso el ataúd en el que estaba la señorita Granger donde Severus lo encontró."

Esto pareció no haber consolado mucho a Moody. Parecía algo desilusionado ante los resultados. Antes de que pudiera responder, la Sra. Weasley se metió en la conversación. "¡Potter obviamente lo hizo! Tenemos que preocuparnos por Hermione ahora. ¡Ha alterado con su mente! Piensa que es inocente."

"¡Él es inocente!" gritó Hermione. Miró a todos. Los gemelos parecían comprensivos mientras que Ginny estaba demasiado conmocionada para responder algo. Dándose cuenta de que sólo conseguiría la misma reacción en todos, Hermione acudió a los recién llegados.

El rostro de Ojoloco Moody era inexpresivo cuando estudió al Ministro Fudge y Snape simplemente estaba mirándola, sus ojos miraban los suyos.

Repentinamente Hermione tuvo la sensación abrumadora de que Snape le creyó. Sin embargo, cuando intentó hablarle, descubrió que su boca no se abriría. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? Dumbledore empezó a hablar y cuando Snape apartó la mirada, Hermione sintió que su habilidad de hablar regresaba.

"Discutir no nos llevará ningún lugar." Anunció Dumbledore. "¿Usted permitiría que lleve a cabo algunas pruebas sobre su mente, señorita Granger?"

"Sí, adelante." Hermione respondió, demasiado desconcertada para preocuparse por otra cosa que no fueran las acciones de Snape. Debió de haberle hecho 'algo'. ¿Era posible que hubiera llevado a cabo Legeremancia en ella?

El Profesor Dumbledore jaló su varita y farfulló algunos conjuros complicados. Hermione sintió unas sensaciones extrañas en su mente cuando efectuó los hechizos. Con suerte, probaría que Harry era efectivamente inocente.

Sin embargo, cuando terminó el último hechizo, la superficie del catedrático era grave. "Temo que usted ha sido engañado de algún modo, señorita Granger."

La boca de Hermione se abrió lista para protestar, pero Dumbledore sujetó su mano para hacerla callar y continuó explicando sus conclusiones. "Las memorias que usted tiene ahora en se cerebro han sido plantadas de algún modo. Basándome en los resultados del hechizo, diría que su mente estuvo en blanco en algún momento y luego las memorias de la inocencia de Voldemort, Draco, y Harry fueron puestas en su cabeza.

Por alguna razón irracional los ojos de Hermione se nublaron y sintió una lágrima caer por su rostro. "¡Pero él es inocente, Profesor! ¡Usted tiene que creerme!"

"Desearía poder hacerlo, señorita Granger." Dijo Dumbledore.

Entonces ella miró a los otros miembros de la habitación en busca de apoyo. Miró primero a Snape, quien estaba segura le creía, pero él apartó la mirada. Después miró a Ron, quien parecía estar dividido entre el odio que sentía hacia Harry y respaldar a su novia en su evidente locura. Omitió a Ginny que obviamente le creía a Hermione demasiado. En realidad Hermione no estaba segura de si Ginny había escuchado todo lo demás.

"¡Pero usted tiene que creerme!"Gritó Hermione desesperadamente.

"Cálmese, señorita Granger." Habló Bones con voz neutral. "No tenemos que solucionar esto ahora mismo. Sin embargo agradecería que diera una declaración respecto a cómo llegó al pueblo, desde donde fue raptada." Dijo Bones mientras daba una mirada lateral a Fudge.

Hermione gastó los siguientes minutos explicando cómo había llegado al pueblo con la ayuda del Traslador especial que el Ministro Fudge le había suministrado al escuchar de su propuesta de hablar con Harry y hacerle entrar en juicio. Su relato dejó a más de uno con la ceja levantada.

Por alguna razón que era incomprensible para Hermione, Fudge parecía algo aturdido con su relato. Esto la confundió, ¿por qué estaría aturdido? ¡Era la verdad! Terminó su relato secamente. "Espero que usted crea en eso al menos"

"Profesor Dumbledore usted es un testigo" dijo Madame Bones impasible. "Este es un caso que vale la pena investigar. Le agradezco por la información que ha proveído." La oficial del ministerio dirigió su atención a los otros presentes en la habitación. "Si me disculpan, tengo algunos negocios urgentes que atender." Entonces Bones dejó el ala de la enfermería, seguida varios minutos después por Fudge.

Después de eso ninguno dijo algo realmente útil hasta que el profesor Dumbledore habló. "No hay nada que hacer por el momento. Debido que usted parece estar mejor, señorita Granger, organizaré que sea trasportada a su casa mañana. Por ahora, ¿por qué no descansa un poco más?

"Lo haré, profesor." Bostezó Hermione, sorprendiéndose de que todavía estuviera cansada.

Con eso, todos empezaron a desfilar fuera de la habitación diciendo buenas noches hasta que el profesor Snape fue la única persona presente en la habitación. Paró y observó a Hermione con ojos calculadores.

"Harry es inocente, ¿no?" preguntó Hermione con una voz que rayaba en la súplica desesperada.

Snape asintió con la cabeza. "Lo es, señorita Granger."

Aunque Snape era la última persona en el mundo que Hermione sospecharía creería a Harry inocente en alguna situación, era infinitamente tranquilizador oír que creía en la inocencia de Harry. "¿Hay alguien más que cree?"

"Sí."

"¿Quién?" Inquirió ansiosamente Hermione, su estado de cansancio había sido olvidado.

Desafortunadamente para Hermione, el profesor de Pociones no estaba muy dado a hablar. "No estoy muy seguro de que deba decirle, señorita Granger. El Sr. Potter no quiere que aquellos leales a él sean comprometidos."

"Pero ya estoy al tanto de usted." señaló Hermione con el dedo malhumoradamente.

"Si, ya lo está", Snape susurró de manera inquietante, "y si le dice a alguien más, maldecirá el día que recibió su carta de Hogwarts. No tomo la traición tan ligeramente como otros lo hacen. ¿Me entendió?"

"Cristal." Dijo Hermione sintiéndose muy asustada pero también dándose cuenta de que Snape estaba en una posición muy peligrosa. La traición de sus lealtades como un miembro de la orden, como Mortífago, o ambos podía ser desastrosa para él.

Snape pasó de Hermione y se abrió paso a la puerta y se retiró, diciendo solamente una palabra. "Bien."

**& & &**

Los Weasleys y el Profesor Dumbledore llegaron a la oficina de este último para discutir la situación de Hermione. Nadie habló hasta que todos estuvieron sentados en la oficina y desfrutando té y algunos bollos que habían sido graciosamente conjurados por Dumbledore.

"¿Habrá algún daño permanente a su mente?" Preguntó Ron.

Dumbledore agitó su cabeza negativamente. "No, no habrá. Desde ahora, su mente está funcionando en una manera normal. El único problema proviene del hecho de que alguien ha plantado algunas memorias postizas en su mente. Aparte de eso, ella está muy bien, sin embargo, quizás esté un poco perturbada por haber estado encerrada en un ataúd por un día."

"Lo que quiero saber," Dijo la Sra. Weasley, "es dónde aprendió Potter cómo modificar recuerdos y desordenar así la mente de otras personas. También me gustaría saber que tan vulnerables somos a los atacas de esa naturaleza."

"Debe haber utilizado magia oscura." Murmuró incómodamente el Sr. Weasley.

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza. "No, quien haya sido el que plantó esas memorias lo hizo con destreza y delicadeza. Harry no ha tenido tiempo de mejorar con algo que es tan nuevo para él. Te estás olvidando de su esposa, Bellatrix."

"¡Ella debió haberlo hecho!" Exclamó Ron.

"Me olvidé de ella."Arthur Weasley dijo despacio. "Imagino que es muy experimentada en esa área. Quizás Harry no ha aprendido la magia oscura. ¿Fred, George? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?"

Ambos se encogieron de hombros y Fred habló más fuerte. "No estoy completamente seguro de que la mente de Hermione fue alterada. ¿Puede ser que esté usted equivocado, Profesor?"

"No, no estoy equivocado."Dumbledore dijo firme pero generosamente. "Está muy claro que la información fue colocada en su memoria."

"Quizás demasiado claro." Agregó George.

La Sra. Weasley rodó los ojos y suspiro "No nos metamos en teorías de conspiración."

Fred y George se callaron, pero mandaron miradas recriminatorias a su madre que estaba aparentemente ajena a ellos. Hubo una pausa incómoda en la conversación ya que nadie quería entrometerse en un desacuerdo entre una madre y sus hijos.

Arthur Weasley la asumió para sí mismo, para cambiar un poco las cosas. "Muy bien, supongamos que Hermione fue raptada por Harry que organizó que su memoria fuera modificada, entonces ¿cuál era el propósito?"

"Embaucarnos para creer en su inocencia, por supuesto." Ron espetó airadamente mientras masticaba un bollo con violencia.

"Buen trabajó realmente." Dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

"¡Nos subestimó entonces!" replicó Ron.

"¡Oh, por favor!"George habló entre dientes.

"¡Muestra un poco de respeto por tu hermano!" gruñó la Sra. Weasley a George y ligeramente a Fred.

Repentinamente, Dumbledore se puso de pie de su escritorio. "¡Suficiente!" Todos lo miraron fijamente, menos Ginny quien parecía estar ajena a la conversación. Dumbledore continuó entonces en una voz que no toleró oposición u objeción. "Asumiremos que Harry tuvo un propósito en lo que hizo que puede haberse extendido más allá de convencernos de su supuesta inocencia."

"Muy bien." dijo el Sr. Weasley favorablemente.

Dumbledore se sentó y luego continuó. "La salud de la señorita Granger parece ser normal. Sin embargo es muy posible que algo haya pasado inadvertido. Si Harry pudo modificar su mente, lo más probable es que haya establecido un enlace con ella que le permitirá espiarnos.

La Sra. Weasley que aparentemente había recuperado su calma habló más fuerte. "¿Hay una manera de invertir eso, Profesor?"

"Es muy difícil revertir la magia que tiene la mente de alguien si un mago o bruja diferente hicieron la magia original." Dumbledore respondió. "Sin embargo, si frustramos los planes de Harry, puede retirarse de su mente o terminar cualquier maldición o hechizo al que Hermione podría estar sujeta. Por lo tanto, enviaré mañana a la señorita Granger mañana a su casa, donde se quedará hasta que las clases se reanuden. Debemos mantenerla fuera de los asuntos de la Orden y alejada del mundo mágico tanto tiempo como podamos."

"¿Cómo le explicaremos por qué la estamos manteniendo a distancia?" Preguntó el Sr. Weasley.

"Sólo le diremos que todavía puede estar sufriendo los efectos de su secuestro." Respondió Dumbledore.

Fred y George resoplaron simultáneamente. "Aceptará eso bien."

**& & &**

Era sumamente tarde cuando los Weasleys regresaron a Grimmauld Place mediante un Traslador especial. Todos se dispersaron inmediatamente. La Sra. Weasley fue a la cocina para preparar un refrigerio atrasado, el Sr. Weasley fue al piso superior, y los gemelos a su laboratorio.

Su partida dejó Ginny en el vestíbulo a punto del colapso. Después de darse cuenta de que estaba sola y libre de la participación con otros, decidió subir a su habitación. En esta idea, una ola de náuseas tuvo efecto sobre ella. No era su habitación. No era su casa. Era la casa de Harry. Lo habían traicionado y tomado lo de él.

Cuando Ginny caminó con dificultad hasta arriba de las escaleras, consideró si los miembros de su familia habían tenido reacciones similares cuando se dieron cuenta de que Harry era efectivamente inocente. Las ideas de Ginny resultaron en que no sabía si alguna vez ellos serían convencidos respecto a su inocencia.

Después de todo, Dumbledore había explicado la declaración de Hermione respecto a la inocencia de Harry. Sin embargo, eso no era suficientemente bueno para Ginny. El instante que Hermione decía que Harry era inocente, Ginny había sentido que era así. Era verdad y por alguna virtud de su magia innata o la conexión que tenía desde lo de la cámara de los secretos con Harry, no podía negarlo.

La puerta abierta de su habitación apareció y Ginny entró y la cerró detrás de ella. Mecánicamente, cambió sus ropas por un camisón y luego se paró en frente de un espejo para mirarse fijamente. ¿Qué hacer ahora?

**& & &**

La siguiente mañana, Hermione despertó temprano de su sueño en la enfermería. Estaba preparando su atrasado regreso a casa de sus padres. La profesora McGonagall no malgastó tiempo vistiendo y limpiando a Hermione.

Hermione ahora estaba completamente recuperada y no padecería más por falta de sueño, tenía establecida la rutina de culparse con lo de Harry. Cuando McGonagall le pasó a un Traslador, instruyó a Hermione sobre su uso y luego le recordó que la prohibición sobre la magia en menores de edad era levantada para aquellos que entraban a su séptimo año en septiembre, una cita familiar repasó la mente de Hermione. 'Si quieres cambiar el mundo, empieza contigo mismo.'

"Gracias, profesora." Hermione dijo mecánicamente. Si esperaba que todos se dieran cuenta de que Harry era inocente y se reconciliaran con él, tendría que hacerlo ella primero. Tenía fija la inocencia de su parte, ahora tenía que llegar a la reconciliación.

Con una inclinación de cabeza para McGonagall, activó el Traslador y se encontró a si misma parada en el umbral de su casa. Hechizos protectores habían sido levantados en algún momento anterior, ya que prevenían que el trasporte mágico dentro de su casa. Debido a que la puerta estaba con llave, tuvo que golpear.

La puerta fue abierta y Hermione se encontró en el abrazo afectuoso de su mamá y luego su papá. "¡Estábamos tan atemorizados cuando vimos que tú no estabas en el tren, cariño!" Dijo su madre rápidamente. "Encontramos una carta de tu Profesor que decía que te habías retrasado y sin embargo estarías en casa en breve. ¡Bienvenida!"

"Es bueno estar en casa." Dijo Hermione, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para poner una buena cara a sus padres.

"Tratamos de conseguir el día libre", Dijo el Sr. Granger, "Pero teníamos demasiadas citas por cancelar hoy y no estábamos seguros de si tú estarías aquí aún. ¿Te puedes cuidar a ti misma por hoy?"

"Por supuesto." Dijo silenciosamente Hermione, interiormente aliviada de que no tuviera que arreglárselas con sus padres cuando pensó en el asunto con respecto a Harry.

Sus padres que ya estaban preparados para partir por el día le dijeron un 'Adiós' rápido y la dejaron sola en la casa. Hermione paseó sin rumbo fijo alrededor de la casa. Cuando pasó por su dormitorio, descubrió que su baúl había sido enviado delante. En la cocina encontró un poco de desayuno sobrante. Lo saboreó de la misma manera que si fueran cenizas.

Al final, se acomodó sobre una silla en la habitación que contenía la colección de literatura de su familia. Los libros que la rodeaban normalmente le daban comodidad, pero no por mucho tiempo. Las ideas de Harry surgieron inmediatamente y Hermione se encontró considerando las maneras en las que posiblemente podía reconciliarse con Harry.

Le había dado la espalda y él estaba indudablemente lastimado y traicionado. Cualquier lazo de la amistad que había compartido con él estaba roto ahora. Hermione estaba repentinamente abrumada y desesperada por recuperar esa amistad. Sin embargo ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía ganar lo que había tirado de manera tan descuidada, como si fuera un pedazo de basura?

El muslo le dolió y se movió incómodamente. Descubriendo que era inútil, Hermione se retorció un poco y sacó el objeto incómodo de su bolsillo. Era el Traslador que Fudge le había dado. Cuando Hermione lo miró fijamente, una idea se formó en su cabeza. Podía ir hacia Harry.

La adrenalina corrió a través de sus venas cuando se levantó de un brinco. Iría hacia Harry y haría lo que fuera para ganar su amistad. No malgastando un solo segundo, Hermione encontró su varita mágica, que podía usar legalmente, y un libro que había comprado recientemente.

Ya tenía un Traslador del ministerio, lo único que tendría que hacer era modificar el destino del Traslador un poco. La siguiente hora fue gastada por Hermione leyendo y releyendo completamente el capítulo del libro que hablaba sobre como fijar y cambiar el destino de un Traslador.

No parecía ser muy usual modificar el destino de un Traslador, pero Hermione estaba bastante segura de que podía hacerlo, considerando el hecho de que el Traslador había sido programado para ir a destinos múltiples a voluntad del usuario. Añadir otro destino no debería ser un gran problema.

En cuanto se sintió lista para llevar a cabo la magia necesaria y había determinado qué había de hacer con el Traslador, Hermione lo puso sobre su mesa de cocina y luego pasó a hacer las alteraciones que ella esperaba la conducirían a donde creía que estaba Harry.

La Orden creía que él estaba residiendo en una isla al norte de Azkaban. Si configuraba el Traslador para una región solamente, y si luego consiguiera el área general correcta, atracaría en la isla de Harry aun si estaba viviendo o no ahí.

Pocos minutos después, el Traslador estaba completo. Incluso para la conocida destreza y la habilidad de aprender la magia rápidamente de Hermione eso era extraordinario. Demasiado extraordinario. Desafortunadamente, había solamente una manera de evaluar su confiabilidad y era usarlo.

Hermione sacó torpemente su varita del bolsillo y luego dejó una nota para sus padres que explicaba que había decidido ir a una excursión algo importante y que probablemente estaría de regreso muy pronto. Dejó la nota donde sería encontrado inmediatamente cuando sus padres regresaran a casa y regresó a la mesa sobre la que el Traslador modificado estaba tendido.

Con aprensión, Hermione caminó más cerca de la mesa y extendió su mano hacia el Traslador. Pensar en ir hacia Harry y pedirle perdón era una cosa; hacerlo era otra. ¿Cómo reaccionaría?

Dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo las preguntas que no podían ser respondidas, Hermione suspiró y agarró el Traslador rápidamente. Se activó inmediatamente y Hermione sintió una sacudida muy familiar alrededor de su ombligo cuando la llevó.

Un momento después cuando Hermione esperó sentir el brusco aterrizaje, pero en lugar de eso sintió lo que se parecía a una colisión mágica con algo.

¡Hechizos protectores! Era poco decir que Hermione estaba escandalizada. ¿Cómo era que Harry había protegido su ubicación con esos hechizos para repeler a los Trasladores lo suficientemente fuertes? ¡Ni siquiera Hogwarts podía hacer eso realmente!

La siguiente idea que llegó a la mente de Hermione era concerniente a la que reacción que tenían los hechizos Anti-Trasladores contra los invasores. ¿Qué hacían? Nadie lo sabía desde que nadie era lo suficientemente fuerte para probarlo.

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un momento después del choque, se sintió rebotar de atrás para adelante, si pudiera llamársele así a lo que sucedió en verdad. No había sentido verdadero de la dirección mientras estaba a la expectativa entre el destino de Traslador y otro.

Definitivamente, el aterrizaje brusco llegó en una forma mucho más violenta. Hermione sintió el gasto de la mayor parte de su fuerza cuando fue devuelta a una superficie hecha de piedra áspera. Cuando aterrizó, el Traslador fue proyectado de sus manos y se deslizó fuera de ellas. Luego un salpicón leve fue escuchado. Débilmente, Hermione se puso de pie y acudió a donde el traslador había ido. Se había caído del borde de la superficie de piedra y había un poco de agua abajo.

Parecía que había caído en un muelle de piedra más bien antigua. La piedra parecía ser muy antigua como demostraban las esculturas y símbolos que eran ahora pocos pues se erosionaron junto a las olas del mar que parecían estar chocando constantemente contra los pilares que sujetaron el muelle.

Un ave voló por encima de su cabeza y Hermione miró hacia arriba y dio media vuelta para seguir a su progreso. Voló pronto de la vista y sus ojos cayeron hacia abajo. Lo que vio después la molestó enormemente. Era una gran fortaleza y cuando Hermione lo estudió, sintió una sensación pesada. Había Dementores en ese edificio. Con eso, la identificación de su ubicación la asaltó. Los muros alrededor de donde Harry se estaba escondiendo la habían repelido a Azkaban.

Hermione tragó saliva y buscó cualquier señal de vida humana. No había nada ni nadie alrededor. Se lo había esperado, por supuesto. ¿El ministerio no había sido desalojado de la isla por Harry? Tal vez algunos de los seguidores de Harry estaban aquí. Decidiendo que era digno de un intento, Hermione empezó a subir por el muelle hacia el lugar.

Dentro de poco tiempo caminando a pie, Hermione llegó a pequeña parte del muelle que no había sido erosionado. Era un precinto circular con un diámetro de pie. Representaba... algo. Aunque el relieve estaba tan afilado como el día en que había sido esculpido, Hermione no podía entenderlo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Hermione decidió continuar caminando. Sin embargo, el instante que cruzó el precinto, una clase de poder se apoderó de ella. Inmediatamente le recordó a la maldición del congelamiento de cuerpo y esperó a caer sobre su cara. Sin embargo este no era el caso, cualquiera que fuera ese poder que la asaltó decidió mantenerla congelada sin tirarla. Todo pensamiento adicional fue aislado cuando el poder entró en su mente y congeló todo.

Después de lo que parecieron horas, la fuerza la dejó libre y Hermione suspiró con alivio al poder escaparse del poder que la había sujetado. Sin embargo el alivio era un poco prematuro. El "poder" la asaltó otra vez y en lugar de congelarla, la botó del muelle y la lanzó al océano.

Hermione dejó salir un grito espeluznante antes de que su estomago diera un golpe perfecto en el agua. Esto golpeó el ya exhausto inconsciente de Hermione cuando una ola excepcionalmente grande la cubría.

**& & & **

"Llegas justo a tiempo para el almuerzo" Declaró alegremente Harry a Neville, quien acababa de llegar a Nair'icaix vía uno de los Trasladores especiales de Harry. "Siéntate y enseguida traeremos una plato para ti."

Neville miró el comedor simple pero elegante y descubrió a Bellatrix, Narcissa y las dos ayudantes de Harry sentadas en la mesa. Harry se había puesto de pie y atravesado el espacio de darle la bienvenida. "Odiaría entrometerme." Respondió Neville cortésmente. "La abuela me hizo comer antes de que partiera hacia aquí de todos modos."

Bellatrix lo saludó con una sonrisa perspicaz y ligeramente aprensiva. Todavía estaba incómoda con él debido a la condición de sus padres. "Se mucho sobre adolescentes" Dijo ella, echando un vistazo a Harry con una sonrisa más ancha, "Siempre hay posibilidad para alguna comida más. Además, tú necesitas estar siempre con energía."

Todos en la mesa se rieron con disimulo y/o sonrieron cuando Neville se ruborizó débilmente. "Gracias, mi dama." Dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa cuando Harry lo hizo igual después de Bellatrix. Dio su atención directamente a Harry cuando un plato lleno de comida apareció ante él. "Tengo algunas buenas noticias para ti del Profesor Snape. Habría venido él mismo, pero había algunos compromisos de los que no podía librarse hoy."

"¡Nosotros también tenemos algunas buenas noticias!" Dijo Harry intensamente, compartiendo una mirada con Bellatrix.

Neville decidió aplazar sus propias noticias por un momento. "¿Qué es?"

"Estoy embarazada." Anunció Bellatrix a Neville en una voz muy recatada. Aparentemente estaba insegura de qué pensarían aquellos que habían conocido a Harry antes que ella.

Decir que Neville estaba escandalizado era poco. ¡No había se graduado de Hogwarts aún y uno de sus ex compañeros de clase ya estaba empezando una familia! "¡E-eso es estupendo!" Neville exclamó cuando pensó qué dirían a ese tipo de noticias todos los demás a quienes Harry conoció. "¿Sabes si va a ser un niño o una niña?"

"Todavía no" Respondió Harry.

Antes de que Neville pudiera preguntar cuándo podían enterarse, Bellatrix habló más fuerte. "Hay hechizos que pueden revelar que será antes de los nueve meses, pero Harry y yo sólo hemos decidido esperar hasta que el bebé nazca para enterarnos. Así será una sorpresa."

"¿Has pensado en los nombres?" Preguntó Neville con una sonrisa.

"No realmente" Dijo Harry terminando su desayuno. "Sin embargo Narcissa ha pensado en algunos"

Narcissa sonrío radiantemente, aparentemente más por el trato casual y amigable que recibía de Harry que por el estado de su hermana. "Si es un niño, deben nombrarlo James Harrison Potter. Harrison porque Harry sólo no parece correcto como un segundo nombre. ¡Pero si es una niña, Bellatrix o Lily por supuesto!"

"Ésos nombres suenan bien."Comentó Neville positivamente.

Bellatrix frunció el ceño. "James Harrison suenan bien, pero me niego a ponerle a la niña mi nombre. Crearía demasiada confusión."

"Quizás Isabella o Belle serían parecidos pero no lo mismo." Sugirió Neville.

"¡Perfecto!" Declaró Narcissa.

"No nos emocionemos demasiado." Dijo Bellatrix en una voz digna que escondió su entusiasmo por el tema. Sin embargo sus brillantes ojos violetas no lo hicieron.

Harry sonrío a las dos hermanas y luego miró a Neville. "Estoy seguro de que no viniste para hablar sobre los posibles nombres de mi hijo. ¿Cuáles son esas buenas noticias de Snape?"

"Hermione ha sido encontrada viva." Declaró Neville.

Una enorme sonrisa se plantó en la cara de Harry. "¡Eso es estupendo! Se ha puesto contra mí, pero todavía me alegro de que esté viva." La expresión de Harry asumió una mirada ligeramente entristecida luego de haber dicho eso. "Quizás aún volverá en sí... espera. Lógicamente Voldemort la raptó, ella sabría que soy inocente, ¿no?"

Neville asintió con la cabeza. "Precisamente. El instante en que se despertó, dijo a todos que tú eras inocente. Pe…"

"¿Le creyeron?" Interrumpió Harry con preocupación cuando todos los demás aguardaron el lo que Neville diría después.

"Lo siento." Dijo Neville, tratando de decir la parte mala de las noticias tan suavemente como le era posible. "Voldemort modificó algo en su mente e hizo parecer que sus recuerdos genuinos de lo que ocurrió eran falsos."

Harry se contuvo a agitar su cabeza tristemente.

"Snape dijo que todavía creía que tú eres inocente." Habló Neville esperanzadamente. "Aún no la han convencido de que tú eres culpable. Tal vez hay esperanza por lo menos para que ella crea en ti."

"Tendremos que verlo." Dijo Bellatrix, tratando de eliminar el aire que se había puesto demasiado deprimente.

Neville alcanzó su copa y sorbió pensativamente. "Sí, ése es el lo que tendremos que hacer. Mientras estaba aquí, esperaba que pudiéramos hablar de los detalles para modificar la legión Potter un poco y luego espero poder visitar a mis padres por un rato."

"Visitemos a tus padres primero." Sugirió Harry cuando se puso de pie de la mesa, todos hicieron lo mismo como muestra de respeto hacia él.

"Yo también los acompañaré." Declaró Bellatrix. "He investigado un poco sobre sus condiciones desde que vinieron aquí. Podríamos hablar de eso."

Neville, Harry, y Bellatrix dejaron la habitación, dejando que los otros terminaran su almuerzo o se quedaran charlando. Platicaron mientras se ponían en camino hacia la habitación en la que los Longbottoms estaban siendo atendidos.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Neville se dirigió directamente hacia las camas de una plaza en la que los Longbottoms residían. Se sentó en la brecha que había entre las dos camas y empezó a hablar a sus padres, alternando entre uno y el otro. Harry estaba animado por el hecho de que parecían algo más receptivos con él de lo acostumbrado.

Harry y Bellatrix se contuvieron, no queriendo entrometerse en los momentos familiares más importantes y preciosos para Neville. Harry podía indudablemente entender más a su amigo. Incluso si sus propios padres fueran básicamente vegetales, todavía valoraría cada momento pasado con ellos.

La visión de Neville hablando en serio con la pareja casi receptiva en las camas pareció entristecer a Bellatrix. Harry podía comprender bien por qué era esto. En un intento de confortarla, hizo aparecer un sofá inconscientemente, jaló Bellatrix hacia él, y la acurrucó con su brazo alrededor de ella.

"No pienso que te culpe directamente."Dijo Harry silenciosamente.

"Debería." Cuchicheó Bellatrix.

Harry se encogió de hombros, no muy seguro de qué podía decir para confortar a su esposa.

"Si alguien alguna vez nos convirtieran en vegetales así y forzará a nuestro niño a que sufriera la angustia emocional causada por algo así, los mataría muchas veces y los haría sufrir. Ayudé hacer eso a un niño." Informó Bellatrix a Harry.

"Pienso que te has redimido." Respondió Harry, considerando lo que ocurriría en caso de que Frank y Alice Longbottom se despertaran y se recuperaran silenciosamente del estado debilitado. ¿Cómo reaccionarían frente al hecho de que uno de sus torturadores y enemigos se haya casado con el niño de James y Lily? Probablemente no del todo bien.

Bellatrix agitó su cabeza. "Para redimirse, uno debe tratar de arreglar el daño todo lo posible. Eso es imposible para aquellos a quienes maté, pero los Longbottoms sólo está tendidos allí esperando que yo haga algo."

"Supongo que eso pesa en exceso." Dijo Harry.

No hubo respuesta de Bellatrix porque una nueva idea acabó de ocurrírsele. Para redimirse, necesitaba arreglar el daño. Para hacer eso, tendría que ayudar a los Longbottoms a recuperarse. La cura sirvió con ella.

Harry pudo sentir a Bellatrix congelarse de forma repentina e instintivamente sabía que eso significaba algún tipo de comprensión. Antes de que pudiera preguntar qué era, Bellatrix habló despacio. "¿Por orden para que uno pueda ser redimido, tiene que corregir su injusticia, correcto?"

"Creo que sí."Harry meditó.

"Pero eso no sería suficiente, ¿o sí?"

"Podría ser bonito si estuvieran arrepentidos de hacerlo en primer lugar." Dijo Harry. "Si alguien fuera robar algo pero después lo regresa solo porque fue forzado a hacerlo supongo que no sería salvado realmente."

"¡Pena!" Exclamó Bellatrix fuertemente, sobresaltando a todos en la habitación. Hasta recibió un momento de la atención de los Longbottoms. "¡Eso es! Pena y curación."

Neville miró Bellatrix extrañamente y luego de manera inquisitiva a Harry. Después de ver que Harry estuviera tan perplejo como él lo estaba, Neville miró a Bellatrix. "¿Qué?"

"Pena." Declaró Bellatrix.

Decidiendo que había pasado bastante tiempo con sus padres, Neville se unió a Bellatrix y Harry. "Dijiste anteriormente que había investigo un poco, ¿no?" Dijo Neville, dirigiéndose a Bellatrix. "¿Encontraste cualquier cosa útil?"

"No realmente." Dijo Bellatrix, agitando su mano de una manera despreocupada. "Es todo obsoleto de todos modos. Tengo una nueva idea que pienso podría ser muy probablemente lo que traería a tus padres de nuevo a la vida."

Neville no podía evitar sentirse un poco escéptico. Los Sanadores en San Mungo los tenían al tanto a él y a su abuela con las nuevas ideas para tratamientos constantemente. Eventualmente todos comenzaron a sonar igual y tenían el mismo efecto en Frank y Alice Longbottom. Ninguno. "¿Qué sería?" Preguntó él finalmente.

"No quiero decir nada todavía." Contestó Bellatrix, haciendo lo posible por mirar mejor a Neville a los ojos. "Solamente necesitaré tu ayuda y especialmente la ayuda de Harry. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?"

"¿Cómo?" Inquirió Neville cautelosamente.

Bellatrix vaciló y después respondió. "Necesito que me escribas una carta."

"¿Por qué? Estoy aquí." Dijo Neville con una voz extremadamente confusa.

"Necesita ser una carta larga." Continuó Bellatrix. "Quisiera que me dijeras sobre tu crecimiento sin tus padres, el dolor que sentiste, la pena, y todo lo demás que has sentido referente a ellos."

"Todavía no entiendo por qué." Dijo Neville cómicamente. Harry también parecía algo desconcertado.

"Necesito… entenderte." Declaró Bellatrix ante ellos. "Más adelante lo verás."

Neville cabeceó renuente, queriendo darle un intento. "Todo bien entonces. ¿Cuándo necesitas la carta?"

"Pronto estaría bien, pero no la hagas de forma apresurada. Pon tu corazón en ella." Mandó Bellatrix. Ella estaba parada y cabeceó dirigiéndose a Harry y Neville. "Ustedes dos tienen otras cosas que discutir y yo necesito hacerle unos ajustes a mi idea así que los dejaré solos."

Harry se levantó y abrazó Bellatrix a pesar de la presencia de Neville. "Te veré después entonces."

Bellatrix le sonrió y lo abrazó de vuelta antes de salir del cuarto.

"Podemos ir a alguna parte donde podamos sentarnos confortablemente y discutir sobre la Legión de Potter." Declaró Harry mientras que él y Neville caminaban hacia la puerta, el sofá que había sido conjurado desaparecía.

"Eso suena muy bien." Indicó Neville cuando salieron. "He hablado con todos los miembros de la Legión de Potter y la mayor parte de ellos se han mostrado de acuerdo en ayudarte también durante el verano. No sé si te han dicho, pero el ministerio ha dado el permiso para algunos estudiantes de usar magia durante las vacaciones. Mi abuela dice que también podría obtener una licencia especial del ministerio para hacer una clase de escuela de verano donde la magia podría ser practicada. Me gustaría seguir enseñando por supuesto, pero eso atrasaría el trabajo."

Harry cabeceó alentadoramente mientras que caminaban por la fortaleza masiva. "Sortear la restricción de esa manera sería ingenioso. Aunque Fudge podría oponerse. Esperanzadamente mis otros planes vendrán a cabeza antes de lo esperado."

Los dos jóvenes magos llegaron al estudio privado de Harry y se pusieron cómodos. "Pienso que tu grupo podría salir a la luz con un nuevo nombre." Dijo Harry pensativamente. "Inevitablemente se volverá algo público y podría ser perjudicial que esté ligado a mi directamente.

"¿Legión del Sr. Polairix?

"No, aún está demasiado conectado a mí."

"Tendré que ver si a alguien tiene alguna idea en la siguiente sesión con el grupo entonces." Decidió Neville.

"¿Cuándo será eso?

Neville se encogió de hombros. "No hemos preparado una para el verano todavía."

En respuesta, Harry se levantó y comenzó a pasear lentamente. "Intentar conseguir una tan pronto como puedas. No sólo necesitas salir a la luz con un nuevo nombre, necesitas organizar a todos y designar una cierta clase de jerarquía. El grupo es básicamente un ejército, así que la lógica dicta que debes tener algunos rangos y esa clase de cosas asignadas y organizadas."

"Tendré eso en mente." Contestó Neville, ya haciendo planes en cuanto a cómo la ahora Legión de Potter sería organizada en el futuro.

"Conseguir todo eso podría ser algo difícil." Dijo Harry a medida que continuó con su monólogo. "Si tu grupo necesita dinero para el transporte muggle o necesita ayuda con el transporte mágico, considero que puedo arreglar eso de alguna manera. Solamente mantenme actualizado sobre esas cosas. ¿Puedes hacerlo?"

Neville respondió afirmativamente y después mencionó otro tema. "¿Cuánto tiempo esperaremos para empezar a luchar?"

Esto trajo a Harry a una pausa. "No lo sé." Dijo finalmente. "Será peligroso y por lo tanto, podrían perderse vidas. Por esa razón no puedo dejar sentirme vacilante en ponerte en las peores situaciones."

La puerta del estudio de Harry se abrió y el Conde Hiscophney entró tranquilamente. "Quizás yo pueda ayudar con eso. Si los estudiantes voluntarios fueran unidos con mis equipos, éstos estarían en menor peligro y mis fuerzas podrían volverse mayores."

Un gesto fruncido cruzó la cara de Harry cuando estudió al conde de Trazkaban. "¿Cómo supo de qué estábamos hablando?"

Hiscophney sujetó su mano en la que portaba el anillo que le servía para comunicarse con Harry y Xerina. "Puedo escucharlo a través de esto."

"Oh." Dijo Harry, algo perplejo pero suficientemente satisfecho con la respuesta dada. Tendría que revisar su propio anillo más detenidamente cuando tuviera oportunidad de hacerlo.

El conde se abrió paso a un asiento vacío y se sentó, preparándose para tomar parte en la discusión que Harry y Neville habían estado teniendo. Antes de que la conversación pudiera reanudarse sin embargo, un destello vino de una de las canastas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, lo cual significaba el nuevo correo de Harry.

Debido a que la canasta estaba cerca, Harry agarró el pergamino desde su lugar sentado y abrió el sobre después de examinarlo en busca de algún posible hechizo o maldición y no encontrar nada. Dentro del sobre se encontraba un pequeño pergamino el cual contenía una nota garabateada apresuradamente.

"Nuevos acontecimientos debo verlo inmediatamente. ¿El Caldero Chorreante dentro de media hora esta bien? Mockridge"

Harry releyó la nota antes de romper una parte en la que no estaba nada escrito y escribió 'Muy bien' seguido de sus iniciales. Tomo un nuevo sobre de su escritorio y deslizó el pergamino dentro de él, lo cerró, lo dirigió, y luego lo dejo caer en la canasta, donde brilló y desapareció inmediatamente.

"Acabo de recibir un mensaje urgente y debo retirarme para ver a un conocido." Dijo Harry a Neville e Hiscophney. "¿Usted dos podrían hacer los planes para el futuro de la legión de Potter y cómo trabajará en conjunto con mi ejército? Estaré de regreso tan pronto como me sea posible.

Los dos aceptaron amistosamente la propuesta y antes de que Harry se retirara de su estudio, ya estaban concentrados en la discusión con respecto a los asuntos que concernían a la unión de fuerzas en contra de Voldemort en los siguientes meses.

Después de encontrar a Bellatrix y decirle sobre la carta, Harry tomó una capa oscura adornada en plata de la suite principal, jaló la capucha, y luego se apareció en el Callejón Diagon en vez de ir directamente al Caldero Chorreante. Sería menos sospechoso si parecía que acababa de ir por una bebida o un bocadillo en lugar de ir directamente allí para ver a alguien.

Entró al pequeño bar por el camino alternativo dentro del Callejón Diagon, y encontró la atmósfera perfecta para una reunión confidencial. El bar estaba lo suficientemente ocupado como para estar lejos de otros y aun así ser escuchados, pero también evitaba que atrajeran atención indeseada pues no eran los únicos clientes a esa hora.

Harry examinó la habitación y vio que Tom, el encargado, estuviera en su puesto acostumbrado. También vio que los clientes del bar fueran personas corrientes, algo que de todos modos no sabía, y que Mockridge no había llegado aun.

Guardando su capucha, que era ligeramente anormal, Harry se abrió paso a una mesa en la esquina desocupada, desde donde podía mirar ambas entradas del bar y tener una buena vista de la habitación entera. Luego lanzó un hechizo de desviación de atención sobre si mismo.

Cinco minutos después, Cuthbert Mockridge entró en el bar por la entrada del Callejón Diagon y miró con toda tranquilidad. Una pequeña investigación de su mente vía Legeremancia reveló que debajo de su apariencia tranquila el funcionario de coordinación de Duendes estaba aturdido. La investigación también reveló que no traía consigo ninguna trampa.

Visto que no estaba a punto de ser traicionado, Harry quitó el encantamiento protector y captó la atención de Mockridge. Mockridge descubrió a Harry inmediatamente. Se abrió paso hasta la mesa de esquina y se sentó. "¿Ha pedido algo ya?" Preguntó.

"No." Respondió Harry. "Todavía no."

Mockridge hizo una señal con la mano a Tom. "Un whiskey de fuego y…"

"Una cerveza de mantequilla." Finalizó Harry, hacienda su voz más profunda para disfrazarla.

"Un whiskey de fuego de cerveza de mantequilla." Reiteró Cuthbert.

Tom reconoció la orden desde la barra y luego de un breve momento el oficial del Ministerio tenía un vaso de la fuerte bebida y Harry tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla. El whiskey de fuego fue tomado inmediatamente por Mockridge que se lo tomo como si fuera agua.

"¿Por qué quería que nos viéramos?"Harry preguntó.

"Todo se ha desatado en el ministerio." Informó Mockridge a Harry nerviosamente. "Tenemos que cambiar la fecha de nuestros planes y avanzar rápidamente si queremos conseguir pasar a través de esto y terminar conmigo como Ministro de Magia."

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Preguntó Harry, repentinamente preocupado de que quizás su plan había sido descubierto aunque sabía que las probabilidades que siguieran en vigor contra tal evento eran increíbles.

Mockridge miró fijamente su copa vacía de whiskey de fuego anhelantemente antes de responder. "Usted conoce a Hermione Granger, ¿no?"

"Sí."

"También sabe que fue raptada y que usted fue acusado de eso, ¿no?"

"Alguien mencionó algo sobre eso."

"Más bien lo gritó." Habló Mockridge entre dientes, haciendo referencia a la crónica del Ministerio. "De todos modos, la encontraron encerrada en un ataúd ayer o el día anterior y debido a que era un caso penal, Madame Bones que dirige el departamento de cumplimiento de la ley estaba ahí. Granger contó cómo había planeado ver si podía tropezar con usted yendo a varios pueblos."

Harry miró Mockridge con expresión de sorpresa, aunque Mockridge no podía verlo a través de la capucha de la capa. "No veo cómo eso causaría un alboroto en el Ministerio."

"No eso específicamente. Fue cómo se las arregló para llegar a dichos pueblos. Luego está también el asunto de que si alguno de los estudiantes de sexto año de Hogwarts puede pensar un plan sobre cómo pronosticar qué pueblos serán atacados, entonces ¿por qué alguien más no puede?" Explicó Mockridge.

"¿Se han dado cuenta de que Fudge es un incompetente después de todo este tiempo?"

"Algo." Mockridge admitió peculiarmente, todavía echándole un ojo a su vaso vacío. "El asunto es que el Ministro Fudge le dio a Granger el traslador que la dejó atrapada en el pueblo donde fue raptada. No sólo dicho traslador la llevó a dicho pueblo, sino que tenía la capacidad de ser reutilizado muchas veces."

Finalmente, Harry comprendió y sonrió abiertamente. "Supongo que darle a Hermione un traslador era ligeramente poco ético y quizá ilegal."

"Principalmente. Madame Bones piensa que Fudge armó demasiado alboroto sobre como tu supuestamente mataste a Hermione. Ella tiene que dejarle saber que sospecha que Fudge deliberadamente puso a Granger en peligro con el propósito de hacerte culpable."

Harry tomó un largo trago de su botella de cerveza de mantequilla. "Bien, ellos están teniendo cuidado de darle mala reputación a Fudge. Ahora solo necesitamos un contrato con los duendes a partir de la semana pasada. ¿El Wizengamont está haciendo algo o hay alguna forma que podría verse como Ministro pronto?

"Pienso que Dumbledore pronto convocará al Wizengamont." Dijo Mockridge cuidadosamente. "Puede que sea mañana. La autoridad de Fudge está casi desaparecida en este momento. Las personas del Ministerio no solo están furiosas por el episodio con Granger, también se quejan del problema de Gringotts."

"Bien", respondió Harry, "Eso quiere decir que el acuerdo con los duendes podría ponerlo en una luz favorable todavía. Ahora, ¿qué hay sobre Dumbledore? Estoy seguro de que va a probar y manipular cualquier acción tomada. ¿Hay alguien que trabaje ahí y pueda tener su apoyo?

Mockridge pensó por algunos momentos. "Bones o Weasley. Amelia Bones es ciertamente de alto rango y es actualmente quien hace algunas de las acusaciones. Arthur Weasley es una persona muy respetada en todo el Ministerio, a pesar de su bajo rango. Uno de los lacayos de Fudge podría por eso, y después siempre existe la rara posibilidad de que un intruso entre. Dumbledore podría haber sido Ministro después de la Primera Guerra."

"¿Qué hay de usted? ¿Tiene algo de respeto o poder?

"Yo solamente soy un tipo de 'ahí'." Dijo Mockridge. "Sin embargo, el asunto de Gringotts podría ponerme realmente en el foco de atención."

Harry terminó su cerveza de mantequilla luego de un largo trago, disfrutando la sensación del líquido cayendo por su garganta. "Lo de Gringotts debe de suceder ahora. ¿Cómo es que está usted aquí? ¿Ha dejado el Ministerio por un día o está tomando un descanso?

"En realidad no dije que iba a salir." Admitió Mockridge. "Sin embargo todos estaban muy ocupados como para notar algo."

"Bien." Farfullo mientras sus ideas chocaban entre si. El necesitaba lanzar a la cabeza de la oficina de coordinación de Duendes al foco inmediatamente, eso implicaría esquivar el ajetreo y conseguir atención. "¿El Ministerio se ha comunicado con los duendes desde el cierre? ¿Solicitando el re abrimiento, quizás?

"No últimamente."

"Explosión."

"Tal vez yo podría apoyar algún tipo de cita mediante cartas" dijo Mockridge nerviosamente, tratando de complacer a Harry.

"No. Absolutamente no." Declaró Harry tratando de pensar en una nueva idea. "¿Si usted fuera a una reunión con los duendes, hay documentos en su oficina que usted traería consigo?

"Por supuesto."

"Bien." Dijo Harry cuando jaló su varita de ceniza negra y la utilizó para hacer aparecer un pedazo de pergamino y algunos utensilios necesarios para escribir. "Escriba una carta formal a Gringotts preguntando por una audiencia con el Sr. Oro para discutir sobre la posibilidad de abrir el banco otra vez."

Sin malgastar el tiempo, Mockridge tomó la pluma que Harry había hecho aparecer y empezó a escribir una carta pulcra y oficial a Gringotts. Cuando la pluma comenzó a rasgar sobre el pergamino, Harry exploró la habitación observando a los diversos clientes que estaban ahí. Ninguno de ellos parecía particularmente interesado en lo que estaban haciendo los dos hombres en la esquina. Eso era definitivamente bueno.

"¡Listo!" Declaró Mockridge cuando anotó su nombre con un ademán menor.

Harry agitó su varita mágica que aun estaba en su mano y cerró el pergamino. El sello del Ministerio de Magia era una perfecta imitación del original. "Bien. Llevaré esto al Sr. Oro personalmente. Estoy seguro de que cooperará y se reunirá con usted voluntaria e inmediatamente. Quiero que usted se vaya al Ministerio y espere a que el Sr. Oro le envíe una respuesta. Si es posible, asegúrese de que otras personas estén por ahí para verlo recibir esa carta. Asegúrese de dejarles saber qué es y haga un gran espectáculo para conseguir los documentos que necesitará. ¿Conseguirá eso?

"Si." Respondió Mockridge, con un débil rayo de excitación en sus ojos. "Váyase a su oficina y espere la carta. Asegúrese de que todos sepan que voy al banco para negociar con los duendes.

"Correcto. Lo veré en Gringotts."

**& & &**

Un quejido doloroso se escapó de los labios de Hermione cuando se despertó y probó algo arenoso en su boca. Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontró boca abajo en un poco de arena. Aparentemente la marea había bañado un poco la playa recientemente. Dedujo que el "recientemente" separa de eso el hecho de que todavía estaba empapada.

Dio la vuelta y se incorporó con una mueca. El agua no había sido tierna en absoluto. Cada parte de ella dolía y su ropa era un desorden total. Después de algunos momentos, Hermione se las arregló para reunir algo de fuerza para incorporarse y mirar. Con suerte y había sido bañada por el canal que separaba a Azkaban de la tierra firme.

Cuando Hermione miró alrededor y dedujo que ese no era el caso. Se encontraba parada en una isla arenosa conectada a una isla más rocosa por un… puente negro. Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa cuando siguió el puente y descubrió un castillo negro grande e imponente como el de Hogwarts, sino es que más grande que el colegio.

Antes de que pudiera hacer más, estallidos de humo se formaron alrededor y al dispersarse se encontró rodeada por algunos hombres vestidos con túnicas plateadas, cada uno con su varita mágica dirigida hacia ella. Decidiendo que irritarlos podría ser una mala idea, Hermione levantó débilmente sus manos en el aire.

Uno de ellos caminó hacia adelante. "Usted está bajo arresto por entrar sin autorización." Declaró.

Hermione decidió ser valiente. "No entre sin autorización intencionadamente. Fui arrastrada hasta su playa, ¿y qué le da a usted la autoridad de arrestarme? No parece ser alguien del Ministerio y yo soy un sujeto británico."

"Si usted es la persona que agitó las alarmas, entonces usted es un intruso." Declaró el hombre rígidamente. Sonriendo triunfalmente cuando notó una chispa de culpabilidad en los ojos de Hermione. "Soy el capitán Nailoff, guardaespaldas del Conde del Norte. Usted está en los dominios de Lord Polairix, por lo tanto, esta sujeta a él hasta no saber quién es usted."

Esta declaración causó un poco de emoción, nerviosismo y miedo en Hermione. Aparentemente había encontrado donde vivía Harry, pero ahora estaba bajo arresto. Si él estuviera enojado con ella, lo cual era muy probable, entonces ella se encontraba más que indudablemente a su merced. "De acuerdo" Suspiró.

"Sígame." Le indicó Nailoff. Empezó a caminar hacia el puente negro y con las varitas dirigidas hacia ella los otros guardias también lo hicieron, Hermione los siguió.

Cuando se acercaron a la fortaleza negra, Hermione no pudo evitar preguntar hacer algunas preguntas. "¿Cuál es el nombre de este castillo?"

Nailoff no parecía estar de buen humor para responder preguntas, sin embargo la complació. "Ésta es la Fortaleza de Nair'icaix, el Asiento de la Casa Polairix la cual ha estado sujeta al dominio del Conde del Norte por milenios.

Hermione fue callada cando se acercaron al Castillo. Era sumamente intimidante y si se trataba de un reflejo del poder de Harry, entonces ella y la Orden estaban en un gran problema. Sospechaba que solo la piedad de Harry los había salvado de la destrucción.

Entraron por un par de puertas grandes a un vestíbulo más impresionante. A Hermione le habría gustado esperar y mirar todo, pero los guardianes vestidos de plata tenían otras ideas. La condujeron a lo que parecía ser un estudio, probablemente el de Harry y la hicieron permanecer de pie ante un escritorio muy imponente. "Espere aquí." Enseñó Nailoff y con una inclinación de cabeza a los otros guardias indicó que se debían asegurar de que siguiera sus instrucciones.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que Nailoff regresara al estudio. "Lord Polairix está ocupado actualmente." Anunció el capitán. "El Conde de Trazkaban está aquí y se encargará de usted."

Un momento después, un hombre muy familiar entró en la habitación y Hermione instantáneamente sintió una ola de náuseas. Era el hombre que había descabezado a Lucius Malfoy justo en frente de ella. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en ella, Hermione descubrió una chispa de reconocimiento en los ojos impasibles.

El conde de Trazkaban se acercó a ella y caminó alrededor del escritorio. En lugar de sentarse en la silla detrás del mismo, se sentó en una silla que había aparecido a lado de ése automáticamente. "La reconozco", dijo sin perder el tiempo. "Usted es miembro de de esa molesta Orden y uno de los que declaró a todo el mundo que Harry Potter es completo canalla."

"No niego eso." Dijo valientemente Hermione. "Vine a ver a Harry y me niego a irme hasta que tenga una oportunidad de hablarle por lo menos.

"Si yo quisiera sacarla de esta isla, dudo que usted pudiera pararme." Declaró rígidamente el Conde. "En cualquier caso, usted se quedará aquí. Por lo que sé, usted fue enviada por la Orden para espiar. La Orden ya ha hecho mucho daño, y no permitiré que siga haciéndolo cuando esta dentro de mi habilidad y alcance evitarlo.

"¿Eso quiere decir que estoy en un aprieto?" Preguntó Hermione débilmente.

"Eso depende de cómo se sienta Lord Polairix." Declaró el conde de Trazkaban. "Sin embargo, hasta que él lo decida, usted tendrá el placer de probar los calabozos".

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor pero respondió algo ingenioso. "Me alegro de ayudar. Mientras Harry sepa que estoy aquí y que deseo hablar con él."

El conde se encogió de hombros. "Yo estaba por irme cuando Nailoff me paró y no veré a Lord Polairix probablemente durante algún tiempo. Sin embargo, les diré a los guardianes que informen a Lady Bellatrix de su presencia. Ella podría decirle a Lord Polairix."

"Muchas gracias." Replicó Hermione.

El conde hizo caso omiso de ella y se dirigió al capitán Nailoff. "Enciérrela bajo llave en el calabozo y diga a Lady Polairix que un intruso ha sido detenido. Consiga su nombre y cualquier información en relación a ella y grábelo también."

El Capitán Nailoff asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente. "Lo haré."

Y así fue como Hermione se encontró en un calabozo antiguo. Filch habría estado orgulloso.

Fin de Capítulo


	31. Chapter 31

_Nota de EugeBlack:__ Hey! Aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo después de casi cuatro meses de espera. En los últimos tiempos he estado super enfocada en una nueva historia para otro fandom, para la cual estoy dedicando todos mis jugos creativos, dejando a un lado a mis historias de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, decidí terminar con esta traducción de una buena vez y tener un peso de menos encima en mis hombros. _

_Este es el antepenúltimo capítulo de la historia, puesto que, como ya he dicho en repetidas ocasiones, Lord Silvere no ha publicado nada desde octubre 2005 y NADIE sabe nada del chico. _

_Espero que sea de su agrado._

_Si alguien está interesado en continuar la historia, para que por lo menos los latinos podamos darle un 'cierre' a la historia, que se comunique conmigo. ;) _

_Muchísimas gracias a_ **DnK, La Innombrable, yoyispotter23, RAC, Pedro I, Kaito Seishiro, mazinho, Aranel-Riddle, tatis, kika, MaXPoTeRr, Arcadia, AimeCristel, Yume Hyuuga Uchiha**

**El Conde del Norte**

_Lord Silvere_

Capítulo #31

Sin tardanza alguna, Harry realizó su camino hacia Gringotts con la carta de Mockridge en la mano, fue rápidamente admitido al banco y guiado por uno de los duendes guardias a la oficina de Lord Oro. No le preguntaron los motivos de su visita, lo que le mostró a Harry que su alianza con los duendes permanecía intacta y funcionando perfectamente.

Lord Oro lo recibió rápidamente, poniendo a un lado el trabajo que había estado haciendo. "Es bueno verlo, Señor Polairix. ¿Qué le trae a Gringotts el día de hoy? Quizá, ¿hay algo en lo que le podamos ser de ayuda?"

Harry escogió cuidadosamente sus palabras. "Estaba esperando que usted pudiera ayudarme con una pequeña idea. Si marcha bien, un más confiable y competente Ministro de Magia llegará al poder. En orden para que esta persona logre esto, tiene que tener algo con lo que pueda obtener cierta fama."

"Sí," Oro dijo, entendiendo casi inmediatamente, "un mago o bruja que obtuviese el crédito por la negociación de la reapertura del banco sería visto de manera muy favorable tanto por el Ministerio como por la población mágica."

"Dicho mago o bruja también estaría en su deuda y se sentiría obligado a mostrar grandes favores hacia la población de duendes." Harry señaló. "No solo eso, usted podría conseguir un intercambio complicado para volver a abrir. Ellos no tendrían más opción que aceptar."

Oro asintió y Harry podía sentir que el duende estaba satisfecho con los prospectos de la situación que Harry había creado. "Asumo que usted ya tiene un candidato para la oficina de Ministro de Magia, especialmente ahora que el Ministerio se encuentra en estado tumultuoso."

"Cuthbert Mockrigde." Indicó Harry.

"Una decisión sabia. Mockrigde siempre ha sido amable con nosotros y él no carga encima ninguna responsabilidad sobre lo que está pasando en estos momentos." Comentó Oro. "Magos y brujas de toda Gran Bretaña empezarían a gritar 'tonterías' si se tratase de cualquier oficial del Ministerio. Aunque sospecharían de Voldemort en vez de usted." La voz del duende adquirió un tinte sarcástico. "Después de todo, los Duendes no son humanos, por lo que tienen que ser malvados."

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, Harry sacó la carta que Mockrigde había escrito como respuesta en el Caldero Chorreante. "Tengo una carta de él, donde pide una audiencia para discutir las opciones para la reapertura del banco."

Lord Oro agarró la carta y la leyó rápidamente. "Muy bien, entonces. Asumo que usted desea que esta reunión se realice inmediatamente."

"Eso sería muy conveniente." Dijo Harry.

"Eso significa que tengo que responder la carta mientras hablamos, entonces." Dijo Oro mientras reunía utensilios para escribir y rápidamente empezó a realizar la respuesta. "También asumo que usted quiere asegurarse de que todo el Ministerio sepa que Mockridge se estará reuniendo conmigo."

"Sí," Harry asintió, "ya este acuerdo está llegando lo suficientemente rápido y aleatorio."

Oro sonrió. "Me aseguraré de que todo el mundo se entere…"

**& & &**

Cuthbert Mockridge realizó su camino de vuelta al Ministerio y entró por el Atrio. Sin perder ni un segundo, caminó hasta el centro de la acción concerniente al paradero de Fugde, el nivel en donde se encontraba el Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Él necesitaba saber cuáles eran las últimas noticias.

Llegó al piso apropiado en tiempo récord y vio a numerosos magos y brujas caminando en los alrededores, teniendo acaloradas discusiones o intentando realizar su trabajo entre la confusión reinante. El grupo más largo estaba congregado cerca de la oficina de Madame Bones y estaba siendo mantenido a raya por la secretaria.

Mockrigde optó por evadir tener una reputación de depredador y cuando vio a Kingsley Shacklebolt, caminó rápidamente hacia él y empezó una conversación. "¿Qué hay de nuevo?"

"Se espera que Amelia llene una denuncia formal acusando al Ministro Fudge de varios crímenes asociados con la niña Granger." Shacklebolt replicó, otorgando la mayoría de su atención a Mockridge. "Los Aurores ya han llenado una petición de 'no confianza' en referencia a la habilidad de Fugde de pelear tanto a Voldemort como a Potter."

"El término de Fudge está por llegar a un abrupto final, entonces." Dijo Mockridge, indicando lo obvio. "Entonces la pregunta es quién será su sucesor. ¿Cómo lo está tomando Fugde?"

Shacklebolt rió. "Para nada bien. Su asistente, Percy Weasley estuvo aquí hace media hora, protestando por todo en general e intentando restaurar el orden. Finalmente se rindió."

"Suena humillante."

"Lo necesitaba," comentó una nueva voz. El dueño de la voz se aceró y Mockridge la identificó como una Auror llamada Tonks. Ella se dirigió a ambos hombres. "Entonces, ¿quién creen ustedes que será el próximo Ministro de Magia?"

Ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros casualmente y Mockridge se dio cuenta que como él, Shacklebolt tenía su propia agenda en cuando a la sucesión de Fudge. Eso significaba que, estaba con Voldemort, o con Dumbledore o tenía planes para él mismo. Tenía que tocar el tema cuidadosamente. "Espero que alguien competente."

"Bones sería una opción obvia." Shacklebolt dijo cuidadosamente a Mockridge y a Tonks. "También hay otros con buenas reputaciones. Si Arthur Weasley fuera a abandonar la Oficina contra el uso indebido de objetos muggles, fácilmente podría verlo como Ministro."

En ese momento, Mockridge no tuvo ninguna duda de que Shacklebolt estaba con Dumbledore de alguna manera. "Todos ellos suenan bien" Dijo en una voz reservada.

"Quizá." Dijo Tonks, la expresión de su rostro mostraba que acordaba aparantemente con las opciones de Shacklebolt. Mockrigde no estaba seguro, pero pensó que pudo sentir un ligero cambio en la actitud de Tonks. ¿Acaso ella apoyaba otra facción de forma secreta?

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando uno de los potenciales nominados caminó hacia ellos y se les unió. "Supongo que ya están decidiendo quién será el siguiente Ministro." Arthur Weasley comentó alegremente. Él estaba cargando varios archivos y parecía que estaba haciendo algún mandado.

"Estábamos pensando que tú podrías serlo." Shacklebolt replicó.

Esto hizo que Weasley se viera incómodo. "Supongo que lo haría si me escogieran. Las cosas están difíciles y no creo que tenga la suficiente experiencia para ser competente. No solo el nuevo Ministro será plagado tanto por Voldemort y Potter, sino que el público demandará que tome acciones para una reconciliación con los duendes de Gringotts." Weasley miró a Mockridge. "¿Te ha pedido Fudge que hagas algo respecto a Gringotts? ¿Ha habido algún progreso?"

Arthur Weasley le dio la entrada perfecta a Mockrigde. "No me han pedido que haga algo respecto a ese tema, pero temprano en la mañana, le envié una misiva a Lord Oro pidiendo una reunión para discutir soluciones a nuestro problema."

"Eso es bueno." Tonks dijo alegremente. "De verdad espero que los duendes tengan más gusto por ti que el que tienen por Fudge."

"Es difícil decirlo con los duendes." Mockridge dijo, hablando acerca de su experiencia al lidiar con la raza mágica que gobernaba Gringotts.

El tiempo no podía haber sido más perfecto. El ascensor hizo un ruido para indicar que estaba realizando una parada en ese nivel y se abrieron las puertas para revelar a un acalorado empleado de la Oficina del Enlace del Duende, quien estaba siendo seguido por un duende mensajero.

Esto inmediatamente captó la atención de todos, hasta de los que estaban estacionados frente a la oficina de Madame Bones se dieron media vuelta para observar la acción. Después de todo, ¿qué tan seguido un duende entraba al Ministerio de Magia, especialmente considerando la situación actual?

"Señor Mockridge," dijo el oficial exasperado, "este duende acaba de llegar de Gringotts con una carta del jefe del banco. Él insiste en entregarle la misiva personalmente debido a que usted es el jefe de la Oficina del Enlace del Duende."

El duende se movió de manera formal y con una inclinación de cabeza, le entregó la carta sellada a Mockridge. "Lord Oro espera una respuesta rápida." Dijo, su acento grueso y alto.

"Por supuesto que le responderé inmediatamente." Mockrigde dijo, sintiéndose ligeramente ansioso. Potter obviamente había logrado hacer su parte del trabajo, ahora la pelota estaba en su mitad de la cancha.

El duende se quedó allí, mirando a Mockridge. Aparentemente se le había sido ordenado que se quedará ahí, esperando por una respuesta. Tonks le añadió más presión a Mockridge. "¡Ábrela! ¡Esto podría ser la solución para nuestro problema con Gringotts!"

Con un rápido movimiento, el sello de la carta se rompió y él no perdió tiempo en abrir la carta y examinarla. Leyó velozmente el mensaje que invitaba a Mockrigde a ir a Gringotts con el duende mensajero para realizar una reunión y discutir las opciones de reapertura del banco.

"¿Qué dice la carta?" Shacklebolt inquirió. Todos los presentes escucharon la respuesta de Mockridge, aunque pretendieran lo contrario.

Dándose cuenta que ahora se encontraba en el escenario y que cada acción que tomase tendría un efecto en el resultado de su plan, Mockridge planeó sus palabras y acciones con mucho cuidado. No todos los presentes sabían que él le había enviado una carta a los duendes primero. Necesitarían saber eso. "Es una respuesta a la carta que anteriormente le envié a los duendes. Lord Oro ha accedido a reunirse conmigo para discutir la posibilidad de reabrir el banco."

"¿Por qué se están mostrando tan amables?" El señor Weasley preguntó con suspicacia.

Inmediatamente la oposición había mostrado su rostro. Afortunadamente, ese comentario podía volverse favorable con una respuesta apropiada. "Creo que están siendo amables porque saben de la inminente caída de Fugde. Fue él quién causó el cierre del banco en el primer lugar, y los duendes, al igual que nosotros, no están disfrutando el cierre."

El señor Weasley abrió la boca para decir otra cosa pero Tonks lo cortó, aparentemente sin darse cuenta. "No es bueno mantener a Lord Oro o a su mensajero esperando, Mockridge."

"Tienes razón." Cuthbert dijo con una sonrisa. "Iré rápidamente a mi oficina para recoger los papeles necesarios y luego estaré en marcha."

Después dejó el piso con su duende escolta y rápidamente fue a su oficina, encontrándose con algunas personas en el camino. Recoger sus papeles solo le tomó unos momentos y en cuestión de minutos, se encontró a su mismo entrando al banco Gringotts y siendo escoltado a las oficinas.

**& & &**

Hermione sintió un alivio enorme cuando el Conde de Trazkaban abandonó la habitación. No solo sentía que su tipo de magia era perturbadora, sino que estaba muy consciente que él la veía como si ella fuera el enemigo. Ella había visto qué le pasaba a los enemigos de Trazkaban. Cortar su cabeza podría o no podría ser un castigo razonable considerando los problemas que sus acciones habían causado, pero ella prefería hablar con Harry primero.

Venideros pensamientos fueron puestos a un lado cuando el Capitán Nailoff se movió. Hermione podía sentir que su actitud hacia ella había cambiado para peor desde que Trazkaban la había identificado como una miembro de la Orden del Fénix y como una de las actrices principales en el proceso de dañar la reputación de Harry. Traspasar la isla era una cosa, ser una miembro de la Orden del Fénix era otra.

Un pesado par de cadenas de metal aparecieron de la nada en el masivo escritorio de Nailoff y él las agarró rápidamente, como si hubiera estado esperando su aparición. Él las colocó rudamente en las muñecas de Hermione.

"Sígueme." Nailoff ordenó bruscamente, señalando la puerta y asintiendo a los otros guardias, para que se pusieran en fila con sus varitas sacadas.

Ellos salieron de la habitación, caminaron el vestículo, atravesaron otras puertas y bajaron por unas oscuras y abruptas escaleras. Hermione, dándose cuenta que las pesadas cadenas no le permitirían mantenerse en equilibrio si llegase a tropezar, fue muy cuidadosa en moverse mientras descendían.

Varias escaleras después, llegaron a las mazmorras en donde Nailoff había decidido colocarla. Hermione lo siguió a un cuarto y cuando fue iluminado, observó sus contenidos y un escalofrío atravesó su espina. Era una cámara de tortura como las que había en la Edad Media. Le recordó a las que había visto en los castillos que había visitado con su familia. La única diferencia era que las herramientas eran brillantes, afiladas y listas para el uso.

"Serás procesada aquí." Nailoff dijo con un deje de una sonrisa malévola. Hizo el gesto hacia una silla de aspecto muy siniestro que estaba equipada con cuerdas para mantener en su sitio a la cabeza, brazos y piernas. "Siéntate ahí."

Mientras Hermione se sentaba y temblaba, Nailoff hizo que un escritorio sencillo y una silla aparecieran junto a la silla. Se sentó y los otros guardias tomaron posiciones en varios lugares de la habitación. Pasaron un par de momentos y Hermione barrió su mirada por la habitación, dejando que su imaginación arruinase su día.

Sus imaginaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un guardia que aparentemente había sido enviado por Nailoff, apareció con un libro y se lo dio a Nailoff. El capitán susurró algunos comandos al guardia, quien se fue de nuevo y luego abrió el libro para revelar páginas en blanco. Pluma y tinta aparecieron en el escritorio y él empezó a escribir lentamente en el libro. "¿Nombre?"

"Hermione Jane Granger."

"¿Edad?"

"Dieciséis."

El interrogatorio duró varios minutos y eventualmente el Capitán Nailoff dejó de hacerle preguntas, luego empezó a escribir lo que Hermione asumió eran detalles concernientes a su arresto, entrevista y cualquier otra cosa que los guardias pudieran encontrar relevantes en algún momento posterior.

Hermione había logrado relajarse de alguna manera en la silla de tortura cuando el guardia que Nailoff había mandado regresó cargando una pieza de pergamino que Hermione asumió era mágico. Nailiff terminó de escribir en el libro, lo cerró, y lo cambio por la pieza de pergamino. Rápidamente escribió el nombre de Hermione y seguidamente se puso de pie. "Esta es la parte favorita de todos." Dijo Nailoff.

Caminó hacia una pared y después de una deliberación cuidadosa, sacó un siniestro cuchillo de ella. Viendo eso, Hermione jadeó mientras escalofríos helados causaban espasmos en su cuerpo. Ellos iban a torturarla.

Sintiendo que podría intentar correr, dos de los guardias dieron un paso hacia delante y la sostuvieron por los hombros, aparentemente decidiendo que las cuerdas eran innecesarias. Nailoff caminó hacia ella sosteniendo el pergamino y el cuchillo. "No te excites mucho." Susurró. Después hizo a un lado lo que quedaban de las desgarradas mangas de Hermione y la puyó con el cuchillo.

Un poco de sangre salió de la herida y Nailoff presionó la cara del pergamino que tenía su nombre en la herida, viendo como la sangre mojaba el pergamino. La sangre hizo que el pergamino se volviera frío y azul. Cuando Nailoff lo removió, Hermione vio que la herida estaba curada. Eso causó que soltara un suspiro de alivio.

"Dije que no te excitaras mucho." Dijo Nailoff, haciendo un gesto a los guardias para que removieran sus manos y regresaran a sus puestos. "Ahora, realizaremos el tour por tu nueva casa lejos de casa."

A su gesto, Hermione se paró de la silla perturbadora y siguió al capitán fuera de la habitación, caminando por el vestíbulo con los guardias siguiéndolos. Doblaron en una esquina y Hermione pudo ver que el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas con barretes de hierro y celdas pequeñas.

"Esta servirá." Nailoff indicó, acercándose y abriendo una de las puertas. Se abrió, sintiendo la autoridad que él poseía para abrirla.

Hermione caminó de forma sumisiva hacia la celda y Nailoff la siguió. Siendo muy insegura de las cosas, siempre hambrienta de conocimiento, unido a su miedo general causó que la chica empezara a realizar preguntas. "¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?"

"No lo sé."

"¿Qué pasa con las facilidades de baño?"

Nailoff miró alrededor de la celda de manera curiosa. Aparentemente él no tenía mucha experiencia con su uso. Eso significaba que Harry no tomaba prisioneros con frecuencia. Hermione no supo decir si eso era bueno o malo. "Supongo que aparecerán cuando los necesites." Respondió Nailoff.

"¿Cómo?"

"No es de tu incumbencia." Nailoff replicó de manera molesta, esperando que eso detuviera el río de preguntas.

Sin embargo, sus esperanzas no se hicieron realidad. Hermione siguió haciendo preguntas, aunque su actitud se volvió más humilde a medida que pasaban los segundos. "¿Me alimentarán?"

"Serás alimentada."

"¿Cuánto tiempo pasará hasta que Harry se entere que estoy aquí?"

"No lo sé."

Hermione pareció haber terminado con sus preguntas, pero una última se le ocurrió mientras se observaba a sí misma. "¿Qué pasa con las ropas? ¿Tienen uniformes?" Señaló sus ropas, las cuales estaban rotas y sucias. "Las mías están dañadas y son incómidas."

Uno de los guardias habló. "Uno de los objetivos de una mazmorra no es exactamente el comfort, dama."

Nailoff puso sus ojos en blanco y, decidiendo que la chica tenía razón respecto a sus ropas, estiró y con unos pocos tirones y jalones, removió toda la ropa menos la interior, que parecía estar en buena condición; esto hizo que Hermione gritara y se abrazara a sí misma intentando proteger su modestia. "Dejaremos que la Dama Bellatrix decida sobre tus ropas." Nailoff anunció. "Mientras tanto, nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no se ponga muy frío aquí y nos haremos cargo de tus 'posesiones'."

"¿Eso es todo?" Hermione preguntó con un tono muy humilde.

"Supongo."

Con eso, todos los guardias abandonaron la celda, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Temblando del frío, Hermione se dejó caer en una esquina y abrazó sus rodillas. Los guardias no eran muy amistosos, ¿pero qué podía esperar ella? Esos pensamientos y otros relacionados con el perdón de Harry la mantuvieron ocupada por el siguiente rato.

**& & &**

Varias horas después, Bellatrix examinó un libro de artes de sanación antiguo por tercera vez consecutiva. Allí no había nada que dijera que su loca idea para sanar a los Longbottoms no funcionaría. Por el otro lado, no había nada que dijese que sí funcionaría. Lo principal sería hacer el elemento mágico de la cura. Afortunadamente, Harry podría ayudarla grandemente en esa área.

Bellatrix estaba poniendo los textos en sus lugares correctos cuando el Capitán Nailoff entró a la biblioteca y le dio un profundo asentimiento en señal de respeto.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo, capitán?" Bellatrix preguntó, insegura de si debía estar preocupada o no sobre la visita del capitán de la guardia de Harry.

"Esta tarde capturamos a alguien que traspasó la isla, milady. El Conde Trazkaban ordenó que fuera llevada a las mazmorras mientras esperaba su venia, debido a que el Señor Polairix se encuentra ocupado en estos momentos." Nailoff dijo con tono neutral.

Bellatrix levantó sus cejas. Alguien había trabajado muy duro para encontrar la isla y luego traspasarla. "¿Quién es este transgresor?"

"Hermione Granger." Nailoff respondió. "El Conde la identificó como un miembro de la Orden y una espía potencial. Ella dice que ha venido a hablar con el Señor Polairix."

La primera respuesta emocional ante el anuncio de la presencia de Hermione fue rabia. Esa niñita había creado problemas y dolor emocional a Harry. También, por supuesto, estaba el pequeño incidente que había ocurrido en aquella pequeña villa, cuando Voldemort había inculpado a Harry. Bellatrix se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta que la 'niñita' tenía la misma edad que Harry. Finalmente obtuvo el control sobre sus emociones. "¿La ha encerrado en la mazmorra?"

"Sí, milady." Nailoff respondió respetuosamente antes de darle un resumen del procesamiento de la prisionera. Bellatrix se divirtió mucho ante la parte que tomó lugar en la cámara de tortura.

El siguiente debate que tomó lugar en la mente de Bellatrix fue qué hacer con la chica Granger. ¿Debía dejarla allí y que Harry lidiara con ella? ¿Debía ir a la mazmorra y golpearla hasta el cansancio y después dejar que Harry lidiara con ella? ¿O debía hacer algo más?

Bellatrix decidió por algo más. Aunque era una tentación, el impulso de maltratar a la adolescente no era bueno. Sin embargo, había ciertas cosas que ella quería hablar con la chica y luego, lo que Harry hiciera con ella era irrelevante.

"Llévame a donde la encerró." Comandó al capitán.

"Como usted desee, milady." Nailoff dijo.

Juntos, Nailoff y Bellatrix fueron a las mazmorras. Bellatrix notó con cierta diversión que Hermione había sido colocada en uno de los niveles más profundos que ofrecían las mazmorras. Esto la satisfizo ya que le demostró que los guardias le eran leales a Harry.

Eventualmente, Nailoff la guió a una celda donde ella vio a la semi desnuda chica en una esquina. Hermione los había visto y la estaba viendo a ella específicamente, con una mezcla de esperanza y una gran cantidad de temor.

Bellatrix estaba por entrar a la celda cuando Nailoff puso su mano enfrente de ella. "Discúlpeme, milady. Si desea entrevistarla en la celda, debo asegurarme que ella esté amarrada. Esto podría ser un plan para asesinarla o al Señor Polairix."

Poniendo a un lado su seguridad de que ella podía manejar a un prisionero, Bellatrix asintió y Nailoff se aseguró de tener a la señorita Granger amarrada. Si algo pasase, Harry jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo, y no solo eso, no había motivos para preocupar a Harry sobre lo que pudo haber pasado. También estaba el bebé.

Nailoff entró y Hermione se irguió. Todavía tenía las pesadas cadenas de antes, por lo que Nailoff las usó y levantó los brazos de la chica sobre la cabeza, y los enroscó en un gancho que apareció de la nada, como muchas cosas aparecían en Nair'icaix. Después, Nailoff abandonó la celda con una inclinación ante Bellatrix y luego se detuvo a una corta distancia en el pasillo.

Bellatrix entró a la celda e hizo contacto visual con Hermione. Uno de los tips de interrogación que había aprendido hacía tiempo le vino a la mente. 'Ellos hablarán a su ritmo y revelarán lo que es importante'. Bellatrix se tomó ese consejo a corazón y mientras esperaba a que Hermione empezara a hablar, conjuró una cómoda silla y se sentó.

Lo que Hermione dijera de primero sería clave para averiguar qué era lo más importante para ella. Bellatrix le dejaría la Legeremancia a Harry. Bellatrix se acomodó en su asiento y miró fríamente a los ojos de la chica. Hermione estaba claramente nerviosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo valiente de regresar la mirada.

Finalmente, empezó a hablar por cuenta propia como Bellatrix había predicho. "Me he dado cuenta que Harry es inocente por lo que he venido a disculparme y hacer lo que sea para ganar su amistad de vuelta."

Tomando la declaración de Hermione acerca de la inocencia de Harry como un hecho cierto, Bellatrix se enfocó en las últimas dos partes de la declaración. "¿Cómo pides perdón por una traición que le causó a alguien inmenso dolor e indirectamente ayudó a Voldemort en su misión de muerte y tortura?"

Esto causó que lágrimas empezaran a correr por el rostro de Hermione. "Se que lamentarlo no es suficiente, ¿pero qué más puedo hacer?"

"Nada." Bellatrix respondió francamente. "Por eso es que es tan difícil disculparse. Ya es suficientemente malo que le diste una ventaja a Voldemort, ¿pero te das cuenta que Harry todavía se siente responsable por aquellos que no puedo salvar?" Esto causó que Hermione bajara la cabeza en señal de vergüenza, dándose cuenta de cuán verdaderas eran las palabras de Bellatrix.

"Qué suerte para ti que Harry es una persona no-confrontacional." Bellatrix continuó. "Conociéndolo, tan pronto como regrese de sus negocios, te dirá rápidamente que todo está bien y te enviará de vuelta para que te salgas de su camino. Después de eso, te evadirá y pretenderá que nada pasó. También se esperará que tu lo evadas, claro está."

Esta declaración hizo que Hermione soltara un patético sollozo. "Él se seguirá sintiendo herido y molesto aunque lo esconda. Quiero ganar su amistad de vuelta para que todo vuelva a ser como era antes. Es la única manera en la que sentiré que él me ha perdonado completamente. Sino, siempre me preguntaré cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos con respecto a mí y a mi traición."

"Me parece que estás pidiendo lo imposible." Bellatrix indicó, sintiendo un poquito de placer al ver el dolor que le habían causado sus palabras a la chica. No pudo evitar hacerlo, era natural. Eso hizo que Bellatrix se sintiera ligeramente infeliz.

Ella no quería ceder ante los instintos naturales. Ellos la guiaban al lado Oscuro de la magia. Aquellos que buscaban un estándar más alto eran los magos y brujas de la Luz. Ellos eran los que poseían la fuerza para triunfar y no dejar que las reacciones de rabia y ganas de venganza los llevaran al lado del mal. Era la rabia que Voldemort sentía hacia los Muggles y su padre que lo había llevado a convertirse en un mago Oscuro.

Varios momentos pasaron y Bellatrix revisó esos pensamientos de manera silenciosa mientras veía como la amiga traidora de Harry sollozaba incontroladamente, incapaz de limpiarse los ojos debido a que sus brazos estaban suspendidos en el aire por las cadenas.

Fue en ese momento que la Luz se hizo paso en la mente de Bellatrix. Lo que esa joven había hecho ya no importaba. La misma Bellatrix había cometido crímenes más terribles que la muchacha. Harry era la antítesis de sus acciones pasadas.

Si él podía perdonar completamente la chica y aceptar una amistad completa de nuevo, eso mostraría que él era un mago fuerte. Más allá de eso, su habilidad para perdonar a Granger pondría a descansar para siempre las dudas que ella tenía de su amor puro y su perdón de sus acciones pasadas.

Repentinamente, Bellatrix quiso que Harry perdonase completamente a Hermione Granger con cada fibra de su ser, por el propio bien de Harry. Si él no podía perdonar y olvidar, entonces probablemente arruinaría su vida.

Él necesitaría ayuda para hacerlo y Bellatrix estaba muy dispuesta a proveer esa ayuda. Sin embargo, el tendría que hacerlo solo, sin sentirse presionado. Hermione tendría que permanecer en la celda, libre de cualquier interferencia por parte de Bellatrix.

Después Bellatrix se levantó y caminó hacia Hermione de manera tan inesperada, que la chica se sobresaltó y se encogió de miedo. Las dos habían peleado ferozmente anteriormente y ahora Bellatrix tenía una ventaja completa.

Sin embargo, en vez de hacerle daño, Bellatrix la abrazó de forma incómoda, como si estuviese abrazando a su hermana Narcissa. "Haré todo lo posible para que recuperes su amistad." Ella murmuró a la joven que ahora lloraba lágrimas silenciosas. "Pase lo que pase, no te rindas."

Entonces, sin ninguna otra palabra, Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y salió de la celda, causando que la silla desapareciera. Pocos segundos después se encontró con el Capitán Nailoff en el pasillo. "Capitán, ya he terminado de entrevistar a la prisionera." Después conjuró una cobija y se la dio. "Haga que ella regrese a como estaba antes de que yo vine y dele esto. No le informe al Señor Polairix acerca de la prisionera hasta que yo le de permiso. Es lo mejor. ¿Está claro?"

"Sí, milady." El capitán respondió con tono confundido.

**& & &**

El Capitán Nailoff observó como la Dama Bellatrix se alejaba mientras él sostenía en sus manos la cobija que ella le había dado. Encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta y fue la celda, en donde vio que la prisionera aparentemente había estado llorando. Ahora tenía un look de confusión y maravilla en sus ojos.

Ella estaba tan confundida que apenas respondió cuando Nailoff hizo que el gancho, que sostenía sus brazos en el aire, desapareciera, haciendo que ella cayera el piso. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Nailoff colocó la cobija de manera descuidada sobre su tembloroso cuerpo antes de salir y asegurar la celda. Él se perdió el brillo de completa y absoluta determinación que apareció en los ojos de Hermione, unido a la esperanza que la Dama Bellatrix le había dado.

"_Fin de Capítulo"_


	32. Chapter 32

Nota de EugeBlack: Si si ya se… me tardé mucho y pido disculpas por eso

_Nota de EugeBlack:_ _¡Hola! No voy a dar excusas por mi tardanza, simplemente les agradezco a todos por ser fieles, esperar las espantosamente lentas actualizaciones y demás. De verdad muchas gracias. _

_**Lord Silvere**__, el autor original de esta obra, finalmente ha llegado de su misión de dos años. Sin embargo, la última información que recibí de él (creo que en julio), no sabía si seguiría con la historia o no. Hasta los momentos hay 33 capítulos publicados. Si él decide continuar, seguiré traduciendo lo que el escriba. Si él decide entregarle la historia a alguien más, y este nuevo autor le hace justicia a la historia, la seguiré traduciendo. Si LS decide que esta historia se quede en el abandono, pues no podré hacer nada al respecto. Mientras tanto, espero que disfruten de este 'penúltimo' capítulo de la historia. _

_Le doy unas gracias especiales a mi adorada __**Aykasha-Peke**__, que me dio el empujón final para terminar de traducir el capítulo, que estaba a mitad de camino desde hace meses. _

_Este capítulo no está beteado, así que pido disculpas por cualquier error que se me haya escapado. Ya mis ojos están cansados. _

_**Mazinho**__, que me mandaste un maravilloso review pero no dejaste tu mail ni nada por el estilo. Gracias por tus palabras. Aunque confieso que en algún momento consideré continuar la historia, decidí que no. LS y yo tenemos estilos de escritura muy distintos. Y todavía recuerdo uno que otro de los planes que él tenía antes de irse a su misión. Algunos de esos planes los apoyaba 100 y otros no tanto. Si yo agarrase la historia, sería para escribir lo que YO quisiera y no algo que el autor hubiese querido. Y eso no sería justo ni para él, ni para la historia, ni para los lectores. Igual muchísimas gracias por tu voto de confianza _

_Muchísimas gracias a todos los que mandaron rr, creo que dejé algunos por contestar, pero ya perdí la cuenta de en dónde me quedé. Me sonrojo _

**El Conde del Norte**

_Lord Silvere_

Capítulo #32

Para Cuthbert Mockridge, solo pasaron unos pocos minutos entre el tiempo en que llegó al banco y el tiempo en que llegó a un acuerdo con el duende principal. Mientras revisaba mentalmente las negociaciones, se dio cuenta de que realmente eran muy simples. Desde luego, por supuesto, las razones por las que el banco había cerrado en primer lugar también eran pequeñas y simples.

"¿En qué fecha desean reabrir sus puertas?" Mockridge le preguntó a Lord Oro de manera diplomática mientras Harry observaba.

"¿Tiene alguna fecha en particular en mente?" El Lord Oro replicó con tono ausente mientras revisaba una copia escrita de las negociaciones y decisiones.

Harry, quien había optado por permanecer apartado de las negociaciones, decidió tomar cartas en el asunto. "¿Podría sugerir que esperen a que el Ministerio pase a las manos del nuevo Ministro de Magia para reabrir el banco?

"Esa es una excelente sugerencia, Señor Polairix." Respondió el duende, mirando a Mockridge para ver si el mago estaba de acuerdo con la idea de Harry.

"Creo que sería lo mejor." Aceptó Mockridge.

Lord Oro sonrió malévolamente mientras colocaba una copia del acuerdo sobre la mesa y escribía unos últimos detalles en ella. "Alguien debe decidir cuando el Ministerio se encontrará lo suficientemente estable para que el banco vuelva a abrir. Creo que usted es lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar esa decisión, Mockridge. Estoy escribiendo que el banco reabrirá cuando usted, Cuthbert Mockridge, firme formalmente una declaración en donde afirme que la estructura del Ministerio se encuentra estable."

Una risa divertida escapó de los labios de Harry. "Yo no hubiera podido planearlo de mejor manera, Lord Oro. Esta pequeña provisión podría hacer que el ascenso de Cuthbert a la silla ministerial, sea diez veces más fácil."

"Esperemos que sea así." Murmuró Mockridge. "Necesitamos firmar el acuerdo de manera formal, y sacar varias copias posteriormente." Miró a Harry. "¿Podría firmar como testigo?"

"No estoy seguro de que la población mágica apreciaría lo que mi firma significa en cualquier asunto relacionado contigo y Gringotts." Harry indicó. "La reacción de la sociedad podría causar que todo se viniera abajo."

Mockridge le sonrió a Harry. "Nadie, aparte de nosotros tres, llegará a ver el acuerdo firmado. Si me convierto en Ministro, no puedo declararlo o reconocerlo automáticamente inocente, pero una vez que las cosas se tranquilicen un poco en esta guerra, o si hay oportunidad, su firma en este acuerdo a que la gente lo mire de forma favorable."

"Él tiene razón." Indicó Lord Oro, dirigiéndose a Hrry. "Hasta me atrevería a ir más lejos y firmar como algo más que un mero testigo; ¿quizá como 'juez' o 'mediador'?"

"Está bien, acepto." Harry accedió.

Lord Oro asintió y con gestos complicados y algo de magia, llamó a otro duende, quien llegó a la oficina con una tinta y pluma especial. El duende se marchó y Lord Oro preparó la tinta y pluma para su uso. "Estas son las que usamos para firmar acuerdos formales y uniones."

"Entonces, no estoy seguro si puedo firmar legalmente el acuerdo. Realmente no tengo la autoridad para firmar tratados en nombre del Ministerio de Magia." Mockridge indicó con cuidado. "Nuestro acuerdo no formaría un enlace."

"Ya he tomado en cuenta ese detalle." Dijo Lord Oro, reafirmando a Mockridge. "Basándonos en las leyes mágicas, tanto antiguas como contemporáneas, usted puede firmar el tratado siempre y cuando sea formalmente ratificado por el Ministerio de Magia, en un período comprendido de un año, desde el momento de la firma hasta el momento de la implementación."

"Si te conviertes en Ministro, no habrá ningún problema." Harry concluyó mientras Lord Oro movía la cabeza de forma afirmativa. "Si las cosas no suceden como deseamos, quien sea que se convierta en Ministro estaría loco en no ratificar el acuerdo."

Con un asentimiento, Mockridge agarró la pluma que Lord Oro le ofrecía, y firmó al final del documento. La pluma se le fue retornada al duende, quien hizo su marca y luego se la pasó a Harry, quien también puso su firma; Harry James Potter. Tan pronto como la tinta se secó en el nombre de Harry, otras letras aparecieron debajo. "Señor de Polairix, Conde del Norte."

"Eso es todo." Lord Oro declaró, agarrando el pergamino y poniéndolo a un lado. "Me encargaré de que se hagan unas copias y de que sean entregadas a ustedes. Sugiero que usted regrese al Ministerio con las buenas noticias. En su camino de salida, puede agarrar una declaración formal a la prensa que me tomé la libertad de escribir durante nuestra conferencia."

"Haremos eso." Indicó Mockridge, levantándose y apretando la mano de Lord Oro.

**& & &**

Cuando el professor Albus Dumbledore realizó su entrada al Atrio del Ministerio, la inmensa cantidad de gente que se había reunido en el sitio desvió su atención hacia él, y empezaron a lanzar preguntas concernientes a la situación presente. Aparentemente, los oficiales del Ministerio habían tratado de mantenerlos desinformados de la situación.

Dumbledore decidió ignorar al grupo curioso hasta que llegó al escritorio de seguridad y su varita fue apropiadamente revisada. Después se volteó hacia la gente y realizó un hechizo Sonoro. "¡Silencio!" Cuando la gente se calmó, él continuó con tono informativo. "Sí, es verdad que Madame Bones tiene cargos en contra del Ministro Fudge. Él renunciará por su cuenta o será removido. Su sucesor será escogido por el consentimiento común de los oficiales del Ministerio que se encuentren presentes. Actualmente, Madame Bones y Arthur Weasley son vistos como potenciales candidatos."

"¿Qué tal Cuthbert Mockridge?" Preguntó alguien del montón.

Esto causó que Dumbledore frunciera el ceño con confusión. Él se había encargado, de manera muy cuidadosa, del avance tanto de Bones como de Weasley como futuros Ministros de Magia. Era una situación en la que el ganador se lo lleva todo, y como tal, solo había dos contendientes serios. Él apoyaba a los dos, y de esa manera ni él ni la Orden podían perder. Él no había planeado en otro candidato. "Todos los candidatos merecedores serán considerados." Dijo, reacio a admitir que no sabía qué situación había traído a Mockridge a la luz pública.

Después se dio la vuelta y realizó el camino hacia el corazón de la controversia del Ministerio, la cual se había movido del piso del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica a uno de los salones de baile, que era lo suficientemente grande para acoger a toda la gente que deseaba formar parte de la acción.

Arthur Weasley lo encontró antes de que pudiera entrar al salón de baile. "Fudge está prácticamente destrozado. No lo han removido todavía, pero está siendo ignorado, y él y su personal están evadiendo a todos los demás."

"Qué es esto que escucho sobre Cuthbert Mockridge?" preguntó Dumbledore.

"Ah sí, él." Weasley dijo lentamente. "Hace un par de horas, él recibió un mensaje de puño y letra de Gringotts. Aparentemente, le hizo algunas proposiciones a los duendes y ellos le respondieron. Muchas personas están hablando de hacerlo Ministro si la reunión con los duendes termina de manera positiva. En estos momentos se encuentra en Gringotts, discutiendo opciones para reabrir el banco."

Estas noticias probaron ser perturbadoras para Dumbledore. Él sabía que Mockridge era un buen hombre, competente. No había nada que indicase que era un Mortífago. El único problema ante los ojos de Dumbledore era que no tenía lazos con la Orden. "¿Cómo es posible que su popularidad haya subido tanto?" Preguntó Dumbledore. "Antes de hoy, era prácticamente un desconocido."

"El cierre de Gringotts es uno de los errores más garrafales de Fudge, desde el punto de vista de la mayoría de la gente." Weasley explicó. "También es lo que más afecta a la mayoría. En el momento en que la noticia de que Mockrigde estaba en negociaciones se coló del Ministerio, las noticias se han corrido como pólvora. El nombre de Mockrigde está en boca de todos."

Los dos magos llegaron al salón de baile y encontraron a todo el Ministerio presente, y todos estaban discutiendo los temas en pequeños grupos. Un podio había sido colocado, y varios oficiales estaban haciendo discursos fieros a aquellos que les interesaba oír.

Viendo que todos estaban presentes, Dumbledore hizo una decisión rápida. Le anunció en voz baja al señor Weasley y a Amelia Bones, quien se les había unido tan pronto los había visto entrar en el salón. "Si ustedes son los candidatos, necesitamos escoger inmediatamente al nuevo Ministro." Dijo Dumbledore. "Mockrigde podría regresar en cualquier momento."

"Hagámoslo entonces." Replicó Bones. "Como líder del Wizengamot, creo que tiene suficiente autoridad para hacerse cargo de las cosas, Profesor."

Dumbledore asintió en señal de acuerdo y sin desperdiciar más tiempo, realizó su camino hacia el podio, y retiró del sitio a la bruja que acababa de terminar de escupir acusaciones sobre insuficiencias en algún presupuesto.

Haciendo uso del hechizo Sonorus por segunda vez, Dumbledore habló. "¡SILENCIO!" Inmediatamente, el salón se calmó y la gente giró su atención hacia el anciano profesor. "Cornelius Fudge ha sido formalmente acusado de varios delitos ante las autoridades competentes. Hablando por el Wizengamot, declaro oficialmente este hecho sucedido como el equivalemte al primer paso para realizar el Voto de No Confianza."

"Basándonos en el Acto de No Confianza de 1650, el cuerpo de gente aquí reunido en este momento, tiene la autoridad para llevar a cabo lo que se conoce como el 'Voto de Certificación' y designar a un nuevo Ministro de Magia, este hecho completaría el 'Voto de Certificación' y formalmente destituiría a Fudge. Aquellos presentes también pueden votar para que Fudge permanezca en oficina. Así que, todos los que estén a favor de realizar el Voto de Certificación digan 'Aye'.

La audiencia replicó con un tumultuoso 'Aye'. El primer paso había sido tomado, ahora lo único que Dumbledore tenía que hacer era conseguir que la mayoría apoyase a Weasley o a Bones.

Antes de que Dumbledore pudiera continuar su plan, las puertas del salón se abrieron y Cutberth Mockridge entró al sitio, detrás de él todos los que habían estado reunidos en el Atrio. Con lo que Dumbledore reconoció como una confianza forzada, Mockridge realizó su camino hacia el podio y empezó a hablarle de manera respetuosa a Dumbledore. Casi todos podían oírle.

"Acabo de regresar de Gringotts, Profesor. Había brujas y magos que estaban esperando en el Atrio para oír los resultados de mis negociaciones. Sin embargo, creo que los oficiales del Ministerio tienen tanto derecho a escuchar como aquellos que están en el Atrio. Ellos decidieron que no podían esperar hasta que yo terminase de hacer el anuncio interno."

Fue en ese momento que Dumbledore pudo sentir que ni Weasley, ni Bones, tenían mucho chance de convertirse en el siguiente Ministro de Magia. Ambos eran similares y serían considerados iguales cuando fueran puestos en contraste con Mockridge. Su plan de apoyar a ambos candidatos le había salido drásticamente mal. Hizo un último intento por salvar los resultados deseados. "Actualmente estamos llevando a cabo un Voto de Certificación, señor Mockridge. Quizá después podremos escuchar su anunciamiento."

Cuthbert Mockridge no replicó, principalmente porque no tenía que hacerlo. Tan pronto como la audiencia había escuchado la negación de Dumbledore de dejarlo hablar, todos empezaron inmediatamente a protestar y a exigir en voces altas que Mockridge hablase inmediatamente.

Dumbledore había logrado tener bajo su control a la enloquecida multitud, pero ahora estaba fuera de su control. No había nada más que él pudiera hacer. "El Voto puede esperar, entonces." Condedió elegantemente.

Él preferiría tener a Mockrigde que a Fudge como Ministerio. Había perdido el control sobre los resultados del Voto, pero igual quería que la votación se llevase a cabo. "Magos y Brujas, les presento al Jefe de la Oficina de Relaciones con los Duendes. Cuthbert Mockridge." Dumbledore anunció.

Mockridge reemplazó a Dumbledore en el podio y empezó a hablar. "Acabo de concluir negociaciones con Lord Oro, quien es el Jefe de Gringotts." Después levantó un trozo de pergamino que le habían dado a él y a Potter en la salida del banco. "Tengo en mis manos una copia de un anuncio público, el cual será enviado a Gringotts el día de mañana. El anuncio indica que, tan pronto sea capaz de declarar que el Ministerio se encuentra en un estado estable, ¡Gringotts abrirá sus puertas!"

Sintiendo desesperación en nombre de sus planes y de la Orden, Dumbledore escuchó cómo el anuncio de Mockridge era recibido con gritos emotivos y porras de parte de los financialmente cargados magos y brujas presentes. Abruptamente, dos gritos se elevaron y se mantuvieron firmemente en el salón. "¡VOTEMOS AHORA!" y "MOCK-RIDGE" casi traían la casa abajo.

Antes de que algo pudiera hacerse, las puertas se volvieron a abrir de manera abrupta con un golpe seco. Dumbledore miró confundido como William Boggs, uno de los subsecretarios de Fudge, entraba al salón con aproximadamente ciento cincuenta Aurores con las varitas sacadas. Por alguna razón, Bogas, quien era un burócrata, también estaba vistiendo túnicas de Auror.

"Ninguno de estos 'Aurores' eran Aurores la última vez que chequeé." Amelia Bones, quien había caminado hacia Dumbledore, le susurró rápidamente al anciano.

"Nada bueno." Comentó Dumbledore mientras intentaba rápidamente valorar la situación.

Con una voz alta y arrogante, Boggs habló. "Como el recientemente nombrado Supremo Comandante de las Filas de Aurores, y en nombre del Ministerio Fudge, ¡ordeno que esta reunión se acabe inmediatamente! ¡Si no cooperan, la fuerza será utilizada!"

La multitud empezó a protestar inmediatamente, el argumento más recurrente era que Fudge ya no tenía el poder para actuar como Ministro de Magia.

Boggs no iba a ser detenido. "¡Fudge es Ministro hasta que uno nuevo sea electo!" gritó. "Sin embargo, estoy aquí para cerciorarme de que no voten."

Valientemente, Amelia Bones subió al podio y con la voz más fuerte que tenía, habló. "Como la Jefa del Departamento de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, ¡ordeno que se marche, Comandante Boggs!"

"Como Supremo Comandante, mi autoridad es superior a la suya." El Comandante Boggs se mofó desde el otro lado del salón.

Un silencio inquieto descendió sobre el sitio, mientras la multitud consideraba el peligro de los Aurores, los Aurores observaban a la multitud, y los líderes trataban de venir con una solución del presente problema.

El silencio fue roto cuando Percy Weasley entró al salón. Estaba jadeando y era aparente que había estado corriendo. La multitud le permitió el paso y el chico caminó hasta un punto medio entre el Comandante Boggs y el podio en donde estaban Dumbledore, Bones y Mockridge.

Dumbledore examinó a su antiguo alumno con una intensa mirada. El joven señor Weasley estaba pálido y obviamente nervioso. Por la manera en que su mirada se movía entre Boggs, la multitud y el podio, era aparente que estaba tomando una decisión de último minuto.

Finalmente, para los que estaban lo suficientemente cerca, era obvio que Percy Weasley había tomado la decisión. Nadie sabía que en cuestión de segundos, su decisión lo convertiría en un mártir para siempre.

"¡Esos Aurores son Mortífagos!" Percy gritó. "¡Fudge ha firmado un acuerdo secreto con Quien-Usteds-Saben!"

El Comandante Boggs le gruñó fieramente a Percy, y en un movimiento repentino gritó la maldición asesina. Dumbledore vio con tristeza como Percy fue golpeado por la maldición y cómo cayó muerto al suelo.

Todos se quedaron quietos debido a la impresión, viendo el cuerpo del ambicioso asistente de subsecretario. Fueron sacados de su shock cuando Mockridge, aprovechando el momento, se movió en el podio y habló con una voz fuerte y clara. "¡Me rehúso a permitir que los Mortífagos tomen el control de este Ministerio o del país! ¡Agárrenlos!"

William Boggs no era un hombre estúpido, y era lo suficientemente competente para pelear y liderar a los Mortífagos-Aurores a una victoria en contra de la agresiva multitud. Sin embargo, también era un cobarde y en esos momentos estaba parado en la línea de fuego. Decidió retirarse y le dio la orden a todos aquellos bajo su comando para que activaran sus Trasladores.

Dumbledore esperó impacientemente mientras que la multitud se calmaba mientras el salón era vaciado de los Mortífagos-Aurores. Tan pronto como Percy había hecho su anunciamiento, a Dumbledore se le había hecho perfectamente claro que tenía más problemas que antes. Ya no podía perder tiempo. Si realizaba una argumentación sutil acerca de quién debía ser el próximo Ministro de Magia, el Ministerio podría disolverse. Mockrigde era una persona competente, y ahora tenía suficiente popularidad como para hacer una enorme diferencia en la lucha contra Voldemort.

Con esto en mente, Dumbledore le dio su apoyo a Mockrigde mientra se subía al podio y lograba convencer a la multitud de que se compartase con un mínimo de orden. "La Votación de Certificación continuará." Anunció calmadamente. "Por favor, todos los que estén a favor de que Cuthbert Mockridge sea Ministro de Magia, diga 'Aye'."

Un ensordecedor 'Aye' provino de la audiencia. Cuando Dumbledore preguntó por 'Nays', nadie respondió. Entonces Dumbledore terminó con los formalismos oficiales. "Como líder del Wizengamot, efectivamente reconozco la validez del Voto de Certificación, y declaro que por votación unánime, Cuthbert Mockridge es el Ministro de Magia."

**& & &**

Después de que Mockrige había salido hacia el Ministerio, Harry había optado por quedarse en Gringotts y discutir sus finanzas y propiedades con los duendes. Ahora que supuestamente Mockridge estaba por convertirse en Ministro, las propiedades de Harry le serían de nuevo accesibles.

Una vez que había terminado con sus negocios, Harry salió al callejón Diagon apropiadamente disfrazado, realizó su camino a la heladería Florean Fortescue para comprar un poco de helado para compartirlo con Bellatrix en Nair'icaix. Se había dado cuenta que últimamente ella había comido grandes cantidades de helados en momentos repentinos.

Una hora después de que las negociaciones en Gringotts habían terminado, Harry regresó a Nair'icaix con helado en mano, y encontró una carta en su escritorio con el sello del Ministerio. Era de Mockridge.

Harry colocó a un lado el helado, le lanzó un hechizo para que no se derritiera, abrió la carta y leyó el contenido con sorpresa. No había esperado que Mockridge se convirtiera en Ministerio tan rápido. Los detalles no eran muy específicos debido a que Mockridge no había tenido tiempo de escribir en privacidad, pero por lo que decía la carta, Harry entendió con tristeza que Percy Weasley había sido asesinado, y que había una nueva molestia con el nombre de William Boggs.

La caída del poder de Fudge no impediría a Boggs de seguir sus metas con aquellos que lo seguían. Si las sospechas de Harry eran ciertas, los pseudos Aurores probablemente se unirían a Voldemort, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Las filas de los Mortífagos habían aumentado.

Harry también temía que Boggs lideraría un movimiento para destronar a Mockridge. Harry respingó ante su propia frialdad de corazón al darse cuenta que estaba deseando poder arreglar el asesinato de Fudge. Un movimiento así, obviamente sería liderado con el nombre de Fudge.

Todas sus preocupaciones sobre la situación actual fueron olvidadas por Harry cuando su esposa entró alegremente a su despacho. Aparentemente Bellatrix había detectado su regreso. Él le sonrió y apuntó el helado. "¿Hambrienta?"

"Siempre estoy hambrienta por helado." Dijo Bellatrix, sonriendo traviesamente. La mujer agarró el paquete y se fue a la habitación.

"¡Hey!" Harry gritó con falsa indignación. "¡No es todo para ti!"

"Me lo comeré todo si no vienes por mi." Bellatrix gritó feliz desde la habitación.

Harry caminó hacia su habitación y vio que Bellatrix ya había servido el helado en dos porciones iguales, y que estaba comiendo la suya con mucho gusto desde su posición en la cama. Harry se le unió y antes de que se dieran cuenta, el helado se había acabado.

Las tazas, cucharras y paquete de cartón vacío desaparecieron inmediatamente mientras Harry se recostaba en la cama. Levantó la mirada y encontró a Bellatrix con una sonrisa muy satisfecha. "Deberíamos hacer eso más seguido." Comentó él.

Bellatrix no dijo nada mientras cambiaba de posición y se acostaba al lado de Harry, apoyándose en uno de sus codos. Usó su mano libre para acariciar suavemente el pecho de Harry. "Hay algo más que deberíamos hacer más seguido." Dijo seductoramente. Antes de que él pudiera responder, ella bajó su cabeza e inició un largo beso.

**& & &**

La mañana casi había terminado cuando Harry se despertó y vio que Bellatrix estaba acurrucada con él, despierta y acariciando suavemente una de las manos que él tenía alrededor de ella. Ella giró su cabeza para verlo mejor desde su posición. "Buenos días, dormilón."

"Es tu culpa que me quedé despierto hasta tan tarde." Harry susurró.

"Tú eres el que consiguió el helado." Bellatrix murmuró.

Harry soltó el abrazo y ambos se sentaron y estiraron. Después procedieron a realizar su rutina mañanera y pronto se encontraron disfrutando su desayuno almuerzo. Harry se estaba preguntando qué hacer por el resto del día cuando Bellatrix habló.

"Tengo una buena noticia." Bellatrix dijo cuidadosamente.

"¿Oh?"

Bellatrix lo vio cuidadosamente antes de proceder. "Hermione ha logrado mantenerse fiel a su creencia de tu inocencia."

"Me alegro." Dijo Harry. "Eso muestra que no es tan débil después de todo. A lo mejor logrará convencer a otros."

"Eso no es todo."

"¿Oh?"

"Ella logró que la corriente la trayera hasta la isla. El Capitán Nailoff la arrestó por traspasar propiedad privada, y luego Hiscophney la identificó como miembro de la Orden. Después Nailoff la encerró en la mazmorra."

Esto causó que las cejas de Harry se alzaran en sorpresa mientras mordisqueaba un trozo de tostada. "Interesante. ¿Por qué decidió buscarme?"

"La entrevisté ayer mientras no estabas. Ella quiere hablar contigo, disculparse y todas esas cosas." Bellatrix le informó a Harry.

La mirada de Harry se endureció levemente. "No creo que quiera hablar con ella. Dile que no iré y que intentaré vengarme de ella, y que en el futuro se ocupe solo de sus cosas, luego déjala ir."

"Necesitas hablar con ella, Harry." Bellatrix dijo con tono calmado y persuasivo al mismo tiempo. "Esto no es algo que puedes echar a un lado."

Esto causó que Harry se pusiera un poco amargado. Sin embargo, Bellatrix era su esposa y él la respetaba a ella y a su buen sentido. "Está bien, una pequeña charla."

Una vez que el almuerzo concluyó, Bellatrix buscó a Nailoff y los tres realizaron su camino hacia las mazmorras de Nair'icaix. Rápidamente llegaron a la celda de Hermione, y descubrieron que Nailoff había mandado de antemano a un guardia para prepararla para la entrevista.

Harry y Bellatrix entraron a la celda y para su sorpresa, Harry vio a una escasamente vestida Hermione, que tenía sus brazos agarrados a un gancho que estaba conectado a unas cadenas que mantenía sus muñecas juntas. Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente mientras miraba a Harry y se movió de manera incómoda.

Deseando que las cosas se movieran, Harry habló. "Bellatrix me dijo que deseas hablar conmigo."

"Vine a disculparme." Hermione dijo débilmente. "Siento haber creído que eras un asesino, y siento haber creado tantos problemas para ti. Tambien lamento las cosas que he dicho sobre ti."

"Bien." Harry replicó. "Te disculpaste. Ahora déjame en paz."

"No he terminado." Hermione dijo valientemente. "Quiero reponer mis errores. Quiero hacerme merecedora de tu perdón para que podamos ser de nuevo los mejores amigos que éramos antes. Te ayudará en tu lucha con V-Voldemort."

Repentinamente, una rabia irracional corrió por las venas de Harry. Con un gruñido, se movió hacia delante y le dio una dolorosa bofetada a Hermione. En vez de quejarse, Hermione volteó su rostro y le ofreció su otra mejilla. Esto molestó más a Harry, quien la abofeteó de nuevo.

Repentinamente Bellatrix colocó su mano en el hombro de su marido. "Cálmate, Harry." Le susurró.

Respirando ruidosamente debido a la rabia, Harry miró a Hermione, quien le devolvía la mirada con lágrimas silenciosas corriendo por sus mejillas, ambas mejillas con las marcas de su mano. "¡No puedes obtener perdón! Es un regalo que yo tengo que escoger darle a alguien." Él gruñó.

"Me doy cuenta de eso." Hermione dijo, empezando a sollozar. "Pero no puedo aceptar el regalo de tu perdón sin sentir que soy digna de alguna manera. Por favor, o castígame por mi traición, o permíteme hacer algo que mejorará las cosas."

Harry no estaba de humor para seguir hablando, así que hizo un valiento esfuerzo por terminar la confrontación. "Veré que llegues a tu casa sana y salva. He aceptado tus disculpas, y no buscaré venganza contra ti. ¡Ahora déjame en paz!"

"Volveré." Declaró Hermione con resolución. "Estoy determinada."

"Quieres sentirte digna de mi perdón." Harry indicó. "¿Qué te hace pensar que alguna vez te lo daré?"

Hermione miró a Harry a los ojos por un momento, antes de bajar su cabeza y hablar con un tono desolado. "Por favor considera la posibilidad de perdonarme, Harry. Si lo haces, no solo aceptaré cualquier tarea o castigo que consideres, también prometo servirte por el resto de mi vida. Si no quieres perdonarme, entonces, por favor, quítame la vida. No podría soportar vivir sin tu perdón. Hasta puedes traer a tu Conde y que él me corte la cabeza." En ese momento su voz tembló. "Si me matas, por lo menos dile a mis padres que los quise mucho."

Harry no quería perdonar a Hermione, pero tampoco quería matarla o que alguien más lo hiciera. La mera idea le causaba repugnancia. Había tantas emociones corriendo en la mente de Harry que era incapaz de pensar. Dejando salir un sonido que era una mezcla entre un sollozo y gruñido, se marchó rápidamente de la celda.

**& & &**

Bellatrix salió inmediatamente de la celda y encontró al Capitán Nailoff. "¿Hacia que lado se fue mi esposo?"

Nailoff señaló la ruta por la que habían venido. "Ese lado, milady."

"¿Podrían usted y sus guardias acompañarlo hasta que yo vaya? No se acerquen mucho, solo cuídenlo de lejos."

"Por supuesto, mylady." Nailoff replicó. "¿Necesita nuestra ayuda con la prisionera?"

"Ella está completamente indefensa. Si fuera un peligro, Harry se hubiera quedado." Bellatrix indicó firmemente. "Yo la observaré."

"Muy bien." Nailoff dijo antes de irse con el otro guardia hacia el nivel principal de Nair'icaix.

Bellatrix volvió a la celda e hizo que el gancho que sostenía los brazos de Hermione desapareciera. La adolescente se dejó caer en el suelo lentamente. Las lágrimas todavían corrían por su rostro, pero ya había parado de sollozar ruidosamente.

"Está bien." Dijo Bellatrix con lo que ella esperaba fuera un tono tranquilizador. "No te preocupes mucho."

¿Cuándo lo va a hacer?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Dar la orden al Conde de Trazkaban para que corte mi cabeza." Hermione replicó con tono resignado.

Bellatrix observó a Hermione de manera fría antes de seguir el ejemplo de Harry y abofetear a la chica. "Mi esposo no es un asesino." Bellatrix declaró con los dientes apretados de la rabia. "Pensé que habías aceptado ese hecho en tu mente." Hermione miró a Bellatrix y volvió a romper en sollozos.

"Lo siento." Dijo Hermione tan pronto como volvió a tener control de sí misma.

"Bien." Dijo Bellatrix. "Ahora, sé que eventualmente Harry podrá perdonarte. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo. ¿Qué quieres hacer, en orden para 'sentirte digna' de su perdón?"

Hermione consideró su respuesta por varios momentos. "Dije que, si él me perdonaba, le serviría por el resto de mi vida, en adición a obtener su perdón. Debido a esto, tendrá que ser un castigo."

"Mi esposo no administra castigos, tampoco." Bellatrix le informó a Hermione gentilmente. "Tendrá que ser algún tipo de penitencia que tu realices por ti misma. Intentaré encontrar algunas ideas. Tan pronto como Harry se calme y tenga tiempo de racionalizarlo, intentaré trabajar en sus sentimientos. Mientras tanto, no te deprimas mucho."

Hermione asintó ante los esfuerzos de Bellatrix. "Gracias."

"Mejor encuentro a Harry pronto." Anunció Bellatrix. "Haré todo lo posible para mantenerte actualizada."

"Está bien."

Ante esas palabras, Bellatrix abandonó la celda, haciendo planes para confortar a Harry de la mejor manera posible, además de calmar la confusión que debía de estar en su mente. Él obviamente se sentía repugnado ante la idea de matar a Hermione, pero también se sentía furioso ante la petición de perdón de la chica. Y claro, su reacción inicial de abofetearla dos veces carcomería sus sentimientos, causando una gran sensación de culpabilidad. A pesar de los obstáculos, Bellatrix estaba segura de que Harry eventualmente perdonaría a Hermione. Por esa razón, ella sentía reverencia por él.

_Fin de Capítulo_


End file.
